Akar
by TadaBanri
Summary: Tiba di dimensi yang lain akibat kesalahan jutsu Obito, Uzumaki Naruto, anggota ROOT, mencoba untuk mencari jalan pulang kembali ke tempat ia berasal. Segala cara akan ia gunakan agar dapat kembali dengan selamat ke dunianya. AU. OOC.
1. Arrived

**General Warnings: **AU, canon divergence, language, violence, Naruto-centric, Emotionless Naruto, Root Naruto. And of course, OOC Mc**.**

* * *

**Summary: **Tiba di dimensi yang lain akibat kesalahan jutsu Obito, Uzumaki Naruto , anggota ROOT, mencoba untuk mencari jalan pulang kembali ke tempatnya ia berasal. Segala cara akan ia gunakan agar dapat kembali dengan selamat ke dunianya.

* * *

**Author note: **Blame Kristoper21(Teman). Karena dia saya tertarik juga untuk nulis cerita ini. Ide berasal dari folder idenya yang tidak terpakai karena alasan cerita sudah banyak. Jadi daripada menjadi sampah, lebih baik saya gunakan sebaik-baiknya dan tada! Dalam waktu 3 hari selesai chapter satunya.

**P.S: Saya sudah membuat polling mengenai pairing. Jika kalian bersedia, silahkan buka profil saya dan pilih menurut apa yang kalian suka. Karena dengan itu, saya berharap dapat dibantu dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Arrived**

Terjatuh. Merasakan angin yang bergegas melalui rambutmu. Angin dingin yang merumput melalui kulit. Kepanikan yang kau rasakan ketika menyadari bahwa dirimu terjatuh, dan mungkin akan mati karena terjatuh dari setinggi tempat itu. Kesadaran yang berada di dalam diri berteriak kepada dirinya bahwa saat ini ia terjatuh dan mungkin akan mati. Efeknya terkadang membawa rasa horor tersendiri. Pikiran bawah sadar yang mengetahui bahwa tubuhnya akan menjadi pasta sesaat menghantam permukaan daratan. Jantung yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat hingga terkadang orang yang terjatuh dari ketinggian itu mati terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa berbenturan.

Tapi bukan itu yang dirasakan oleh Uzumaki Naruto saat menyelam dari langit. Ketakutan, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah berada di dalam dirinya, meskipun permukaan tanah semakin dekat di pandangan mata, namun rasa itu tidak ada. Hanya rasa kosong yang memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan. Ingatan kecil terpintas sesaat di mata, seluruh dari ia masih kecil. Naruto masih mengingat saat ia menerima tawaran dari Pria tua itu.

Saat ia masih seorang bocah kecil yang tidak memiliki orangtua dan tidak ada yang pernah mau berteman dengan dirinya.

Saat ia menangis, dan seorang Pria tua datang membawanya.

Saat Pria itu berkata apa kegunaannya dan tujuan hidupnya.

Saat latihan ekstrem yang melelelhkan seluruh tenaga dan emosi.

Saat ia harus membunuh satu teman selnya demi bertahan hidup.

Saat emosi miliknya hancur digantikan dengan mesin pembunuh yang hanya bisa menerima misi.

Saat semuanya dimulai.

Mungkin semuanya tidak akan pernah terjadi seperti ini, jika saat itu ia menolak tawaran Pria tua itu. Mungkin saat ini dirinya akan hidup bahagia dan mengetahui apa itu emosi. Apa itu teman. Apa itu bahagia. Sekarang, yang ada hanyalah boneka kosong yang tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Hanya ada satu yang bisa ia lakukan. Dan mungkin, ia bisa menyelamatkan Danzo-sama dari pengkhianat Uchiha dan Madara bertopeng. _Misiku gagal..._

Rambut yang berkibar ke atas langit mengikuti gravitasi, dan mata terbuka dengan cepat menunjukkan warna biru kusam yang tidak memancarkan apa-apa. Kedua tangan bergerak dengan cepat membentuk beberapa segel tangan. Chakra terkendali dari pusat tubuh, menjalar bagaikan akar hingga ke ujung akhir. Energi biru terlihat oleh telanjang mata, menyelimuti seluruh permukaan tubuh. Naruto masih mengingat pelajaran itu,

"_Naruto, kau harus tahu satu hal dalam penggunaan chakra. Chakra merupakan energi yang kita gunakan untuk melakukan semua kegiatan kita...tidak terkecuali. Dengan chakra, kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau asalkan diri kita memiliki kemauan dan tekad. Jika dirimu mengumpulkan chakra di ujung kepalan tanganmu, maka pukulan yang akan kau lakukan akan menghancurkan tubuh manusia biasa, jika kakimu kau alirkan chakra dengan tebal dan terkonsentrasi, maka hal yang sama pun bisa terjadi. Tekanan gravitasi dan benturan dari tempat yang tinggi bisa kau kurangi dengan jumlah chakra yang benar. Semakin tebal timbunan chakra yang kau konsentrasikan ke kedua kakimu, semakin besar juga benturan yang berkurang. Itu pelajaran keduamu."_

Dan permukaan bumi sudah berada di depan mata. Badan berputar di udara tidak sampai satu detik, dengan kaki yang berada di bawah. Selanjutnya hanyalah suara benturan keras dari tempat mendaratnya. Kubangan besar tercipta di zona pendaratan Naruto, rerumputan kecil dari tempat mendaratnya robek melebar seiring dengan tekanan pendaratan yang ia lakukan. Beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya, sang Shinobi kemudian melihat sekeliling dari celah topeng bercorak yang ia pakai.

Dan puluhan orang dengan jenis seragam yang sama berada di depannya, dengan benda aneh yang mengarah ke tempatnya. Di mana ini? Satu pertanyaan yang berada di pikiran pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Merasakan aura bermusuhan yang dipancarkan oleh orang-orang di depannya.

"Kaki berlutut! angkat tanganmu ke atas!"

Perintah kasar yang ia dengar membuatnya melirikan mata ke arah tersebut. Seorang Pria dengan seragam yang sama, namun sepertinya memiliki pangkat yang lebih tinggi dari orang disekitarnya. "Kumo? ...Kiri?...Iwa?...Oto?...Suna?" Naruto tidak perlu mendengar jawaban dari orang-orang di depannya, dari raut wajah dan tatapan mata yang ditunjukkan sudah terlihat mereka tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Militer.. Cuma satu pernyataan itu yang berada di otaknya saat ini. Dilihat dari ekspresi mereka, sepertinya dirinya sudah terdeteksi saat memasuki wilayah yang ia tempat saat ini.

"Hm.."

"TANGAN KE ATAS!"

"Hu-"

"KAKI BERLUTUT!"

"Ee-"

Puluhan senjata dari berbagai jenis kini tertodong dari jauh arah, siap menembak. Sang Shinobi yang berusaha mencari jalan tengah dan mencoba menjelaskan kedatangannya yang tidak disengajakan hanya bisa terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa berbicara. "Aku mencoba untuk menjelaskannya baik-baik, tapi saat ini kalian tidak mau mencoba mendengarkan. Maaf, tapi saat ini aku sedang buru-buru, ada Nuke-Nin yang harus aku kejar." Dengan perkataan itu, Naruto membawa keluar Tanto(Pedang pendek) yang berada di punggungnya.

"Ini peringatan terakhir! Jatuhkan senjatamu dan angkat tanganmu ke atas! Kami tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke radar udara negara ini, tapi kami tidak akan tinggal diam!"

Radar udara? Apa itu sistem perlindungan yang sama dimiliki Konoha saat mendeteksi jika ada penyusup yang lewat dari udara? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memasuki pikiran pemuda setelah bepikir cukup lama, Naruto menyingkirkan pertanyaan itu dari otaknya. Karena apa yang terjadi pada saat ini lebih penting. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Mata Naruto kini hanya terbuka setengah, namun hanya dari itu, para Prajurit itu bisa merasakan perasaan aneh yang secara perlahan membasuh mereka, membuat bulu kuduk serasa naik.

"Tembak!"

Naruto bergerak dengan cepat, berlari dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya di udara, membiarkan ratusan peluru yang melewati dari celah tubuhnya dan hal itu terus dilakukan beberapa kali hanya untuk menghindari tembakan beruntun. Para prajurit tersebut terlihat kesulitan untuk mengunci target mereka akibat kecepatan tidak manusiawi yang digunakan oleh penyusup tersebut. Dengan teriakkan tersendiri, mereka kemudian berusaha untuk menyudutkan penyusup dengan pakaian aneh tersebut. Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa berlangusng lama.

***CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!***

Waktu serasa terhenti sesaat, Prajurit Militer sistem pertahanan Jepang hanya bisa melebarkan matanya dengan ketakutan bercampur kagum akan sosok yang bisa menangkis dan mementalkan peluru-peluru tersebut. "A-Apa dia...?"

Sang komandan yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya melihat apa yang disaksikan oleh mata kepalanya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah melihat manusia yang bisa mementalkan peluru yang memiliki kecepatan 400 meter perdetik_. Apa dia? Manusia hasil eksperimen, siapa yang mengirimnya? Amerika? _

Naruto kemudian bergerak menggunakan kelincahan yang ia dapatkan dari latihan bertahun-tahun. Semua peluru yang menuju ke arahnya tidak secepat apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka. Dalam pandangan Naruto, kecepatan peluru itu tidak seberapa, hanya bagaikan gerakan lambat yang tidak berarti. Sebuah Kunai jika dilempar dengan benar, memiliki kecepatan yang lebih tinggi daripada timah-timah kecil yang menuju dirinya.

Dengan lekas, Pemuda itu kemudian membuat jalan kaburnya, melesat dengan kecepatan yang membuat mata kesulitan untuk mengikuti pergerakan dari Ninja tersebut. Tembakan demi tembakan yang dilancarkan hanya tembus melewati udara atau tiang-tiang tempat Naruto melompat. Meskipun ada beberapa tembakan yang menuju ke arah yang tepat, Ninja itu hanya menggerakan Tantonya dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dan mementalkan peluru itu balik ke arah yang tidak teratur tanpa melihat ke belakang. Belasan orang yang menghalangnya ia singkirkan dengan cepat menggunakan tanto ataupun tubuhnya, sekaligus mengurangi serangan fatal yang mungkin membuat lawannya mati. Jika ia bisa jujur, mereka bukanlah tandingannya, dan juga tidak layak untuk mengalami nasib menyedihkan karena hanya melakukan tugasnya. Beda lagi kalau itu misi.

Menggunakan kecepatan Ninja yang ia dapatkan dari latihan keras selama hidupnya, Pemuda itu kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Memilih melewati hutan kecil yang entah ke mana arah tujuannya, lagipula hal itu lebih bagus daripada berlari di jalan raya atau semacamnya. Dirinya tidak ingin menarik perhatian berlebihan yang mungkin akan mengakibatkan hal yang tidak diinginkan. Lampu sorot besar yang bergerak jauh di sekitarnya seperti mencari sesuatu; pandangan sesaat ke atas, dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap dengan sedikit bingung terhadap benda besar yang sepertinya terbang di macam apa ini?

Naruto tidak bisa berpikir lebih lama lagi, ketika harus melompat menghindari tembakan beruntun yang sepertinya berasal dari benda asing yang terbang tersebut. Pepohonan Merasakan serangan dari atasnya, Ninja itu kemudian mengeluarkan tantonya dan langsung membelah dua peluru yang lebih besar tersebut. Meskipun begitu, Naruto harus tergeser ke belakang beberapa meter, karena tekanan yang diberikan dari serangan beruntun itu. Retakan kecil juga sudah terlihat di Tanto miliknya. Sesuatu yang tidak bagus tentunya. Dengan menarik nafas dalam, pemuda itu kemudian mengirimkan chakra ke tantonya, memfokuskan elemen angin yang berada di urat nadi dan menekan semua chakra agar terfokus setipis mungkin. Menaikkan tantonya ke arah Helikopter yang berada puluhan meter jauh di atas. Dan elemen angin tidak terlihat terbentuk seiring Ninja itu mengayunkan pedang pendeknya, angin kasat mata yang berbentuk bagaikan sabit bulan yang menuju mangsanya.

***KABOOOMM!***

..

..

Ninja itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melanjutkan lari cepatnya, tidak melihat kehancuran dan ledakan yang telah ia buat.

* * *

Gedung besar di sepanjang mata memandang membuatnya menahan langkahnya, _'Amegakure?...bukan. Tempat ini tidak seperti Ame, struktrur gedung mereka terlalu berbeda jauh. Jadi di mana ini...?'_-Memutuskan untuk mencari terlebih dahulu di mana dirinya, Ninja itu kemudian melihat pejalan kaki yang tidak jauh dari pandangannya. Dalam sekedip, Ninja itu menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di belakang pejalan kaki itu. Dan langsung memukul belakang leher Pemuda tersebut menggunakan sisi tangannya. Yakin bahwa korbannya sudah pingsan. Naruto kemudian membawanya ke area yang sepi dan menyandarkan pemuda itu di pohon. Membuat segel tangan yang hanya diketahui oleh Klan Yamanaka, Naruto kemudian membawa tangannya ke kepala Pemuda tersebut, mempersiapkan otak dan mental yang akan terbawa ke dalam pikiran korbannya.

Informasi demi informasi perlahan masuk ke dalam otak Naruto, tentang tempat terdamparnya saat ini. Tidak ada Ninja, tidak ada Desa. Informasi tidak penting digeserkan olehnya, namun informasi tentang hal tidak penting lebih banyak daripada informasi yang berharga. _'Oppai...Oppai...Oppai...Porno?-apa-apaan ini!?' _Rasa frustasi mulai muncul ketika melihat ingatan korbannya, ingatan tidak penting yang hanya menjurus kepada hal yang berbau pembuatan manusia baru. Sesuatu yang tidak penting dipikiran Ninja tersebut. Tapi hal itu tidak lama berlangsung sesaat dirinya menerima ingatan baru mengenai dunia sekarang. Dunia yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sama sekali. _'Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, apa ini?'_ pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di batin Ninja yang sedang bingung tersebut.

Namun tidak ada yang bisa terjawab dengan logika. Memutuskan memperdalam jurusnya, Naruto kemudian memasuki ingatan baru, dan mengambil semua pengetahuan akan tempatnya saat ini dari pemuda tersebut. Merasakan sudah mencapai batas kemampuan, Naruto mempersiapkan mengeluarkan dirinya dari pikiran korbannya dan bersiap melepas teknik...

**[Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau muncul di sini?]**

Suara berat bergema di telinga Ninja tersebut. Dengan cepat ia kemudian menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika melihat badan raksasa yang sepertinya seekor Naga besar berwarna merah. Mata berwarna hijau menatap dengan netral terhadap sosok baru yang muncul di dalam pikirannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong terhadap makhluk besar yang berada di depannya. "Bijuu?" melihat ekspresi dan mata Naga besar itu, Naruto sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Aku tidak punya nama. Tuanku memanggilku dengan nama sandiku, Taka. Tapi aku masih ingat nama kelahiranku..Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Ninja itu dengan datar.

Naga merah itu tampak terdiam sesaat, menatap Naruto dari mata ke mata, serasa mencari sesuatu. Tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, Naga itu kemudian membuka rahangnya yang besar. **[Aku Kaisar Naga Merah, Ddraig. Naga surgawi.]** Ucap Ddraig dengan bangga atau lebih tepatnya sedikit angkuh. Seperti merasa dirinya lebih tinggi daripada yang lain. **[Apa tujuanmu datang ke pikiran pemilik tubuh ini, Manusia? Tidak mungkin tuan Iblisnya yang menyuruhmu datang ke sini untuk berbincang-bincang, bukan?]**

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil informasi mengenai dunia ini. Karena alasan tertentu yang tidak bisa kukatakan, aku terdampar di tempat ini. Tempat yang jauh berbeda dari tanah kelahiranku." Naruto memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan pelan, meskipun menyembunyikan sebagian informasi penting yang tidak mungkin ia bagi kepada orang lain yang baru ia temui. "Hanya itu. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kepada pemilik tubuh yang engkau katakan. Jika aku sudah mendapat informasi Dunia ini, aku akan meninggalkannya."

**[Kau dari dimensi lain?]** Naga itu tertawa ketika apa yang ia pikirkan benar. **[Melompat dimensi merupakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit sekali, mengingat celah dimensi yang sangat berbahaya untuk makhluk seperti kalian. Dan di sini, aku menemukan orang yang berhasil melewatinya tanpa musnah terlebih dahulu. Hebat sekali.] **Ddraig kemudian menurunkan suaranya, **[Katakan, Manusia kecil, apa kau bertemu dengan naga raksasa yang melintasimu dengan kecepatan tinggi?]**

"...Benar," Naruto menjawab.

**[Bagaimana bisa? Hm...aku tidak pernah mengira ada manusia yang bisa selamat melewati celah tersebut; dan hidup untuk menceritakannya. Oh...]** Ddraig menaikkan pandangannya, melihat wujud yang perlahan membentuk di belakang manusia kecil yang masuk ke dalam pikiran tuan rumahnya. Makhluk berbulu dengan ekspresi membunuh dengan taring yang siap mancabik apapun. Mata merah yang bagaikan memberikan seluruh kebencian yang tertahan kepada Ddraig. Sembilan ekor yang berkibar dengan majestisnya di belakang Makhluk tersebut. Suara geraman yang keluar dari celah gigi tajam itu membuat Ddraig menaikkan alis mata. Jika dia punya.

**[Hm...Kyuubi?—tidak. Kau bukan Yokai itu. Kau terlihat jauh lebih kuat daripada Yokai tersebut. Atau kau sudah bertambah kuat? Hmm...aku tidak tahu.]**

***Grrr...Kau banyak bicara, burung kecil. Siapapun yang engkau katakan itu tidak ada bandingannya denganku, jangan samakan makhluk rendahan seperti Yokai kejajaran jenisku. Mereka hanya lalat dibandingkan dengan kekuatanku. Hmm...Kau terlihat lezat sekali burung kecil, Aku tidak sabar untuk mencabik-cabik dan memakan dagingmu saat ini..***Makhluk besar dengan sembilan ekor itu menjilat bibirnya, memandang Ddraig dengan tatapan predator.

"Sudah cukup, Kurama. Kita tidak datang untuk mencari masalah dengan siapapun, tugas kita saat ini untuk mencari jalan pulang." Ninja itu menaikkan tangannya, mencoba menahan Kurama yang hendak melakukan apa yang instingnya katakan.

***Diam kau, cebol! Monyet sepertimu harusnya mengetahui derajatmu. Biarkan aku yang mengurus burung kecil ini!*** Kurama melebarkan rahangnya, energi hitam kecil bercampur merah berkumpul terkonsentrasi dengan tujuan Ddraig.

..

"...Kurama. Aku sudah mengatakan...sudah cukup." Dengan suara jentikkan jari. Rantai-rantai bermunculan dari belakang tubuh Ninja tersebut dan kemudian mengikat mulut Makhluk raksasa itu dengan erat. "Sekarang, kembali." dan wujud Kurama perlahan menghilang dari pandangan mata, namun sebelum menghilang ia memberikan Naruto tatapan yang menjanjikan rasa sakit.

Naruto menatap Naga di seberangnya, "Maafkan kata-kata kasarnya. Dia hanya bosan karena tidak memiliki lawan bicara selain aku."

**[Jika tubuh asliku masih ada, aku akan senang hati mencoba kekuatanku dengan Makhluk yang kau sebut dengan Kurama tersebut.]**

"Aku akan mengingatnya." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "-Dan terimakasih untuk mendengar alasan yang aku katakan. Seperti apa yang kuucapkan tadi, aku tidak mempunyai maksud tertentu untuk memasuki pikiran orang ini. Yang ingin kucari hanyalah mengenai informasi mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekitarku, sebelum aku mengambil keputusan."

**[Itu bukan masalah, Manusia. Lagipula aku sudah cukup lama tidak memiliki kawan bicara.] **Balas balik Ddraig dengan nada ringan, seakan tidak peduli akan ancaman yang tadinya dibuat oleh Makhluk buat sebelumnya**.[Kau mencari informasi mengenai dunia ini, kan? Kalau begitu aku sarankan kau untuk mencarinya ke orang yang lebih mengerti, seberapa kuat dan lamanya aku di Dunia ini, sepertinya beberapa ingatanku ada yang buram. Atau aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa menjelaskanya lebih rinci. Sudah keluar sana.] **

Ninja itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat, dan kemudian melepaskan tekniknya dari jiwa pemuda yang ia pingsankan. Membuat segel tangan dengan cepat untuk membalikkan jurus yang ia gunakan pada saat ini.

Naga Surgawi itu menunggu manusia itu keluar dari pikirannya dan terdiam sesaat, melihat energi merah bercampur emas yang tersisa di udara, berkedip-kedip kemudian menghilang secara bersamaan, tidak salah lagi energi yang digunakan oleh manusia tersebut. **[Menarik.]**

* * *

Naruto perlahan melepas tangannya dari kepala Iblis-kalau tidak salah—itu, dan membuka kelopak mata dengan waktu yang bersamaan. Menarik nafas dan melepasnya, mencoba menenangkan rasa lelah yang muncul.

"Hei, apa sih yang kau lakukan? Dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu, berdiam dan hanya memegang kepala anak itu."

Suara baru yang terdengar itu membuat Ninja itu tegang, dan langsung mengeluarkan tantonya dan menghunusnya ke arah suara tersebut. Namun, mata Naruto terhenti sesaat melihat ujung pedang pendeknya di tahan begitu saja dengan jari telunjuk. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh siapapun. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko apa yang akan dilakukan calon musuhnya, pemuda itu kemudian menyayat secarara vertikal dan melompat ke belakang. "Siapa kau!?" Mata Naruto menatap sosok di seberangnya dengan mata penuh terbuka, masih dengan pijakan yang siap menyerang balik.

Seorang Pria yang sepertinya sudah cukup tua, postur tubuh yang tegak tidak memberikan celah kosong. Senyum percaya diri yang terpampang meskipun potensial musuh. Pakaian yang digunakan merupakan pakaian tradisional Yukata. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah rambut Pria tersebut, yang terbagi dua warna, antara poni yang berwarna pirang dan sisanya selain itu berwarna hitam. Aura yang dipancarkan pria itu pun terasa berat, meskipun seperti ditutupi dan ditekan, namun hal itu tidak bisa dihilangkan.

"Tenanglah, Nak. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat kok. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi, sepertinya menarik. Jika terlihat dari ekspresi dan tujuan yang kau gunakan tadi, sepertinya engkau membaca pikiran anak yang tertidur itu atau memasuki pikirannya. Hm... sepertinya berbeda dengan sihir yang pernah aku lihat." Pria itu memegang dagunya seraya berbicara. Pandangan tetap terhadap Naruto yang siaga.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." jawab Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membocorkan informasi begitu saja jika seseorang bertanya kepadanya.

"Tidak perlu sedingin itu,lagipula aku sudah mengerti apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada saat ini. Aku merasakan energi kuat beberapa jam yang lalu, biasanya aku membiarkan hal itu karena bukan urusanku, tapi entah mengapa energi yang terpancar itu berbeda dari lainnya." Pria itu mengambil waktu jeda sesaat, memperhatikan ekspresi pemuda yang berada di depannya. _'Kontrol emosi yang bagus.'_Mencatat informasi terbaru itu, Azazel kemudian melanjutkan. "-Dan, bayangkan saat aku melihat lubang kecil hitam tercipta di langit, dan seseorang jatuh dari ketinggian ratusan meter. Yaitu...Kau."

Naruto memilih diam, mengambil waktu untuk memeriksa pria aneh yang di depannya. Sekarang ada dua pilihan yang bisa ia pilih. Yang pertama, hiraukan pria itu dan pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman, dan mencari informasi yang kemungkinan akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama, tidak termasuk cara pulang. Kedua adalah mendengarkan pria di depannya, yag kemungkinan memiliki maksud lain, tapi memiliki informasi yang mungkin mempercepat waktu dan kemungkinan lagi memiliki petunjuk dengan celah dimensi yang dimaksudkan dan cara masuk atau menyebranginya. Membulatkan tekad, Ninja tersebut kemudian menurunkan senjatanya, dan menatap Pria tersebut.

"Apa kau memiliki informasi lengkap mengenai dunia ini?"

"Hm, kau meremehkanku, Nak. Aku memiliki semua informasi yang kau cari itu."

"Celah dimensi?"

"Ya, aku juga tahu itu dan siapa yang bertempat di situ."

"Aku mendengarkan."

Azazel tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu jadilah tamuku."

* * *

Azazel dengan tangan bersila kemudian melihat pemuda yang berada di depannya, masih dalam ekspresi datar tanpa emosi. Dengan kedua tangan berada di atas paha, mendengarkan dengan sopan. Meskipun begitu, Azazel bisa melihat pemuda itu tidak santai sedikit pun, seperti prajurit veteran yang tidak bisa menurunkan panca indranya dari kemungkinan serangan. Meskipun kemungkinannya tidak ada. Dirinya sudah menjelaskan informasi umum dan dasar informasi dunia supranatural kepada pemuda dengan pakaian Ninja tersebut. Informasi yang dicerna sepertinya tidak membawakan perubahan ekspresi dari pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit frustasi, jujur saja Azazel ingin melihat tatapan terkejut dari manusia di depannya mengenai dunia baru yang baru ia datangi. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Naruto ini bisa selamat dari celah dimensi. Yang merupakan tempat paling berbahaya bagi siapa saja kecuali yang terkuat.

"Ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin kuutarakan. Mengingat aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, sekarang giliranku, bukan begitu?" Melihat anggukan dari pemuda itu, Azazel kemudian menatap anak itu di mata. "Bagaimana bisa kau melewati celah dimensi dan tetap hidup?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ada yang melindungiku. Aku menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membentuk lapisan-lapisan energi yang mengelilingi tubuhku demi menahan semua efek negatif yang berada di celah dimensi itu. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi sebuah lubang kecil tercipta dan aku seperti didorong."

"Jawabanmu tidak jelas." Azazel menghela nafas lelah. Jawaban yang ia terima memang menuju ke sesuatu yang berguna, tapi cara bicara dan perkataan yang seperti tidak membawakan bukti jelas membuatnya meragukan jawaban tersebut.

"..."

"Huh? Tidak mau menjelaskan, ya? Kalau begitu bisakah kau menunjukkan sedikit kekuatan yang kau maksudkan tersebut?" Azazel menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa empuk miliknya.

"Aku mengerti."

Azazel menaikkan alis mata ketika melihat Naruto mengangkat tangannya sedikit, untuk memberikan gambaran jelas. Terlihat samar-samar, namun akhirnya menunjukkan warnanya. Energi kuning yang menyelimuti ujung jemari sampai bahu terlihat dengan jelas, bagaikan api yang membara lengkap dengan lidah-lidah api berwarna oranye yang terkadang keluar dari lapisan energi tersebut.

"Itu.."

"Chakra."

"Chakra, hm... jadi itu ya sumber kekuatanmu. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri." Utarakan Azazel, tidak lupa mengambil catatan di dalam hati mengenai betapa potentnya energi tersebut dari apa yang pernah ia rasakan dan lihat. Malaikat jatuh itu kemudian melihat sekali lagi Ninja yang duduk tanpa bergerak di depannya, seperti layaknya elang memperhatikan calon mangsanya. "Ada satu hal lagi yang kutanyakan.." Melihat tidak ada penolakan, Azazel melanjutkan,"Kenapa kau tidak terkejut mendengar Malaikat, Iblis atau Malaikat jatuh? Kukira manusia sepertimu akan memberikan ekspresi tertentu sesaat mendengat dunia supranatural."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengenal akan ketiga aspek yang menjurus dunia akhirat tersebut." Naruto membalas dengan datar, "Dari kecil yang hanya kuketahui adalah berlatih, bertarung dan cara menyelesaikan misi dengan persentase tingkat keberhasilan yang paling tinggi. Selain itu bukan masalah yang harus kuperhatikan."

Azazel mengangguk, sudah menyusun pecahan-pecahan informasi yang diberikan oleh Ninja di depannya. Seorang Shinobi yang menggunakan energi Chakra, yang berasal dari dunia yang terbagi atas 5 negara besar. Memiliki sistem militer tersendiri dengan pemimpin yang dipilih menurut kekuatan atau yang berhubungan dengan lainnya. Dan sepertinya Naruto berasal dari cabang Militer tersebut. Namun kondisi emosi yang ia lihat, menandakan bahwa Naruto berasal dari cabang yang berbeda. Azazel tidak tahu pelatihan macam apa yang bisa membuat seseorang seperti di depannya; tanpa emosi, hanya mengetahui cara membunuh. Manusia yang terkadang sudah mencapai usia tertentu tentu akan sangat susah untuk dirubah atau dilatih seperti Naruto. Dibutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama agar seseorang menjadi prajurit seutuhnya. Beda lagi jika Naruto dilatih sebelum bisa mengerti kehidupan sosial. Dengan kata lain, Anak ini sudah dilatih dari ia masih kecil.

"Jadi, setelah mengetahui dunia macam apa yang kau datangi...Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mencari jalan pulang? Bagaimana?—jika yang dikatakan oleh Azazel benar mengenai celah dimensi. Maka untuk mencari jalan masuknya saja susah, dan kemudian mengenai Dimensi pararel. Tidak akan mungkin dimensi tersebut hanya terbagi antara dua dimenis, namun terdiri dari ribuan bahkan lebih lubang dimensi yang lain. Tentunya memiliki jalan keluar yang berbeda-beda. Jika memang ada makhluk terkuat yang bersarang di sana, maka kemungkinan bertemu pasti akan tinggi.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya. Dan akan menyebrangi jembatan itu jika waktunya tiba. Saat ini aku akan menjadi prajurit upahan untuk bertahan hidup hingga aku bisa menemukan cara jalan pulang yang aman." Ya, begitu lebih baik untuk saat ini. jika benar apa yang dikatakan Azazel, maka dirinya pasti akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengetahui sesuatu. Meskipun mungkin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, tapi tugas yang diberikan kepada dirinya belum selesai.

Suatu ide yang sudah tercipta beberapa waktu yang lalu kini berada di kepala Azazel. Dirinya sungguh tertarik dengan Ninja di depannya-Dan tidak, bukan dalam arti romantis—tapi karena kekuatan yang ditunjukkan oleh Ninja di depannya. Seorang manusia yang terlihat dan ia rasakan memiliki aura cukup kuat atau sangat kuat untuk seorang manusia. Dirinya ingin tahu akan hal itu, seberapa kuat manusia dan seberapa jauh batasan yang bisa dicapai oleh Naruto. Katakanlah dirinya seorang pencari ilmu yang selalu ingin tahu akan hal yang baru atau belum terpecahkan. Dan kesempatan muncul di depan mata.

.

"Azazel, siapa dia?"

Suara baru membuat pria yang disebutkan itu menoleh ke asalnya. Melihat sosok yang berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit arogan itu, "Hanya tamu. Kau tidak perlu merepotkan diri datang ke sini, Vali. Cari kerjaan lain sana, apa kau tidak lihat?-dan bagaimana menurutmu dengan Sekiryuutei yang kau perhatikan itu. "

"Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Sekiryuutei yang kau bilang itu tidak ada apa-apanya, dia lemah sekali. Bahkan aku tidak merasakan energi Iblisnya sama sekali. Jika tidak karena Albion, aku pasti mengira dia manusia biasa. Cih...di saat aku berharap pertarungan yang membuat darahku mendidih, ternyata lawan abadiku hanya seorang radang-hormon yang lemah. Katakan, mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku membunuhnya saja dan selesai dengan itu. Generasi Sekiryuutei yang saat ini tidak akan berkembang mencapai levelku jika terus begini saja."

Naruto melihat Azazel yang menghela nafasnya, serasa sudah terbiasa menghadapi suasana dan pembicaraan yang sama dengan pemuda berambut silver tersebut.

"Sabar saja. Sekali kubilang seseorang mempunyai potensial, maka aku tidak pernah salah, kau tahu?-jangan remehkan pemegang Boosted Gear saat ini. Memang dia belum apa-apa pada saat ini, mengingat dia baru membangunkannya, bebeda dengamu. Dia masih dalam pertumbuhannya, dan jika perhitunganku benar, maka kekuatannya akan berkembang secara drastis dalam beberapa tahun ini."

"Kau dan perhitunganmu itu," Sosok yang bernama Vali itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, dengan kedua tangan bersila. Matanya berpindah dari Azazel menuju ke Naruto, dan bertatapan mata. Tidak ada yang berkedip sama sekali, melihat dari jendela jiwa akan sesuatu yang tak pernah dirinya rasakan...kekuatan. kekuatan yang terpancar namun ditekan ke level terendah. Rasa takut yang tidak dia rasakan sama sekali, serasa menantang satu sama lain. Ekspresi datar, kosong, tanpa emosi yang seperti tidak tertarik akan apa yang terjadi. "Lawan aku."

"Hei hei, aku sudah bilang belajar sopan-santun. Vali, kau tidak bisa meminta orang yang baru kau temui untuk bertarung melawanmu."

"Atau kau terlalu takut dihadapanku? Pantas saja." Mengingat kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Vali tahu sosok berambut kuning itu merasakan kekuatan yang ia pancarkan, tentu saja orang biasa, baik itu Iblis atau Malaikat jatuh kelas bawah akan langsung membeku. Vali sekali lagi menatap Naruto, dan hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya ketika tidak melihat ekspresi yang baru dari wajah sosok itu.

Azazel merasakan keheningan sesaat, melihat kedua pemuda yang berada dari dua tempat. Membawa jemarinya ke dagunya seraya berpikir, suatu ide yang cepat datang membuatnya menyeringai kecil. Dilihatnya Naruto yang tetap dalam ekspresi kosongnya, namun mata tertuju pada Vali bagaikan elang. Sepertinya dirinya mengerti mengapa Naruto mendapatkan nama aliasnya. Tatapan tersebut seperti mengikuti setiap pergerakan orang yang ia lihat, dari gerakan tubuh hingga hal yang tidak penting lainnya. Sedangkan Vali, tampaknya mulai kesal dengan tatapan tanpa emosi Naruto. Seperti dibayangkan, Vali tidak suka seseorang mengacuhkan dirinya begitu saja tanpa memberikan ekspresi yan ia cari.

"Bagaimana, Naruto, Apa kau mau mencoba merasakan kekuatan, Vali?"

"Untuk pertama, jangan panggil namaku seperti kau sudah mengenalku. Yang kedua, mengapa aku harus menghabiskan tenagaku untuk melayani orang arogan yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu?" Naruto melirikkan matanya sesaat ke Azazel kemudian ke Vali. "Pertarungan yang tak ada gunanya hanya karena ingin mengetest kekuatan satu sama lain merupakan sesuatu yang hanya dilakukan orang bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang?" Vali membalas dan melototkan matanya ke arah Naruto, "Jangan terlalu yakin siapa yang pintar dan siapa yang bodoh, jika kau berhadapan denganku aku yakin wajahmu akan mendarat di permukaan tanah dalam 30 detik."

"Omong yang besar dari mulut kotor sepertimu." Kini giliran Naruto yang balas bicara, masih tetap dalam ekpresi datarnya, "Sudah kukatakan dari tadi, untuk apa aku bertarung denganmu? Kita bukan binatang liar tanpa otak yang bertarung satu sama lain hanya untuk memenangkan daerah kekuasan-ah, kecuali jika kamu memang termasuk dari kategori binatang yang menyelesaikan semuanya dengan kekerasan...dari ekspresimu kurasa aku benar."

Pemuda berambut perak gelap itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya, melotot setajam mungkin ke arah mata biru yang suram itu. Badan gemetar serasa tidak bisa menahan kemarahan akan hinaan yang diucapkan itu. "Tarik kata-katamu tadi, atau aku akan menghabisimu di sini."

"Huh, kau terlalu percaya diri akan kata-kata yang kau keluarkan. Sikap aroganmu tidak akan membawamu ke mana-mana dalam pembicaraan ini." Naruto menoleh kembali ke Azazel yang terhibur sendiri mendengar perbincangan tadi, senyum tipis berada di wajahnya yang kasar. "-Dan katakan, apa gunanya aku bertarung dengan anak ingusan ini?"

Azazel terkikik mendengar pertanyaan itu dan kemudian berubah menjadi tawa besar. "Heh, baiklah. Jika kau mau melayani nafsu bertarung Vali, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu," Azazel melihat wajah Naruto dan tahu ia sudah mendapatkannya, "Kau mencari pekerjaan, bukan?-aku akan memberikannya kepadamu, bayaran yang sesuai, dan juga tempat untuk istrahat selama kau mencari jalan pulangmu. Bagaimana?" Azazel menunggu jawaban Naruto. Wajah pemuda itu kini menatap arah lain, serasa memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sedangkan Vali sudah mengeluarkan Sacred gear miliknya dengan wajah tersenyum lebar.

"Pekerjaannya?"

"Hanya memata-matai beberapa Iblis muda yang menarik perhatianku. Gampang, bukan?"

"Aku memegang janjimu, Azazel. Aku tidak suka menghabiskan tenagaku untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti melawan anak ingusan ini." Naruto berdiri dari sofanya, dan kemudian mengambil gulungan dari kantong seragam dinas Ninjanya. Membukanya secara cepat, dan asap kecil timbul dari hal itu. Dan kini sebuah senjata sudah berada di tangannya.

Azazel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Naruto, jika dilihat lebih dekat Naruto itu lebih muda daripada Vali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ke dimensi di mana kalian bisa bertarung sesuka kalian. Kebetulan dimensi ini baru saja kubuat, dan butuh test percobaan seberapa besar tekanan sihir atau kekuatan yang bisa ditahan."

Naruto menaikkan alis matanya mendengarkan itu. Dimensi buatan? Dirinya tidak pernah mendengar ada orang yang bisa membuat dimensi di mana makhluk hidup bernafas. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kantong dimensi kecil yang diterapkan fuinjutsu terhadap gulungan perkamen. Itupun kegunaanya hanya untuk menyimpan persedian atau peralatan ninja, dan juga untuk menyimpan mayat buronan. Tidak pernah ia mendengar ada orang yang membuat dimensi seperti di mana orang bisa hidup di dalamnya. Sepertinya banyak lagi yang belum ia ketahui mengenai perkembangan teknik dunia ini. Apalagi Azazel mengatakannya serasa hal itu sudah biasa dan bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

* * *

Dengan satu tangan di saku celana kiri, Vali menunggu kedatangan orang yang dimaksudkan. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat sejauh berapa Naruto ini bisa bertahan melawan dirinya.

**[Vali, jangan terlalu percaya diri.]**

"Hm, Kenapa albion? Jangan katakan kau takut dengan orang itu." Vali memutar matanya mendengar kurangnya kepercayaan yang ditumpukan oleh penghuni Sacred gear miliknya. "Lagipula kenapa kau baru membawanya sekarang? tadi saja kau hanya diam tidak mengutarakan satu kata apapun saat aku bicara dengan pecundang itu."

**[Bukan, aku hanya mengambil waktu yang cukup lama untuk memperhatikan sosok itu. Aku bisa merasakannya, Vali. Kekuatannya yang ia simpan. Meskipun ia menutupinya, namun aku bisa merasakan sedikit energinya...yang penuh akan maksud jahat. Kontras dengan wajah pokernya.]**

"Bukankah itu bagus? Berarti kita akan mendapatkan lawan yang mungkin layak waktuku." Balas Vali dengan ringannya, seraya meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat. "-Dan dari mana kau tahu istilah wajah poker?"

**[Hah, baru pertama kali ini aku mempunyai tuan rumah yang keras kepalanya seperti batu. Terserah apa yang kau lakukan, kalau kau mati itu bukan salahku.] **Albion menjawab dengan lelah, serasa sudah mencapai batasnya untuk memperingatkan pemegangnya yang sekarang. **[Aku hidup lebih lama darimu, dan lebih sering menyaksikan interaksi pemegang terdahuluku. Tentu saja aku mempelajari beberapa istilah sini dan sana.]**

* * *

"Apa kau yakin, Naruto? Vali bukanlah lawan yang mudah dikalahkan." Ucap Azazel seraya mengantar Naruto ke dalam Dimensi buatannya.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku melawannya? Kenapa jadi ragu sendiri?" Naruto memeriksa peralatan yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Dari sarung tangan hingga alat pelindung standar Ninja miliknya, kemudian memeriksa satu-satunya senjata yang masih tersisa dalam perkamennya. Yaitu sebuah Kunai bermata tiga.

"Huh, aku hanya memberimu kesempatan untuk mundur. Sepertinya kau juga tidak mau mengambilnya," Azazel menyeringai penuh. "Satu tips untukmu: Jangan pernah tersentuh olehnya, jika sampai tersentuh, maka katakan sampai jumpa deh.."

"...Aku akan mengingatnya." Naruto menghadap ke depan, mata menyipit menatap Vali yang sepertinya sudah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakangnya, yang sepertinya merupakan sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari energi. Energi apapun itu, Naruto belum tahu. Chakra? Bukan. Azazel sudah menjelaskan perbedaan penggunaan energi tersebut. Dan katakanlah Naruto sedikit iri.

***Bocah, biarkan aku ikut menghancurkan monyet itu. Kau sudah terlalu lama tidak menggunakan kekuatanku melawan seseorang.***

'_Lihat situasi. Lagipula aku memang tidak membutuhkanmu jika melakukan misiku, maaf. Aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku ataupun kekuatanmu jika situasi tidak meminta. Jika aku bisa menyelesaikan misi dengan sebilah kunai, maka aku mengambil cara itu Daripada memilih cara destruktif yang menghabiskan tenaga namun hasilnya sama saja dengan sebelah kunai. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.'_

***Grrr, maaf! Maaf! Bisamu hanya maaf saja! Kesabaranku mulai habis, Narutooo!* **

'_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu marah. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan maaf. Emosi seperti marah tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, Kurama.'_

***Kau dan otak leletmu.***

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Kau lama sekali, aku kira kau sudah kabur." Vali mendengus dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Kaki mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan dimensi dengan tidak sabar.

"Maaf. Hanya saja kucing hitam menghalangi jalanku dan terpaksa harus mencari jalan memutar agar tidak terkena sial." Balas Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Begitu ya, untuk kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu." Angguk Vali, melahap semua jawaban Naruto dengan serius. "Memang kucing hitam itu membawa sial, termasuk seseorang yang aku kenal."

***Dasar bego.***

'_Hush.' _

Naruto kemudian menghirup nafas dan menghelanya. Melepaskan seluruh chakranya ke seluruh tubuhnya secara perlahap hingga seimbang antara satu sama lain. Tangan dan kaki ia regangkan satu sama lain agar dapat menerima stress dan tekanan kekuatan yang akan ia pakai. "Aku sudah siap."

"Bagus, dan rasakan!" Vali membawa kedua tangannya ke depan, dari telapak tangannya muncul dua lingkaran sihir dan energi-energi tidak berbentuk menuju ke Naruto dengan kecepatan yang melebihi dari rata-rata.

Naruto hanya menaikkan alis matanya, melihat pertunjukkan kekuatan itu. Tidak ingin mencoba merasakan serangan itu, Naruto mengambil langkah ke arah samping mengindari satu energi ledakan tersebut dan kemudian menggunakan kecepatannya untuk menghindari belasan serangan beruntun sihir tersebut. Permukaan lantai menjadi kubangan-kubangan kecil dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dihitung.

"Apa kau hanya bisa menghindar!?" Vali menambah kekuatannya terhadap sihirnya, dan tembakan energi itu semakin banyak memenuhi pandangan. Asap mengepul dari permukaan lantai dimensi itu. Sunyi... mata Vali melirik kiri dan kanan, mencoba mencari keberadaan Ninja tersebut_. 'Cih, di mana dia? Aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanya.'_ Refleks Vali bekerja dengan cepat, membawa tangannya ke samping dan lingkaran sihir penghalang muncul melindungi dirinya dari tendangan keras. Mata menuju ke arah tendangan dan melihat tatapan penyerangnya. Belum sempat mengatakan beberapa patah kata, Naruto sudah menghilang kembali. Hal itu terus terjadi berulang kali.

Naruto kemudian muncul kembali di atas Vali, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam Tantonya. Vali yang merasakan kehadiran Naruto kemudian membuat kembali sihir penghalang di atas kepalanya, dengan kedua tangan ke atas. "Hanya segini saja? Kau pengecut." Dan benar, ujung mata pedang pendek itu hanya menyangkut di permukaan sihir penghalang.

"Bukan. Aku belum selesai." Naruto menguatkan pegangannya terhadap Tanto, dan kemudian mengirimkan chakra elemen anginnnya melewati pedangnya setajam mungkin. Pedang chakra terlihat dengan jelas dari mata pedang tersebut, menembus penghalang itu bagaikan pisau panas memotong keju. Vali melebarkan matanya, melihat energi berwarna biru itu. Tidak mau mengambil resiko, Vali menendang pijakan Naruto dan kemudian salto beberapa meter ke belakang. Melihat Naruto yang sudah berada di udara, Vali kemudian menyeringai, dengan kecepatan tidak manusiawi yang ia miliki, pemuda berambut perak itu kemudian melesat dengan lekas dan memukul Naruto berulang kali. Namun entah mengapa pukulan yang ketiganya membuat Naruto meledak menjadi asap. Membuatnya bingung untuk sesaat.

Tendangan ke wajah membangunkan pikirannya, terlempar belasan meter, Vali kemudian bangkit lagi dan melihat Naruto dengan kesal. Tangan meraba wajahnya yang masih merasakan sakit, walaupun hanya kecil. **[Dia belum menunjukkan kemampun aslinya.]** Vali hanya mendengus mendengar itu. Membersihkan debu yang berada di pakaiannya, "Dan begitu juga aku. Lagipula aku hanya perlu menyentuhnya sekali, dan semua itu selesai."

**[Fakta: kau belum menyentuhnya sama sekali sampai detik ini.]**

"Dan itu akan berubah. Kecepatanku lebih tinggi daripada dia, baik itu dalam kondisi ini ataupun jika aku masuk dalam mode Balance Breaker. Bukan masalah kecepatan yang aku permasalahkan pada saat ini, tapi adalah keberadaannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa kurasakan. Membuatku susah memprediksi gerakan yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Padahal ini lapangan terbuka, tapi aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Albion, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang kemampuan ini?"

**[Tidak.]**

"Kukira kau mengetahui semuanya."

**[Bukan berarti aku Tuhan yang mengetahui segala hal.]**

"Kau dan mulut besarmu." Vali kembali memberi perhatiannya ke pertarungan yang ia lakukan. "Jika kau tidak mau muncul, maka lebih baik aku hancurkan tempat ini." Lingkaran sihir muncul di atas langit, dan serangan berbasis sihir padat menghujani permukaan lapangan. Ledakan, kubangan, bahkan asap dari semua itu mengepul tinggi. Menyeringai sendiri, Vali memukul kebelakang dengan kekuatan penuh. Menghantam Naruto di perut hingga Ninja itu terlempar beberapa meter, dengan kedua kaki menahan pergerakan lebih jauh. "Akhirnya kau muncul juga, kau membuatku menghabiskan waktu berharga bertarung dengan pengecut seperti dirimu yang hanya tahu bersembunyi."

"Ini bukan acara festival di mana aku harus menunjukkan seluruh kekuatanku. Seminimal mungkin tenaga yang kugunakan, itu lebih bagus. Berbeda denganmu yang sepertinya menghabiskan energimu hanya untuk mencari keberadaanku." Naruto menjawab dengan datarnya, kondisi masih sempurna tanpa ada tanda-tanda kelelahan maupun rasa sakit dari pukulan Vali.

Vali membiarkan senyum kemenangan ke wajahnya, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu. Aku masih memiliki kekuatan yang masih banyak untuk melanjutkan pertarungan ini hingga bulan ke depan. Lagipula ini sudah waktunya..."

**[Divide!]**

Naruto jatuh ke permukaan tanah, dengan tangan sebagai penopang tubuh. Dirinya merasa lelah secara tiba-tiba, kekuatan seperti menghilang begitu saja. Padahal ia belum menggunakan jurus yang berlebihan. Dan sekarang, Naruto hanya merasa setengah kekuatannya seperti terbakar sendiri. Dengan nafas yang tersendat, Naruto menatap Vali.

"Kau pasti bingung? Tentu saja. Singkat kata aku membagi setengah kekuatanmu menjadi milikku, dan sekarang kau merasakan efek dari kehilangan kekuatan itu. Dalam sepuluh detik lagi, aku akan melakukan yang sama." Vali kemudian tertawa besar, menyimpan kemenangannya yang mudah. "Apa yang kubilang tadi? Pada akhirnya aku akan menang. Meskipun waktunya tidak 30 detik seperti yang kujanjikan, namun itu karena kau terus bersembunyi. Jadi tetap saja hasilnya sama."

**[Vali...]**

"Apa?"

**[Kekuatan yang kau ambil sudah mencapai maksimum.]**

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau bercanda!? Tidak mungkin hanya dari sekali Divide aku sudah mencapai kekuatan maksimum!?" Vali melihat sayapnya, dan benar apa kata Albion, sayap itu sedang mengeluarkan tenaga yang berlebih. Pandangan Vali pun berpindah ke Naruto yang menatap dengan tatapan kosong itu. "Apa dia? Kekuatan macam apa yang ia simpan hingga hanya sekali Divide sudah membuat sacred gear-ku penuh?"

**0o0o0o0o0**

'_Kurama..'_

***Apa kubilang? Sebaiknya gunakan chakraku dan selesai dengan ini. Tapi kau menolak! dan lihat apa yang terjadi!? Kau meremehkan kekuatan lawan yang sepertinya melawan hukum alam itu. Chakramu pun berkurang drastis hingga hanya separuhnya yang tersisa.* **Kurama terdengar marah terbukti dari suaranya, tapi mengingat Kurama yang dari pertama ia bertemu, Naruto tidak terkejut lagi. Memang sifatnya yang selalu marah.

'_Aku minta maaf.'_

***Diam, bodoh! Apa kau tidak mempunyai kata lain selain maaf!?* **Kurama berteriak dengan sekerasnya di dalam batin Naruto.** *Aku sudah mengembalikan chakramu ke titik semula. Kali ini jangan main lembut. Hajar dia sampai hampir mati! Aku tidak sudi mempunyai tuan rumah yang dikalahkan begitu saja sama monyet kelas tiga itu.***

'_Semua orang kau anggap monyet...termasuk aku. Apa kau tidak mempunyai kata lain?'_

***Diam, Monyet! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku mengkategorikan kau dalam monyet kelas satu. Kau berada di tingkat yang paling atas daripada monyet lainnya yang pernah aku temui.***

'_Aku tidak tahu harus merasa tersanjung atau terhina.'_ Naruto kemudian membiarkan senyum kecil menghias wajahnya, _'Tapi, terimakasih karena mengembalikan Chakraku. Aku akan melakukan seperti apa yang kau minta.'_

Tidak mendengar tanggapan dari Kyuubi, Naruto kembali menjadi serius, mengeluarkan kunai spesial yang seharusnya tidak ia gunakan sampai akhir. Namun, semua itu berubah ketika musuh menunjukkan kekuatan yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Menurut deskripsi singkat yang dikatakan oleh Vali, akhirnya Naruto mengerti akan basisnya. Berjanji kepada diri agar kejadian ini tidak terulang kembali, Naruto melemparkan kunai bermata tiga itu ke arah Vali. Jika apa yang dikatakan Vali itu benar, maka cara terbaik yang bisa dilakukan sekarang adalah menyelesaikan pertarunga secepat mungkin sebelum dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya itu.

Vali yang melihat pisau kecil yang datang ke arahnya hanya mendengus melihat ancaman tidak berarti itu, tanpa panjang pikir, ia mengambil langkah ke samping membiarkan kunai tersebut melewati dirinya. Satu kesalahan yang akan selalu diingat Vali sampai ke kuburannya. Naruto sudah berada di depannya, tanpa bisa ia lihat atau rasakan. Pukulan beruntun mengenai seluruh tubuh Vali, gelombang kejut dari pukulan itu membuat pemuda itu tidak berkutik. Darah keluar dari luka baru dan juga mulut. Ingin meledakkan Ninja itu, namun Naruto sudah menghilang lagi. Tanpa bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, Vali menerima serangan tersebut dengan tubuh terbuka tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Dirinya bisa merasakan tulangnya retak di bawah tekanan tersebut.

**[Vali!]**

"Aku tahu!"

"**Fuuton: Rasengan!" **

"GUAKHH!" dan luka baru terbentuk di dada Vali bagaikan bor yang memaksa masuk. Darah bersimbah ke berbagai arah dari daging yang hilang habis dibor tersebut. Tidak sampai disitu, Vali terlempar puluhan meter bagaikan terseret dipermukaan tanah hingga akhirnya berhenti tidak bergerak.

"Sudah kuduga, kekuatan bertarungmu lebih terarah ke jarak jauh. Sedangkan aku lebih ke jarak dekat. Aku memang kaget ketika kau mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa membagi kekuatan lawan dan menambahkannya ke tubuhmu, tapi meskipun begitu kapasitas Chakraku jauh dari rata-rata. Jikalaupun kau dapat memotong setengahnya, aku bisa saja kembali ke kondisi semula dalam waktu bersamaan. Kurasa diriku yang tertawa pada akhirnya, bukan begitu?" Tidak mendengar jawaban, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju Azazel yang cukup jauh. Namun Ninja itu terhenti ketika melihat jari Azazel yang menuju ke atas.

"**Kau mau ke mana pecundang!? Kita belum selesai!"**

Naruto membalikkan badannya dengan sigap dan menatap Vali yang terbang di udara, "Armor yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak mengira kau bisa bangun dari fuuton: Rasengan milikku. Jumlah orang yang bisa bertahan dari serangan itu bisa kuhitung dengan jari."

"**Aku lengah. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."** Vali membalas dengan suara berat akibat berada di armornya. **"Namamu Uzumaki Naruto, bukan? Bagus. Aku akan mengingat nama itu. Nama yang membuatku bisa serius seperti ini. Kau orang pertama selain Azazel yang melihat Balance breaker milikku. Kau harus bangga akan hal itu, karena kau tidak akan berjalan hidup-hidup setelah melihat ini!" **

**[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] **

"Kurama!"

***Aku sedang sibuk bodoh!***

Vali terhenti sesaat, melihat musuhnya tidak merasakan apa-apa, energi yang ia curi kini telah keluar dari kedua sayapnya dengan kecepatan tidak terkira.** [Vali, jika kau terus membelah kekuatannya, Balance breakernya akan hancur. Sepertinya kapasitas maksimumnya jauh di atasmu, sehingga membuatmu kepenuhan hanya sekali Divide. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, seharusnya dia sudah mati jika begini, tapi sepertinya kekuatan yang di dalam tubuhnya mengembalikan energinya secara terus menerus tanpa henti. Kita tidak tahu di mana batasannya, tapi jika ini terus kau lanjutkan, aku yakin kita yang akan kalah dengan konyol.]**  


"**Jika begitu, aku akan mengambil cara lama." **Vali yang berada di atas langit kemudian membawa tangannya ke atas. Dan energi membentuk lima piringan gergaji besar kini terbawa ke penglihatan.** "Ayo kita lihat seberapa cepat kau menghindari ini!" **Dengan teriakan perang itu, Vali melempar piringan gergaji yang terbuat Dari kekuatannya ke arah Naruto. Bagaikan namanya, piringan itu menggores permukaan tanah dengan mudahnya, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Naruto.

Naruto melihat kunainya yang tersangkut di jauh arah, sedangkan depan pemandangannya sudah dipenuhi dengan teknik Vali. Yang sepertinya jika tidak dihindari akan membawa luka fatal, atau lebih tepatnya terpotong-potong tanpa ada sisa. **"Hiraishin!"**

***DUAARRR!***

"**Cih, kecepatannya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa menghilang begitu saja, padahal jalan keluar sudah aku tutup semua?" **Vali bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat Naruto muncul kembali di bawah**. "Oh, biarlah...kurasa aku harus membalas pukulan yang tadi." **Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Vali muncul di depan Naruto yang kehabisan langkah, dan memukulnya di dagu hingga meroket ke atas. Tidak sampai di situ, Vali juga muncul kembali di atas dan kembali memberikan pukulan beruntun, hingga udara keluar semua dari paru-paru Naruto**. "Dan ini, untuk merusak dadaku!" **Vali menendang Naruto secara vertikal di bagian dada, kejutan udara yang hebat terjadi dan Naruto jatuh bagaikan meteor ke permukaan tanah. Kepulan asap tercipta meninggi, kubangan terlihat jelas dengan lebar puluhan meter.

"Kuakui kau hebat, Uzumaki Naruto." Vali berbicara setelah melepas helmnya, pujian terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya, "Tapi...kau tidak akan bisa membawaku ke limit yang kucari." Dengan tatapan terakhir ke arah lubang itu, Vali kemudian membalikkan badannya, bergegas untuk terbang dari dimensi yang hampir hancur tersebut.

"**Kau mau ke mana?"**

Vali melebarkan matanya dan melihat ke arah kubangan tempat Naruto berada.** "Bagaimana mungkin!? Aku sudah menaruh seluruh kekuatanku di balik tendangan tadi! Bagaimana dia bisa hidup dari situ!?" **Asap yang mengepul menghalangi pemandangan Vali.

Namun di dalam hati ia merasa bahagia, merasa senang, merasa gembira. Pertarungan yang ia nantikan akan terjadi lebih cepat, darah mendidih dengan tidak sabar akan sensasi yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Persetan dengan Sekiryuutei. Ia akan mendapatkan pertarungan abadinya di sini. Tidak mau menunggu lama, Vali membuat sihir baru dengan tingkat kekuatan tertingginya dan melemparkannya ke arah kubangan yang masih berasap tersebut.

Pelindung cahaya emas terbentuk dengan seketika di kubangan itu, menahan serangan dari Vali. Ledakan keras pun terjadi dan hampir membutakan mata dari intensitasnya. Merasa sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi, Vali melihat ke bawah. Dan senyumnya kini hampir membelah wajahnya, "Hebat! Ini akan menjadi pertarungan abadi kita!"

Karena, Naruto kini sudah diselimuti oleh chakra kuning. Menyelimuti semua permukaan kulit putih pucatnya. Tidak sampai disitu, energi tersebut kemudian membentuk bagaikan tersendiri di tubuh Naruto, dan kini tubuh Naruto berkibar mantel chakra yang menyarak bagaikan api itu sendiri lengkap dengan tanda aneh disekujur tubuhnya. "Aku tidak menyangka harus menggunakan ini, tapi...kurasa ini memang waktunya."

"KURAMA!" Garis-garis kuning membentuk di atas dan mengelilingi Naruto, membentuk bagaikan rangka binatang. Terus berlanjut hingga menjadi kepala Rubah dengan tiga tato kumis tebal. Rahang mulut terbuka lebar bersamaan dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang menuju ke arah Vali. Permukaan tanah retak ke mana-mana, langit dimensi serasa hendak runtuh seketika. Bola kecil hitam terbentuk di rahang tersebut, membesar dengan tersendirinya, hingga diri bisa merasakan kehancuran dibalik bola yang berada di rahang kepala Rubah itu.

"**BIJUDAMA!"**

* * *

Hyoudou Issei menaruh kepalanya di meja kelas, menghela nafas panjang mengingat rasa lelah yang ia rasakan. Tapi itu semua tidak ada artinya saat ia berhasil menyelamatkan Biarawati itu dari genggaman mantan pacar yang membunuhnya. Meskipun mendapat hardikkan dari Buchou, tapi semua terbayar. Ya...dirinya berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa orang. Dengan kekuatan baru.

Suara Ibu Guru masuk membuatnya terbangun sesaat dari rencana tidurnya. Mengingat guru tersebut merupakan pengajar yang cukup disiplin, bisa bahaya kalau ketahuan ketiduran. Sepertinya dirinya harus menahan rasa kantuk sejenak. _Mungkin saja Buchou, atau Senpai membiarkanku tidur di paha mereka...hehehe~_

"Hari ini kita menerima siswa baru dari luar negeri, aku harap kalian bisa memperkenalkan dia dengan sekolah kita dan peraturan di dalamnya."

Dan kelas yang sunyi berubah menjadi keributan yang penuh akan bisikkan membahas siapa murid baru yang akan datang.

'_Murid baru!? aku harap dia gadis cantik!'_ Di dalam hati, Issei melompat-lompat seperti anak-anak mendapat permen. _'Asia-chan akan masuk ke sekolah beberapa hari lagi, jika itu terjadi, Maka dua orang asing cantik akan berada di kelas ini, aku tidak sabar.'_

Ternyata sosok yang dimaksud tidak memenuhi harapan Issei. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang dipotong pendek tanpa kesan trendy masuk ke kelas tanpa suara. Mata biru yang kusam menatap seluruh kelas. Ekspresi wajah yang sepertinya terukir dari batu membuat Issei sedikit merinding. Apalagi mata tajam yang melihat ke segala arah tersebut.

Sosok itu kemudian membungkuk memberikan salam ke semua penghuni kelas. Tidak ada suara yang tercipta dari tanda sopan tersebut. Sosok tersebut kemudian mengambil alat tulis papan tulis, dan perlahan menulis namanya, yang pertama adalah Hiragana dan kedua adalah Katakana. Setelah menyelesaikannya itu, sosok itu kemudian kembali menghadap ke kelas, dan membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Salam kenal. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Saya harap kita bisa saling kenal satu sama lain dalam waktu dekat ini." dan untuk menyelesaikan semua itu, sosok yang bernama Naruto itu kemudian memberikan senyuman menawan.

Issei memegang sisi mejanya, dan menarik nafas. Menjedokkan kepalanya ke meja berulang kali. Memang benar, seluruh orang tampan sebaiknya mati saja.

* * *

**Sekian dan terimakasih telah membaca chapter pertama dari Akar. Jadi yang suka hal seperti ini, silahkan datang, dan jika tidak...ya udah. Saya sangat menghargai jika kalian mau untuk meluangkan waktu kalian untuk mereview chapter ini. Dan akan saya balas dengan PM jika ada pertanyaan. kritik kontruksi, kesalahan typo saya terima semua. katakan apa pendapat kalian, jika menemukan kesalahan jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu saya. **

**Type your review...here.**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	2. How?

**General Warnings: **AU, canon divergence, language, violence, Naruto-centric, Emotionless Naruto, Root Naruto. And of course, OOC Mc**.**

* * *

**Summary: **Tiba di dimensi yang lain akibat kesalahan jutsu Obito, Uzumaki Naruto , anggota ROOT, mencoba untuk mencari jalan pulang kembali ke tempatnya ia berasal. Segala cara akan ia gunakan agar dapat kembali dengan selamat ke dunianya.

* * *

**Author note: **co-writer: Kristoper si Mario teguh.(Kristoper21)

**Kristoper21**: Politik balas budi. Karena ada bagian yang memang khusus untuk saya.

**P.S: Saya sudah membuat polling mengenai pairing. Jika kalian bersedia, silahkan buka profil saya dan pilih menurut apa yang kalian suka. Karena dengan itu, saya berharap dapat dibantu dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: How?**

Jam istrahat pertama terdengar dengan keras hingga satu sekolah mendengar semua itu. Hyoudou Issei menutup buku pelajarannya kemudian memasukkan semua peralatan belajarnya ke dalam tas, termasuk pulpen dan semua yang berhubungan dengan alat tulis. Satu alasan jelas mengapa ia melakukan hal itu adalah agar barangnya tidak hilang. Bukan berarti satu kelas ada yang tangan panjang, namun karena betapa mudahnya barang-barang itu hilang. Dirinya masih ingat hal itu, padahal pulpennya masih ada di meja, eeh... satu menit berpaling sudah tidak ada lagi.

Dengan kedua tangan sebagai penahan dagu, Issei melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Teman sekelas yang lewat selalu menjadi perhatian, ya...atau tepatnya perempuan yang lewat. Issei bersyukur di dalam hati karena memilih masuk Akademi Kuoh. Kenapa? Jika dilihat dengan teliti, kecantikan dan aset yang dimiliki para sisiwi sekolah ini jauh di atas rata-rata dengan Sekolah-sekolah lain yang ia lihat. Ya..tapi meskipun dipenuhi dengan gadis-gadis cantik, hanya satu yang menurut Issei Ratu dari segalanya. Gremory Rias. Jika dilih-

"Hyoudou-san."

Jika dil-

"Hyoudou-san."

Jika-

"Hyou-"

***BRAK!***

"Apa sih!? Apa kau tidak lihat aku lagi sibuk membayangkan Opp-" Sebelum kata-kata itu menjadi satu, Issei menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan sedikit gugup, ia mencoba menoleh sekelilingnya, dan tatapan jijik dari teman sekelas sudah menjadi sarapannya di jam istrahat pertama. Issei hanya melemaskan tubuhnya hingga dirinya menjadi bungkuk. Nasib ...nasib. Mengingat kembali ada orang yang memanggilnya, Issei mengarahkan pandangannya untuk melihat sosok tersebut. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sosok terakhir yang ingin ia lihat di kelasnya. Meskipun begitu, Issei mencoba untuk berbicara dengan netral. Tidak baik langsung marah tidak jelas kepada murid baru yang ingin berbincang dengannya. Hanya karena memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan bukan berarti dirinya harus membenci semua orang. Kecuali orang di depannya ini kelakuannya seperti Kiba si Casanova. "Y-Ya Uzumaki-san?" Issei mengumpat di dalam hati, gagap secara tidak jelas. Memang itu tidak bisa disalahkan, tatapan sosok di depannya memang sedikit tidak nyaman untuk dilihat. Issei tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi memang dari tatapan itu perasaan aneh perlahan muncul.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku mengganggu kesibukanmu tadi, Hyoudou-san."

Issei memiringkan kepalanya melihat dan mendengar bisikkan dari teman sekelasnya. Sudah tahu apa isi bisikkan itu, Issei mencoba menghiraukannya; hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya. Lagipula mentalnya sudah menjadi mental baja menerima ejekkan akibat hobi yang ia jalani. "Ah..tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang harus minta maaf karena telah berteriak tidak jelas seperti tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh." Issei menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sesaat mengatakan maaf tersebut. Secara baru sadar, Issei mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum, "Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bisakah kamu membantuku mengenalkan tempat-tempat yang penting mengenai sekolah ini? pada awalnya aku akan menjelajahinya sendiri. Tapi...aku tidak mengira Sekolah ini ternyata sebesar itu, tadi saja aku hampir tersesat saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini." Naruto berbicara dengan tersenyum.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Bukankah itu tugas Ketua kelas atau OSIS? Mereka lebih tahu struktur sekolah ini daripada aku."

Naruto tetap dalam wajah tersenyumnya. "Ketua kelas kita lagi sibuk dengan rapat harian. OSIS, aku kurang mengenal mereka. Lagipula kita 'kan satu kelas? aku ingin mengenal lebih baik orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman satu kelasku selama satu tahun kita bersama. Tapi, jika kamu tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mencari orang lain." Sesaat mengatakan itu, Naruto membalikkan badannya, untuk pergi ke orang lain. Namun, tangan yang berada di bahunya memberhentikannya dari langkah yang akan ia ambil.

"Serahkan padaku."

Naruto melirik Issei, yang saat ini berlinang air mata dengan wajah terharu. Issei kemudian mengusap air matanya, "Kau orang yang baik, Uzumaki-san. Mau berteman denganku yang dijauhi orang ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa, serahkan padaku semuanya!" Issei mengepalkan tangannya ke dada. "Aku akan memberitahumu semua mengenai sekolah dan tempat penting lainnya hingga kau hapal semua seluk beluk sekolah tercinta ini. Aku juga akan memberitahumu tempat rahasia yang hanya diketahui olehku!"

Naruto hanya memberikan senyum.

***Kau dan senyum palsumu.* **Kyuubi yang berada di tubuh Naruto kemudian berbicara menunjukkan keberadaanya. ***Kali ini apa rencanamu, Naruto? Berusaha dekat dengan mereka dan kemudian melakukan observasi?***

'_Memang begitu, bukan?_' Naruto membalas lewat kontak batinnya. Sekaligus memasang muka 'peduli' mendengar deskripsi Issei mengenai kehebatan Akademi Kuoh agar tidak dicurigai. _'kita tidak akan tahu sebelum kita mencoba. Ya...kurasa kau benar. Aku akan mencoba mendekati mereka dengan cara begini dan kemudian memulai hubungan. Tidak terlalu dalam, namun sekedar mereka memandangku sebagai teman. Dari situ aku baru bisa memulai pekerjaanku. Jika aku tiba-tiba mengobservasi mereka meskipun diam-diam, maka resiko akan ketahuan ada. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana kekuatan mereka dan cara kerjanya. Bayangkan jika mereka mempunyai kekuatan untuk merasakan sekitarnya yang lebih tinggi daripada kekuatan kita? Lebih baik bermain aman seperti ini.'_

***Dan suatu saat kau akan menusuk mereka dari belakang.***

Ekspresi Naruto terjatuh sedikit_. 'Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti... Mereka bukan musuh kita, bukan? Tidak ada yang memerintahkan kita untuk membunuh pada saat ini; dan mereka juga bukan musuh Desa kita. Mengapa aku harus mengkhianati mereka? Azazel hanya memberikanku perintah untuk mengobservasi perkembangan mereka, dan juga pencapaian kekuatan masing-masing Iblis muda itu. Hanya itu saja.'_

***Kau terlalu mempercayai bulu gagak itu. Padahal kau baru saja mengenalnya.*** Sambung Kurama dengan sedikit kesal terhadap tuan rumahnya. ***-Dan kau juga memberitahu bagaimana kondisi tempat kita berasal.***

'_Siapa lagi yang harus kita percaya? Kita orang asing di dunia ini. Mau tidak mau aku harus mempercayai seseorang. Seperti aku mempercayai dirimu pertama kali, meskipun Danzo-sama mengatakan kamu makhluk buas yang tidak bisa berpikir. Tapi kenyataannya jauh berbeda; kau pintar. Kau kuat. Dan banyak lagi yang tidak bisa kuutarakan. Kau temanku satu-satunya.'_ Ujar Naruto dalam hati dengan serius dan tanpa ada kebohongan. Kurama yang mendengar hanya memilih diam, menelan kalimat yang diutarakan Naruto. _'Dan mengenai kondisi tempat kita berasal, aku hanya memberitahu seperti apa yang ditulis di buku pelajaran Akedemi, ilmu yang lazim diketahui anak kecil. Tidak mungkin aku memberitahu dia rahasia-rahasia negara dan Desa kita.'_

***Kalau bulu gagak itu mengkhianatimu bagaimana?***

Tanpa ragu dan penuh serius, Naruto menjawab**: **_'Kita akan memasang kertas peledak di seluruh ruangannya dan kemudian fuinjutsu penghalang yang tertinggi di rumahnya disaat ia tertidur. Selesai. Jika dia lolos, kita hujani dia dengan Bijudama dan Rasenshuriken tanpa habis. Tidak peduli harga yang harus kubayar.'_

***Kau memang mengerikan jika seseorang berkhianat, Naruto.***

'_Kau sudah tahu dan belajar, Kurama. Dikhianati merupakan perasaan yang tidak...' _Naruto mencoba mencari kata yang tepat akan apa yang selanjutnya ia katakan, sejujurnya dirinya tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika seseorang berkhianat. Tapi pelajaran itu sudah melekat di dalam hatinya. Orang yang berhkianat itu tidak baik_. '...tidak enak.'_

***Terserahmu. Bangun, pemegang burung kecil itu mulai merasa ada yang janggal dari pandanganmu.* **

Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Issei. "Ah, maaf Hyoudou-san, aku tidak memerhatikanmu tadi. Hanya saja ada sedikit masalah yang kupikirkan. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku barusan. "

Issei tampak sedikit tidak nyaman, melihat orang asing itu membungkuk kepadanya untuk kesekian kali. Tapi di dalam hati ia senang, jika ada orang yang bisa sopan kepadanya, setidaknya dirinya juga harus membalas kesopanan itu dengan apa yang ia bisa. "Tidak apa-apa. Oh, ya... sebaiknya kita mulai ekspedisi kita. Karena waktu mungkin tidak cukup untuk mengelilingi bangunan sekolah yang besar ini."

"Roger." Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman.

Issei kemudian membawa Naruto dari lorong kelas, memperkenalkan susunan kelas dan juga perbedaan tempat antara kelas satu, dua, dan tiga. Setelah itu, Issei membawa Naruto juga ke bagian gedung khusus ruangan klub. Diantaranya adalah Klub Fotografi, yang juga salah satu teman Issei masuki. Setelah bagian Klub tersebut, Issei lalu membawa Naruto ke Klub Tennis. Perlu waktu lima belas menit agar Naruto bisa membujuk Issei pergi ke tempat lain, karena Issei telah memasuki pencerahan setelah melihat anggota Klub tersebut yang berlatih. Yang kebanyakan perempuan yang bergerak dengan *Boing-Boing*

Berhasil keluar sebelum pemuda berambut cokelat itu diberi pelajaran, mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju Klub kendo. Pada awalnya Issei menolak membawa Naruto ke tempat itu, dan dengan jujurnya mengatakan masih dalam masa panas, di mana ia masih menjadi buronan. Tapi setelah itu akhirnya mereka menuju ke tempat klub Kendo bersarang. Dengan Issei dibelakang Naruto tentunya.

Setelah berhenti di depan pintu masuk ke ruangan berlatih. Naruto dan Issei terhenti di depan pintu, bukan karena pintunya tertutup, tapi karena adanya barikade gadis dengan shinai berjajar. Ekspresinya pun tertuju kepada Issei yang seperti tidak tahu menau menatap ke arah lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Mesum!" satu siswi dengan Shinai siap memukul menunjuk ke arah Issei. "Melangkah dari garis ini.." Untuk menambah efek, gadis itu kemudian membawa shinainya ke permukaan lantai dan menggoresnya. "-Kami akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur!" teriak bersamaan gadis yang mengolah barikade tersebut.

Issei hanya berlindung di belakang Naruto. Kaki gemetar seraya melihat kembali ingatan yang tiba-tiba melintas di matanya. Ingatan yang berisi pukulan dan tendangan di tempat seharusnya wanita tidak menghajar pria.

Serasa menyadari sesuatu, salah satu member klub tersebut menunjuk Naruto dengan Shinainya. "Dan kau! Siapa!? Jangan katakan kau anggota baru dari tiga mesum itu!?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum, meskipun alis matanya sudah mengkerut ke bawah. "Kasar sekali. Aku tidak mengira siswi anggota kendo sikapnya seperti ...ini. kukira mereka akan sopan dan tahu tata krama. Ternyata hanya gadis kecil yang hanya tahu mengayunkan shinai mereka untuk menghajar orang yang kuanggap teman."

Anggota klub itu seperti dibawa kembali akibat kata-kata itu. Tidak bisa bicara dengan tuduhan yang ditujukan. Satu siswi yang berani kemudian maju mencoba membela diri. "Tapi dia!" sambil menunjuk Issei, "Dia merupakan makhluk paling menjijikkan. Setiap hari kami harus berganti patrol saat anak kelas satu mengganti baju mereka. Kami tidak bisa tenang saat itu. Kau tahu!? Anak kelas satu sampai trauma karena tiga mesum ini pernah melihat tubuh mereka saat berganti baju. Beberapa mengundurkan diri karena tidak tahan!"

Issei hanya terdiam di belakang Naruto. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. '_Jadi alasan mengapa Klub kendo berkurang adalah itu ya...'_ dirinya hanya mendengar dengan wajah terdiam.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf atas kesalahan temanku. Tapi aku yakinkan pada kalian, dia orang yang baik dan jujur yang pertama kali aku temui di tempat ini."

Anggota klub kendo itu tidak percaya apa yang mereka dengar. Seseorang membela salah satu si trio mesum?

"Hei...dia kan murid baru itu." Bisikan terdengar dari samping ketika anggota yang lain melihat pakaian baru dan wajah asing Naruto. Seakan menemukan alasan baru, siswi yang tadi kemudian maju. "Kau murid baru, kan? jangan tertipu dengannya, ini baru hari pertamamu. Jika kau melihat Hyoudou yang sebenarnya kurasa kau juga tidak akan menyukainya. Kau akan menyesal berteman dengannya."

"Jika aku tidak menyukai Hyoudou akan kelakuannya yang baik pada hari pertama aku berjumpa dengannya. Jadi kalian kuanggap apa?"

"..."

"Hyoudou-san sejauh ini merupakan orang yang jujur dan tidak takut mengutarakan mimpinya meskipun orang lain mencerca-makinya. Tapi ia lebih baik dari orang yang bersikap sok baik di depan namun ternyata orang terburuk di belakang wajah palsu itu. Lebih bagus aku berteman dengan Hyoudou-san yang jujur meskipun sedikit berbeda, daripada orang buruk dengan kepribadian palsu yang mungkin akan menusuk dari belakang." Wajah Naruto kini menjadi datar dan keras bagaikan batu, menunjukkan matanya yang dingin. Tidak terasa anggota Klub itu mengambil satu langkah ke belakang setelah melihat ekspresi besi Naruto. Issei hendak menghentikkan Naruto di saat itu. Atau dari awal... dirinya tidak enak ketika orang lain membelanya meskipun ada kesalahan yang ia lakukan itu benar.

"Hyoudou-san, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Kurasa aku kurang berminat dengan Klub kendo yang engkau katakan." Issei yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan melihat seluruh klub kendo yang sudah keluar karena merasa adanya keributan tadi. Tatapan mereka menuju ke arah gadis anggota klub tersebut dan Naruto yang berbicara.

"Ku-kurang ajar." Sepertinya member yang tadi menjadi lawan bicara Naruto tidak menerima akan ucapan yang diberikan Naruto. Telinga memerah dengan marahnya. Tangan sudah bergerak dengan cepat membawa Shinainya ke arah kepala Naruto. Teriakan untuk menghindari keluar dari anggota lain yang tidak tega.

Patah..

Sebelum shinai itu bisa masuk ke zona Naruto. Tangan pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak memegang bagian tengah pedang bambu tersebut. Tenaga yang tidak berarti dipusatkan diantara jarinya dan memaksa tekanan ke arah yang berlawanan. Mengakibatkan struktur pedang tersebut patah tiga arah. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut siswi kelas tiga di depannya.

"Kebenaran lebih menyakitkan daripada kebohongan."

Naruto berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa melihat ke belakang**. *Apa-apaan tadi itu? Sok keren segala kau. Aku ingin muntah melihatnya.* **Naruto yang mendengar omelan dari Kyuubi hanya mengiyakan saja. _'Lihat saja..'_

Issei melihat Naruto yang sudah menjauh kemudian menatap kembali ke anggota klub yang masih membeku melihat patahnya Shinai anggota terbaik yang mereka miliki. Dengan membungkuk yang dalam ke seluruh anggota tersebut. Issei kemudian berlari kecil mengejar Naruto.

* * *

Kantin.

Naruto duduk di salah satu meja kantin dengan makanan ringan di depannya. Suasana sepi yang terasa bukan karena tidak ada murid yang datang, melainkan karena jam pelajaran untuk selanjutnya sudah berbunyi. Dengan kata lain, Issei dan Naruto yang baru masuk di hari pertama sudah membolos. Naruto dengan senang hati memasukkan cemilan yang berada di depannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dirinya tidak pernah merasakan makanan enak seperti ini. bermacam-macam juga jenisnya sampai ia sendiri bingung. Sejujurnya ini kali pertamanya makan cemilan ringan. Di Konoha hanya disediakan beberapa macam saja. Itupun jarang ia rasakan karena tugas yang menumpuk.

Issei yang berada duduk di seberang Naruto hanya melihat Naruto dan juga cemilan yang berada di depannya. _'Seperti Koneko-chan.' _Namun itu bukan yang menjadi apa yang ingin ia pikirkan. Kata-kata ingin keluar dari mulut, tapi lidah bagaikan terikat tidak bergerak. Dirinya tidak tahu mau berkata apa pada saat ini. Menelan rasa ragu-ragu, Issei memutuskan angkat bicara yang pertama kali, mengingat apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada saat tadi. "Uzumaki-san, tadi itu tidak perlu kau lakukan.."

"Hm, Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Naruto membalas dengan datar, pandangan masih berada di makanan yang berada di depannya. "Kau mau?" Naruto menawarkan keripik kentang ukuran jumbo yang berada di tangannya. Issei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksudmu tadi? Aku kurang paham tujuan pembicaraan ini."

"...Kau tidak perlu membelaku tadi." Dengan nada pelan Issei mengutarakannya, "Saat berada di Klub Kendo. Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu kepada mereka. Memang aku dan temanku yang salah dalam masalah ini. Tidak ada salahnya mereka menyalahkanku dan temanku. Kurasa ini memang salah kami karena hanya menjadi pengganggu bagi mereka."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Issei?" Naruto menatap Issei dengan tatapan datarnya, "Apa kau hanya diam saja ketika orang mengataimu seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Mungkin aku tidak sebaik yang kau katakan, Uzumaki-san. Mereka benar, kau akan menyesal berteman denganku. Aku tidak ingin merusak reputasimu di hari kedua kau menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini." Issei menundukkan kepalanya, tangan dikepalkan mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan senpai Kendo klub tersebut. "Aku dan teman-temanku yang lain memang sering menggunakan Kendo-klub sebagai sasaran kami. Memang sering ketahuan daripada lolos. Dan kami pun terus melakukannya meskipun peringatan dan hal keras lain yang mereka lakukan. Tapi... aku tidak menyangka apa yang kami lakukan membawa hal yang buruk di Kendo Klub. Aku tidak tahu banyak member mereka yang mengundurkan diri... dan kurasa apa yang kami lakukan berdampak pada tim kendo sekolah ini. Dua tahun ini mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan juara dalam kategori apapun. Ternyata..."

Naruto hanya terdiam, melihat sosok di depannya. Dirinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Menurut buku psikologi yang ia baca, seharusnya saat seperti ini merupakan hal yang baik untuk mengutarakan kata-kata membangun dan mendukung. Tapi Naruto tidak mengerti, mengapa Issei harus menyesali hal tersebut. Bukannya itu sifat alami manusia untuk tertarik dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda? terus kenapa klub kendo itu marah...hm, misteri. Misteri.

"Menyesal adalah awal yang bagus." Itulah kata yang tepat mendengar ucapan Issei. "Tapi jangan jadikan penyesalan menjadi penghambatmu untuk ke jalan yang lebih cerah lagi. Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan dimaafkan mereka. Tapi itu jika kau mau merubah dirimu terlebih dahulu." Naruto hanya memberikan senyumnya kepada pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Uzumaki-san..."

"Tidak perlu berubah seratus persen. Kau tidak bisa berubah dalam satu malam hanya mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Jika kau merubah aspek apa yang menjadikanmu unik; Aku yakin kau akan merasa aneh sendiri... merasa tidak lengkap karena tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Seperti apa yang kukatakan, lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri daripada meniru orang lain. Hidup apa adanya. Tapi kau juga harus mengerti aspek apa yang membuat mereka marah dan mulai menghormati derajat mereka." Mungkin itu yang benar-benar terjadi? Naruto tidak tahu. Yang ia katakan hanyalah berdasarkan ekspresi yang ia lihat.

"Uzumaki-san, jika kau cewek, aku pasti sudah memelukmu sekarang." Issei tanpa tahu malu mendeklarasikan. Namun hanya di balas Naruto dengan—tidak, terimakasih.—meskipun begitu, Issei menghiraukan itu. "Sebelumnya Aku minta maaf, Uzumaki-san." Issei berdiri dan membungkuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya melihat perkembangan yang aneh di depannya. "Aku minta maaf, karena sebelumnya aku berprasangka buruk padamu di hari sebelumnya. Aku kira kau seorang playboy yang akan merebut semua cewek yang ada di sekolah ini, seperti Kiba si casanova. Ternyata aku salah, dan aku menyesal akan hal itu. Kau orang yang baik. Jadi, jika ada suatu hal yang bisa kubantu di lain hari, katakan saja padaku. Aku Hyoudou Issei akan datang siap melayani!"

"Ha...hah...ha." tawa terpaksa terdengar dengan jelas dari mulut Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tetap memikirkan kata-kata Issei. Kebetulan ada sesuatu yang memang ingin ia cari dari pertama kali datang ke dunia atau dimensi ini. "Ah, Hyodou-san, sebelumnya ada yang kutanyakan.."

"Hm?"

"Perpustakaan di mana?"

"...Ah, kita belum ke sana tadi ya." Issei mengangguk-angguk dengan memegang dagunya, "Tapi, Jika kita berkeliaran pada jam segini, pasti guru atau OSIS akan menemukan kita tengah lagi bolos. Kau tahu? Guru di sini agak pemarahan. Lihat aja nih." Issei menunjukkan seragam atasannya yang terbuka menunjukkan kaos di dalamnya. "Guru sudah sering memperingatkanku cara berpakaian yang benar."

"Kurasa itu memang salahmu." Dengan wajah lurus Naruto menyahut balik. "Tapi, tenang saja. Setelah kau mengantarkanku ke perpustakaan, kau boleh pergi. Kurasa aku akan mengambil waktu yang cukup lama di dalam perpustakaan. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih lama lagi, Issei-san."

"Issei-san?"

"Ah...jika kau tidak suka, aku akan memanggilmu kembali dengan Hyo-"

"Tidak usah." Issei menjawab dengan cepat. "Kau boleh memanggilku dengan namaku. Jika kau sudah memanggilku dengan nama lahirku, berarti aku juga boleh memanggilmu dengan namamu?"

"Tentu saja. Kita kan teman." Naruto menjawab dengan senyum. Yang tentunya juga dibalas oleh Issei. Tidak lama berlangsung, Issei kemudian membawa Naruto ke perpustakaan, terkadang melirik kiri kanan untuk mengawasi keadaan jika ada guru atau sebagainya. Tidak sampai berselang 5 menit. Kedua pemuda itu sudah sampai di depan ruangan dengan bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan.' Mengucapkan salam perpisahaan, Issei kemudian kembali ke ruangan kelasnya, sedangkan Naruto dengan sedikit alasan berbelit-belit, akhirnya diperbolehkan oleh staff perpustakaan.

Tidak mengambil waktu yang lama, Naruto kemudian mengambil beberapa buku sekaligus dari berbagai macam sudut ruangan dengan subjek yang berbeda; dan menyusunnya di meja baca yang tersedia.

***Apa yang kau lakukan?*** Kurama tidak menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya, melihat Naruto mulai membaca dengan serius setiap buku yang ia buka. ***Apa gunanya kau membaca kumpulan kertas kecil tidak berguna itu?***

'_Tentu saja belajar, dan memperdalam ilmu mengenai dunia ini. Subjek pelajaran seperti ini harus kukuasai secepat mungkin agar tidak menjadi penghalang bagi kita di masa depan. Meskipun hanya masalah kecil, tapi menurut keterangan Issei, sepertinya pelajaran seperti ini sangat penting. Kebanyakan orang yang kulihat sangat bertumpu pada subjek pelajaran yang mereka pelajari, seperti kehidupan mereka bergantung pada jumlah ilmu yang mereka kuasai. Jika itu benar, aku tidak bisa ketinggalan begitu saja.'_

***Kau terlalu berlebihan... setiap kali kau melakukan misi seperti ini, kau selalu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bisa berbaur dengan sempurna terhadap lingkungan sekitarmu.* **

'_Aku tidak akan puas, jika aku tidak menguasainya sesempurna mungkin. Jika ada kesalahan kecil aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya.' _Naruto menjawab lewat mental batinnya, buku tebal yang sudah terbaca kini berada di sampingnya, dan menuju buku yang ketiga. Semua itu dalam waktu 20 menit. Sesuatu yang merupakan berkah bagi Naruto. Karena dirinya terlahir dengan kemampuan mengingat yang jauh dari rata-rata manusia normal. Ingatan fotografis. Memang terdengar menguntungkan... tapi kekurangan pun tidak bisa dihilangkan. Karena setiap misi yang ia jalankan akan selalu tertanam di otaknya dengan jelas. Bagaimana ia menyelesaikannya. Tapi yang paling tidak mengenakkan adalah wajah menderita orang yang ia bunuh terlihat jelas di matanya tanpa bisa ia lupakan.

Staff perpustakaan yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang berada di dalam otaknya, yang pertama adalah murid asing itu sedang mencari sebuah informasi penting atau yang kedua, murid asing itu membaca cepat semua buku itu dan mengingatnya secara bersamaan. Tentu saja pengurus perpustakaan itu memilih yang pertama daripada yang kedua.

Naruto terhenti ketika melihat sebuah buku yang sepertinya berbeda dari yang lainnya. _'Hm, cara bermain catur?' _Naruto bertanya di dalam hati ketika melihat lebih jelas artikel di depannya, tatapan sedikit bingung sambil membawa artikel itu ke atas dan melihatnya lebih jelas lagi. Dirinya tidak pernah melihat permainan seperti ini. yang ia tahu adalah Shogi, tapi dari gambar yang tertera sepertinya memiliki kesaman dengan Shogi. Tapi perbedaannya juga ada...

***Bisakah kita cari kesibukan yang lain? Aku sudah bosan melihatmu membaca hal tidak berguna ini. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian bangsa monyet mempelajari banyak hal yang tidak berguna.*** Gerutu Kurama dari dalam tubuh Naruto, ***Aku lebih suka yang berhubungan dengan menumpahkan darah seseorang.***

Dan tentu saja didiamkan Naruto. Dirinya tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan Makhluk sarkastik seperti Kurama dan juga egonya yang sebesar tubuh raksasanya. Ninja dalam penyamaran itu membuka satu persatu lembaran yang tersedia dan melihat cara bermainnya. _'Hm, perbedaannya tidak terlalu jauh. Dalam shogi semua bidak bisa promosi, tapi dalam catur, hanya pion...hm, menarik. Oh ada lagi...'_

Mata Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dan terhenti pada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. ***Jangan katakan kau akan melakukan apa yang kupirikan,*** Naruto berjalan menuju lemari paling sudut, dan meraih sesuatu. Matanya kemudian mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjadi kawan bermainnya. ***Jangan coba-coba, Narutoo!***

..

"Hei, bisakah kamu menjadi kawan bermainku?" Naruto mengangkat papan caturnya ke dada, dan menatap seorang siswi yang sedang membaca buku dengan seriusnya. Bibir tersenyum terpampang di wajah.

"Tidak tahukah kau aku lagi sibuk?" Gadis itu membalas dengan nada sedikit dingin. Di sini ia sedang mencoba mencari ketenangan sambil membaca buku khusus yang memang ia rencanakan untuk ia selesaikan pada hari ini juga. Karena alasan itulah dirinya mengambil satu mata pelajaran untuk bolos dengan alasan masalah OSIS agar dapat menyelesaikan apa yang ia sudah mulai. Ruang OSIS, keluar dari pertanyaan, karena saat ini masih digunakan oleh anggota yang lain membereskan masalah kecil yang muncul. Perpustakaan yang menjadi pilihan terbaik. Gadis itu kemudian menatap dari atas ke bawah Naruto, serasa tidak pernah mengingat melihat orang ini di dalam sekolahnya. "Dan lagipula kau ini siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah ini. Saat ini jam pelajaran, apa kau membolos..?" Nada suara Gadis itu semakin mendingin di setiap detiknya.

Naruto yang seperti tidak berpengaruh, atau tidak menyadari situasi yang ia hadapi pada saat ini hanya tetap tersenyum. "Ah, maafkan aku kurang sopan, seharusnya aku mengenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu, bukan?" Bukan itu yang ingin didengar gadis itu, tapi Naruto tetap melanjutkan. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Murid pindahan baru. Untuk alasan mengapa aku bolos, itu rahasia..." Naruto serasa menyadari sesuatu kemudian menatap gadis itu, "Kau juga membolos, bukan?"

Gadis berkacamata itu seperti ingin menghela nafas lelah, tapi menahannya. Dengan nada netral, Gadis itu mencoba mengimbangi pembicaraan. "Jadi kau murid pindahan baru itu.." Siswi itu kemudian memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya sambil menatap Naruto di mata. "Dan untuk yang kedua, Namaku Shitori Souna...** Ketua OSIS**."

"Ah.. sepertinya aku ketahuan."

Santai banget. Gadis yang bernama Shitori Souna itu ingin berdiri dan menasehati pemuda di depannya mengenai kebiasan buruk yang mungkin berlanjut jika tidak diperingatkan. Dirinya tidak akan membiarkan kebiasan buruk murid baru dari sekolah lain masuk ke dalam masa kekuasaannya. Ya, masa kekuasaan sebagai Ketua OSIS. Lagipula apa lagi urusan orang ini, tiba-tiba langsung datang seperti itu? Memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing lagi, Sona menggunakan tatapan terserius yang bisa ia buat. "Kau tahu, Uzumaki-san... kau sudah melanggar peraturan di hari pertamamu. Itu bukan rekor yang bagus bagi murid baru sepertimu, kamu bisa dikenakan poin yang kemungkinan kepala sekolah memanggil orangtuamu.." Ancaman kecil tidak apa-apa, memang tidak sampai sebegitunya, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya serasa tidak mengerti, "Aku tidak memiliki orangtua. Aku yatim-piatu."

Sona melebarkan matanya, serasa baru menyadari dirinya telah memasuki zona yang terlarang bagi orang seperti Naruto. "A-Aku tidak tahu. Aku minta maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah hal yang biasa aku dapatkan. Lagipula dari awal kamu tidak tahu, jadi itu tidak bisa disalahkan..." Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum.

Meskipun terlihat merasa bersalah, Sona tetap mengangguk dengan pelan. Matanya kemudian melihat papan catur di depannya dan kemudian Naruto; yang pada saat ini sibuk menyusun masing-masing bidak sesuai urutannya, dengan buku panduan tentunya. Sona menarik nafasnya, melihat tidak ada hal yang penting yang akan ia lakukan, dirinya kemudian membantu Naruto menyusun setiap set. "Untuk kali ini saja. Jika aku melihatmu lagi berkeliaran membolos, aku tidak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman kepadamu."

"Roger, Kaichou-sama."

Sona hanya menghiraukan nama panggilan baru tersebut. Meskipun ia suka mendengar bagian belakangnya. "Hanya sekali permainan saja, saat kau kalah, aku ingin kau langsung kembali ke ruangan kelasmu dan meminta maaf kepada guru yang saat itu mengajar di depan seluruh murid. Membolos merupakan sikap tidak terpuji yang harus dihilangkan dari sekolah ini." Ya, Sona merasa itu sudah hukuman yang cukup bagus untuk tipe orang santai di depannya.

Iblis muda itu mengambil penampilan pemuda di depannya. Hanya seorang manusia, itulah yang ia rasakan dan tanpa ada maksud jahat atau sebagainya. Rambut pirang alami yang menandakan manusia di depannya berasal dari luar negeri; tapi melihat warna kulitnya, Sona tahu orang di depannya sepertinya merupakan keturunan campuran dengan jepang. Bahasa yang ia gunakan juga sudah lancar tanpa ada logat yang terbawa. Soal penampilan, Naruto memang tidak buruk tetapi juga tidak terlalu tampan. Dengan kata lain, cukup. Permainan ini mungkin tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 5 menit. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menandinginya dalam masalah strategi. Mungkin saja Naruto ini belum tahu akan hal itu, tapi Sona berjanji di dalam hati tidak akan memberi ampun dan membuat pemuda itu mengingat seberapa mengerikan dirinya bermain.

"Saat aku kalah? Ah...Kaichou-san, aku tidak seburuk itu tahu." Naruto komplain ringan dengan wajah tersenyumnya. "Aku bisa kok bermain Shogi."

Senyum yang mulai membuat Sona sedikit kesal. Apa orang di depannya ini tidak memiliki ekspresi lain selain tersenyum? Atau kepalanya pernah terjatuh saat bayi? Pokoknya senyum itu seperti tidak benar pada tempatnya. "Shogi dan Catur memang memiliki prinsip yang sama, tapi juga berbeda. Aku tidak ingin bermain dengan dua peraturan campur aduk yang akan membingungkan; maka dari itu, kau kuperbolehkan memegang buku panduan itu." Bantuan kecil pun tidak apa-apa, asalkan permainan cukup menarik. Sona tidak ingin menghancurkan harga diri lawannya dalam beberapa detik. Jika ia tidak memperbolehkan, pasti orang ini akan komplain dengan alasan -'Aku baru pemula dan sebagainya..'—hal merepotkan yang tidak ingin Sona alami.

"Dan jika aku menang?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sona ingin memutar matanya, tapi menahan. Harus sopan. Hal seperti dirinya kalah itu...tidak mungkin bisa terjadi. Mengambil keputusan untuk menghibur orang di depannya, Sona akhirnya berkata: "Kau boleh meminta apa saja."

"Oke, aku harap kau tidak menyesalinya Kaichou-san. Karena aku pasti akan membuatmu kelelahan hingga kau tidak bisa berdiri lagi."

..

..

Sona membuka matanya lebar, apa yang dimaksudkan manusia di depannya sama dengan apa yang ia pikirkan!? Kurang ajar, dirinya tidak akan jatuh serendah itu. Meskipun dirinya adalah Iblis yang bisa menghancurkan manusia lemah seperti di depannya, tapi Sona masih punya kesabaran. "Dalam mimpimu, aku tidak akan jatuh serendah itu. Tidak akan mungkin aku kalah. Aku akan membuatmu menyesali apa yang kau katakan tadi."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan sedikit bingung, kenapa Kaichou jadi seperti itu? Padahal apa yang ia katakan tadi adalah berhubungan dengan kota baru yang saat ini ia tinggali. Naruto ingin mengenali lebih dekat daerah sekitar sini dan tempat-tempat penting seperti tempat belanja, permandiaan panas dan sebagainya agar kehidupan lebih mudah. Mengingat kota ini cukup besar, pasti Kaichou-san akan kelelahan saat selesai menemaninya keliling kota agar lebih familiar. Jika tidak mau bukannya bisa ditolak?

"Oke... bisakah kita mulai?"

"Aku berikan kau kesempatan untuk memulai duluan." Sebenarnya itu bukan cara yang benar. Melainkan cara cepat untuk menganalisa pergerakan lawan yang bergerak duluan. Namun bagi orang awan, cara seperti ini dianggap seperti keuntungan.

"Oke.." Naruto kemudian menggerakan pionnya.

_**25 menit kemudian...**_

Entah mengapa ruangan perpustakaan itu kini sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Mulut terbuka tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depan mereka. Anggota OSIS yang lainnya juga berkumpul di situ dengan shock melihat apa yang terjadi. Pada awalnya mereka khawatir tentang keadaan kaichou mereka yang tidak balik-balik padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan jam tepat untuk rapat harian. Memutuskan mendatangi tempat yang sering didatangi Kaichou mereka, Anggota OSIS tersebut menemukan Sona dengan murid entah dari kelas mana sedang bermain catur.

Naruto menghiraukan suasana ramai namun hening di sekitarnya, mata tetap menuju ke buku panduan yang ia baca dan kemudian balik ke papan catur. "Ah, Kaichou-san... dengan ini." Naruto menggerakan bidaknya, kemudian melihat balik buku panduan. "Ini namanya Skakmat, bukan?"

"..." Sona tidak merespon, mata masih melebar melihat papan catur. Orang disekitarnya juga tidak mengeluarkan suara. Mereka tahu siapa Shitori Souna, tahu juga kemampuannya dalam bermain catur. Dan di sini...

"...K-Kau berbohong, bukan?" Sona berdiri dan menuduh. "Tidak mungkin ini kali pertamamu bermain!?"

Naruto merasa ekspresi lawannya sudah berbeda. mengenali ekspresi apa itu, Naruto membalas balilk. "Jangan main tuduh. Aku baru pertama kali main. Selama ini aku hanya bermain shogi, dan tidak pernah bermain catur!"

Sona berhenti menuduh, menarik nafasnya dengan dalam. Dirinya tidak bisa begini, tidak mungkin! Ia menolak kalah. "Sekali lagi! Jika aku kalah... aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau!" Pernyataan itu membuat seluruh isi perpustakaan terkejut.

"K-Kaichou!—" Sona melirik Saji, dan langsung memberikan tatapan dingin. "Diam, ini masalah harga diri." Pandangan Sona kemudian menuju Naruto. Berjanji akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya di sini. Tidak ada tahan diri terhadap amatir yang beruntung itu. Ya, dia pasti hanya beruntung.

**10 Menit kemudian.**

**..**

"...Skakmat, iya kan?" Naruto bertanya untuk kedua kali, memastikan kemenangannya kepada orang di depannya.

"..." Mata Sona masih menuju papan catur di depannya, kenyataan pahit sudah berada di depannya, mencoba menghindari ternyata hanya memperburuk situasi. "A-Aku...kalah?" Bahkan nada suara yang ia keluarkan seperti tidak nyata, "Tidak...mungkin. Aku kalah... Aku...kalah."

Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di kertas dan memberikannya kepada Sona. "Itu tempat kita bertemu, kebetulan itu tempat satu-satunya yang kutahu, jadi jangan sampai telat." Memutuskan untuk menjadi orang baik, mengingat kemungkinan lamanya waktu mengelilingi kota ini, "Oh, ya... Kaichou-san, aku harap kau menjaga kesehatanmu dan tetap bugar, karena kemungkinan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar karena kelelahan."

Suatu komen yang membawa pikiran lain bagi mereka. Naruto tentu saja tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan. ***Naruto, kau tahu betapa menjurusnya apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?*** Dan dengan kepintarannya, Naruto menjawab _'Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti.'_ Dengan begitu, Naruto berjalan keluar perpustakaan, berencana menuju ke kantin untuk membeli persediaan cemilannya untuk dibawa pulang.

* * *

**Ruangan OSIS**

Sona memegang kertas itu dengan tangan gemetaran. Wakil ketua OSIS yang juga merupakan Ratu peeragenya datang kesampingnya mencoba mendapat penjelasan yang lebih rinci agar dapat memecahkan masalah yang dibawa sendiri oleh ketuanya.

"Oh tidak, Kaichou, jangan lakukan ini!" Saji, anggota baru menyahut dengan panik, "Biar aku beri pelajaran Anak baru itu agar tidak main-main. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu diperlakukan seperti serendah ini!" Anggotanya yang lain juga mengangguk, mereka tidak akan menyerahkan Kaichou mereka begitu saja kepada orang asing yang baru masuk.

"Kita bunuh saja dia, dan kubur tubuhnya dibalik gunung."

"Atau kita jadikan dia campuran semen untuk cor di pembangunan."

"Atau kita hapus saja ingatannya dan kita kubur hidup-hidup."

"Diam!" Sona bernafas dengan berat, menatap pintu yang tadinya tempat Naruto keluar. "Aku tidak akan mundur dari janji yang sudah kubuat."

"Tap-"

"Kita Iblis. Iblis selalu menepati janjinya jika perjanjian sudah dibuat. Aku tidak bisa mengingkari janji begitu saja. Nama keluargaku akan tercemar jika hal aku berkelakuan seperti ini." Sona kemudian menatap papan caturnya, dan melihat ke arah lain agar ekspresinya tidak dilihat anggota peeragenya, "Lagipula... dia mengalahkanku dalam permainan catur. P-Pasti... ia tidak seburuk itu. Dia juga baik, dan murah se-senyum."

Meskipun Sona Sitri mencoba berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri, tapi anggotanya tetap mendengar dengan jelas. Ekspresi mereka kini tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata melihat wajah memerah Raja mereka. Sesuatu yang sangat...sangat jarang terjadi, atau memang tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi jika dilihat lebih ke kiri, tempat Saji, anggota terbaru peerage tersebut. Hanya satu ekspresi yang terukir dengan jelas. _Pure Horror._

"TIDAKKKK!"

* * *

"Bibi, ini berapa?" Naruto bertanya kepada penjaga kantin dengan menunjukkan seluruh cemilan yang ia beli.

"3000 yen." Sang bibi menjawab dengan pendek. Namun perhatiannya sesaat teralih ketika mendengar teriakan seseorang. Bibi itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar itu. Pertama seorang anak kecanduan cemilan dan kedua kebiasaan buruk orang berteriak yang semakin lama semakin sering ia dengar. "Nak, jika kau bertemu dengan orang yang berteriak dengan payahnya itu, aku ingin kau memberinya tendangan di bagian selangkang."

"Roger."

Naruto berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah itu dan bisikkan sudah ia dengar dari mana-mana, meskipun isinya tidak baik, namun ia tetap tersenyum. Ketika sudah cukup jauh dari gedung sekolah itu, Naruto menjatuhkan senyumnya, wajah datar bagaikan seperti tidak tertarik dengan apa saja; Kecuali dengan cemilan yang berada di tangannya.

* * *

"Azazel. Buka pintunya." Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen di depannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak mendengar jawaban dirinya kemudian mengambil cara yang cukup efektif; dengan kaki mundur sedikit, tangan dibawa ke belakang. "Maaf, Pintu-san. Tapi salahkan pria tua itu! ORYAAA!"

***BRUK!***

Naruto menarik tinjunya, dan mengibaskan darah yang berada di kepalannya. Dirinya tidak tahu kalau pintu bisa mengeluarkan darah. Dunia ini memang sedikit aneh. Tapi untung saja, Ternyata orang yang ia maksud sudah berada di depannya, "Kau lama sekali membuka pintu, Azazel-san." Naruto kemudian melihat wajah Azazel dan juga pintu terbuka yang saat ini masih mulus tanpa ada goresan satu pun. Pandangan jatuh ke tangan dan kemudian ke wajah pria di depannya. " Aku minta maaf jika ada hal yang kurang berkenan terjadi barusan. Aku tidak sengaja." Naruto membungkukkan badannya kepada malaikat jatuh itu.

"Itu tadi sakit." Azazel mengelus hidungnya yang sudah berpindah arah, dan dengan menggurutu membalikannya ke arah yang semula tanpa banyak kata-kata. "Tinjumu terbuat dari apa sih? Rasanya seperti ditabrak truk." Bahkan sampai sekarang setelah rasa sakitnya menghilang, Azazel masih bisa merasakan pandangannya masih buram karena menahan tekanan tadi. Jika kepala manusia biasa yang ia punya, tentu saja itu sudah hancur. Untung saja tubuhnya bukan selemah manusia.

"Ayo duduk." Azazel mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di sofanya, dan kemudian kembali ke dapur membawa sesuatu. Dua botol bir besar dengan merk ternama. "Kau mau apa?" Azazel menaikkan botol yang berada di tangannya "Mau bir?"-dan kemudian tangan yang satunya. "Atau mau...bir?"

"Kurasa aku memilih untuk tidak minum."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin membuatmu mabuk dan kemudian mengerjaimu untuk pukulan yang tadi. Bah... tapi biarlah, masih banyak waktu untuk membalasmu nanti." Pria itu kemudian duduk, serasa tidak apa-apa mengutarakan rencananya kepada Naruto. Membuka tutup botol tersebut, Azazel kemudian mengambil gelas dan menuangkannya ke situ hingga penuh, selesai begitu, ia kemudian menaruh gelas itu di depannya dan meminum dari botol.

"Observasi pertama selesai." Naruto mengambil buku catatan dari tasnya dan menaruh ke meja. Mata Azazel menatap Naruto dan kemudian buku kecil tersebut.

"...Apa ini?"

"Profil Iblis yang kau katakan, aku sudah mencatat semua hal penting yang mungkin berguna seperti yang kau jelaskan beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku menggunakan klon ciptaanku untuk menyebar luas dan mengawasi 24 jam pergerakan dan kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan." Naruto menjawab dengan kedua tangan bersila di bawah dadanya. Tatapan tetap datar melihat Malaikat jatuh yang menyewa jasanya.

Azazel hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengambil buku catatan tersebut dan membuka lembaran pertama. Sesaat membuka lembaran pertama, Malaikat jatuh itu kemudian melihat Naruto, "Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Aku tidak memberikan batas waktu kepadamu. Yang jelas aku hanya memintanya pada waktu ke depan jika aku membutuhkannya, bukan sekarang." Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu, Melihat Naruto yang tidak ambil bicara, Azazel melanjutkan apa yang ia baca.

'_Hm, mari kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah ini...'_ Pria itu mulai membaca dari baris pertama hingga baris kedua. Kecepatan membacanya pun semakin mencepat setiap detiknya ketika melihat informasi apa yang dibawa Naruto. _'Apaan ini..? perawakan tubuh.. kebiasan.. makanan kesukaan.. jam yang dihabiskan setiap harinya, dan juga apa yang dilakukan targetnya dalam 24 jam penuh beserta alamat tempat yang ia kunjungi?'_

Dengan kata lain apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Azazel adalah rincian semua apa yang dilakukan oleh Iblis-Iblis muda tersebut dari pertama mereka bangun dan sampai mereka tidur kembali. Setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh targetnya ditulis terbagi antara jam berapa dan sampai jam berapa selesainya dan terus berlanjut, tidak ada menit yang terlewat. Di bagian akhir tertulis dengan jelas ciri-ciri dan kebiasan yang dilakukan masing-masing Iblis muda tersebut. Tinggi, berat, warna mata dan sebagainya tertulis dengan jelas di catatan tersebut. Tapi meskipun begitu, Azazel menemukan informasi yang sedikit agak melenceng namun tetap saja benar. Alasan itu bisa saja dibuat karena Naruto belum terlalu mengerti dengan Sacred gear, dan juga tipe perbedaan kegunaannya. Meskipun begitu, sepertinya Naruto dapat menyusup dan mendeskripsikan kekuatan masing-masing Iblis tersebut.

"Tapi informasi itu belum akurat." Pernyataan itu membuat Azazel menaikkan alis matanya, belum akurat bagaimana? Ini melebihi dari apa yang pernah ia bayangkan. Apalagi di bagian gadis Iblisnya, tertera dengan jelas ukuran atas tengah dan bawahnya dengan akurat. Sesuatu yang tidak penting, namun juga tidak bisa dihilangkan rasa keingin tahuannya.

"Entah bagaimana, aku tidak bisa mendekat lebih dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka berlatih. Ketika aku datang lebih dekat, salah satu dari mereka seperti merasakan keberadaanku. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan akhirnya mengambil jarak yang aman. Padahal aku sudah menekan hawa keberadaanku."

"Oh begitu," Azazel tidak menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika melihat wajah bingung dari Naruto. Meskipun ekspresi wajah anak itu tidak berubah sedikit pun, namun dari matanya saja Azazel sudah mengerti. "Mungkin salah satu dari mereka ada yang memiliki Sacred gear dengan tipe mendeteksi sekitarnya. Atau seseorang dari Iblis itu bisa menggunakan Senjutsu."

"Senjutsu?" Pemuda itu menaikkan alis matanya sesaat mendengar teknik tersebut. "Apa maksudmu, Senjutsu yang merupakan teknik dengan menarik kekuatan alam sekitar?"

"Benar sekali, Naruto." Gebernur Malaikat jatuh itu mengangguk kembali. Balasan Naruto tetap pada awal, jangan memanggil namanya seperti sudah dekat. "Tidak jarang ada Yokai yang diubah menjadi budak Iblis. Yokai memang terkenal dengan kemampuan mereka dalam penggunaan teknik tersebut; dan seperti yang kau lihat, Toujou Koneko yang kau intai ini memiliki kekuatan untuk menggunakan Senjutsu. Tapi...seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, gadis kecil itu tidak ingin menggunakannya karena masa lalu dan juga bahaya yang ditimbulkan."

"Bahaya? Apa maksudmu jika dia menggunakannya secara salah akan menyebabkan penggunanya menjadi batu?"

"Tidak." Pria itu menjawab dengan sedikit heran, "Jika mereka menggunakan Senjutsu secara berlebihan, maka mereka akan menjadi gila sendiri. Kalau tidak salah.."

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, Azazel sudah memberikan uang muka atas informasi yang diberikan Naruto. Beberapa kali Pria itu mengajak Naruto untuk minum, tapi dengan datarnya Naruto menolak tawaran tersebut. Sudah tahu apa maksud dari Pria itu terlebih dahulu. Lagipula dirinya tidak akan mungkin bisa mabuk begitu saja, karena ada Kyuubi yang akan langsung menetralisir bahan negatif yang mencoba memasuki tubuhnya. Kurama tidak suka jika tempat ia tinggal dicemari. Mata Naruto melirik jam di dinding dan kemudian berdiri.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau kembali ke Grigori untuk istrahat. Aku punya janji yang harus ditepati kepada seseorang esok."

"Hehehehe... anak muda. Cepat banget kau beraksi. Baru beberapa hari tiba, sudah ada cewek yang kau pikat. Pantas juga sih, kau tau, Kebanyakan anak buahku khususnya yang perempuan menanyakan dirimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bertingkah seperti itu. Apa malaikat jatuh juga mengalami masa kawin? Aku tidak mengerti. Lagipula aku tidak memikat siapapun, Souna-san hanya akan menjadi pemanduku dalam menjelajahi kota ini agar lebih familiar."

"Salahmu sendiri menghajar anak buahku. Memang kesalahan mereka sih..." Azazel kemudian memasang muka terkejut, "Serius, Sona Sitri? Naruto... kau terlalu berlebihan..."

"Anak buahmu menghinaku, pada awalnya aku berusaha membawanya dengan jalan damai dan berbicara baik-baik; tapi sepertinya otak mereka terlalu lambat untuk mengerti apa yang kubicarakan. Jadi aku terpaksa menjadi makhluk barbar untuk menyelesaikan makhluk barbar juga." Naruto dengan datarnya menyahut balik, mendengar pernyataan yang terakhir, Naruto menaikkan alis matanya, "Apa kau tidak salah? Shitori Souna, bukan Sona Sitri.."

"Seratus persen, anak muda. Tadinya aku berpikir kau akan membawa gadis cantik biasa yang tidak mengerti dunia supranatural. Ternyata aku salah... tidak hanya berhasil membawa ahli waris keluarga Iblis tersebut, kau juga berhasil akan mengencani adik dari salah satu Maou. Meskipun hanya kencan, namun hal seperti saja akan membuat perhatian dunia bawah tertuju padamu. Khususnya kakaknya yang sedikit... eksentrik." Ucap Azazel sambil mengelus dahinya. "Salah-salah bisa-bisa negara ini hancur jika kau ketahuan mempermainkan hati adiknya."

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya membawa Souna-san memperkenalkanku pada kota ini, tidak lebih tidak kurang." Naruto kemudian melirik ke arah lain, serasa ragu-ragu.. "Meskipun ada satu perkataanku yang membuatnya sedikit aneh.."

"Dan apa itu?- Bisakah kau menjelaskan pada paman tua yang ingin tahu ini?"

Naruto mengingat kembali kejadian itu, tentunya ke bagian percakapan yang membuat Sona memerah padam seperti itu, "Oh.. kalau tidak salah aku mengatakan: Kaichou-san, aku harap kau menjaga kesehatanmu dan tetap bugar, karena kemungkinan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar karena kelelahan."

..

..

"Oke. Kamu mau minta ukuran kuburanmu berapa?... Itupun jika tubuhmu masih tersisa."

* * *

Naruto melompat-lompat melalui atap rumah di malam hari. Gerakan tidak bersuara satu-satunya yang mengakibatkan tidak ada orang yang merasakan pergerakannya, ditambah juga dengan pakaian yang gelap, membuat hal itu menjadi faktor pendukung. Baru satu minggu di tempat baru ini, masalah baru juga sudah timbul. Dirinya tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dipikirkan, pekerjaan sudah didapatkan. Lalu apalagi? Bagaimana mencari jejak untuk pulang. Malaikat jatuh itu telah berkata, bahwa bertemu dengan Great Red itu sangat...sangat mustahil. Tidak akan mungkin bisa dilakukan seorangpun atau makhluk apapun kecuali yang memiliki kekuatan yang setara baginya. Great red juga tidak bisa di deteksi di dalam celah dimensi itu yang tanpa ada ujung tersebut.

***Kau ini merepotkan sekali, lagipula kenapa kita harus kembali ke dunia tempat kita berasal? Tempat itu membosankan.*** Gerutu Kurama dari kontak batinnya ke Naruto. ***Kita tinggal di sini saja, tempat ini lebih menarik.***

'_Menarik karena dirimu bisa bertarung, bukan begitu?'_

***...Kau pengertian sekali, Naruto. Ya..itu benar. Bayangkan, baru satu hari, aku sudah bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku untuk menghajar burung putih itu. Sensasi serangan dan kekuatan yang dia keluarkan membuatku ingin keluar dan mencabik-cabiknya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa. Itupun ia hampir memaksaku serius. Di Konoha? Apa yang kita lawan? Mereka semua lemah. Di sini? Bayangkan jika kita bertemu dengan makhluk kuat lainnya. Pertarungan tanpa henti! Akan kubuktikan mereka, aku Kurama berada di atas segalanya, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!***

_'Kata-katamu terlalu klise. Kau hanya ingin orang menakuti namamu seperti dahulu. Reputasimu di sini belum ada, sedangkan di konoha kau hanya makhluk buas yang disegel oleh manusia. Katakan saja kau ingin orang-orang menakuti namamu seperti dahulu sebelum manusia bisa menyegelmu.'_ Ujar Naruto membalas kembali melewati kontak batinnya yang terbuka dengan Kurama.

***Diam kau, Monyet! Diriku tidak terima direndahkan begitu saja. Diriku lebih kuat daripada siapapun di duniamu itu!* **Kurama nyahut balik. Memang itu benar, ia adalah makhluk ciptaan Rikudo Sennin terkuat, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, kecuali Rikudo itu sendiri. Monyet Uchiha itu tidak termasuk. **"Jika tidak ada Fuinjutsu itu, kalian yang mencoba menyegelku sudah pasti kuhancurkan bagaikan kecoa.***

_'Ya, Kurama-sama, saya tahu anda lebih kuat daripada siapun."_

***Akhirnya kau mengerti, Monyet kelas satu. Sembah aku terus seperti itu dan suatu saat aku akan memberimu hadiah.***

Kurama terhenti sejenak, merasakan aura negatif yang menuju dirinya dan tuan rumahnya. Energi dan aura yang ia kenal dari pertama kali masuk ke dunia baru ini. ***Naruto, ada orang yang minta dihajar kembali* **

Naruto yang mendengar Kurama yang bisa merasakan maksud negatif kemudian mengangguk, menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke langit. Sayap energi yang jelas ia kenal membawa sosok itu melayang di udara. Vali, "Apa maumu? Kau belum sembuh dari luka-lukamu tapi kau sudah berani datang lagi ke hadapanku." Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Sosok yang bernama Vali itu masih memiliki perban yang mencolok keluar dari bajunya. Tidak hanya di dada, tapi juga di tangan.

"Itu bukan masalah, Uzumaki. Luka seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya ketimbang sensasi pertarungan beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika tidak karena dimensi itu hancur, kita pasti sudah melanjutkan pertarungan kita sampai mati. Lagipula luka yang kau berikan itu akan sembuh dalam dua hari lagi, jadi itu tidak masalah untuk saat ini." pemuda setengah Iblis itu menjawab dengan nada netral, meskipun ada nada gembira saat mengatakan pertarungan yang telah mereka lewati.

Naruto tetap dalam ekspresi lurusnya, "Bukan itu yang kutanyakan, apa maumu datang menemuiku? Jika itu untuk bertarung aku terpaksa menolak."

***Aaw... ayolah..***

Vali hanya menyeringai, "Padahal aku ingin bertarung lagi, tapi biarlah. Kita pasti akan melanjutkan pertarungan kita di masa depan, seberapa menarik dan menggodanya hal itu, aku juga tidak bisa. Saat ini aku juga lagi sibuk." Pemuda berambut silver itu kemudian merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius, membuat Naruto menjadi lebih serius pula, meskipun tidak bisa dibedakan karena wajahnya tetap datar, tapi tetap saja ia akan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Vali.

"Aku ingin mengundangmu masuk ke Khaos Brigade. Tepatnya di timku. Tim Vali."

* * *

**Kolom tanya-jawab.**

Kenapa akar judulnya? karena satu kata seperti Akar memiliki makna. Saya tidak suka panjang-panjang judul. Seperti cerita saya yang lain juga, judulnya juga satu kata.

Soal flashback biar lebih jelas, akan saya tuliskan beserta/campur dengan chapter selanjutnya.

Saya juga tidak akan pernah membashing suatu karakter. Terutama Issei. Nggak ada karakter yang sempurna lol.

**Sekian dan terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview chapter kedua dari Akar. Jadi yang suka hal seperti ini, silahkan datang dan jika tidak...ya udah. Saya sangat menghargai jika kalian mau untuk meluangkan waktu kalian untuk mereview chapter ini. Dan akan saya balas dengan PM jika ada pertanyaan. Oh ya, jika anda menemukan kesalahan penulisan tolong dibilangkan ke saya. Saya tidak ingin ada di chapter ini cacat satu pun.**

**Type your review...here.**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	3. Different?

**General Warnings: **AU, canon divergence, language, violence, Naruto-centric, Emotionless Naruto, Root Naruto. And of course, OOC Mc**.**

* * *

**Summary: **Tiba di dimensi yang lain akibat kesalahan jutsu Obito, Uzumaki Naruto , anggota ROOT, mencoba untuk mencari jalan pulang kembali ke tempatnya ia berasal. Segala cara akan ia gunakan agar dapat kembali dengan selamat ke dunianya.

* * *

**Co-writer: Kristoper21.**

**Author note: Selamat menikmati chapter ini. terdiri atas 12000 words kurang atau lebih. Chapter terpanjang yang baru pertama kali ini saya buat. Semoga kalian menikmatinya hingga huruf terakhir.**

* * *

******P.S: Saya sudah membuat polling mengenai pairing. Jika kalian bersedia, silahkan buka profil saya dan pilih menurut apa yang kalian suka. Karena dengan itu, saya berharap dapat dibantu dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Different?**

* * *

"Mengapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan datarnya terhadap sosok yang masih melayang di udara itu dengan kedua sayap bercahayanya. "-Dan bergabung dengan tim yang engkau katakan itu, apa yang kudapat?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah siap-siap memanggil kekuatan Kurama jika situasi tidak bisa dihindari dirinya juga memikirkan keselamatan penduduk sipil yang bermukim di tempatnya sekarang. Jika sampai pertarungan tidak dapat dihindari lagi, maka kota di bawah kakinya ini akan hancur rata dengan tanah. Sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

Vali hanya tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku tahu Azazel menyewa jasamu sebagai prajurit bayaran." Vali menunggu reaksi Naruto, tapi hanya raut wajah rata bagaikan papan yang ia dapat, "Kami bisa menaikkan bayaran itu jika kamu mau. Uang bukanlah masalah bagi Khaos Brigade." Vali melanjutkan dengan suara yang jelas agar dapat menarik perhatian Naruto yang belasan meter di bawahnya.

Ninja itu hanya terdiam sesaat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Vali. Namun, tidak berlangsung lama, pemuda itu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Uang bukanlah masalah bagiku, hal itu hanya kugunakan untuk dapat hidup sementara di tempat ini; bukan untuk memperkaya diri. Bagiku harta kekayaan tidak terlalu berguna dalam kehidupanku."

"Bagaimana... kalau kukatakan bahwa aku mempunyai jalan agar kau dapat kembali ke dimensimu?"

Mata Naruto melebar sedikit kemudian kembali ke normal setelah mendengar pernyataan yang diutarakan oleh Vali. "Dari mana... kau tahu akan hal itu? Aku tidak pernah mengingat atau pernah mengatakannya kepadamu, hanya Azazel yang mengetahui masalah itu dan tempat aku berada." Nada Naruto kemudian turun semakin dingin ketika mencapai suatu kesimpulan, "Atau, Azazel memberitahumu?"

Vali terdengar terhibur mendengar itu, tawa halus muncul dari mulutnya, "Tidak, Uzumaki. Pak tua itu tidak pernah mengutarakan satu kata pun padaku mengenai engkau. Yang hanya dia katakan adalah kau seorang Penyihir kuat." Wajah Vali mengkerut seraya mengatakan itu, "Tentu saja aku tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin orang sekuat kau penyihir."

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan.."

"Tidak sabaran sekali, tapi karena kau bertanya dengan baik-baik maka akan kujawab. Hanya satu hal yang ingin kukatakan: ...**Kau meremehkanku.** Pada waktu itu aku juga mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan." Vali kemudian menyeringai kembali, "Bukan hanya kau saja yang bisa menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanmu."

Naruto kembali terdiam di tempat, meskipun tatapannya tetap kepada Vali. Tanding kontak mata satu sama lain seperti sebuah kebiasaan diantara mereka sekarang. Naruto, yang mencoba mempelajari emosi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Vali; Sedangkan Vali menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. "Bagaimana kau yakin bahwa kau bisa membuka jalan kembali ke Dimensiku? Jika apa yang dikatakan Azazel benar, maka jumlah lubang dimensi di celah dimensi berjumlah itu tak terhitung dan tidak bisa diidentifikasi ke mana tujuannya."

"Pemimpin kami bisa melakukannya. Apa kau pernah mendengar nama Ophis dari Azazel? Jika iya, kurasa kau sudah mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan di sini." Vali menjawab dengan nada datar, kedua tangannya bersila di bawah dadanya. "Kekuatannya jauh diantara kita berdua, Uzumaki; walaupun kau berjumlah puluhan, tapi tatap saja kau tidak bisa menandingi pemilik kekuatan tanpa batasan."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar informasi itu, tapi sepertinya Kurama yang berada di dalam tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Vali. "Dan alasanmu untuk merekrutku apa? Kau bukanlah tipe orang yang main rekrut setiap orang kuat yang kau temui. Pasti ada alasan tertentu.."

"Tentu saja." Vali menjawab tanpa ragu. "Kau orang yang menarik. Alasan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku memberikan undangan padamu. Jika kau setuju, Aku hanya meminta padamu untuk mengikuti apa yang akan dilakukan tim ini. Jika pada saatnya tiba, pemimpin kami akan membukakan lubang dimensi kembali ke Duniamu."

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Vali. Pikirannya bekerja secara maksimal untuk menemukan jalan yang tepat agar ia bisa memecahkan apa yang harus dilakukan pada saat ini juga. Penawaran yang ditujukan memang menarik. Tapi, tujuan dari Kelompok yang diutarakan membuat dirinya sedikit bimbang. Ia tidak ingin memasuki zona baru tanpa mengetahui di mana ia berada, dan keputusan paling tepat yang harus ia pilih juga belum tercipta. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berpikir, Naruto memutuskan satu hal:

"...Biarkan aku memikirkannya terlebih dahulu."

"Bagus." Mata Vali memberikan aura berbahaya, "Pembicaraan ini merupakan rahasia kita berdua, Uzumaki-san. Jika kau tidak bisa mentaati peraturan kecil itu... kurasa aku harus membereskanmu."

"Aku ingin melihat kau mencoba.." Di tangan Ninja itu kini sudah tergenggam tanto yang siap memotong apa saja. Chakra biru yang memanjang dari mata pedang tersebut membuat bunyi bagaikan suara gesekan kapur dan papan tulis.

"Hahahaha... bagus sekali. Aku suka gayamu." Dengan begitu Vali menghilang bagaikan kilatan cahaya. "Sampai jumpa!"

* * *

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding luar taman, melihat terkadang ke arah tiang jam yang berdiri tegak di tengah taman. Pakaian yang digunakan saat ini merupakan baju T-shirt dengan celana pendek, dan pada bagian bawahnya merupakan sepatu oranye dengan corak garis hitam. Jika dilihat apa yang dipakai Naruto, maka apa yang ia kenakan pada saat ini tidak seperti orang yang ingin kencan.

Pandangan tertuju pada saat ini kepada sosok yang terlihat dari ujung jalan. Seorang wanita muda di akhir masa remajanya, dengan tubuh ramping yang tidak terlalu molek namun memiliki keindahannya tersendiri. Rambut hitam pendek yang hanya sampai pada leher tertata rapi seperti baru mengalami perawatan khusus. Pakaian yang terlihat elegan dan trendy namun menyimpan kesan mewah beserta rok putih pendek yang hanya sampai ke lutut.

Kecantikan memang tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, wajah cantik dan menawan yang membuat terkadang orang yang berpapasan terhenti sesaat hanya untuk mengkagumi apa yang melewatinya, serasa masuk ke dalam dunia fantasi yang tercipta oleh sirkuit otak mereka. Ekspresi yang terlihat ketat, datar dan memancarkan es hanya menambah poin plus bagi yang melihat.

"Pagi... Uzumaki-san." Naruto menatap langsung ke mata pemilik suara tersebut, terhenti sesaat untuk melihat ekspresi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh gadis Iblis di depannya. Pandangan gadis itu tergeser sesaat setelah merasakan pandangan pemuda di depannya tertuju padanya. Serasa melihat dengan teliti dan mencari sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh dirinya. Ekspresi yang tidak bisa terbaca, membuat Iblis muda itu sulit untuk menentukan apa yang harus ia rasakan pada saat ini. Apakah Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang salah? Apa ada yang tidak menarik? Pertanyaan itu serasa putaran roda yang tidak berhenti. Selalu berulang-ulang.

Wajah merona memerah serasa tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan dan dilakukan di saat seperti ini, "A-Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Naruto mengangguk sesaat, namun pandangan dari atas ke bawah, melihat pakaian yang dipakai Sona dan juga tubuhnya. Sedangkan sosok yang dikatakan hanya menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Naruto. Dirinya sudah menghabiskan waktu 4 jam hanya untuk mencari pakaian yang tepat, dan tidak terlalu menunjukkan status tapi memiliki kesan tersendiri. Dengan dibantu oleh Ratunya yang dengan senangnya memilihkan pakaian yang tepat.

"Ah.. begitulah, Kaichou-san."

"...Maaf?"

"Engkau pada saat ini ...cantik. Aku tidak mengerti... sepertinya kecantikanmu lebih dari saat kau berada di sekolah. Hm.. misteri, misteri." Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto seperti penuh akan pujian namun juga keingintahuan yang tidak jelas. Ditambah lagi dengan raut wajahnya yang datar, meskipun pikirannya yang saat ini bingung.

"..Terimakasih." Gadis itu memberikan senyuman tipis dari pujian tersebut. Mengetahui usahanya dihargai merupakan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya senang. Pandangan juga sesaat penampilan Naruto. _'Apa hanya aku saja yang terlalu sewot? Uzumaki-san pada saat ini hanya berpenampilan biasa, tidak ada memberikan kesan menarik... atau memang aku yang berlebihan, tapi bukannya... tidak! ini bukan waktunya berpikir seperti itu! '_

"...-san"

"..ou-san"

"Souna-san."

"Ah, ya?" Dalam sekejap, gadis itu terbangun dari lamunannya, mata melebar sesaat ketika baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. "Aku minta maaf, Uzumaki-san. Hal seperti tadi tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto tersenyum. "Jika begitu, bisakah kita mulai penjelajahan kita.."

"Sekarang!? bu-bukannya menolak atau a-apa..." Jari telunjuk Sona menusuk satu sama lain, pandangan ke arah samping serasa menolak untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Rona merah yang menghiasi wajah sangat kontras dengan apa yang orang-orang lihat selama ini di sekolahnya. Pikiran yang terbang ke arah mana seraya mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan. Jantung yang berdetak semakin kencang serasa tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada saat ini.

Dan sesuatu menyentuh dahinya..

Tangan hangat yang kasar namun memiliki pancaran tersendiri sudah menemukan tempat di dahinya, menyentuh dengan lembut. Serasa refleks, Sona memalingkan wajahnya ke arah semula, ke tempat Naruto. _'Terlalu dekat!' _wajah yang hanya berjarak dua centimeter. Pandangan dan ekspresi perhatian yang tertuju padanya.

"Apa kau sakit? Kamu memerah... Souna-san."

* * *

Sementara itu, di jarak yang tidak begitu jauh. Ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang pendek yang sedang menunggu di balik tembok ditemani seorang wanita muda yang memiliki seragam yang sama. Orang-orang akan tentu saja berpikir jika pemuda itu menunggu seseorang; bisa itu pacar, atau teman, dan langsung mengacuhkannya, menganggap hal itu biasa. Tapi.. beda lagi dengan pemilik mata abu-abu ini. Jika saja posisinya yang tidak aneh, tentu hal itu tidak terjadi. Tapi ini adalah kebalikannya. Badan merundup mengintip dari balik tembok dengan ekspresi yang membuat orang ketakutan di sekitarnya.

Ya... penguntit.

Meskipun Genshirou Saji tidak akan pernah mengakui hal itu. Dia bukan penguntit! Cuma mengobservasi. Ya.. mengobservasi agar Kaichou tercintanya tidak 'Diapa-apain' sama pirang bego yang satu itu. Lagipula dia akan datang bagaikan pahlawan dan menendang bokong orang asing itu sampai ke bulan jika berani pegang-pegang tubuh suci Kaichou. Cuma dirinya yang bisa melakukan hal Ecchi kepada Sona. Itu hukum mutlak yang dibuat Tuhan. _Aw.._

"Aku tidak cemburu... aku tidak cemburu, ya.. aku tidak cemburu." Suara meringis bagaikan seseorang masuk neraka, membuat orang sekitar semakin mengambil jarak dari penguntit tersebut. Kuku jari kini berada di mulutnya, digigit-gigit seperti membayangkan kepala seorang murid asing.

Sedangkan Tsubaki yang tidak sengaja terbawa untuk mengobservasi hanya bertingkah pura-pura tidak mengenal pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

* * *

Pandangan Sona serasa menghitam sesaat, menatap sosok yang berada di depannya. Kontak fisik yang tidak pernah ia kira membuatnya belum siap akan apa yang terjadi. Namun entah mengapa dirinya serasa membeku menatap mata dari Naruto..

Mata itu... Warna biru itu... begitu kusam. Seperti tidak memiliki warna kehidupan di dalamnya. Dirinya serasa terbawa ke dalam.. tidak secantik lautan, tapi seperti melihat penderitaan yang tertutup oleh bagian kulit muka. Bagaikan seseorang yang tidak memiliki tujuan yang pasti. Namun entah mengapa semua itu membuatnya ingin lebih tahu lagi akan sosok di depannya. Dirinya tidak pernah melihat manusia seperti ini di depannya. Nafas yang hangat seperti merasuki ke dalam jiwa. Memberikan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kalau kamu sakit, kita bisa menunda.."

"Tidak. itu tidak perlu." Sona menjawab dengan cepat, "Aku tidak sakit, Naruto-san." Mata tetap lurus menatap Naruto yang tersenyum. "Aku siap.."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita—" Sona menahan nafasnya, menunggu dengan detak jantung yang serasa hendak copot dari tempatnya. Perasaan yang tidak siap, namun harus dilakukan. Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Biarpun suka atau tidak, meskipun dirinya lebih memilih yang pertama. Lagipula, ia sudah menyiapkan alat pelindung agar tidak terjadi... itu.

"-Kelilingi kota ini!"

Ya... Sona Sitri siap untuk melepas ke- "—EHHH? Bu-bukannya kita a-akan-"

"Huh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti setelah mendengar ledakan dari Sona. "Bukannya begitu?"

"T-Tapi yang kau bilang kemaren?" Pikiran Sona seperti di aduk-aduk pada saat ini. Mengapa seperti itu? Bukannya begini!? Itulah pertanyaan yang semakin menambah beban pikirannya.

"Ah.. itu ya. Kamu tahu, bukan? Aku ini murid baru.. jadi... aku kurang familiar dengan kota ini. Jadi, pada saat itu pikiran datang dengan spontan. Aku rasa sebagai Kaichou, dirimu akan mengenal seluk beluk kota ini. Aku berharap kamu bisa membawaku keliling agar bisa lebih mengenal kota ini. Kota.."

Kota apa ya? Lagipula di mana dirinya sekarang berada? Yang lebih penting... nama kotanya apa?

Sona merasa seperti disambar petir mendengar alasan yang sebenarnya dari Naruto. Ia tidak tahu tujuan dari permainan pada waktu lalu hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini. Karena itukah Naruto berpakaian kasual seperti itu? Bukti-bukti juga sudah menunjukkan dengan jelas. Sona ingin menutup mukanya pada saat ini, lari dan kembali ke kamarnya dan berunduk di pojokkan kamar. Memalukan, itulah yang bisa ia rasakan pada saat ini. Ia terlalu cepat membuat kesimpulan dari pembicaraan pada waktu lalu.

"..Oh, begitu ya.."

Naruto menaikkan alis matanya mendengar intonasi dari gadis berambut pendek tersebut. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Ah.. tidak." Gadis yang disebutkan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat. Dirinya kemudian memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, dan memasang ekspresi serius. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunjukkanmu seluk-beluk kota ini. Dari tempat srategis berbelanja hingga jalan pintas ke beberapa arah."

Waktu pun terasa berjalan dengan cepat, kedua insan muda itu mulai melakukan penjelajahannya. Mulai dari stasiun kereta, hingga mencapai ke distrik yang lainnya. Sona kemudian menunjukkan tempat perbelanjaan yang memiliki kualitas berbeda menurut harga atau barang yang disediakan di setiap tempat. Setelah itu Sona membawa Naruto berkeliling di area pusat kota. Hingga pada suatu waktu, Naruto berhenti ke Toko buku. Diikuti oleh Sona yang tidak memiliki masalah dengan hal itu. Lagipula dirinya juga sedang mencari buku terbaru mengenai subjek pelajaran yang belum ia kuasai saat ini.

"Hm, Souna-san.."

Sona melirikkan kepalanya sesaat, mendengar suara dari murid pindahan tersebut. Buku yang berada di tangannya menunjukkan bahwa Sona sudah mencari beberapa buku dan sudah menemukannya."Ya, Naruto-san?" Mata Sona kemudian turun dari pandangan Naruto, dan melihat sebuah komik yang dipegang oleh Naruto. Meskipun begitu, Sona tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa shock-nya melihat apa yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menunjukkan cover manga yang ia dipegang. "Souna-san, aku tidak mengerti. Apakah gender laki-laki yang berada di jepang menyukai hal seperti ini?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sekaligus membuka lembaran demi lembaran. Pandangan orang yang berada di toko tersebut tertuju padanya dan manga yang ia pegang. "Aku mengetahui jika laki-laki itu tertarik akan lawan jenisnya untuk melakukan produksi manusia baru. Tapi... apakah itu berlaku jika mereka melakukannya dengan gender yang sama?"

Wajah Sona memerah seketika melihat lembaran demi lembaran yang dibuka Naruto. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto juga sepertinya membuat dirinya menjadi perhatian orang, karena suara Naruto yang tidak dikecilkan. Walaupun begitu, Naruto seperti tidak tahu menahu. "Lagipula jika memang laki-laki suka dengan jenis yang sama, dari mana mereka melakukan produksi tersebut? Seingatku hanya wanita yang mempunyai lubang itu." Naruto dengan keinginan tahuannya membuka lembaran terakhir di mana ending dari manga doujinshi H-Y tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana gender laki-laki bisa hamil?" Naruto menatap Sona yang sepertinya membeku di kutub utara, "Apakah laki-laki bisa mengganti struktur organ mereka agar bisa mengandung?"

"..." Sona Sitri ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding pada saat ini juga. Namun, karena tidak ada, dirinya hanya memilih menepuk dahinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Meninggalkan buku yang pada awalnya ia ingin beli, Sona berjalan cepat menarik kerah baju Naruto. Pada awalnya Naruto enggan hati untuk bergerak karena ia belum selesai membaca jenis yang sama. Keingin tahuannya untuk mencari pengetahuan baru terkadang harus berhenti sejenak. Karena memang ada satu atau dua hal yang seharusnya tidak dipelajari umat manusia.

Singkat kata, Sona merampas manga tersebut, dan melemparnya ke tempatnya semula sebelum menyeret Naruto dari tempat itu sejauh mungkin.

Di dalam sebuah cafe yang tidak begitu ramai, Naruto dan Sona menikmati sajian di depan mereka. Dengan Naruto yang mencoba setiap menu yang berada di depannya. Sedangkan Sona hanya memilih hidangan potongan kue dengan secangkir latte.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh... aku tidak tahu jika jepang memiliki budaya seperti itu. Aku kira itu merupakan perbedaan tempat ini dengan tempat asalku. Ternyata itu tidak nyata, ya?"

"Benar sekali." Dengan nada datar, Sona menjawab. "Hal seperti yang kamu baca tadi merupakan imajinasi tingkat tinggi yang sayangnya tidak kuketahui dari mana asalnya sehingga orang-orang membuatnya serupa itu. Sebuah pengetahuan yang sampai pada saat ini tidak tertarik aku pelajari asal-usulnya. Sekedar saran, tolong hindari bacaan yang seperti itu ...Apalagi dirimu seorang pria."

"Tapi-" Naruto ingin membalas kembali. Namun dibuat diam oleh tatapan tajam dari gadis berkacamata itu. "Aku mengerti..."

"Bagus. Pembicaraan ini tidak akan pernah kita ulang lagi, Naruto-san." Sona menatap tajam kepada Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup matanya sesaat.

Perbincangan pun dilanjutkan di dalam cafe tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka kemudian mengetahui hobi masing-masing dan juga kesukaan masing-masing, atau lebih tepatnya Sona. Sedangkan Naruto tidak mengetahui hobinya apa.

***Membunuh?* **

Tentu saja tidak.

Kesukaan pun dengan lurusnya Naruto menjawab: "Mencicipi hidangan baru."

Tentu saja mereka berdua menyembunyikan fakta kegiatan apa yang mereka lakukan masing-masing. Sona? Karena dirinya tahu bahwa Naruto hanyalah seorang manusia yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang dunia supranatural. Sedangkan Naruto? Dirinya tidak mungkin memberitahu bahwa dirinya seorang Ninja yang kerjanya membunuh orang pada waktu tidurnya.

Sona menatap dengan terdiam dari sudut matanya, terhadap Naruto yang saat ini sedang menatap serius ke arah lain. Meskipun sepertinya kesadarannya tidak berada di arah ia melihat. Sepertinya Naruto yang di depannya memiliki masalah tersendiri yang membuatnya sempat memikirkan pada saat seperti ini. Apalagi kelakuan seperti itu merupakan minus poin jika seseorang mengencani gadis. Ingatan serasa kembali mengingat kekalahan yang membuat jantungnya serasa copot.

Kekalahan pertama kali yang ia terima dalam hidupnya. Sona bukanlah sosok yang arogan akan kemampuannya, namun yakin karena memang dirinya bisa. Kecerdasan merupakan bidang terkuatnya sampai pada saat ini. Membuat keputusan dengan logika dan perhitungan yang matang. Itulah yang ia lakukan setiap saat. Permainan catur merupakan sesuatu yang sudah sangat familiar bagi dirinya sejak kecil. Karena memang dirinya merencanakan mimpinya sematang mungkin.

Karena alasan seperti itulah dirinya bisa menggeser pelamar dengan jentikkan jari. Menggunakan kemampuan superior otaknya mengalahkan semua orang yang mencoba mengklaim dirinya. Setiap itu terjadi, dirinya akan selalu memastikan memberikan kekalahan tercepat dan memalukan pada Iblis berdarah murni yang mencoba mendekatinya. Dia tidak akan menikah dengan otak rendahan yang tidak bisa melampauinya dalam sebuah permainan.

Tapi pemuda di depannya...

Itu beda lagi ceritanya. Sona mengakui dari awal ia memang sudah kalah. Sejak pertama kali bidak digerakkan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Naruto bisa menangkal setiap langkah dan strategi yang ia mainkan dengan mudah. Langkah-langkah yang digunakan Naruto saat permainan membuatnya merinding. Strategi yang diciptakan seperti bertujuan menghancurkan pasukan lawan dengan secepat mungkin, namun dengan efisien.

Strategi yang seperti digunakan seorang komandan perang. Terlihat realistis... seperti Naruto sudah pernah melakukannya di kehidupan nyata. Tapi Sona menyingkirkan pikiran itu di situ juga. Ia tahu sosok di depannya memiliki kecerdasan jauh di atas rata-rata. Jika kejadian di perpustakaan itu di ulang. Sona memang terkadang melihat sekelilingnya ketika berada di perpustakaan. Katakanlah dirinya hanya tercengang sesaat ketika melihat Naruto membaca dengan tempo cepat setiap buku yang berada di depannya.

Setelah semua itu, Sona tidak akan berbohong mengenai ketertarikan yang ia punya terhadap pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. Jika apa yang ia perhatikan pada saat ini benar, maka Naruto merupakan sosok yang bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang tinggi pula, jika kejadian pada waktu yang lalu benar. Seberapa tinggi, Sona tidak tahu.. tapi dirinya ingin melihat itu kala UN.

Lagipula... Naruto tidak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan yang pernah ia temui. Dirinya masih mengingat hal itu, apalagi pada saat berada di Underworld. Para Iblis arogan IQ jongkok dengan modal darah murni, ia masih mengingat jelas itu. Berusaha membuat dirinya terdecak kagum dengan apa yang mereka miliki. Dengan modal wajah tampan, dan mencoba mendongkak apa yang pernah mereka lakukan, khususnya pamer kekuatan. Baik itu kekuatan demonic maupun reputasi nama keluarga mereka. Jujur saja, dirinya tidak memerlukan hal seperti itu. Nama keluarganya saja sudah cukup membuat iblis lain berlutut. Wajah tampan bukanlah sesuatu yang ia cari, dirinya tidak peduli dengan rupa seseorang. Biar itu jelek ataupun jauh di rata-rata. Jika otak mereka tidak bisa menyamai atau melebihi dirinya, maka Sona akan menghancurkan mereka dengan kecerdasan yang ia miliki.

Sedangkan Naruto... jauh dari itu. Ia bukan sosok yang suka pamer dengan apa yang ia bisa. Malahan tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu jika tidak membawa rasa ketertarikan pada dirinya. Sepertinya Sona salah pada waktu berada di Perpustakaan saat merasa Naruto akan mencoba 'Tebar pesona'. Sebuah ironi yang harus ia telan. Malah sepertinya Sona merasa tujuan dari apa yang ia lakukan pada saat ini memang benar seperti subjeknya, hanya untuk membuat Naruto lebih familiar, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan sebagai... kencan.

Bahkan... pemuda di depannya seperti tidak tertarik dengannya dalam arti kata romantis.

Sesuatu yang membuat harga dirinya terluka hanya membayangkan hal tersebut. Sona mengaku, dirinya memang bukan siswi tercantik di Kuoh. Namun bukan arti kata ia tidak memiliki reputasi sendiri. Rias dan Akeno memang memiliki pancaran tersendiri yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Apalagi tubuh mereka yang jauh dari kata molek yang dimiliki anak SMA.

Mata gadis itu turun melihat ke bawah, tepatnya dadanya.. apa Naruto tertarik dengan yang lebih besar? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kembali muncul di otaknya. Membayangkan alasan Naruto tidak memberikan sekalipun lirikan yang mengukur adalah dirinya bukan tipe gadis yang ia suka. Mungkin wanita yang bertubuh seperti Rias atau Akeno?

Atau jangan-jangan...

Sona kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memikirkan alasan Naruto tidak tertarik padanya. Yang menyangkut tipe Naruto, seperti apa yang dibacanya pada saat berada di toko buku. Itu tidak mungkin, Naruto masih normal. Dia hanya tidak tahu tentang hal aneh yang diciptakan Jepang selama masa berkembangnya dunia manga dan juga imajinasi penciptanya.

"Souna-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah." Naruto tersenyum kembali. Membuat rona merah di pipi gadis tersebut muncul kembali. "Ah... sepertinya sudah sore." Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, matahari sudah mulai menghilang dari tatapan mata, menyisakan warna oranye pertanda akan sang surya yang akan terbenam. Dengan begitu, Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti oleh Sona. Tidak berapa lama setelah membayar apa yang mereka pesan, kedua muda-mudi itu sudah berada di jalan.

"Ah, akhirnya aku mengingat semua jalan di kota ini.." Naruto tersenyum terhadap teman jalannya yang berada di sampingnya, "Itu semua berkatmu, Souna-san. Aku tidak tahu mengucapkan terimakasih seperti apa, karena kebaikanmu."

"Aku hanya menepati janjiku. Sekali aku membuat janji, aku akan selalu menepatinya hingga akhir." Sona menjawab balik dengan datar, pandangan tetap tepat di kawasan pejalan kaki yang saat ini mereka dua lalui. Orang yang lalu-lalang juga tidak sebanyak pada pagi hari. "Lagipula.. dengan ini aku bisa mengenalmu lebih baik.."

"Hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sona menjawab dengan cepat, "Oh, ya.. Naruto-san. Aku ingin bertanya tempat tinggalmu di mana?" Melihat tatapan datar dari Naruto, gadis itu kembali berbicara dengan cepat, "Hanya saja sebagai ketua OSIS, aku diperlukan untuk mengetahui di mana kediaman masing-masing murid di sekolahku." Sebuah alasan yang tidak masuk akal yang spontan bisa ia ciptakan. Iblis muda itu ingin kembali menepuk dahinya ketika menciptakan alasan yang terlihat jelas tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Ah.. begitu ya. Aku tinggal di apartemen kecil tidak jauh dari sini." Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit hati-hati. Dirinya tidak tahu tugas Ketua Osis seperti itu. Hm, menarik. Menghafal semua alamat kediaman murid satu sekolah merupakan sesuatu yang sedikit rumit. Sedangkan Sona menghela nafas lega karena Naruto seperti menerima dengan baik alasan tersebut. "Kurasa menjadi Kaichou itu hebat juga."

"Terimakasih."

Hembusan angin yang kencang terkadang membuat Sona menyipitkan matanya sesaat, meskipun kacamata yang melindungi namun tetap saja angin tersebut menemukan celah untuk menganggu penglihatan. Gadis itu menaikkan alis mata ketika Naruto menggeser dirinya dengan lembut ke arah lebih dalam. Sedangkan Naruto kini tepat berada di pinggir jalan. Raut wajah yang santai tanpa terlihat beban apa-apa.

"Tempat ini cukup menyenangkan. Banyak hal yang tidak pernah aku lihat berada di sini. Tidak seperti tempatku dahulu yang tidak begitu maju dalam bidang teknologi.."

Sona hanya diam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Menambah kembali pengetahuan yang ia miliki tentang pemuda yang berada di sampingnya. Dirinya tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan, hingga matahari sudah tenggelam penuh dari pandangan mata. Hanya ada segelintir lampu penerangan jalan yang menerangi jalan mereka. Meskipun Sona tidak memerlukan hal seperti itu karena penglihatannya lebih superior daripada manusia biasa pada malam hari.

Gang kecil yang mereka masuki saat ini membuat Sona merasa tidak nyaman. Lebih tepatnya beberapa orang yang bersandar di dinding gang tersebut dengan minuman alkohol berserakan. Seperti para Yankee yang selalu mencari masalah. Tipe manusia tidak berguna yang tidak menggunakan hidupnya dengan baik dan malah menghabiskan waktunya dengan sesuatu yang buruk untuk tubuh mereka. Gadis itu melihat Naruto, yang pada saat ini tetap mengenakan ekspresi datarnya. Namun matanya..

Tatapan menajam, Sona tahu itu. Cahaya kecil yang terpantul di bola mata membuatnya yakin akan ketajaman tersebut. Pupil yang mengecil hanya menuju pada satu sasaran.

"Hey, Bung. Kau punya pacar yang cantik... mau berbagi nggak sama kita-kita?"

Jika bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya pada saat ini. Sona tentu saja akan memberikan pelajaran pada manusia di depannya. Iblis dari Sitri itu sudah siap memukul orang-orang di depannya jika berani melangkah lebih dekat.

***Bruk!***

"Maaf. Bisakah kalian geser sedikit? Aku tidak ingin membuat Souna-san tidak nyaman berkat kehadiran kalian."

Mata Sona melebar sesaat ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah dua meter di depannya dengan tangan yang mencengkram wajah preman di depannya dan kemudian menubrukkannya ke dinding. Retakan kecil pada dinding tercipta dari wajah yang terbentur dari keras itu tentu saja membuat pemiliknya pingsan seketika dengan luka baru yang tercipta di wajah.

"Ku-Kurang ajar!"

Tipikal preman jalanan. Ketika melihat kawannya jatuh dalam sekali serangan, maka mereka tidak berpikir kekuatan musuh—dan dengan membuat keputusan sesaat langsung menyerang lawan yang berani menjatuhkan kawannya tanpa tahu resiko besar yang mungkin akan menimpa mereka. Dan benar prediksi Sona, ketiga preman yang tersisa langsung terkapar dengan memegang bagian perut mereka yang tadinya diserang oleh Naruto. Itu juga tidak bisa disalahkan karena preman tersebut bergerak terhuyung-huyung karena alkohol yang mereka konsumsi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bela-diri, Naruto-san..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, sambil mengibaskan darah yang berada di tangannya, yang tidak sengaja menempel akibat menonjok wajah salah satu Yankee. "Tentu saja, aku hidup seorang diri. Harus memiliki bentuk pertahanan juga, bukan begitu?"

Tapi tidak ada manusia secepat kamu! Itu yang ingin diteriakkan oleh Sona, kecepatan dan refleks yang digunakan Naruto tadi melebihi apa yang pernah lihat pada manusia. Timing yang tepat, dan juga pukulan yang memang ditujukan untuk mengakhiri lawan dalam satu serangan. Itulah yang ia lihat pada pertarungan satu sisi tadi.

"Dan di sini kita." Naruto menunjukkan apartemen kompleks yang ia tinggali. Memang tidak terlalu mewah tapi memiliki kesan tersendiri yang membuat orang yang tinggal di tempat itu nyaman. "Apa kamu mau berkunjung?"

"Terimakasih, Naruto-san. Tapi setelah ini aku ada pertemuan yang harus dihadiri." Sona menundukkan kepala sesaat, dan kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum. "Aku sangat menikmati apa yang kita lakukan pada hari ini."

"Aku juga." Naruto tersenyum membalas Sona.

Sona mengepal tangan kanannya, menatap Naruto yang pada saat ini masih tersenyum dengan ramah. Detak jantung serasa terdengar dengan jelas di gendang telinga. Kaki bergeser sedikit ke depan, dan menjinjit kecil. Bagaikan waktu yang terhenti, membeku karena aksi yang baru saja dilakukan oleh gadi Iblis itu. Mengikuti isi hati untuk pertama kalinya daripada logika..

"Aku harap hubungan kita bisa lebih dekat lagi, Naruto-san." Dengan tatapan terakhir, Sona kemudian beranjak pergi. Tanpa melihat ekspresi yang berada di wajah Naruto pada saat ini. Kaki bergerak dengan cepat, berjalan melangkah lebih daripada biasanya. Wajah memerah setelah melewati sudut jalan lain. Terhenti sesaat dan memegang dada kirinya. Tempat di mana jantungnya berada. Detak yang tak terkendali..

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar tempat sebelumnya Sona berada. Ekspresi jatuh bagaikan tidak memiliki pikiran apa-apa akan kejadian yang baru dirasakan. Jemarinya perlahan memegang sisi pipi yang tadinya bersentuh dengan bibir gadis iblis itu. Dirinya bingung, kenapa Sona melakukan hal tersebut. Apakah itu sebuah rasa terimakasih? Atau itu kebudayaan baru di tempat ini? Rasa aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Seperti mencoba merangkak dari kegelapan terdalam. Dirinya tidak suka rasa yang muncul itu. Membuat emosi di dalam diri tidak terkendali sesaat. Sebuah kontak fisik yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan dalam skenario-nya sebagai Ninja.

Naruto tidak suka itu.

Dengan ekspresi void akan emosi, ia menutup pintu Apartemen baru yang ia beli kemaren. Dengan suara benturan keras yang mewakili apa yang ia rasakan.

* * *

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Taka?" Sebuah suara berat namun bagaikan sebuah bisikkan. Seorang Pria tua dengan perban yang menutupi sebagian kepala dan wajahnya. Bekas luka berbentuk silang yang menunjukkan apa yang ia dapat dari kehidupan Ninja-nya dulu berada di dagu. _

"_Peperangan ini... apakah akan berakhir? Danzo-sama.." _

_Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian jubah hitam berserta topeng polos bertanya dengan nada datar. Namun tidak menyembunyikan rasa keingin tahuannya. Pria tua itu menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan menatap sosok yang ia latih dari kecil. Warna kuning terkadang terlihat dari celah topeng tersebut yang merupakan rambut dari sosok dibalik topeng polos itu. "Kita sudah menaklukkan Iwa, Kiri dan sekarang akan menuju pada Kumo. Dengan Akatsuki yang sudah merebut Jinchuuriki yang lain dari ekor satu sampai 8.."_

"_Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau permasalahkan... 'senjataku'." Pria dengan mata berperban itu menjawab, melepas topi Hokage yang berada di kepalanya dan menaruhnya di meja. "Akatsuki tidak akan bisa melawan kita meskipun dengan 8 makhluk buas di genggaman mereka. Iwa, Kiri dan Desa lainnya hanyalah penghalang bagi kita. Kita tidak akan pernah mencapai perdamaian abadi jika kita tidak menyatukan semua Negara di bawah kekuasaan Konoha."_

_Sosok bertopeng itu hanya tetap pada posisi berlututnya, tepatnya di belakang Danzo yang pada saat ini melihat pemandangan desa dari tempat tertinggi yang bisa didirikan Konoha. "Tapi Desa lain sudah hancur, jumlah kematian mencapai ratusan ribu akibat serangan dari Akatsuki dan juga Madara bertopeng tersebut. Ditambah lagi dengan Pein yang memiliki mata Rikudo Sennin. Tidakkah seharusnya Konoha membantu desa yang sudah dikuasainya?" Meskipun pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dikeluarkan dari mulut sosok itu, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan emosi yang berlebih._

"_Diam!"_

_Naruto langsung mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Tuannya. Danzo kemudian menatap Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kembali memandang desa dan aktivitas penduduk di bawah matanya. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang terjadi disekitarmu. Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. Tidak lebih tidak kurang. Hal seperti nyawa-nyawa yang hilang.. itu bukanlah masalah yang besar. Jika orang yang terbunuh oleh Akatsuki itu bisa menjadi pengulur waktu, aku akan mengorbankannya tanpa berpikir panjang. Semua itu kulakukan untuk melindungimu... Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, dari genggaman mereka. Ini semua kulakukan karena aku tahu.. jika mereka mendapatkan dirimu, maka semua usaha akan sia-sia melawan mereka."_

"_Jadi.. tidak peduli berapa nyawa yang hilang, asalkan anda bisa menahan Akatsuki dari menyerang Konoha?"_

"_Benar. Karena itulah... sebelum dinding luar desa ini bisa dirobohkan oleh pihak musuh. Aku ingin kau mencapai tingkat terakhir dari pengendalian Kyuubi-mu." _

"_Kurama tidak menyukai perumpaan kendalikan. Lebih tepatnya partner." Suara Naruto keluar bagaikan bisikan dan tidak memiliki makna tersendiri. Namun hanya mengatakan apa yang dipikirkan oleh makhluk yang berada di dalamnya._

"_Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, Taka? Kyuubi hanyalah makhluk buas yang tidak dapat berpikir. Jangan sampai terpengaruh oleh apa yang ia katakan. Karena itu merupakan sesuatu yang berbahaya." Danzo memberikan Naruto tatapan seriusnya. "Bagaimana dengan Sage mode yang engkau pelajari?" Pria tua itu kemudian mengubah topik selain apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Biarpun diperingatkan bahaya Kyuubi, tapi tetap saja Jinchuriki di depannya menganggap apa yang di dalamnya sebagai rekan Bukannya sebuah baterai kekuatan yang tanpa batas._

"_Klan Hebi telah sangat membantu. Hakuja Sennin sudah mengajarkan prosesnya padaku dengan jalannya latihan penggunaan energi dari alam. Saat ini saya hanya bisa menggunakannya selama 5 menit." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Pria tersebut._

_Ular merupakan kontrak hewan yang ia miliki pada saat ini. Kontrak yang ia dapatkan dengan membuat perjanjian dengan menandatangani perkamen kontrak yang dimiliki Klan ular. Naruto mendapatkan kontrak tersebut dari Anko yang pada saat itu memiliki gulungan kontraknya. Pada awalnya Naruto megalami masalah dengan Boss dari klan tersebut. Namun... singkat kata, Naruto membunuhnya dan pemimpin baru dari Klan ular tersebut sudah cukup mengetahui apa yang menjadi pemanggil klan mereka._

"_Taka... bersiap, musuh datang!"_

_Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat sosok yang berada di atas langit, membawa kedua tangannya ke bawah bagaikan menciptakan sesuatu. _

"_Kali ini... giliran kami, Konoha..."_

_Jubah emas tercipta dari permukaan kulitnya. Bagaikan kepompong yang melindungi apa yang berada di dalam._

"_**Shinra Tensei."**_

_Serangan dadakan yang tidak mungkin untuk diketahui kapan datangnya. Tidak mungkin untuk ditangkis atau dihindari. Dan hari itu... hari di mana Konoha hancur total dan kehilangan 80% persen dari penduduk mereka. Sebelum Naruto membunuh orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kehancuran tempat yang ia sumpah untuk dilindungi dengan hidupnya._

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya. Menghentikan mimpi yang tercipta dari tidurnya dan menarik nafas yang dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Dengan memijat sedikit dahinya, Naruto kemudian beranjak bangun dan memulai aktivitas pagi. Mandi, memakai seragam, makan dan berangkat ke sekolah. Mimpi tadi merupakan sesuatu yang sejujurnya tidak ingin ia ingat kembali. Karena itu memang bukan mimpi, melainkan lebih tepatnya adalah kejadian yang terjadi pada waktu lalu. Kejadian yang menyebabkan Desanya hancur dengan seketika tanpa bisa mengungsi sebelumnya.

Sebuah ingatan pahit yang tak akan mungkin untuk dilupakan begitu saja. Pemuda itu mencoba menyingkirkan ingatan itu ke ingatan terdalamnya. Ia tidak butuh pengingat kegagalan yang telah ia buat.

"Naruto-san!"

Sosok yang dipanggil itu menghentikkan langkahnya sesaat dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap sosok pemuda yang cukup ia kenal. Hyoudou Issei yang berlari dengan senyum di wajahnya, diikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sepertinya bukan berdarah jepang. Memasang senyum di wajahnya, Naruto menyapa balik "Pagi, Issei-san."

Issei menghentikan larinya dan memberikan Naruto senyuman. "Jalan bareng, yuk." Naruto hanya mengangguk, namun pandangannya turun ke bawah menatap perempuan berambut pirang tersebut. Sosok yang dipandang hanya menunduk dengan malu dan kemudian mendekatkan badannya ke Issei seperti mencari perlindungan dari tatapan Naruto yang tajam.

Hyoudou yang merasa tatapan temannya ke Asia hanya bisa tersenyum kembali. "Nah.. Asia-chan, ini Naruto-san yang aku bicarakan itu." Dengan lembut, ia kemudian mendorong gadis yang berada di belakangnya ke depan untuk berpapasan dengan Naruto. "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu. Dia orang yang baik, jadi kau juga harus mengenalnya.."

Asia hanya bisa mengangguk lemah meskipun masih ada keraguan yang berada di setiap geraknya, tapi mengingat apa yang dibicarakan Issei mengenai sosok bernama Naruto itu, ia hanya bisa mempercayai keputusan pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut.

"A-Ano.. Namaku.. A-Asia Argento.."

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum ramah, meskipun mendengar perkenalan nama perempuan itu terbalik dari biasanya orang jepang mengenalkan diri. Mungkin itu karena perempuan ini baru tiba di jepang? Tapi bahasa yang digunakan sudah cukup lancar. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Asia-san. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, tapi jika dimulai dari nama lahir maka jadi.. Naruto Uzumaki.."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu..." Gadis itu kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Issei-kun banyak membicarakan tentangmu Naruto-san.."

Ketiga remaja itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Pembicaraan kecil dan terkadang tidak memiliki hal yang penting mereka bahas. Layaknya remaja pada seumuran itu, hal yang mereka bahas hanyalah masalah kehidupan sehari-hari dan juga pelajaran yang mungkin akan membosankan. Tentu saja Asia dan Issei melewatkan pekerjaan dunia supranatural mereka.

"Issei, Asia.."

Ketiga remaja itu berhenti kembali, Issei dan Asia, karena mereka merupakan nama yang dipanggil. Sedangkan Naruto, karena ingin tahu siapa yang memanggil temannya.

"Oh, Buchou!" Issei menyapa dengan semangat yang berlebihan. Mata seperti memberikan efeksi yang lebih kepada sosok yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Buchou tersebut. Naruto tanpa sadar juga mengikuti pandangan Issei, dan menatap sosok itu. Sosok yang juga merupakan bagian observasinya. Jika Naruto bisa jujur, memang gadis iblis berambut merah dan juga temannya yang berambut hitam memiliki figur yang bisa dikatakan didambakan oleh banyak perempuan. Dengan kata lain cantik..

Dirinya tidak bisa memungkiri itu. Jikalau pun orang yang melihatnya mengatakan bahwa kedua wanita muda itu jelek, sudah dipastikan mereka buta atau memiliki gangguan jiwa. Namun, dirinya tidak menemukan mengapa kedua wanita muda itu menarik? Apa hanya memang karena paras tubuhnya? Itu memang benar sih. Jika dilihat memang banyak pejalan kaki yang memberikan kedua siswi itu perhatian yang lebih. Tapi tidak secantik itu, bukan..

Naruto terdiam sesaat, tatapan mata saling berpapasan dengan siswi yang berambut merah. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dengan tatapan datar, ia kembali menatap mata berwarna kehijauan tersebut. Saling bertatap mata satu sama lain tanpa ada yang mau memalingkan pandangan mata. Naruto juga tidak melakukannya, karena dirinya tidak menemukan hal yang aneh.

Sedangkan Rias lain ceritanya. Ia melihat tatapan dan mata dari sosok bernama Naruto itu. Nama yang dikatakan oleh Issei telah membelanya saat klub Kendo hendak melakukan hal jahat padanya. Rias juga dapat memandang raut wajah Naruto, yang sepertinya terukir dari batu tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi lain seperti senyum dan juga tanpa emosi, yang tentunya pada saat ini digunakan oleh pemuda manusia di depannya. Rias mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mata dari pemuda berambut pirang itu, tapi menolak untuk menoleh ke arah lain. Karena tentunya akan mengakui kekalahan.

Dirinya sudah biasa merasakan tatapan nafsu orang lain kepada dirinya sepanjang ia bersekolah di dunia manusia dan telah belajar untuk mengacuhkan pandangan seperti itu. Tapi yang satu ini berbeda. Berbeda dari pandangan yang diberikan Issei dan juga kelompoknya. Pandangan dingin yang seperti diselimuti oleh hawa berbahaya yang bisa menelan siapa saja. Tatapan yang seperti mengikuti gerak siapapun yang menjadi mangsanya. Memberikan perasaan aneh dan juga bercampur takut.

Tapi ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruk yang diciptakan oleh otaknya. Tidak baik menilai orang hanya karena kelakuannya yang aneh. Dan itu bisa dibuktikan dengan Issei yang menjadi budaknya. Sesuatu yang ia banggakan beberapa hari ini. Apalagi jika apa yang dikatakan Issei benar, maka Naruto ini merupakan sosok yang baik meskipun kelakukannya yang aneh. Yang menurut Issei terjadi karena kurangnya pengetahuan akan Jepang.

Sesuatu yang mungkin Rias banggakan dan JUGA akan jelaskan dengan senang hati kepada siapa saja yang tertarik dengan kebudayaan jepang. Dari sejarah hingga hal-hal penting. Pokoknya semua tentang jepang.

"Kamu Uzumaki Naruto, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk, dan kemudian memberikan senyum ramah. "Benar, Gremory-senpai. Senang berkenalan denganmu.. Issei sering menceritakan tentang dirimu, maksudku 'semua' tentang dirimu."

Rias hanya tertawa halus mendengar itu dan kemudian tersenyum kembali kepada Naruto. "Aku ingin berterimakasih karena telah melindungi Issei pada waktu yang lalu. Kohai-ku yang imut ini memang sering terkena masalah karena hobinya." Sosok yang dikatakan hanya tersenyum malu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ketua klubnya.

Naruto kembali memberikan senyumnya. "Itu tidak masalah, bukankah itu tugas teman? Membela satu sama yang lain?"

Yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. Menyetujui apa yang diutarakan oleh Naruto.

"Ara ara.. apa aku dilupakan?"

Segala pasang mata langsung tertuju pada suara baru tersebut, dan Naruto menatap kembali ke kakak kelas yang tadi merupakan teman sejalan Rias. Wanita cantik ideal dari jepang. Begitulah menurut buku yang ia baca jika mendeskripsikan Himejima Akeno; yang merupakan hybrid malaikat jatuh dan manusia yang kemudian diubah menjadi Iblis. Nama yang dikatakan Azazel harus diberikan perhatian lebih karena permintaan seorang temannya. Akeno yang sepertinya tertinggal percakapan kemudian mendapatkan minta maaf dari Rias.

"Himejima Akeno, senang berkenalan denganmu." Gadis itu memberikan senyuman menawan sekaligus kedipan mata. Seperti mencoba mendapatkan reaksi klasik dari Naruto. Tapi kekecewaan yang didapatkan, karena Naruto tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Ekspresi yang dia miliki selain wajah tersenyum.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto dengan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya memberi hormat. Pada awalnya Issei mengatakan hal itu tidak masalah, tapi Naruto membalas tidak ingin menjadi penganggu antara kelompok mereka. Pada akhirnya Naruto juga pergi pertama.

"Benar kan, Buchou?" Issei masih memandang Naruto yang sudah berjalan jauh, "Dia orang yang baik dan ramah. Tidak salah aku memilih dia menjadi teman. Lagipula dia hebat bela diri, bahkan dia bisa menghancurkan Shinai yang meluncur padanya dan mematahkannya hanya dengan dua jari!"

Rias hanya tersenyum kembali mendengar Issei yang membanggakan teman yang ia dapat dan juga kemampuan bela dirinya. Tapi jika dilihat kembali.. ternyata memang rumor itu benar. Klub kendo tersebut sudah meredakan amarah mereka kepada Issei, dan mulai bersikap netral jika pemuda itu lewat. Itu juga didukung faktor Issei yang datang ke klub itu dan minta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya tersebut.

Semua karena Naruto.. murid pindahan yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Issei; Yang membantu hal itu terjadi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu juga sudah mendapatkan reputasi baru seiiring waktu, meskipun tidak terlalu populer seperti jajaran Yuuto, tapi Naruto tetap mendapatkan hal itu. Mungkin itu karena sifat ramah dan juga mudah membantu orang yang berada di sekitarnya meskipun seberat apa masalah itu. Itulah yang rumor katakan. Tentu saja Rias tidak tahu karena tidak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan sosok tersebut. Tapi sekarang berbeda, dan Rias mulai mempercayai ucapan Pionnnya.

Meskipun pertamanya orang-orang akan merasa tidak nyaman akan tatapan yang diberikan Naruto, tapi kebanyakan murid sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

Rias kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat teman masa kecilnya mendatangi Naruto dan membahas sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dengar. Dan dari senyuman yang diberikan Sona -Yang termasuk jarang diberikan kepada siapapun—terhadap Naruto. Diri Rias hanya bisa mengambil satu kesimpulan. Apalagi wajah memerah dari gadis yang biasanya sangat ketat tersebut. Dengan begini bahan pembicaraan yang menarik mungkin akan terjadi jika dirinya membeberkan hal ini kepada Sona. Rias tidak sabar lagi dengan hal itu.

* * *

Beberapa minggu telah lewat dengan damai, tanpa ada masalah apapun. Baik itu bagi kelompok Rias ataupun bagi Naruto. Tapi tidak berarti dengan OSIS.

Genshirou Saji kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Air mata hendak mengalir dengan deras dari kedua matanya, namun ia tahan. Pandangannya kemudian menuju ke meja Ketua OSIS. Bukan kepada Sona yang terlihat seperti menyiapkan sesuatu, dan juga bukan kepada Tsubaki yang membantu ketuanya menyiapkan subjek yang dikerjakan oleh Sona.

"Ah, Tsubaki.. apa Naruto-kun akan menyukai jika aku tambahkan ini. Menurut majalah yang kubaca, kebanyakan laki-laki suka jika perempuan menambahkan ini ke bento yang akan diberikan.."

"Benar, Sona-sama. Aku yakin akan hal itu."

Saji melotot dengan tajam terhadap sebuah kotak. Atau lebih tepatnya sebuah Bento. Mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkan percakapan Raja dan Ratu tersebut. Mendengarkan Sona memanggil Naruto dengan 'Naruto-kun,' sudah cukup membuat pemuda itu ingin menangis dengan menyedihkannya.

"Ah... kenapa bisa begini... padahal aku yang terlebih dahulu mengenal Kaichou, mengapa si pirang bego itu yang mendapatkan perhatian Kaichou... Haaah~" Pemuda itu mengguman untuk kesekian kalinya memikirkan takdir yang bermain dengan kehidupan cintanya. Yang sayangnya sangat menyedihkan dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sona.

Sedangkan dua gadis yang merupakan anggota peerage yang dimiliki Sona hanya bisa melihat kondisi Saji dengan tatapan khawatir. Betul saja, semangat Saji beberapa minggu ini terlihat menurun di setiap harinya karena hubungan antara Raja mereka dengan murid bernama Naruto tersebut. Mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sona, Naruto ini merupakan orang yang 'Ok' untuk ditemani.

Saji juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kepada Naruto. Dirinya mengetahui Naruto ini orang yang baik dan tidak perna main-main. Ditambah lagi orangnya memiliki kecerdasan yang setara atau lebih dari Kaichou-nya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dicapai Saji meskipun sudah belajar dengan keras. Sona memang berada di level yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Jauh berbeda. Naruto ini... ditingkatan yang tidak bisa ia kejar sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu.. aku pergi dulu."

Sona beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangan OSIS, dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tsubaki yang melihat kepergian Rajanya kemudian menghela nafas yang sepertinya sudah ia tahan dari tadi. Namun senyum tipis tidak bisa menghilang dari wajahnya ketika melihat kerja keras yang dilakukan oleh Sona untuk mendekati Naruto. Pemuda yang berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari Ketua OSIS yang terkenal ketat.

Tsubaki kemudian melirik Saji yang terlihat depresi dan kedua anggota lainnya yang jelas-tidak-jelas menyukai orang yang sama, yang pada saat ini berusaha menghibur Saji. "Sudahlah.. kau sudah mengobservasi mereka beberapa minggu ini. Dan kau juga sudah melihat bagaimana Sona-sama bertingkah di sekitar orang itu. Apa kau pernah melihatnya santai sedikit dan tersenyum? Uzumaki-san memiliki kualitas tersendiri yang membuat Sona-sama tertarik dalam arti romantis. Sesuatu yang tidak kau punya.."

Saji hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Mengingat kembali disaat ia melihat Sona tersenyum manis sendiri saat membayangkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan orang asing itu. "Aku tahu itu.. tapi, aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Cepat atau lambat, Kaichou akan mencoba merubah Naruto menjadi Iblis dan hubungan mereka akan menjadi lebih dekat.."

Anggota OSIS yang berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa terdiam mendengar hal itu. Tidak menolak apa yang dipikirkan Saji, karena mereka tahu... Sona terkadang memegang Evil piece-nya dengan tatapan ragu-ragu. Sesuatu yang sudah jelas dipikiran mereka akan apa yang terjadi. Pemuda iblis itu kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku tahu... ini sakit. Melihat mereka berdua ...dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak pernah melihat Kaichou tersenyum seperti itu... aku ingin menjaga agar senyum itu tidak pernah hilang. Tapi tidak seperti ini..." Kini kedua tangannya telah menutup wajahnya. Agar orang lain tidak melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya ia pada saat ini.

Kedua gadis yang berada di samping Saji hanya bisa melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian mengangguk. Kedua tangan perlahan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu satu sama lain, hingga Saji bisa merasakan kehangatan mereka. Sesuatu yang membuat Saji merasa baikan di dalam hati ketika temannya mau memberikan bantuan moral seperti ini.. tapi dirinya tidak pernah menyangka yang seperti ini.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Gen-chan.. karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu.."

Tsubaki yang melihat adegan di depannya secara diam-diam keluar dari pintu dan menutupnya selembut mungkin tanpa menciptakan suara apapun. Dirinya tidak ingin menjadi gangguan masalah pribadi yang mungkin akan diselesaikan rekannya. Dengan ini, mungkin Saji akan baikan dan salah satu dari dua gadis itu mungkin dapat mengisi apa yang telah hilang dari dalamnya.

* * *

"Ah, kau beruntung sekali Issei-san. Asia menyiapkan kau sebuah bento.." Naruto memulai pembicaraan dari meja samping, sambil menatap pemuda Iblis itu membuka kain yang menutup kotak bekalnya. Sosok yang dikatakan hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dengan bangga.

"Hehehe, Asia-chan memang gadis yang baik. Jika bukan karena dia, kurasa aku sudah antri di kantin.." Issei mengungkapkan dengan kedua bahu yang naik, dan kemudian memberikan Asia tatapan terimakasih. Sedangkan gadis yang dipuji hanya bisa tersipu malu dengan ucapan yang diutarakan oleh pemuda yang ia sukai.

Asia kemudian melirik Naruto.. "Ano.. Jika, Naruto-san mau.. aku bisa membuat bento juga untukmu.."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa mencari makan siang sendiri kok. Lagipula aku tidak ingin membuat seseorang cemburu akan kebaikan yang mungkin akan kamu berikan." Dan kembali wajah Asia memerah ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Issei hanya melihat pembicaraan itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan ke kantin. Jika telat dikit, pasti sudah ramai.." Naruto hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi terhenti ketika seorang Kaichou masuk ke kelas dengan tatapan datarnya. Pandangan seluruh siswa yang masih tertinggal di kelas hanya bisa tertuju pada sosok tersebut. Mengagumi kecantikan dari ketua OSIS dari Akedemi Kuoh.

"Souna-san?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, namun hanya menyodorkan sebuah kotak bento ke Naruto. Sedangkan sang Ninja hanya menatap dengan alis mata naik setengah, tidak menemukan alasan untuk menolak, Naruto kemudian mengambil bento tersebut. "Apa aku tidak merepotkan? aku tidak ingin dirimu memaksakan hal seperti ini, Souna-san. Aku tahu kamu orangnya sibukan, dan mungkin hal seperti ini aka-"

"Jangan salah paham." Sona menaikkan posisi kacamatanya, dan tetap memasang wajah datar Ketua OSIS-nya. "Aku melakukannya karena aku menginginkannya. Lagipula setelah aku melihat _junk food_ yang kamu makan, aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Makanan dengan rendah nutrisi seperti itu tidak cocok untuk perkembangan tubuh dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu dengan makanan seperti itu lagi. Gaya hidupmu harus diperbaiki. Ditambah lagi, Ulangan tengah semester tinggal beberapa bulan, aku tidak ingin dirimu kehilangan jam belajar hanya karena menghabiskan waktu untuk antri di kantin."

Naruto yang mendengar alasan logis dari Sona hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Meskipun dirinya di dalam hati lebih memilih untuk makan makanan _Junk food_ yang dihina oleh Sona. Tapi tentu saja Naruto tidak akan mengatakannya. Dirinya sudah belajar tentang itu; Mencoba beradu argumen dengan Sona hanya memakan waktu dan tenaga. Lebih baik menuruti daripada kehabisan suara..

Sona yang telah melihat Naruto menerima bento buatannya, kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tatapan murid yang berada sekarang tertuju pada Naruto. Dan senyum 'Mengetahui' yang terkadang diberikan teman sekelas membuat Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman. Dengan menghela nafasnya, Naruto membawa bento-nya ke meja yang tersusun di tempat Issei dan Asia.

"Jangan dimulai.." Naruto memberikan pandangan peringatan. Namun dihiraukan Issei yang pada saat ini tersenyum bodoh melihat apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Naruto.. Naruto." Issei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengira kau akan merahasiakan hubunganmu dengan ketua OSIS kita. Padahal sudah terlihat jelas dari segala tingkah lakunya. Kau beruntung banget deh, sudah ada cewek yang menyukai dan perhatian akan kesehatanmu. Sedangkan aku..."

"Aku tidak mengerti.." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sekali lagi ketika mendengar kata-kata Issei. "Bukannya itu biasa? Seperti Asia menyiapkan bento padamu dan memperhatikan kondisimu?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Issei terdiam, dan Asia melihat ke arah lain. Namun, tidak berlangsung lama Issei hanya menghela nafasnya dan memberikan senyuman pahit ketika mengingat sesuatu yang telah ia kubur di pikiran terdalamnya.

"Kurasa tidak, Naruto... itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada perempuan yang mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padaku." Sebuah pernyataan yang sering didengar Naruto saat menyangkut hal seperti ini. Bagaikan kaset rusak yang selalu mengulang dan tidak mau melihat cahaya baru yang berada di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian mengganti tatapannya ke arah Asia. Yang sepertinya kehilangan semangatnya dari percakapan tadi.

Perasaan dan jalan pikiran manusia memang sulit untuk dimengerti. Hal itu tidak terkecuali untuk Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh yang pernah ia temui. Mereka semua memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah lingkungan sekitarnya dan cara berkembangnya mereka. Tapi tetap saja memiliki satu poin penting yang menyangkut semua itu. Naruto kurang mengerti dalam hal itu. Dirinya hanya merespon sesuai dengan bagaimana lingkungan sekitarnya mengharapkan hal yang normal dan meniru apa yang berada di sekitarnya. Tanpa mengetahui makna hal tersebut.

Orang menganggapnya ramah, karena memang seperti itulah sifat manusia yang diharapkan seseorang. Dirinya mengikuti itu. Selalu menyapa dengan baik dan tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang menyapa terlebih dahulu. Karena dirinya tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak melakukan seperti itu. Ngapain marah? Kalau bisa tersenyum. Itulah yang dipikirkan.

Orang meminta bantuan, ia akan menolongnya. Karena dirinya tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

Naruto hanya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya agar tidak terlihat berbeda. Meskipun terkadang ada satu atau dua hal yang membuatnya bingung. Tapi hal itu bukan menjadi masalah yang besar pada saat ini, karena dirinya memang merasa berbaurnya sudah cukup.

Namun dibalik semua itu...

Ia tidak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa.

Dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana.

Apa itu emosi?

Bagaimana manusia mempunyainya?

Apakah ada cara khusus agar seseorang mendapatkannya?

Apa yang membedakannya satu sama lain?

Uzumaki Naruto, alias Taka, hanya mengetahui satu hal yang pasti yang bisa ia pikirkan. Dirinya tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa saat meniru apa yang dilakukan manusia normal dengan emosi yang tercipta di tubuh mereka. Suatu kata tidak realistis dan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika darimana asalnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat. Manusia itu tidak sesimpel apa yang ia pikirkan. Mereka terlalu rumit...

Atau.. dirinya yang memang terlalu berbeda?

Dengan menghela nafasnya, pemuda itu kemudian membuka bento tersebut. Dan mengambil sumpit yang tersedia, melihat beberapa jenis hidangan yang berbeda, dan tidak bisa dikatakan sekedar bento biasa. Terbukit, karena membuat Issei dan Asia berdecak kagum sesaat melihat variasi yang berada di dalam bento itu.

"Oh iya, Naruto-san.."

Naruto menaikkan alis matanya sambil merasakan apa yang berada di mulutnya. Sepertinya Sona memiliki bakat tersembunyi. "Iya?"

"Aku baru ingat, Buchou ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibahas, tapi sepertinya penting sekali." Asia kemudian mengangguk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Issei. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu kemudian memasang muka serius, "Aku tidak terlalu tahu... sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

Sesuatu yang buruk? Sepertinya tidak. Tidak ada hal seperti itu yang ia ingat akan terjadi dalam jangka waktu dekat ini. Azazel sudah memastikan itu, karena tidak ada lagi pergerakan yang cukup untuk diberi perhatian lebih. Apa itu Cuma pikiran semata Issei? Atau sesuatu yang telah terjadi tanpa ia ketahui dan mungkin akan membawa pandangan itu terjadi karena telah mengalami kejadian tersebut?

Atau itu karena Gremory Rias ingin melakukan hubungan intim pada waktu lalu dengan Issei? Namun gagal karena kedatangan seorang wanita berambu silver. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar dilakukan terhadap gender yang berbeda? sebab itulah Naruto menghapus informasi itu dari catatan perkembangan Iblis yang ia observasi. Hubungan satu sama lain yang menjurus ke diri pribadi bukanlah masalah baginya. Ia tidak membutuhkan informasi itu kecuali mengenai perkembangan kekuatan mereka..

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada saat ini.

Seluruh kelompok iblis Gremory tersebut kini duduk dengan nyamannya di sofa mereka masing-masing. Dengan sang Raja yang berada di meja khususnya tersendiri dan seorang wanita dengan pakaian pelayan di belakangnya. Namun bukan itu yang menyebabkan Naruto tegang. Meskipun raut wajahnya kini telah menjadi datar, tapi tatapan mata yang tajam dengan pupil mengecil.

Sebuah topeng.

Topeng putih tanpa corak yang berada di meja tersendiri di ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Rias Gremory?" intonasi yang keluar memang terdengar biasa dan datar tanpa emosi. Tapi bagi yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan seperti mendapatkan tekanan berat dari setiap kata yang diutarakan oleh Naruto.

"Aku tahu siapa kau, Uzumaki Naruto." Rias dengan tersenyum membalas, serasa tidak menyadari atau tidak peduli dengan situasi yang ia masuki pada saat ini. Dirinya tahu ia memasuki dunai pertaruhan yang mungkin menguraskan sesuatu yang lebih dari harganya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengambil jalan panjang lagi. Hanya satu ini yang bisa ia lakukan..

"Maksudmu?"

Dengan memasang muka percaya diri, Rias melanjutkan. "Salah satu agen dari Keluargaku mendapati sebuah berita yang dirahasiakan oleh militer kepada publik. Sebuah fenomena tidak biasa yang melibatkan pemilik topeng ini. Seseorang yang melawan hukum alam yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit. Dan berhasil melumpuhkan semua prajurit bersenjata yang menghujaninya dengan peluru tanpa memberikan luka yang fatal."

"Terus apa hubungannya denganku?"

Rias hanya tersenyum dan kemudian membawa plastik bening yang memiliki sampel berwarna kuning di dalamnya. Yaitu rambut. Beberapa helai rambut yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan milik Naruto. "Ini ditemukan di tempat kejadian. Tepatnya di tempat jatuhnya helikopter yang hancur terbelah dua karena suatu kekuatan yang melawan hukum alam."

Naruto melihat kembali topeng yang tidak sengaja ia jatuhkan itu. Rambut tersebut pasti tidak sengaja tertempel saat topeng itu terlepas dari wajahnya. Kesalahan fatal yang membuat dirinya mempertanyakan kemampuannya sebagai Ninja. Bukannya menghancurkan barang bukti yang mungkin akan membawa musuh mengetahui siapa dirinya, Naruto malah memilih meninggalkan topeng itu dan memakai topeng cadangan yang masih ia punya. Dan sekarang ia harus membayar kesalahan itu dengan kedoknya ketahuan oleh orang yang ia observasi.

Membuat jalan keluar mungkin masih bisa dilakukan jika dirinya melancarkan serangan mendadak. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan wanita berambut silver tersebut. Yang memancarkan aura Iblis namun memiliki kekuatan yang sangat jauh berbeda dari Iblis muda yang ia observasi_. Apakah mereka sudah mengetahui aku seorang mata-mata?_Pertanyaan itu yang terulang, tapi Naruto tidak ingin mengutarakan satu patah katapun sampai ia yakin.

"Ya, kau benar. Itu aku.."

Senyum Rias kini bisa dilihat melebar ketika mendengar pengakuan dari sosok yang memasuki wilayahnya. "Dan, bisakah kau menjelaskan mengapa kau tidak memberitahukan keberadaanmu terhadap yang menguasai wilayah ini? Hal yang kau lakukan itu sudah jelas menyusup."

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti dari gerak-gerikku. Aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang tempat yang kupijaki pada saat ini. Dan aku juga baru menyadari keberadaan makhluk supranatural baru-baru ini." Tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan, tapi memiliki makna kejujuran sendiri yang diputar balik agar lawan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Teknik analisis.

"Aku tahu mengenai itu, Naruto.."

"Tolong jangan panggil namaku seperti kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Itu tidak sopan.." Naruto memotong dengan nada datarnya, tatapan serius menuju mata Rias.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki-san. Aku mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, dan sebagai penguasa wilayah ini... aku tahu bahwa dirimu tidak membawa niat buruk pada kami ataupun pada kota ini. Karena alasan itulah aku tidak langsung mendatangi dirimu pada hari pertama dan menyelesaikan masalah menyangkut dirimu. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Issei, aku pun mulai yakin dengan apa yang telah kupikirkan."

Naruto menatap pemuda yang dikatakan, dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan minta maaf dari Issei, yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada saat ini.

"Jika kau sudah mengetahui semua ini, kau pasti memiliki sebuah alasan mengapa menunda hal tersebut. Singkat kata..." Naruto menatap dengan dingin wanita muda berambut merah di seberangnya, "—Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan peerage-ku."

"Dan mengapa aku harus setuju dengan permintaanmu itu? Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan ucapanmu lebih dari ini dan tidak memilih keluar dari pintu itu sekarang juga?—Rias, aku bukan orang bodoh di sini."

Rias tetap dalam ekspresinya meskipun ada keseriusan dari raut wajahnya. Dengan sejelas mungkin Keturuan Gremory itu mencoba menjelaskan cara kerja Evil pieces dan juga keuntungan yang didapat jika Naruto dirubah menjadi Iblis. Dari sejarah hingga, kegunaan masing-masing bidak pada manusia yang dirubah. Keuntungan juga dijelasakan dengan rinci dan semenarik mungkin hingga manusia yang memiliki nafsu akan bermacam hal pasti akan setuju. Sayangnya... Naruto bukanlah figur yang cocok dengan kategori itu.

"Jawabanku akan tetap sama dan tidak akan berubah. Aku tidak akan berubah menjadi apapun seperti apa yang kau katakan." Naruto menjawab dengan datarnya, tapi matanya memiliki ketajaman yang membawa ingatan pertama kali Rias memutuskan melihat Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Kali ini bukan tatapan observai yang pernah ia lihat. Saat ini bukan hal seperti itu... tapi bagaikan tatapan elang yang siap memburu mangsanya jika diberi kesempatan.

"Naruto-san, menjadi Iblis itu tid-" Issei mencoba menjelaskan apa yang diutarakan Rias tidak seburuk apa yang ia kira. Malahan tidak terlalu berbeda saat menjadi manusia. Tapi tetap saja, sebelum Issei bisa menjelaskan atau membujuk Naruto, tangan Naruto sudah menunjukkan tanda berhenti.

"Cara pandang orang berbeda, Issei-san. Dan tidak semua manusia jatuh ke hawa nafsu mereka dan mau diubuah menjadi Iblis tanpa pemikiran yang panjang terlebih dahulu. Karena sekali membuat pilihan, maka tidak akan bisa mengulang kembali apa yang telah terjadi."

Anggota Klub penelitian Gaib yang lain hanya memilih diam. Karena mereka tidak tahu betul jalan perbincangan, dan juga Naruto merupakan orang yang jarang mereka temui dan tidak begitu mereka kenal secara personal. Keputusan hanya berada di tangan Rias, dan juga Issei yang berteman dengan sosok berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku sudah berjanji, bukan? Aku tidak akan membuat keributan atau hal yang mencurigakan di tempat ini. Aku tidak tertarik dengan dunia supranatural seperti yang kalian bicarakan dan bukan berasal dari fraksi apapun yang kalian bilang itu. Aku juga tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengurusi kegiatan seperti apa yang kalian lakukan."

Rias mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini, atau lebih tepatnya memang tidak pernah menganggap kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Meyakinkan Naruto bahwa menjadi Iblis tidak seburuk yang terdengar ternyata tidak membawakan hasil sama sekali. Keuntungan dan apa yang bisa diraih dari menjadi Iblis juga seperti tidak mempan pada orang ini. Naruto itu kuat, ia tahu itu dari sekilas tatapan. Orang yang cocok untuk menambahkan bidak untuk melawan Riser.

Memang ini merupakan pengalaman barunya. Karena ia tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan ketika mendapatkan anggota peerage-nya yang lain. Tunggu dulu, kejadian seperti ini memang tidak pernah terjadi. Semua anggotanya menjadi Iblis dikarenakan mereka sudah dalam kondisi sekarat, mati atau memang sangat tersudut sehingga tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menerima tawaran tersebut. Tidak seperti Naruto yang memang tidak memiliki alasan khusus untuk bisa ditawari kesempatan ini.

"Tidak adakah ada cara untuk membujukmu menjadi bagian dari peerage Rias?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu, dan melihat Himejima Akeno yang berbicara dengan lembut, kedua lengan tangannya menggepit dan condong bersama badannya, menunjukkan dadanya yang semakin membesar dari setiap gerakan itu.

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab dengan cepat, menatap mata Akeno tanpa berkedip. Gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Akeno tidak membawa rasa apa-apa baginya. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita mempunyai dada sebesar itu?-Jika ia mengingat rekannya di Root, Naruto tahu bahwa aset yang besar seperti milik Akeno hanya akan menjadi beban dalam melaksanakan misi atau bertarung. Apa itu tidak berat? Gumpalan daging yang besar dan melonjong seperti itu. Atau, gumpalan daging di dada itu akibat operasi payudara yang pernah ia baca? hm.. misteri.. misteri.

"Atau ini karena Sona?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto terhenti sesaat, namun kembali menatap Rias dengan sedikit heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia juga Iblis, dan kau tertangkap basah Uzumaki-san." Rias menunjuk dengan kembali tersenyum bagaikan menangkap suatu mangsa. "Lagipula kenapa kau tidak memperbaiki namanya? Bukannya kau mengenalnya dengan nama Shitori Souna, dan bukan Sona Sitri? Aku tahu kalian memiliki hubungan yang sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya. Bagaimana jika orang lain mendengar berita itu, apalagi Underworld pada saat ini.." Rias kemudian menaruh tangannya di dagunya.. "Dan... bagaimana reaksi Sona ketika mengetahui rahasia yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Gremory, apa kau mencoba untuk..?" Intonasi Naruto sudah jelas menunjukkan bahwa saat ini gadis berambut merah itu sudah menginjaki zona yang berbahaya. "Karena aku yakinkan padamu, kau tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk membelakangi setiap perkataanmu itu."

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu." Rias menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Dirinya tidak suka melakukan cara licik seperti ini, tapi terkadang memang tidak bisa dihindarkan. Itu ada di darahnya. Meskipun negosiasi belum menemukan titik temu, tapi Rias berusaha untuk menemukannya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto sendirian begitu saja, jika video cctv di pangkalan militer itu benar, maka kekuatan Naruto merupakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Kecepatan yang melebihi Kiba dan juga ahli dalam menggunakan variasi pedang pendek. Naruto akan cocok sekali menjadi Kuda.

"Jika kau sudah tahu dari awal, maka kau pasti tahu Sona berasal dari kalangan keluarga Iblis kelas atas. Mereka tentu saja tidak akan menyetujui hubunganmu dengan ahli waris dari keluarga tersebut..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Kalian sepertinya salah paham dengan hubunganku dengan Sona-san. Kami hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih tidak kurang."

"Sona akan kecewa mendengar itu, kau tahu?"

"Dan haruskah aku ambil pusing? Bukankah kau juga pada akhirnya akan berkhianat terhadap temanmu sendiri jika merekrutku terlebih dahulu tanpa sepemberitahuannya?"

Rias menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak bisa menemukan celah kosong agar dapat membuat Naruto bisa memikirkan tawarannya. Hubungan yang ia kira pun ternyata salah dari awal, dan mendengar pengakuan Naruto; sepertinya memang benar pemuda di depannya ini tidak memiliki rasa apa-apa kepada Sona dan bahkan tidak memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain. Dirinya tahu ini akan sangat berbahaya, dan mungkin akan menghilangkan potensial hal itu terjadi. Naruto juga sudah terlihat mulai kehilangan kesabaran akibat pembicaraan ini.

Gremory Rias tahu akan hal itu. Sebaik-baiknya orang, mereka tentu saja memiliki batas kesabaran yang tidak boleh dilewati. Jika batasan itu meledak, maka hancur sudah kepercayaan yang mungkin sudah dibangun antara pionnya dengan Naruto. Seberapa dekatnya hubungan pertemanan itu, Rias mengakui Issei tidak cocok untuk membujuk Naruto. Karena alasan yang sudah jelas di depan mata. Issei menerima menjadi Iblis karena bisa meraih mimpinya mendapatkan Harem. Sedangkan Naruto bukan tipe seperti Issei yang bisa dirayu semudah itu. Jika apa yang dikatakan Sona benar mengenai permainan catur itu, maka Uzumaki Naruto memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Yang bisa berpikir menggunakan sistem logika ke tingkat sepenuhnya tanpa berpikir adanya celah kosong dan melawan balik setiap serangan, baik itu verbal atau non-verbal.

Rias mengutuk di batinnya ketika melihat lingkaran sihir yang sudah muncul tepat di jalan pintu keluar. Iblis yang tidak ingin ia lihat pada saat ini. Dengan menarik nafasnya, Rias menunda pikirannya dan mengingat Naruto tidak sepolos yang ia kira mengenai dunia supranatural, dirinya tidak perlu memberikan penjelasan mengenai apa yang akan terjadi. "Uzumaki-san, bisakah kamu duduk sebentar, aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu. Akeno akan membuatkanmu teh jika kamu mau.."

Naruto melihat belasan belasan Iblis yang muncul di tengah lingkaran sihir tersebut. Jika Naruto bisa jujur, ia ingin keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di kantin daripada membicarakan hal tidak penting seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa, seberapa inginnnya dia. Ini merupakan bagian dari misi yang ia harus jalankan. Dengan sedekat ini, ia bisa mendapatkan data yang lebih akurat mengenai perkembangan kelompok Rias.

Tapi begitu juga akan hasil akhir yang tidak bisa dihindari. Dirinya tidak akan bisa bersembunyi-sembunyi lagi dan bergerak dengan bebas tanpa ada yang mengawasi jika berada dekat dengan kelompok Iblis yang mungkin menarik perhatian banyak pihak. Bahkan berteman dengan iblis sudah cukup membuat dirinya bisa menjadi potensial untuk dicurigai atau diawasi. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia alami sama sekali.

Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu gegabah, Naruto mengangguk dan memilih duduk di tempat yang lebih kosong dan menikmati secangkir teh yang disiapkan Akeno. Jika dirinya boleh jujur lagi, masih ada satu yang kurang.. yaitu cemilan. Yang sayangnya tidak ada di depannya sama sekali. Mata kemudian menoleh ke arah gadis kecil berambut putih yang menikmati cemilannya.

Dan selanjutnya Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendengarkan perbincangan antara Rias dan pria berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru tua. Yang sepertinya merupakan tunangan Rias jika dari pembicaraan itu menuju. Dengan jelasnya racun yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu, Naruto bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa masing-masing pihak memiliki pandangan yang berbeda.

Dirinya tidak peduli akan hal itu. Terserah mereka mau melakukan apa yang mereka mau, atau bahkan membunuh satu sama lain jika perlu. Masalah mereka bukanlah masalah dirinya. Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Informasi penting yang bisa ia gunakan, maka akan diingat Naruto. Jika tidak, ia akan melewatkannya begitu saja. Tapi mendengar Pria yang bernama Riser itu membanggakan peerage-nya yang merupakan Harem-nya kepada Issei, Naruto hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal dari apa yang ia baca. Sepertinya lelaki di dunia ini menyukai memiliki satu pasangan dalam musim kawin.

"Singa dan kawanan betinanya...hm, misteri misteri."

Pria bernama Riser itu hanya tertawa lebar mendengar apa yang digumamkan Naruto, dan mengatakan betapa benarnya hal itu. Issei hanya melihat perempuan yang berada di samping Riser dengan iri hati. Harga diri pemuda itu seperti dijatuhkan begitu saja, ditambah lagi dengan aktivitas seksual yang dilakukan Riser di depan mata banyak orang. Sesuatu yang pernah Naruto lihat dalam pembukaan AV yang tidak sengaja ia sewa.

Tapi kejadian selanjutnya yang akan terjadi di depannya membuat dirinya membeku.. seperti pemicu pistol ke masa lalu.

* * *

"_Taka, bunuh aku."_

_Seorang anak tidak lebih dari 7 tahun menatap sosok di depannya dan juga pedang pendek yang berada di tangannya. Tangan gemetar hanya memikirkan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh benda tajam di genggamannya. "Tidak... aku tidak akan melakukannya."_

_Laki-laki yang berada di satu selnya hanya memberikan senyuman. "Jika kau tidak melakukannya, maka kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Danzo-sama sudah memerintahkan kita untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Misi ini akan selesai jika salah satu dari kita mati.."_

"_Tidak.. aku tidak akan pernah membunuh temanku, Sai. Kau temanku. Bukankah kau yang bilang kita adalah sahabat? Selalu melindungi satu sama lain?" _

"_Kau bodoh, kepala penis. Jika kita tidak membunuh satu sama lain, maka ruangan ini akan meledak dua menit lagi. Kita harus membunuh rekan kita yang berada di dalam satu sel. Yaitu dirimu... atau aku." Anak yang bernama Sai itu kemudian mengambil pedang pendek yang berada di punggungnya. Masih tersenyum meskipun situasi yang ia hadapi. "Jika kau tidak mau, maka aku yang harus membunuhmu.. aku juga masih ingin berguna bagi Danzo-sama kau tahu.."_

_Naruto melihat pedang pendeknya, emosinya ingin meledak pada saat itu juga. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya dan temannya tanpa harus membunuh satu sama lain. "Pasti ada cara! Sai!"_

"_Tidak ada cara lagi. mati!" _

_Naruto menutup matanya, merasakan Sai yang melesat cepat. Ia tidak ingin ini terjadi, ia tidak ingin membunuh satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki. Bagaimana pun berteriak, sekencang apapun memohon.. tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan. Takdir pahit yang tidak bisa dihindari. Bagaikan koin yang berputar dan hanya memiliki satu sisi yang menang._

_Tidak sadar Naruto menghunuskan pedangnya ke depan. Meskipun tidak melihat. Teman selalu melindungi satu sama lain, Naruto akan melakukannya dan akan menerima takdir kematian agar temannya bisa melihat hari esok. Karena alasan itulah ia melambatkan gerakannya, karena alasan itulah ia bergerak maju menuju kematiannya. Sai pernah mengatakan padanya hal itu, Teman melindungi satu sama lain. Suatu konsep yang mereka pelajari dari Shin, yang sudah mati sebelumnya.._

_Berkorban demi sahabat._

_Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang lembut bertemu dengan pedangnya, lurus seperti melewati potongan kertas. Hingga tidak bisa lagi bergerak.._

_Tertancap bagaikan paku yang medalam. Sensasi aneh mengalir di wajahnya, seperti air yang hangat disemburkan pada dirinya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Berusaha menggerakan pedangnya, namun suara erangan mencapai pendengarannya. Suara yang ia sangat kenal. Anak berambut kuning itu merasakan tangan yang memeluknya. "Sai..?" Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan. Merasakan kepala Sai berada di pundaknya... dan pedang berlumuran darah yang tembus dari punggung temannya yang berkulit pucat itu._

"_Apa.. kubilang? Teman selalu melindungi satu sama lain.. Shin... memang... benar. Ya..kan?"_

"_Sa-Sai..?"_

"_De-dengan begini... kau akan... hidup. Ingat apa... yang ku-kukatakan... ingat apa...yang dikatakan...Shin. Berkorban diri...demi sahabat.." _

_Naruto hanya membeku di tempat, tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tubuh gemetar dengang hebat menyadari apa yang baru ia lakukan. Perasaan aneh yang ia kira sudah hilang. "S-Sai...?" _

_Suara teman yang semakin mengecil. Bagaikan bisikan yang tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun kecuali bagi mereka yang ditujukan. Nama yang dipanggil seperti tidak direspon pemilik nama. Hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa diciptakan oleh pikirannya di detik terakhir sambil menahan sisa kehidupan yang mulai meninggalkan tubuh. Naruto merasakan pelukan Sai semakin meringan.. bertambah lemah..._

"_Hidup... untukku.. Naruto." _

_Dan tubuh anak bernama Sai itu jatuh ke permukaan tanah. Tidak bergerak, menjadi mayat baru yang masih hangat. Dengan pedang yang menancap ke dada kiri, tempat di mana jantung berada. Darah yang mengalir melumuri pedang dan juga perlahan menggenangi tubuh anak itu, hingga membasahi permukaan kaki Naruto yang telanjang. Raut wajah yang tersenyum dengan mata yang terbuka.. meskipun darah yang mengalir di sudut mulut. Mata yang menunjukkan harapan banyak, meskipun cahaya yang telah hilang dari kedua bola matanya._

_Itulah permulaan dari segalanya, di mana pancaran cahaya biru langit yang berada di mata anak itu perlahan memudar seiring waktu. Menyisakan perasaan kosong. Kusam. Yang tidak memiliki tujuan._

* * *

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang serasa sakit. Detak jantung yang membuat dadanya ingin meledak dalam seketika. Pandangan masih tertuju ke tempat Issei.

_Teman! _

_Teman!_

_Teman! _

_Teman!_

"Mira, lakukan!" Mata Naruto bergerak dengan cepat diantara perempuan yang menggunakan tongkat tersebut. Dan kemudian Issei, yang merupakan teman. Kepala Pemuda berambut pirang itu serasa berdenyut mengingat beberapa kata yang bisa mengubah segalanya. Kejadian yang sama, menghunuskan tongkat daripada pedang. Beda alat tapi sama adegan..

Ninja terlatih itu tidak berpikir panjang. Karena hanya satu yang berada dipikirannya. Janji yang selalu berada di dalam ingatannya, teman. Janji yang akan ia penuhi bagi mereka yang merupakan, teman.

Mata anggota peerage Rias Gremory hanya bisa melebar karena tidak bisa bergerak cepat untuk melindungi Issei dan serangan tiba-tiba tersebut. Issei hanya membeku tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa-apa meskipun gauntlet yang berada di tangannya memiliki kekuatan besar. Secara spontan, Issei menutup matanya. Menunggu rasa sakit. Tapi tidak pernah datang..

Sedangkan bagi yang lain, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat mereka menahan nafas yang terdalam.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu, menggunakan tanto-nya dan membelah dua tongkat tersebut. Tidak sampai disitu, Naruto tidak berhenti, meskipun teriakkan dari orang lain untuk menyuruhnya. Naruto memotong tangan gadis yang memegang tongkat itu. Cepat dan bersih.. tanpa ada yang bisa melihat pergerakan tangannya.

Darah menyembur. Teriakan terdengar.

Naruto tidak berhenti. Tidak akan berhenti.

Ia ingin melindungi temannya.

Itu janji yang akan selalu ia tepati. Meskipun membasahi lagi tangannya dengan darah orang lain. Naruto bisa melihat ketakutan tanpa dasar yang diberikan Iblis yang memegang tongkat itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli...

Telapak tangan memberikan tekanan ke dada gadis itu, dan membawanya mundur. Dengan Naruto yang melanjutkan ayunan pedangnya ke arah gadis yang mati langkah tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan ketakutan yang terpancar akan kehidupan yang mungkin berakhir dari gadis tersebut.

Dengan pupil mengecil, Naruto membawa tantonya ke leher gadis itu. Ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

"...Mati."

* * *

**Kolom tanya jawab:**

Fuuton Rasengan memang jurus official Naruto. Teknik ini memang tingkatan selanjutnya dari Rasengan. Coba lihat di wiki, kamu pasti akan tahu berapa jumlah variasinya.

Tentang Naruto: Saya katakan dia bukanlah Gary stu. Dia tidak sempurna seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan. Karena menjadi anggota ROOT itu sama saja minta menjadi boneka. Tapi kita tahu bukan? Naruto itu mempunyai mental yang kuat? dia tidak kehilangan semua emosinya. Hanya saja terlalu bingung memikirkan dan tidak tahu mengekspresikannya dengan benar. Malah hanya meniru orang lain.

Jika kalian membaca chapter ini, kurasa kalian bisa mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran Naruto.

* * *

saya memang lebih suka menulis satu chapter panjang-panjang daripada menghabiskan beberapa chapter sekaligus untuk menyelesaikan satu masalah yang sama.

hal yang kurang saya sukai ketika reviewer bertanya, tolong mengerti perasaan saya.

Jangan pernah bertanya tanggal update pada saya.

Tolong kurangi reviews yang hanya berisikan 'lanjut'. Saya dan Kristoper21 memang paling nggak suka sama jenis reviews seperti itu. Lebih baik reviewers kami sedikit namun memiliki saran/kritik yang membangun daripada puluhan reviews yang full hanya dengan itu. Kalau Kris yang jelaskan maka ia bilang kalau dia nulis seperti tidak dihargai.

lanjut? lanjut apanya? lanjut kesalahan typo-nya? lanjut lama updatenya?

saya sudah berusaha menjelaskannya dengan baik. Jika kris yang jelasin dia pasti sudah bacok kalian semua. Jika cerita kalian pernah di reviews kris atau saya, kalian pasti tahu betapa panjangnya kami mengkritik kalian dengan menunjukkan kesalahan yang bisa kalian perbaiki. yang typo, gaya penulisan lah atau bantuan ide. Pokoknya semua hal yang bisa dikembangkan oleh kalian.

bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah mendapatkan reviews dari kami? senang bukan? ada orang yang mau menunjukkan di mana kesalahan kalian.

itulah yang dirasakan Kristoper kurang dalam update-nya cerita yang ia miliki. Dia seperti merasa jenuh karena tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara berkembang ke tingkat selanjutnya daripada puas hanya dengan seperti ini. Baik Kris dan saya, memang tidak akan pernah merasa puas dalam satu lingkaran. Kami ingin terus meningkat.

* * *

**Sekian dan terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview chapter ketiga dari Akar. Jadi yang suka hal seperti ini, silahkan datang dan jika tidak...ya udah. Saya sangat menghargai jika kalian mau untuk meluangkan waktu kalian untuk mereview chapter ini. Dan akan saya balas dengan PM jika ada pertanyaan. Oh ya, jika anda menemukan kesalahan penulisan tolong dibilangkan ke saya. Saya tidak ingin ada di chapter ini cacat satu pun.**

**..**

**maaf untuk AN yang kali ini cukup panjang. Tapi saya ingin meluruskan terlebih dahulu tanpa menyakiti perasaan para pembaca. Chapter depan tentu saja tidak akan sepanjang ini dan hanya menjelaskan poin-poin penting dalam cerita.**

**..**

**Type your review...here.**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	4. Troublesome

**General Warnings: **AU, canon divergence, language, violence, Naruto-centric, Emotionless Naruto, Root Naruto. And of course, OOC Mc**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not own anything.**

* * *

**Summary: **Tiba di dimensi yang lain akibat kesalahan jutsu Obito, Uzumaki Naruto, anggota ROOT, mencoba untuk mencari jalan pulang kembali ke tempatnya ia berasal. Segala cara akan ia gunakan agar dapat kembali dengan selamat ke dunianya.

* * *

**AN**:** Saya sudah membuat polling mengenai pairing. Jika kalian bersedia, silahkan buka profil saya dan pilih menurut apa yang kalian suka. Karena dengan itu, saya berharap dapat dibantu dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Troublesome.**

* * *

Dan dinding Es tercipta dengan seketika. Membuat batas antara Naruto dan juga Iblis yang menggunakan tongkat itu. Ujung tanto tertancap hanya beberapa sentimeter diantara dinding es yang melindungi mata dari anggota peerage Riser yang hampir ditembus oleh mata pedang pendek itu. Mata gadis itu terbuka dengan lebar, dan pupilnya mengecil bergetar ke seluruh arah. Bukan hanya mata, tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya, baik itu tangan maupun kedua kaki. Tangan kanannya yang terpotong tadi tidak menjadi perhatiannya sama sekali. Namun, rasa ketakutan yang diakibatkan sosok di depannya.

Baik itu peerage dari Rias maupun Riser hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya. Mereka sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto bergerak, tadinya Naruto yang berada di sofa langsung muncul di depan Mira yang hendak menyerang Issei. Pergerakan yang tak terkira dan tidak terbaca...

Jujur saja ketakutan menghantui mereka dari tatapan Naruto kepada Mira. Tatapan kosong, namun menjanjikan kematian yang akan dikirimkan disaat itu juga.

"Mira!" Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang langsung berada di samping gadis yang kehilangan tangannya. Dengan sigap tanpa takut darah yang berada di lantai. Gadis itu mengambil tangan yang puntung dan menaruh ke bagian yang terputus. Satu hal yang membuat Naruto menaikkan alis matanya dari balik dinding Es adalah suatu benda yang memiliki cairan kecil dan kemudian diberikan kepada gadis bernama Mira itu. Naruto melihat proses itu dengan terkagum di dalam hati. Jika ada air seperti itu yang bisa menyembuhkan langsung luka atau menyambungkan kembali bagian tubuh yang terpisah... betapa majunya konoha.

"Beraninya kau melukai salah satu peerage-ku.." Naruto memberikan perhatiannya ke arah suara yang baru itu. Riser kalau tidak salah namanya. Wajah pria itu seperti berubah menjadi sangat marah. "Ini penghinaan bagiku!" Dan api berkobar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan membawa Tanto-nya ke arah Riser.

"Tolong hentikan apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan."

Suara itu membuat Naruto langsung memutar kepalanya menatap sosok yang berbicara. Wanita berambut silver itu ternyata; yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan. Naruto tahu wanita itulah yang membuat dinding es di depannya. Dinding es terkuat yang ia pernah temui, bahkan chakra anginnya tidak bisa menembus pertahanan yang dibuat dinding itu.

"Saya bertanya kepada anda... Uzumaki-san," Mata Grayfia tertuju pada Naruto, menatap dengan tatapan datar sama seperti Naruto. Namun dari nadanya sendiri Naruto mengerti wanita itu tidak akan segan-segan melakukan kekerasan. "Mengapa kau menyerang salah satu dari Peerage Riser-sama?" Nadanya penuh hormat seperti seorang pelayan. Tapi Ninja itu tahu kekuatan dari wanita itu jauh melebihi dari seluruh Iblis yang berada di sekitarnya. Kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Iblis yang lain juga ingin tahu mengapa Naruto melakukan itu. Meskipun sudah menduga akan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Konsekuensi.." Naruto bisa melihat tatapan tidak mengerti dari orang di sekitarnya. "Dia yang menyerang duluan.."

Grayfia tidak tergerak mendengar itu, namun memberikan Naruto tatapan tajam. "Menyerang Iblis dari peerage seseorang merupakan-"

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli dengan itu?" Naruto memotong dengan dingin. Tatapannya seperti terpaku ke Grayfia, seluruh Iblis bisa merasakan kekuatan Naruto yang semakin meningkat di setiap detiknya. Dengan aura berwarna biru yang seperti berkobar dari tubuhnya. "Aku... bukan Iblis. Peraturanmu tidak berlaku padaku."

"Manusia rendahan! Akan kupastikan kau mati menjadi debu!" Riser seperti siap menyerang setelah mengetahui Naruto adalah manusia yang kelasnya di bawah dirinya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan main lembut. Karena menyerang satu peerage miliknya merupakan penghinaan kepada dirinya sendiri. Jika ia tidak membalas Naruto, maka reputasinya di Underworld akan jatuh karena tidak kompeten melindungi peerage miliknya.

"Bisakah anda tenang, Riser-sama? Atau perlu aku yang melakukannya... " Riser langsung terdiam menerima perkataan dari Ratu terkuat di dunia bawah tersebut. Meskipun ia tidak menerima apa yang dilakukan Naruto, tapi ia tidak ingin mencoba keberuntungannya melawan Iblis seperti Grayfia. Karena hanya satu jawaban jika itu terjadi... yaitu kekalahan total.

"Dia berani menyerang temanku. Teman selalu melindungi satu sama lain.."

Issei membeku mendengar itu. Namun senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya sembari mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ingin ia membela Naruto juga dari Onee-san yang galak itu, tapi dirinya didiamkan oleh singgulan dari Kiba Yuuto.

"Hanya itu?" Grayfia bertanya dengan nada datarnya. Tatapan masih ke mata Naruto serasa mencari sesuatu yang berbeda dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Dan ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, tidak ada maksud lain yang tersembunyi. Cuma mata kusam yang hanya memiliki satu pengertian mengapa ia melakukan penyerangan tadi.

"Maksudmu apa lagi?" Naruto bertanya kembali dengan memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian lakukan, aku tidak peduli kalian membunuh satu sama lain pada saat ini. Tapi Issei adalah teman. Dia adalah temanku... begitu juga dengan Asia. Aku akan melindungi mereka dari orang lain yang berani menyerang mereka."

Selama beberapa minggu Naruto berada di Kuoh. Naruto mengerti beberapa hal yang ia pelajari dari Issei dan juga Asia. Meskipun tidak terlalu mengenal lebih baik, tapi dari pandangannya... Issei dan Asia merupakan dua Iblis jujur yang pernah ia temui. Waktu berlalu dan Naruto mulai mengenal baik karakter masing-masing Issei dan Asia. Dan dirinya tidak menemukan faktor yang tidak mendukung untuk tidak berteman dengan dua individual itu.

"Sebegitunya kah kau akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan?" Nada Grayfia mengandung makna tersendiri yang seperti mencoba menyudutkan Naruto. "Kau melawan keturuan Phenex, yang merupakan klan Iblis darah murni yang sangat berpengaruh. Kau bisa saja dibunuh jika mereka inginkan."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sekali lagi, mengangkat tantonya lurus seperti gaya menghunuskan pedang pendeknya ke wanita itu. Dengan darah yang masih mengotori permukaan senjata tersebut. Mata seluruh Iblis tertuju pada Naruto, seperti tidak percaya manusia itu akan melawan Ratu terkuat. Tapi mereka menahan nafas mereka, karena Naruto masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sedangkan Grayfia hanya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresinya yang tenang.

"Aku tidak peduli... "Naruto memulai, nada suaranya pelan namun terdengar di pendengaran masing-masing; dan memiliki beban yang memberatkan bagai yang mendengarnya. "Siapapun kalian... apapun kalian... aku tidak takut. Jika Dewa pernah aku bunuh... apa bedanya melawan seorang Iblis kecil? Di dunia ini... tidak ada yang tidak bisa dikalahkan."

Perkataan Naruto menerima reaksi yang hampir sama. Terkejut, dan tidak percaya dengan perkataannya. Apalagi kelancangan yang dikatakan Naruto terhadap Grayfia. Ditambah lagi dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan... jika mendengar perkataan jujur Naruto dan bagi yang cukup mengenalnya...meskipun sulit untuk ditelan, mereka percaya Naruto pernah membunuh Dewa.

Rias menelan ludahnya, merasakan ketegangan yang menyelimuti udara. Dirinya tahu, jika Naruto atau Grayfia diberikan sedikit dorongan... mereka akan menyerang satu sama lain. Sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi, meskipun kemungkinan tersebut jauh. Ia mengerti karakter Istri kakaknya, dan tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal seperti itu kalau tidak karena alasan yang jelas. Tapi dirinya tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan was-was berada di ruangan ini. Aura kekuatan yang mendominasi udara seperti jauh dari jajaran mereka, Dirinya dan Riser. Begitu sulit untuk dipercaya... mungkin karena itulah Riser tidak buka mulut lagi pada saat ini. Melainkan menatap dengan jengkel dan benci pada Naruto karena tahu dirinya berada di level yang berbeda dengan pemegang Tanto tersebut.

"Issei, apa ini benar-benar Uzumaki-san yang kau katakan?"

Issei menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ragu. "Meskipun sedikit aneh, Naruto orang yang baik... ya, jika kau berada di sisi baiknya. Aku masih ingat saat kami berjalan ke kota dan tidak sengaja melihat seorang Pria tua bersenggolan dengan Yakuza saat pulang sekolah bareng.." ia kemudian merinding serasa mengingat kejadian itu. "Pria tua itu hampir saja dihajar oleh mereka.

Namun Naruto langsung menghampiri keributan itu. Singkat kata, Katakanlah mereka babak belur. Hal itu terus terjadi berulang kali, bahkan Naruto pernah tidak masuk satu hari hanya karena menghadapi satu klan Yakuza. Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi... anggota Yakuza yang lain bahkan sampai tidak berani berpapasan dengan Naruto setelah kejadian itu tanpa memberikan hormat. Dan anehnya lagi... mereka mulai memanggil Naruto sebagai Boss."

Rias bisa membayangkan kejadian itu dengan jelas di kepalanya. Lengkap dengan Naruto yang masih berada dalam ekspresi datarnya. Dirinya tahu betul mengenai Yakuza. Seorang pecinta kebudayaan jepang seperti dirinya sudah wajib mengetahui hal seperti itu. Apalagi jika ekpresi Naruto seperti itu, tentu saja banyak orang yang beranggapan Naruto seorang Yankee karena rambutnya, dan juga bahasa jepangnya yang lancar. Tapi beberapa minggu berlalu kebanyakan siswa Kuoh sudah berganti opini. Naruto hanya sedikit aneh...

Tapi tidak seaneh ini..

Atau memang ada yang salah dengan Naruto dari awalnya. Rias tidak tahu itu. Dirinya belum melihat sifat alami dari Naruto ini, terkadang memang pemuda berambut pirang itu memerhatikan orang-orang yang melewatinya. Baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Bukan dalam arti berpikiran kotor seperti Pion imutnya, tapi dalam pandangan yang berbeda.. seperti ia meniru apa yang dilakukan orang? Bagaikan tidak tahu berinteraksi dengan benar melainkan mengikuti cara orang.

Itu tidak mungkin. Itulah yang berada di pikiran Rias. Dirinya sudah mengawasi pergerakan Naruto selama beberapa minggu setelah pemuda itu masuk. Tapi... semua petunjuk dan gerak-gerik Naruto memang aneh. Rias menganggap Naruto sangat berpotensial menjadi bidak Kuda atau sebagai Benteng, jika video dari agen keluarga yang ia miliki memang benar. Tapi mengingat kembali jalan pembicaraan tadi, dirinya mulai tidak yakin. Naruto terlalu liar. Tidak bisa dikendalikan dengan cara apapun. Semua tawaran menggiurkan menjadi Iblis yang selalu didambakan manusia tidak berpengaruh dengan Naruto. Sona juga masih belum mengetahui mengenai siapa Naruto. Tapi, meskipun pada akhirnya Sona akan mengetahui, keturunan Sitri itu pasti tidak peduli dengan informasi itu. Karena masing-masing pihak memang menyimpan rahasia.

Himejima Akeno hanya membisu melihat kejadian yang berada di depan matanya, dengan berdiri di samping Raja-nya. Menyaksikan penyerangan Naruto dan juga pembicaraan yang terjadi antara Grayfia dengan pemuda asing itu. Akeno tidak akan menyembunyikannya, ia senang melihat anggota Peerage Riser dipermalukan. Ada sensasi tersendiri melihat ketidakberdayaan yang menguasai iblis bernama Mira itu. Sedangkan Naruto itu, ia memang tidak sopan atau tidak takut. Menantang Ratu terkuat di dunia bawah... apa dia tidak tahu? Ya... sepertinya memang tidak tahu. Lebih baik sekarang menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi.

Kiba Yuuto juga menyaksikan dengan sedikit takjub akan kecepatan Naruto sebelumnya. Hanya dari demonstrasi itu, ia tahu jika Naruto berada di level yang berbeda dengannya jika adu kecepatan. Meskipun dirinya tidak terlalu suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, tapi ia dapat menerima alasan Naruto menyerang Mira. Teman selalu melindungi teman yang lain.

Sedangkan gadis kecil dengan rambut putih seperti membuat lubang di punggung Naruto dengan tatapannya. Koneko tidak melepas pandangannya dari orang bernama Naruto itu, dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat akan kenangan pahit. Energi yang sama namun berbeda disaat yang sama. Ia ingin bertanya langsung di wajah Naruto, dirinya ingin tahu apa itu. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Asia meskipun merasa takut akan kentalnya dan susahnya menarik nafas, mencoba untuk tenang. Naruto-san tidak akan melakukan hal yang berlebihan. Dirnya tahu itu, untuk melindungi teman terkadang harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari seharusnya.

Wajah Riser kini memerah dengan padamnya seperti tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya. Anggota peerage-nya bisa melihat api yang berkobar dari tubuh Raja mereka, dan mengambil langkah ke samping agar tidak terkena radius kekuatan dari seorang Phenex. Apa yang Riser pikirkan pada saat ini hanyalah bagaimana mengajari manusia lancang itu karena telah menghina dirinya. Meskipun secara tidak langsung, tetap saja aksi itu merupakan penghinaan. Tapi dengan adanya Ratu terkuat, dirinya belum berani untuk beraksi. Dengan menahan kemarahan ia mendengarkan manusia arogan yang tidak tahu tempatnya itu. Mengaku-ngaku pernah membunuh dewa segala lagi, suatu kebohongan yang Riser ingin tampar ke muka Naruto.

"Kau orang yang menarik.." Grayfia memulai, pandangannya menatap kedua bola mata Naruto. "Tapi.. demi kebaikan semua yang berada di sini, aku sarankan engkau tidak melakukan... aksi tadi. Kau mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk sesaat. "Musuh menyerang, lawan membalas."

Dan tekanan tidak terlihat sebelumnya perlahan menghilang. Begitu juga dengan radiasi kekuatan yang dipancarkan masing-masing pihak. Baik itu Riser ataupun Naruto. Meskipun Riser masih memasang muka jengkelnya terhadap apa yang terjadi tadi. Sedangkan Naruto tetap pada ekspresi datarnya. Meskipun cara berdiri Naruto menunjukkan siap menyerang siapa saja yang bergerak dengan mencurigakan.

Riser menelan ludahnya sesaat. Kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman yang biasa ia gunakan. Penuh elegan dan juga... kearoganan. "Rias, sebegitu lemahnya kah kau sampai meminta bantuan orang lain? Bahkan pionmu itu tidak bisa bergerak sama-sekali. Ini sangat menyedihkan... kau mencoba melawanku yang jauh lebih berpengalaman dari dirimu. Tentu saja diriku sudah mengetahui apa hasilnya jika peerage-mu bertarung dengan peerage-ku..." Riser menjeda sesaat, membiarkan setiap perkataannya diserap oleh Iblis rendahan yang dimiliki Rias. Dengan nada penuh menghina Riser melanjutkan.

"...Kekalahan total. Apa gunanya kau mencoba melawanku lewat Rating Game?"

Namun Rias tak nampak gentar dari ucapan Riser, tetap memasang muka serius yang tidak takut apa-apa. "Kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang bisa kami lakukan. Pertunangan ataupun Pernikahan akan kubatalkan bersama peerage-ku. Tidak peduli seberapa kuatnya kau."

Seluruh anggota Rias terlihat membulatkan tekad secara bersamaan. Serasa yakin akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Rias benar.

"Ah, jangan bercanda istriku.." Riser menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman. "Lihat saja, peerage punyamu belum komplit. Milikku... lengkap semua. Kekuatanku jauh lebih tinggi daripada kalian gabungkan. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Riser kemudian menatap Issei sesaat, dan kemudian tertawa humor. "Jadi ini pion yang kudengar menghabiskan delapan bidak?... betapa lemahnya."

"Diam kau Yakitori! Aku pasti akan menendang bokongmu!" Issei berseru dengan wajah serius. "Hatiku sakit pada saat ini! melihat kau sudah mendapatkan harem, dan masih menginginkan Buchou! Serakah amat!"

"Itu sudah berada di dalam darahku, Iblis kelas bawah. Sebaiknya kau menonton dari pinggir garis, mungkin saja akan kukirimkan foto saat aku memecah keperawanan Rias."

"Kau-"

"Issei-san... untuk apa kau marah? Aku tidak mengerti.." Naruto memotong dengan cemilan berada di tangannya. Menatap Issei yang sepertinya hendak menyerang Riser.

"Naruto! Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali!" Issei seperti hendak menangis di situ juga. "Dia telah merendahkan martabat Buchou! Aku tidak bisa diam membiarkan itu terjadi!"

"Untuk apa kau marah akan sesuatu yang belum terjadi? Kemarahan merupakan emosi yang tidak penting." Naruto melanjutkan dengan senyuman yang tercipta di bibirnya. Serasa tidak mau tahu menahu dengan urusan para Iblis di sekitarnya. Yang penting Issei tidak diserang lagi, itu sudah cukup bagi dirinya. Manusia yang menjadi Iblis itu memang lucu, yaitu Issei. Ada-ada saja kejadian aneh yang tercipta di sekitarnya.. jujur saja, ia yang melihat dari kejauhan terasa terhibur dengan itu. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa mengambil keperawan Rias itu kalau dia setuju... mumpung kau yang lebih dekat dengannya."

Seluruh isi ruangan menjadi sepi. Pandangan tertuju pada Naruto.

"Naruto... semua ada prosesnya..." Issei menjawab dengan menghela nafas. Inilah salah satu keanehan Naruto. Menyamakan hubungan antara pria dan wanita dengan acuan bagaimana kehidupan binatang liar di hutan.

"Sungguh?" Ninja itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku pikir kalian Iblis sama dengan binatang. Mendominasi dengan mempertunjukkan kekuatan, dan siapa yang menang mendapatkan segalanya begitu juga dengan betinanya." Dengan berada di sofa, Naruto mencoba memilih posisi yang nyaman. "Untuk mendapatkan segalanya, kau harus menjadi yang kuat terlebih dahulu, mendapatkan wilayah, dan pada akhirnya betina tertarik padamu." Senyuman kini kembali ke wajah Naruto. Serasa senang bisa membantu Issei meskipun Cuma bantuan moral.

Issei menepuk dahinya. "Naruto... binatang dengan manusia itu berbeda." Namun Issei memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dengan tangan memegang dagunya seperti menyadari sesuatu dari apa yang diucapkan teman anehnya. "Tapi... Konsepnya sama seperti yang kau katakan sih..."

"Kumpulan idiot." Riser membuka mulutnya, kemudian kembali melihat Rias. "Terserah berapa lama waktu yang kau ambil untuk mempersiapkan peeragemu, pada akhirnya kau akan kalah juga. Kau hanya memperlambat kekalahanmu, tapi ini akan kulakukan untuk memenuhi fantasi kecilmu. Berapa hari yang kau butuhkan? tiga hari? tujuh hari? sepuluh hari? Atau pada hari ini juga."

"Sepuluh hari saja." Rias menjawab dengan lantang. Tetap menatap Riser di mata. Serasa memusatkan seluruh kemarahannya terhadap keturunan Phenex tersebut.

"HAHAHAHAA, Baiklah!" di bawah permukaan kaki Riser terbentuk lingkaran sihir yang bermandikan api. "Siap-siaplah untuk menerima kekalahan Rias. Hm.. aku tidak sabar untuk memecahkan keperawananmu." Ia kemudian memalingkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang duduk. "Suatu saat aku akan membunuhmu atas penghinaan tadi." Dan api berkobar menutupi seluruh peerage Iblis itu, dan ketika api itu menghilang begitu juga dengan Riser dan anggotanya.

Seluruh isi ruangan terdiam sesaat. Serasa tidak tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan pada saat itu juga. Baik itu Rias, Ratunya atau siapapun.

"Tenang saja Buchou! Kita pasti akan mengalahkan Riser!" Issei memberikan jempol ke arah ketua yang telah membangkitkannya dari pintu kematian. "Akan kupastikan itu!"

Rias melihat Issei sesaat, dan memberikan senyum pahit.

"Dasar para idiot. Kurasa memang benar aku menolak ajakanmu menjadi Iblis." Seluruh pandangan mata tertuju pada Naruto. "Bahkan binatang lebih bebas dari kalian. Biar kutebak?" Naruto menutup matanya sesaat. "Untuk menjaga darah murni, kau kawin dengan keturunan darah murni lainnya. Alasannya menjaga agar keturunan kalian tetap murni sampai ke generasi selanjutnya. Kau bahkan menantang Riser yang jelas lebih kuat dari dirimu, apa yang kau perjuangkan? Kau memilih emosi daripada pikiran logika, bertujuan untuk menghina Riser dengan bisa berlatih selama 10 hari meskipun keadaan dan fakta yang telah ada. Kalian tidak akan berkembang lebih dalam waktu seperti itu. Aku katakan.. kau-"

Naruto menangkap tangan yang menuju ke wajahnya. Memegang dengan erat untuk menahan serangan mendadak itu. Membuka matanya, Naruto ditemukan dengan wajah Akeno. "Apa masalahmu?"

"Kau... kau tidak mengerti apa-apa.." Wajah Akeno kini telah berubah menjadi merah padam, menahan kemarahan yang hampir membludak dari isi hatinya terdalam. "Jangan pernah menghina Rias! Kami tahu level kami memang masih rendah dibandingkan dengan Iblis lain. Tapi itu bukan menjadi alasan bagimu untuk menghina Rias. Kau boleh menghina sistem Iblis, ataupun aku! Tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika berani menghina Rias!"

"Akeno.." Rias mencoba menenangkan Akeno. Tapi sepertinya perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto sudah berlebihan di telinganya. Dirinya tidak bisa menyalahkan itu. Hari ini merupakan hari yang berat untuk dihadapi, ditambah stress yang membangun di tubuh, ucapan Naruto menjadi pemicu tersendiri.

Rias tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa lagi. Terkadang memegang Nama Gremory sangat memberatkan. Banyak Iblis yang mengharapkan sesuatu yang besar dari dirinya. Baik itu dari kemampuan, sampai ke masalah personal seperti siapa yang menjadi pendamping hidup. Semua serba diatur. Kebebasan yang dikatakan Naruto juga sepertinya benar. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto dari awal memang benar... tanpa ada satupun yang salah. Meskipun sosok itu memiliki lidah yang cukup tajam. Ia ingin tertawa karena ironi... dirinya mengerti, Rias mengerti mengapa Sona menganggap Naruto menarik. Atau memang _taste _Sona memang orang seperti Naruto?

Ia kemudian melihat Akeno dan juga anggota peerage-nya yang lain. Kenyataan memang sudah berada di depan mata. Tidak peduli berapa hari yang diberikan oleh Riser, hasilnya akan sama saja. Kalah. Tidak mungkin dalam jangka waktu sepuluh hari kekuatan dirinya dan anggotanya meningkat drastis menandingi Riser yang abadi. Apalagi Issei yang belum mengerti betul dengan sacred gear miliknya...

Dan ditambah fakta peerage miliknya belum komplit seutuhnya, dan satu menteri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kekuatannya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Katakan saja itu takdir yang sudah diukir ke batu. Rias tahu akan kenyataan itu... tapi dirinya tidak ingin menerima itu. Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ia cintai..

Dengan menghela nafas, Rias melihat Issei dan kemudian Naruto...

Issei jelas-jelas akan mencium kanvas jika melawan Iblis seperti Riser. Dan ia tidak tega melihat pionnya dipermalukkan seperti itu. Seberapa hebatnya sacred gear yang dipegang Issei pada saat ini, tidak akan berguna jika dia belum mengerti betul dengan kekuatan yang baru ia kenal dalam kurun waktu satu bulan.

Sedangkan Naruto bukanlah bagian dari Iblis atau apapun, malah menolak dengan keras ikut campur meski dengan segala kekuatan yang dia miliki. Dirinya tahu itu memang hal yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada hubungan dengan dunia supranatural, dan hanya ketahuan berkat hal itu. Didengar dari perkataan dan Observasi yang dirinya lakukan, Rias tahu bahwa Naruto tidak berhubungan dengan fraksi apapun. Memperkuat klaim Naruto yang tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari apapun. Jika Naruto bisa ia yakinkan untuk menjadi Iblis, maka kemungkinan untuk bisa menang melawan Riser akan lebih tinggi daripada persentase pada saat ini yang ia hitung.

* * *

Naruto menatap mata Akeno dengan tatapan datar yang biasa ia gunakan. Melihat mata itu berkaca-kaca dan seperti memancarkan kekesalan, membuat dirinya bingung. Kenapa dia marah? Ia hanya mengutarakan hal yang sebenarnya menurut analis kecil yang dibuat. Memang itu kenyataan, Rias tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang melawan Riser, jika apa yang dikatakan Kurama benar. Kurama, partner yang suka mendeteksi seberapa kekuatan lawan yang berada di sekitarnya.

***Jangan salahkan daku. Aku hanya mencari lawan yang pantas untuk kita di masa depan. Singkat kata, tanpa aku pun kau bisa menghajar para iblis ini. kecuali yang berambut silver... aku jadi tidak sabar.. hehehe, aku tidak sabar mencabik-cabik mukanya yang sok berada di kelas atas itu.***

Ya.. Naruto menghiraukan itu. Biarkan Kurama dan hobinya yang aneh. Kembali lagi ke orang di depannya, atau lebih tepatnya iblis perempuan di depannya. "Apa yang kau maksud? aku hanya menyatakan fakta. Dan tiba-tiba kau marah akan apa yang kukatakan... sangat tidak rasional. Kau tahu, marah itu merupakan emosi yang tidak penting." Ia mencoba menguatkan kembali cengkraman tangannya ke pergelangan Akeno. Betul saja, kekuatan Akeno melebihi dari apa yang pernah ia rasakan. Membuat Naruto memberikan perhatian kecil agar bisa menahan tangan itu untuk melakukan apa yang lebih dari dipikirkan.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti suasana?" Perempuan itu mendesis sambil menatap mata kusam Naruto. "Atau kau terlalu bego untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi di sekitarmu."

Dan bunyi telapak tangan bertemu pipi berdengung di ruangan itu.

"Dan aku masih punya tangan kiri."

Naruto menyentuh pipi kirinya secara perlahan. Sepertinya meninggalkan bekas... yang tentu saja perlahan menghilang berkat kekuatan Kurama. "Hmm, Misteri... misteri." Pemuda itu kemudian menatap wajah Akeno sekarang, yang sepertinya sudah berubah menjadi lebih...baik. Naruto tidak ingin tahu mengapa. "Ini kali pertama perempuan menamparku di wajah."

"Kurasa mereka lebih sering menyerangmu di bagian selangkang."

"Tidak. Mereka lebih sering mencoba memenggal kepalaku." Naruto menjawab dengan datar. Tentu saja mendapatkan reaksi dari anggota klub penelitian gaib tersebut.

Sedangkan dengan Rias yang kini berada di kursinya hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi. Setiap detik yang berlalu merupakan waktu yang berharga. Ia juga sudah harus mulai menyusun rencana untuk latihan bagi peerage-nya agar bisa berkembang dalam waktu yang singkat.

Gadis iblis berambut merah itu kemudian melihat pelayan wanita di sampingnya, yang dari tadi menyaksikan kejadian tadi dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tatapan masih tertuju kepada Naruto. Namun ketika merasakan Rias memerhatikannya, Maid itu kemudian memberikan perhatiannya.

"Apa kau puas?"

Satu pertanyaan yang membuat wanita itu tidak merespon. Melihat wajah adik dari suaminya itu membuatnya meringis di dalam hati, namun tidak menunjukkannya. Semoga rencana Sirzechs berhasil jika tidak... maka akan rasa sakit yang menanti. Saat ini dirinya hanya mengikuti rencana gila dari Maou sekaligus suaminya. Meskipun itu harus merahasikannya dari adiknya sendiri. Rencana B jika Rating-Game tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah pada saat ini.

Tapi dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei yang pada saat ini... rencana itu palingan hanya memiliki tingkat keberhasilan 50 persen.

"Kalian berdua bisa menikah dengan bahagia tanpa ada pertunangan yang direncanakan seperti ini." Rias kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari pintu untuk mencari udara segar. Meninggalkan Grayfia yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya, dan juga anggota peerage-nya yang saat ini berada di masalah yang berbeda; atau tepatnya Naruto dan responnya yang semakin aneh di setiap detiknya.

Akeno tidak lama meninggalkan ruangan itu juga. Sudah tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk menghadapi manusia paling aneh yang pernah ia temui. Termasuk Yuuto dan Koneko, yang ingin bertemu dengan Buchou mereka agar dapat mendiskusikan masalah yang bernama Riser.

"Hm... misteri...misteri. Mereka yang mempunyai ruangan Klub, malah memilih keluar."

Issei menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi Naruto ada benarnya, ruangan ini merupakan klub penelitian gaib. Tapi, kebanyakan anggotanya keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan mereka.

"Ano... Naruto-san," Naruto memberikan perhatiannya kepada perempuan yang berbicara itu, yaitu Asia. Ekspresi gadis itu seperti gugup bercampur dengan sedikit keberanian, bagaikan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Dengan memberikan senyuman kecil, Naruto memberikan Asia tanda untuk melanjutkan.. "Apakah tidak ada cara agar Naruto-san mau bergabung dengan kami..?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Naruto sudah mulai bosan mendengar itu; mengapa Iblis-Iblis ini begitu tertarik dengannya? Atau itu memang karena kekuatan yang berada di tubuhnya. Tentu saja. Jika apa yang dituliskan di buku-buku yang pernah ia baca benar; maka Iblis adalah makhluk yang serakah. Dan Naruto sudah melihat itu dalam beberapa waktu ia mengobservasi Iblis-Iblis Kuoh. Mereka selalu ingin menambahkan kekuatan dan menguasainya di telapak tangan mereka.

"Asia, apakah sebegitu mudahnya kau membuang kemanusianmu dan menjadi Iblis?" Naruto bertanya dengan pelan. Jika informasi mengenai Gadis ini benar. Maka Asia merupakan mantan seorang biarawati yang memiliki kepercayaan yang kuat terhadap Tuhannya. Namun karena suatu kejadian akhirnya diasingkan oleh Vatikan. Dan pengkhianat yang berada di jajaran Grigori mencoba untuk mengambil paksa Sacred gear itu. Bukannya mati, Asia bangkit kembali sebagai Makhluk baru.

Tapi Naruto tidak bisa membeberkan informasi itu. Meskipun jalan ceritanya seperti itu, tapi sepanjang yang diketahui oleh kedua Iblis di depannya. Mereka tidak pernah menceritakan asal-usul mereka, dan mengapa mereka menjadi budak Rias.

"Pada awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu... tapi pada akhirnya aku mengerti. Terkadang ada perasaan aneh ketika aku menyadari bahwa diriku telah berubah menjadi musuh dari Agama yang kupercayai. Tapi jika tidak karena Issei-san, Rias-senpai... kurasa aku sudah mati. Agar bisa bersama dengan teman-temanku aku rela menjadi Iblis..."

Naruto terdiam dan menatap wajah tersenyum Asia. Meskipun pikirannya tidak tertuju kepada wajah gadis itu, melainkan apa yang ia katakan. Dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh mantan Biarawati itu. Mungkin itu karena dia bisa hidup kembali? meskipun menjadi Iblis. Tapi Asia merupakan pengikut Tuhan yang setia. Biasanya tipe seperti itu tidak ingin kontak sama sekali dengan Iblis..

Atau itu sifat alami manusia yang sesungguhnya?

Yaitu takut akan kematian. Mungkin, setiap manusia memang takut akan konsep yang berhubungan dengan kata Mati. Ketika takut akan kematian yang menjemput, seseorang akan rela melakukan apapun agar kematian itu tidak menjadi namanya. Ia sering berjumpa dengan tipe seperti itu selama menjalani karirnya sebagai Ninja. Yang pada awalnya bangga, arogan, atau apapun sifatnya sebelum mengenal kata maut akan berubah pada akhirnya menjadi pengemis belas kasih agar nyawanya diampuni.

Tapi... itu tidak benar. Asia tidak seperti itu. Meskipun dirinya tidak mengetahui betul seluk-beluk kematian gadis biarawati di depannya, namun melihat kepribadian yang dipancarkan. Atau itu ada hubungannya dengan Issei? Mungkinkah itu ada hubungannya terhadap tatapan aneh yang diberikan gadis itu kepada laki-laki berambut coklat itu? Atau itu karena pertemanan?-Yang membuat seseorang rela melakukan apapun untuk menjaga hubungan itu. Tapi manusia tidak sejauh itu 'kan? manusia jika berada di sudut situasi, akan melakukan hal-hal yang mustahil dan di luar pikiran. Seperti mengkhianati temannya sendiri.

Naruto bingung. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang di depannya ini. Mereka tidak bertingkah seperti orang-orang yang ia temui. Seberapa kerasnya ia memutar otak, Naruto tidak menemukan alasan mengapa manusia seperti Asia rela menjadi Iblis, meskipun bertentangan dengan ajaran yang ia ajari.

"Naruto?"

"Hm, ya Issei-san? Maaf, aku tidak mendengarkan kalian tadi bicara; aku lagi sibuk mencoba memecahkan masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan logika. Tolong berikan aku beberapa menit lagi, atau memang ada hal yang penting?" Naruto bertanya dengan tatapan datarnya.

Pemuda pemegang Kaisar Naga Merah itu hanya bisa kembali menghela nafasnya.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang petang, tanpa Naruto ketahui. Dirinya tidak sengaja ketiduran di sofa di ruangan Klub ora- er, Iblis lain. Suatu aksi yang menurut orang-orang tidak sopan. Untung saja pintu bangunan sekolah lama itu tidak dikunci, jika tidak... Naruto tidak tahu dirinya punya uang yang cukup untuk ganti rugi pintu yang sepertinya mahal itu. Singgah untuk sesaat ke ruangan kelas untuk mengambil tas, Naruto kemudian mulai berjalan ke luar kelas. Berencana singgah lagi ke toko Kue yang baru dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu. Menurut kabar simpang siur dari mulut siswa lain yang pernah ke sana, kue-kue di tempat itu memiliki rasa yang ...fantastis.

Naruto tidak percaya itu, kalau tidak ia coba sendiri. Halaman depan sekolah yang telah sepi membuatnya sedikit kurang enak. Apalagi kelas-kelas kosong yang ia lewati di sepanjang berjalan tadi, suasana aneh yang membuat diri kurang nyaman. Ia tidak tahu mengapa begitu... Apa itu karena bunyi langkah kakinya saat berjalan dan bergema di koridor? Bisa jadi.

Atau itu karena bunyi pintu berkarat sesekali yang ia dengar? Mungkin saja karena angin yang bertiup.

Ya... Hantu tidak ada. Naruto mengingatkan dirinya di dalam hati. Cerita bualan tidak nyata yang dibuat-buat untuk menakuti anak kecil. Dirinya tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang di dimensi ini membuat cerita-cerita tidak nyata seperti itu. Variasinya juga banyak; berbeda pada saat ia berada di konoha. Definisi kata seram memang cocok untuk kostum dan tata-rias yang mereka pakai.

Bukan berarti Naruto takut.

Apalagi matanya mendapatkan bayangan kecil yang lewat... namun menghilang. Pasti karena cahaya matahari yang sudah terbenam. Ya... bayangan.

Dan Naruto mempercepat langkahnya hingga berhasil keluar dari gedung kelas. Uzumaki Naruto merasa perasaan aneh berada di dadanya. Jika bisa disebutkan dengan kata-kata, maka namanya adalah lega. Memang, jepang merupakan Negara hebat dalam mempengaruhi pikiran Ninja sepertinya.

Naruto berjalan hingga matanya mendapati seseorang yang berdiri bersandar di pagar. Dengan menutup sisi wajah kanannya, Naruto memperlaju jalannya hingga hampir berhasil keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dengan sengaja menghiraukan sosok yang bersandar sendirian di dinding pagar itu. Jika buku yang ia baca benar, maka hantu tidak akan mengganggu kecuali dihiraukan.

"Naruto... bisakah kita bicara?"

Sosok yang disebut masih terpaku di tempatnya. Hingga makhluk yang mengajaknya bicara membalikkan tubuhnya sendiri. Dan Naruto dipertemukan dengan wajah dari ketua OSIS, Shitori Souna... atau Sona Sitri. "Ah...Souna-san. Apa kabar? Aku tadi tidak memperhatikanmu... mau jalan bareng?"

"Kenapa kau keringatan?" Gadis Iblis itu bertanya dengan nada curiga. Melihat keringat yang membasahi kening dan wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti salah lihat." Dengan tersenyum Naruto menjawab. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah memulai berjalan, diikuti oleh Sona satu langkah di belakangnya. Berapa detik berlalu, tidak ada yang berbicara, Naruto yang sudah tidak memikirkan mengenai Sekolah kini membayangkan toko kue yang ia kunjungi.

Perjalanan dilakukan dengan diam, tidak ada yang mengatakan satu patah katapun. Naruto tidak tahu berapa waktu itu berlangsung, ketika mereka berdua mulai melewati jalan setapak yang di bawahnya merupakan aliran sungai. Pejalan kaki juga begitu jarang dilewati.

"Jadi... kau sudah mengetahui semuanya ya.."

Naruto terhenti di langkahnya sesaat. Terpaku bagaikan paku, hingga ia memberanikan diri membalikkan badan menatap gadis Iblis berkacamata itu. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti..." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya disaat yang bersamaan.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki respon yang lain selain itu!? Aku mulai muak mendengarnya!" Naruto menaikkan alis mata mendengar nada dari Iblis yang ia pandang pada saat ini. Wajah Sona ditutupi oleh bayangan rambutnya, namun dari garis bibirnya yang turun ke bawah, Naruto tahu ini merupakan situasi yang tidak baik.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, Sona-san. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu... tidak ada masalah bukan di antara kita? Atau ada suatu kesalahan yang aku buat terhadapmu sehingga kau bertingkah seperti ini? Jika ada, bisakah kau mengatakannya agar aku bisa memperbaikinya?"

"...Kau memang aneh." Perempuan itu mulai berbicara, nada yang pelan bagaikan bisikan namun masih bisa didengarkan oleh Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu.. sulit sekali."

"Jika kau bingung dengan jalan pikiranku, kau bisa bertanya kok." Naruto memijat dagunya. "Contohnya pada saat ini: aku sedang memikirkan apakah toko kue yang baru dibuka beberapa hari lalu memang memiliki reputasi yang tinggi karena cita rasanya atau isapan jempol belaka. Gampang, bukan?" ia menganggukan kepalanya secara bersamaan, merasa permasalahan sudah diselesaikan.

Naruto melihat garis bibir gadis itu naik sesaat. Membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga. "Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dari tadi? Aku kira rumahmu berada di arah yang berbeda."

"Apakah itu benar?" Naruto menaikkan alis matanya sesaat, memberikan tanda tidak mengerti. "Yang dikatakan oleh Rias... mengenai dirimu?"

..

..

"...Benar." Naruto mengangguk, tidak ada gunanya menutupi masalah kecil seperti itu. Rahasia pada akhirnya akan terbongkar, jika sudah terlihat lubang dari rahasia itu, lama-kelamaan akan membesar juga pada akhirnya. Dan semua orang akan mengetahuinya. Tidak ada keuntungan atau kerugian yang ia dapatkan jika seseorang mengetahui rahasia itu. Karena dirinya memang tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa. Lain ceritanya lagi kalau masalah mencari dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Sona mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat. Mengapa Naruto merahasiakan ini kepada dirinya... disaat kepercayaan itu sudah terbangung. Bukankah ia percaya pada dirinya? Dan sebaliknya...

Naruto menjentikkan dahi dari perempuan itu. Membuat Sona merintih kecil. "Jika aku menjawab balik; 'Mengapa kau merahasiakan hal yang sama?' apa yang akan kau katakan?" ia melihat Sona yang terdiam, yang tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata untuk menjawab dirinya pada saat ini. "Kita hanya akan berputar di tempat yang sama jika kita bertanya itu. Masing-masing orang memiliki rahasia tersendiri... baik itu aku, atau itu kamu. Jadi kau juga tidak perlu marah ketika seseorang merahasiakan sesuatu terhadapmu.."

Sona tergagap sesaat mendengar apa yang diutarakan Naruto. "A-Aku tidak marah! Aku hanya ingin tahu saja mengapa selama ini kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kau pasti tahu aku 'apa' pada awalnya, dan aku tidak tahu satu pun mengenaimu..." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, serasa tidak kuat menatap mata polos namun kusam milik Naruto. Rasa malu akan perkataan tadi membuatnya kehilangan rasa dikhianati yang pada awalnya ia rasakan.

"Kamu Iblis, aku manusia... bukan begitu?" Naruto kembali tersenyum mengungkapkan apa maksud dari perempuan yang sering terlihat dingin ini. Melihatnya dengan wajah merah dan terkadang kehilangan aura seriusnya merupakan pengalaman baru bagi Naruto. "Apakah itu masalah?"

"Hanya saja aku tidak pernah mengira kau sudah mengetahui dunia supranatural terlebih dahulu..."

"Aku tidak mengerti... apakah itu menjadi masalah?" Naruto terdiam melihat tatapan dari Sona.

"Tentu saja itu jadi masalah!" Nada perempuan itu kemudian mengecil, "Jika kau sudah tahu dari awal, masalah ini akan lebih mudah diselesaikan..." Wajah Sona kemudian mengambil ekspresi tidak percaya akan sesuatu yang baru ia ingat. "Dan aku tidak percaya Rias berani-berani ingin menjadikanmu sebagai 'pelayannya' terlebih dahulu daripadaku. Bermain belakang.."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, serasa menemukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sona merupakan humor. "Tapi kau sudah melihat bukan? dia sudah mulai gelisah karena apa yang akan terjadi beberapa waktu ke depan. Tentu saja aku tidak menyalahkannya... jika aku di dalam posisi yang sama maka kepentingan diri dan mengumpulkan kekuatan itulah yang pertama akan dilakukan. Kurasa itu sifat alami manusia dan... Iblis?"

"Aku tahu akan hal itu.." Sona menjawab dengan sedikit nada kesal. "Tapi aku yang duluan..."

"Tetap saja jawabannya sama.." pemuda itu menatap teman jalannya dengan datar, "Aku tetap akan menjadi manusia..." jawaban yang membuat Sona terpaku sesaat. Ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang merasa aneh mendengar itu, bagaikan jarum yang menusuk berulang kali di satu tempat. Melihat raut wajah Naruto, dirinya tidak berani menjelaskan keuntungan menjadi Iblis. Sepertinya Naruto sudah mulai jengkel dengan masalah seperti itu. Terbukti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Rias. Dan jawaban selanjutnya membuat Sona bingung...

"Hanya itu yang membuatku masih waras sampai pada saat ini... karena aku manusia."

_Karena hanya sebagai manusia... aku mengerti apa itu baik... dan apa itu jahat._

* * *

Waktu berlalu tanpa Naruto ketahui, Issei dan Asia absen selama sepuluh hari itu, dengan alasan kegiatan Klub. Hari-hari dihabiskan Naruto dengan menjemukan. Tidak ada yang dilakukan, tidak ada teman yang begitu dekat untuk diajak bicara. Meskipun ada beberapa dari kelas, namun ia tidak terlalu kenal dengan mereka. Lagipula apa kencan buta? Mereka mengajaknya untuk itu... dan ia tidak mengerti. Apa mereka berjalan dengan memakai penutup mata? Aksi konyol yang tidak ingin Naruto ikuti, sebab itu ia menolak ajakan itu.

Terkadang memang ada berita dari Sona mengenai latihan dari Rias dan kelompoknya. Namun tatap itu-itu saja, tidak ada perkembangan signifikan dari apa yang Sona ucapkan. Hingga pada akhirnya... hari ke 10. Di mana Naruto diundang kembali ke klub penelitian gaib tersebut. Jika tidak karena permintaan Asia dan Issei yang mengajaknya ke tempat itu, dirinya tentu saja akan menolak tanpa pikir panjang.

Mereka semua berada di situ. Seluruh Peerage dari Rias sudah berkumpul di ruangan Klub. Masing-masing dari mereka melakukan aktivitas untuk mencoba menenangkan batin akan pertandingan yang akan terjadi. Tentu saja, sekitar 30 menit lagi, Rating Game akan dilaksanakan.

Rias duduk di belakang mejanya, mata tertutup, dan siku bertumpu di permukaan meja, dan tangan tergenggam satu sama lain di depan wajahnya. Gadis Iblis itu memancarkan ekspresi tenang, hanya di luarnya saja. Sedangkan di dalam, ia mendidih dengan kecemasan dan emosi yang bertarung satu sama lain karena apa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Sedangkan sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah perempuan yang berada satu angkatan dengan Rias. Himejima Akeno, sosok wanita yang pertama kali menamparnya di pipi. Memang ada kesan tersendiri ketika hal itu terjadi, biasanya jika luka tusukan atau patah tulang akibat menjalankan misi akan cepat terlupakan di dalam pikirannya, tapi kali ini tidak. Tamparan tidak bertenanga yang tidak terlalu membahayakan membuatnya mengingat hal itu. Kejadian yang aneh, yang ingin ia ungkapkan mengapa bisa terjadi.

Dan sepertinya gadis itu masih melihatnya dengan sedikit jengkel.

Dan di seberang Rias terdapat dua sofa yang mengelilingi sebuah meja, di situ lah anggota Rias yang lain duduk. Kiba sibuk memeriksa pedangnya, meskipun tahu benda itu sudah sangat tajam. Lagipula bukannya itu buatan Sacred gear miliknya?—Asia dan Issei duduk bersama, biarawati itu duduk sedekat mungkin dengan Issei Seperti mencari ketenangan batin terhadap sosok terdekat dalam pikirannya. Pemandangan yang sering Naruto lihat saat berada di kelas, dan terkadang juga dirinya merasa menjadi kecoa karena mengganggu kebersamaan orang lain.

Sedangkan gadis kecil yang sepertinya merupakan kelas pertama, Toujou Koneko.. kalau ingatannya tidak salah. Saat ini sedang sibuk sendiri dengan sarung tangan yang ia kenakan. Memeriksa sini dan sana, jika apa yang dikatakan orang mengenai Koneko adalah Moe. Sebuah kata yang aneh di mulut Naruto untuk diucapkan. Orang pasti banyak menganggap gadis kecil itu tidak kuat bahkan memukul ringan, tapi jika informasi yang ia kumpulkan benar, maka dirinya ragu akan hal itu.

Oh... jangan lupa juga dengan Sona dan peerage-nya yang berkumpul di tempat itu. Karena ruangan yang cukup besar, maka meskipun banyak ora-err, Iblis yang berkumpul di tempat itu, ruangan tetap terlihat luas dan tidak sempit. Maka ketika dirinya membuka pintu Ruangan itu, maka seluruh pandangan tertuju kepadanya..

Naruto memasukkan permen lollipop ke mulutnya, dan menjilatnya. "Hm?" melihat tatapan para Ilbis yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, ia merogoh sakunya cukup dalam, memutar-mutar jemarinya di dalam kantong baju itu seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan tidak berapa lama, Ninja itu menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dan menyodorkan ke depan, "Mau..?"

Helaan nafas bisa terdengar oleh telinga. Tapi seseorang telah mengambilnya dari tangan Naruto.

"Terimakasih."

Perempuan kecil berambut putih itu sudah muncul di depan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Kasat mata oleh beberapa mata Iblis yang lainnya.

Naruto berdehem sesaat, ketika ada pecahan permen yang sangkut. "Huk... jadi apa alasan kalian memanggilku?" Naruto bertanya dan mengambil sebuah kursi yang berada di sudut ruangan dan duduk, menatap dengan datar Iblis yang berada di ruangan itu. "Oh, Issei-san, Motohama mau mengembalikan DVD yang kau pinjamkan."

"Naruto ini bukan saatnya!" Issei membuka mulut dengan cepat, "Ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Buchou.."

"Dan jawabannya tetap tidak."

Rias menghela nafasnya, "Bukan itu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu pada saat ini." Melihat tatapan tidak mengerti Naruto, ia kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau berkata kami akan kalah terhadap Riser pada saat ini. Jika apa yang kau katakan benar pada saat itu, bahwa kami akan kalah dengan Riser... kau pasti punya alasan. Bukan karena jumlah, ya kan? karena kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui dan membuat dirimu percaya diri bahwa apa yang kau katakan itu benar terjadi. Aku tahu dirimu tidak asal ceplos pada saat itu..."

Pintar juga ini perempuan. Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. Jalan cerita, memang dirinya tidak mengetahui klan phenex, itulah yang mereka ketahui. Dan dirinya tidak mungkin asal bicara bahwa Rias akan kalah kalau tidak dirinya mengetahui sesuatu. Dirinya juga akan terlihat mencurigakan jika tidak menjawab dengan benar. Dari raut wajah Iblis yang lain, Naruto tahu ia harus membuat jawaban.

"Begitu ya, dari gerak-gerik kecil dan pembicaraan, kau bisa mengerti akan sesuatu..." ia memberikan senyuman. Membuat gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum balik dengan puas, akan analisisnya yang benar.

"Aku juga tertarik dengan apa maksud Rias, Naruto.." Naruto menatap Sona yang saat ini buka mulut. Tatapannya serius seakan mencoba memecahkan informasi baru. Pemuda yang di sampingnya, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Saji; memberikannya mata melotot. Seperti mencoba menguliti dirinya hanya dari pandangan itu. Naruto tahu akan tatapan itu, apalagi maksudnya yang menyuruh menjawab pertanyaan ketuanya.

"Baiklah... aku memberitahumu. Aku bisa merasakan tingkat kekuatan masing-masing dari kalian."

Rias mengangguk. "Itulah apa yang kupikirkan pada awalnya. Kau memiliki kemampuan membaca tingkat kekuatan masing-masing orang yang berada di sekitarmu meskipun mereka menekan kekuatan asli mereka, dari situ langsung bisa membuat kesimpulan yang akan terjadi jika aku melawan Riser."

Dia salah, namun Naruto tidak berniat membenarkan. Biarkan orang lain berasumsi akan hal itu.

"Bisa kau katakan seperti itu..." Naruto tersenyum kembali. "Jadi, katakan alasan mengapa kau memanggilku pada saat ini? apakah untuk pamer karena mengetahui kemampuan milikku...atau ada alasan yang lain."

Rias terdiam sesaat, memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak ia ketahui itu. Ia tidak ingin mengetahui hasil akhir dari orang yang bisa menyimpulkan dari sekali melihat masing-masing kekuatannya. Berlatih sudah dilakukan dengan ekstrem hingga ia yakin akan sebuah kemenangan bisa tercapai. Lagipula ada Issei yang saat ini telah memiliki kartu truf. Sebuah serangan yang tidak terduga..

"Aku ingin mengetahui... seberapa besar kesempatan kami untuk mengalahkan Riser pada saat ini?"

Dan seluruh tatap mata tertuju padanya, seperti menunggu analisis yang akan dibuat oleh Naruto. Tentu saja akan ada Iblis yang tidak percaya akan apa yang ia katakan. Tapi itu terserah mereka, dirinya hanya mengambil kesimpulan dari informasi yang ia dapat.

"Aku juga ingin tahu, Naruto..." Suara Issei membuat Naruto menatap pemuda Iblis itu. Tekad terlukis jelas di wajahnya akan apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi. Yakin akan kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk melawan Riser. Orang keras kepala yang tidak mungkin menyerah meskipun akan kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka telan. "Tapi bukan berarti apa yang akan kau katakan benar! Pasti ada jalan untuk kemenangan! Aku yakin itu.."

Naruto hanya menutup matanya sesaat. Omongan besar untuk seseorang yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia hadapi. Tapi Naruto tidak mengatakan hal itu, jika orang lain percaya akan sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya, itu urasannya. Dirinya tidak ingin menjadi munafik karena ikut campur apa yang orang percayai untuk menjadi yang lebih baik.

"Kekuatan kalian sudah cukup meningkat drastis daripada sepuluh hari yang lalu. Sesuatu yang menurutku mengesankan untuk waktu dekat yang telah kalian capai." Naruto tahu Iblis yang mendengarnya terlihat lega akan hal itu. "Dari apa yang kulihat mengenai kepribadian Riser ini, ia tidak akan repot-repot berlatih atau berusaha untuk memenangkan Rating Game yang kalian katakan. Aku yakin akan hal itu. Tipe ora-er, Iblis yang terlalu arogan dengan kekuatan yang sudah ia capai. Tentu saja hal itu sudah terjadi..."

"Jadi, kami bisa menang?" Asia bertanya dengan pelan. Ini kali pertamanya Naruto melihat gadis itu berbicara atas kehendaknya sendiri. Suatu kemajuan yang dicatat Naruto mengenai kepribadian Asia. Apalagi banyak Iblis lain yang berada disekitarnya. Iblis yang lain juga terlihat tidak sabar menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Kemungkinan kalian menang hanya 50 persen. Kalian bisa menang atau bisa kalah itu tergantung kalian, jika kalian bisa menambahkan persentase kemenangan hanya 0,1 itu saja sudah cukup untuk mencapai kemenangan. Kalian hanya memerlukan strategi dan juga tekad untuk menang..." Naruto mematahkan permen yang berada di antara giginya. "Aku bisa menjelaskan dengan rumit bagaimana kemampuan kalian bisa mengimbangi masing-masing anggota peerage Riser dan cara mengalahkan mereka dengan efisien.. tapi aku tidak ingin membuat kalian yang memiliki IQ jauh dibawahku menjadi pusing hanya dengan teori.."

Urat otot yang menonjol dari kepala Iblis yang disekitarnya dihiraukan Naruto, meskipun mereka tidak bisa mengelak apa yang Ninja itu katakan. Karena mereka sudah mengetahui seberapa besar kecerdasan Naruto dalam bidang akedemi, dalam waktu beberapa minggu, para Guru sudah menawarkan Naruto mengikuti olimpiade beberapa bidang. Dan juga ada beberapa sponsor yang ingin membiayai Naruto ke perguruan selanjutnya jika ia ingin lompat kelas.

"Itu jika analisisku mengenai kekuatan yang kalian miliki pada saat ini." Mata Naruto kini hanya terbuka setengah menunjukkan ketajaman matanya yang jarang dilihat orang lain. "Meskipun.. ada diantara kalian yang akan tetap mengunci potensial masing-masing di dalam diri." Naruto tidak perlu melirik kepada beberapa orang yang ia maksud saat ini sudah bergeming. "Jika tidak kalian gunakan semaksimal mungkin... kurangi 10 persen dari apa yang kukatakan tadi."

"Naruto... apa maksudmu?" Sona kini yang berbicara, mewakili Iblis muda lain yang saat ini tercengang tidak percaya. "Pertama kau mengatakan mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk menang, sekarang kau merubah analisismu. Apa kau katakan mereka tidak akan bisa menang?"

Merasakan tekanan yang mulai menuju dirinya, Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Gremory-san... kau mengatakan aku bisa mendeteksi dan mengira berapa besar kekuatan orang di sekitarku. Maksudku kekuatan mereka yang sesungguhnya... kau mengerti?"

Mata Rias melebar sesaat ketika menyadari apa yang Naruto katakan. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin... meskipun Naruto bisa merasakan sampai ke dalam situ. Tapi tidak. Anggota peerage-nya tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu. Mereka belum siap menerima masa lalu mereka.

"Yah.. itu tergantung kalian. Begitu juga dengan kamu... Issei-san." Sosok yang disebut merespon Naruto, membuat ia tersenyum sesaat. "Semua tergantung padamu... entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menghitung potensialmu sebenarnya. Aku jadi takut dalam waktu dekat kau akan melewati batasanku."

"Heh, aku saja tidak mengetahui kekuatanmu! Mana mungkin aku bisa melewatimu begitu saja." Issei menjawab dengan cepat. Dirinya memang tidak mungkin berkembang seperti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dari aura yang dipancarkan Naruto pada saat bertemu Onee-san dengan pakaian maid itu, ia tahu Naruto bisa mengalahkannya yang masih menjadi Iblis baru ini. Tapi dirinya tidak akan mengecewakan apa yang dikatakan temannya! Jika Naruto percaya dirinya bisa menjadi lebih kuat, maka Hyoudou Issei akan berlatih dan berlatih hingga menjadi yang terkuat. Dan saat itu.. apa yang dikatakan Naruto mungkin benar. Betina-betina akan datang padanya.

..

..

"Menjijikkan."

"Maafkan aku kalau menjijikkan." Issei membalas lemah kepada Koneko yang menghinanya dengan satu kata. Air mata mengalir dengan jelas, memang benar apa yang diutarakan gadis berambut putih itu lebih sakit daripada dipukuli oleh Kendo Klub.

"Jadi maksudmu kami tidak akan menang saat melawan Riser pada saat ini?" Naruto menatap Rias yang berbicara dan menghela nafasnya sesaat.

"Itu terserahmu mau percaya atau tidak. Itu tergantung kalian, lagipula kenapa kalian harus percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan? Lagipula tidak semuanya benar seperti apa prediksiku. Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa menebak kalian bisa kalah atau tidak; itu semua berada di tangan kalian. Jika kalian ingin menang, maka keluarkan semua kekuatan kalian, tidak ada tanda koma. Jika tidak... ya itu terserah kalian." Naruto memberikan senyuman untuk terakhir kalinya, "Lagipula kalian kalah atau menang bukan urusanku."

Namun sebelum Rias bisa menjawab, lingkaran sihir sudah muncul di permukaan lantai. Dan dengan cahaya berbentuk, sesosok wanita muncul dari lingkaran tersebut. Grayfia lucifuge dengan aura tenang seperti biasa mereka lihat. Mata wanita itu sesaat melihat sekelilingnya kemudian ke Naruto dan terhenti beberapa detik.

Dan atmosfer ruangan kembali tidak nyaman bagi mereka selain Naruto dan Grayfia. Jantung berdetak tinggi mengingat kejadian yang telah terjadi pada waktu lalu.

Naruto yang melihat pandangan yang tertuju hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, seperti tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat wanita itu. Apalagi ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak bisa ia baca pada saat ini. Lagipula wanita itu tidak mengeluarkan aura maksud apa-apa, membuat dirinya tetap tenang di kursinya. "Kau mau?"

Grayfia melihat permen yang berada di tangan Naruto. Beberapa detik terlewat... "Terimakasih, tapi tidak. Kau boleh memakannya sendiri." Naruto dengan senang hati membuka Lollipop keduanya. Wanita itu menatap Naruto untuk beberapa saat, dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Rias. "Rating Game akan dimulai dalam 10 menit lagi. Tolong diingat Lucifer-sama akan mengobservasi jalannya Rating Game."

Sirzechs Lucifer. Iblis yang menjadi Maou berkat kekuatannya yang mengerikan. Itulah yang dikatakan Azazel mengenai sejarah kecil Iblis. Dan ironinya merupakan kakak kandung dari Rias Gremory. Jadi ceritanya, keluarga sendiri menyaksikan kekalahan memalukan yang akan diterima adiknya sendiri. Semua orang yang punya pikiran waras tentu akan mengetahui hasil akhirnya, apalagi keluarga sendiri. Iblis bernama Sirzechs itu pasti lebih tahu bagaimana kondisi adiknya sendiri.

Hanya dua jawaban yang bisa ia buat mengenai kejadian ini; pertama Sirzechs Lucifer merupakan Iblis tolol yang menyetujui hubungan adiknya dengan Iblis yang jelas arogan itu. Alasannya tentu saja banyak, seorang Iblis tidak perlu alasan lebih rinci untuk menikah dengan kaum Iblis murni lainnya. Dan membiarkan Rating Game yang jelas berat sebelah ini terjadi. Dan kemungkinan disaksikan oleh banyak Iblis lainnya. Mempermalukan diri sendiri atau apa, itu tidak jelas.

Atau kedua... Sirzechs Lucifer merupakan Iblis yang cukup pintar dan mempunyai rencana tersendiri agar bisa membatalkan pertunangan antara Rias dan si otak burung. _Hm... misteri..misteri_... jika Azazel mengungkapkan kepribadian Sirzechs ini, maka kemungkinan besar jawaban menuju ke dua. Tapi bagaimana mereka akan memenangkan Rating Game ini? apa menggunakan Issei yang merupakan pemegang Naga Surgawi. Heh, jangan bercanda. Issei bahkan belum mencapai level di mana ia bisa menang bertarung setingkat dengan Iblis seperti Riser. Meskipun Sacred Gear yang ia miliki merupakan kelas Longinus, tapi tubuh Issei tidak akan kuat menerima tekanan yang diberikan Sacred gearnya.

Apapun jawabannya, itu tidak penting bagi dirinya. Siapa yang menang tidak akan membawa keuntungan atau kerugian bagi dirinya. Tapi... dirinya berharap Rias yang menang. Meskipun tidak terlalu dekat, namun setidaknya ia mengetahui karakteristik gadis itu daripada Riser.

Rias dan anggotanya yang lain mulai berdiri dan memasuki lingkaran sihir. Mata gadis itu berpapasan dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Sona. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang harus diucapkan, namun dari tatapan masing-masing, mereka memang tahu... harus menang. Mata gadis itu kemudian berpapasan dengan Naruto..

Ninja itu tersenyum. "Semoga menang... aku akan mendukungmu dari sini."

Gadis Iblis itu hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Naruto-san."

"Sudah kubilang-" Naruto hendak memperingatkan kembali Rias, namun gadis itu sudah menghilang beserta anggota peerage-nya yang lain. "Huh... biarlah.." ia menghela nafasnya sambil membuka Lollipop-nya yang ketiga. Berencana untuk pergi dan menemui Azazel. Malaikat jatuh itu menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke Grigori pada hari ini, karena ada 'sesuatu' yang ingin ia berikan padanya. Naruto tidak tahu apa itu, tapi jika orang yang mengontraknya memintanya untuk datang, itu sudah menjadi keharusannya untuk menghadiri itu.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" Pemuda itu menatap gadis berkacamata yang berada di sampingnya. "Ya.. Sona-san?" dan kemudian tersenyum kembali. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa kau mau menetap? Hari ini kami telah menyiapkan layar agar dapat menonton bareng Rating Game Rias dan Riser."

"Ah, maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa pada hari ini; ada pertemuan penting yang harus kutemui pada saat ini." Mata Naruto sesaat terhenti ke sosok yang berada di samping Sona. Seorang gadis yang sepertinya di angkatan kelas yang sama dengan Sona. "Ah, kita sudah sering berpapasan, tapi tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri.."

Sosok yang Naruto sebut merupakan Shinra Tsubaki, gadis berdarah jepang yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang namun lurus. Menggunakan kacamata sama seperti Raja-nya. Satu hal yang dipertanyakan Naruto adalah, mengapa Iblis-iblis ini mengenakan kacamata? Bukankah Iblis memiliki penglihatan sempurna? Atau memang ada penyakit mata bagi Iblis? Atau itu Cuma gaya saja. Naruto menaikkan alis matanya ketika melihat warna kedua mata Tsubaki yang berbeda satu sama lain. Yang kiri berwarna violet sedangkan yang kanan coklat muda.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat untuk memperkenalkan diriku pada waktu lalu. Kesibukan membuatku terkadang melupakan untuk berkenalan dengan sosok yang dekat dengan Sona-sama." Perempuan itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya memberikan Naruto perkenalan diri. Namun, Tsubaki yang termasuk siswi serius menatap Naruto yang melihatnya terlalu lama. "Apa ada masalah, Uzumaki-san?"

"Ah, tidak." Naruto tersenyum. "Apakah orang pernah mengatakan kedua matamu memiliki warna yang cantik?"

Merasa tidak bisa menebak arah jalan pembicaraan, Tsubaki sempat melebarkan matanya sesaat, namun kembali ke semula. "Kurasa hanya beberapa orang yang mengatakannya padaku. Tapi terimakasih telah memujinya." Perempuan itu kemudian tersenyum kecil dan memberikan Naruto sekali lagi bungkukkan.

"Cih, tidak puas dengan Ketua. Kau mau menggoda wakilnya."

Komentar itu membuat Naruto memalingkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu. Menatap pemuda yang seumuran dengannya, dan kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sesaat. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Aku hanya menyatakan fakta." Seperti tidak bepengaruh dengan nada tidak-suka dari Saji, Naruto kemudian tersenyum. "Ah, aku ingat kau. Namamu Genshirou Saji, bukan?"

"Betul." Saji menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya. "Aku Genshirou Saji, pion dari Sona-sama yang menghabiskan—"

"-Yang sering menguntiti aku dan Sona saat jalan bareng?"

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Dan wajah tenang Saji hancur seketika setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. "D-Dan darimana kau tahu aku mengikutimu!?"

"Saji... bisakah kau menjelaskan mengapa kau melakukan hal yang tidak terhormat seperti itu? Bukankah aku telah mengajarkanmu sopan-santun?"

"...Ampun?"

* * *

Naruto dengan perlahan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Menghisap Lollipop untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya tinggal menunggu hasil Rating Game diantara Peerage Rias dan juga Riser. Kemenangan tentu tidak bisa ditebak begitu saja jika ada elemen pengejut seperti Issei. Hanya saja, bagaimana Issei akan melakukannya? Jika berhasil, maka mereka akan menang, dan jika tidak.. Maka pernikahan antara Rias dan Riser akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, tentu saja Issei-san tidak akan suka, mengingat obsesinya dengan dada besar seperti Rias dan juga Akeno.

Waktu tidak terasa sudah menjelang malam lagi, dan Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Dan Naruto terhenti sesaat. Memutar kakinya di permukaan tanah dan menjadikan tumpuan sesaat lalu menendang sosok yang berani-berani muncul di belakangnya tanpa bisa ia rasakan tepat waktu.

Namun tendangan itu ditangkap dengan mudah oleh sosok yang mengejutkan Naruto.

..

..

"Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu." Suara berat yang mempertandakan laki-laki memasuki telinga Naruto, membawa nada suara yang ramah untuk didengar. "Jadi.. kau sosok menarik yang dikatakan oleh Rias... manusia yang tidak dapat ia bujuk menjadi bagian peerage-nya?"

"Apa maumu?" Dengan dingin Naruto bertanya, mempersiapkan tanto di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu bermain kekerasan, aku hanya ingin berbicara." Sosok itu berkata dengan senyuman, melepaskan kaki Naruto dan memberikan senyuman. "Lihat? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok..."

Naruto mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Bermain aman daripada mendekat di daerah bergerak calon musuh. "Siapa kau? Apa maumu.."

"Perkenalkan namaku Sirzechs Lucifer. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan namaku kalau kau mau."

Naruto pernah berjanji pada dirinya tidak akan ikut campur dengan dunia lain sebisa mungkin. Karena tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah orang lain, atau menarik perhatian pihak lain kepada dirinya. Itu sudah menjadi hukum mutlak yang ia pegang setelah menginjakkan kaki ke dunia baru ini. tapi... lain ceritanya kalau masalah yang mencari dirinya. Dirinya tidak mengerti mengapa kejadian seperti ini selalu terjadi. Apa nama Uzumaki memang selalu membawa masalah yang merepotkan seperti ini?

"Apa maumu?"

..

* * *

Dan selesai.

**Kolom tanya-jawab:**

Pertama, biarkan saya sujud kepada anda-anda yang telah mereviews pada chapter sebelumnya. Saya memberikan rasa berterima-kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada anda sekalian yang telah memberikan saya pengertian apa makna reviews yang sebenarnya. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena anda telah menunjukkan di mana kesalahan saya. Sungguh banget. Saya harap itu akan terus bertahan.

Sebagian pertanyaan sudah saya jawab melalui PM, jika ada yang terlewat, maka saya mohon maaf. Karena ada beberapa reviews yang mengandung Spoiler jika dijawab. Saya akan mengusahakan semaksimal mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Tujuan dari kolom ini adalah bagi Guest yang tidak mempunyai akun tapi memberikan pertanyaan atau poin besar mengenai pertanyaan yang banyak ditanya pembaca. Memang terkadang susah menjawab pembaca yang tak memiliki akun. Tapi akan saya usahakan di sini saya jawab.

* * *

**Untuk pairings:** Banyak pembaca yang menanyakan ini pada saya. Bagaimana saya jawab? Apa harus saya tulis siapa-suka-siapa saja? Atau ada orang yang kurang paham karena jalan ceritanya. Tolong sabar para pembaca, cerita ini tidak memusatkan pada cinta monyet langsung caplok. Tapi 70 persen Adventure dan 30 persen adalah sisa lainnya bersama romancenya. Memang penting kalau di DxD ada pairings. Tapi.. saya nggak mungkin langsung nunjukin kalian pasangannya di chapter permulaan seperti ini. Akan ada development masing-masing. Jika anda mencari cinta pertama seperti..

"**Wuah, Naruto-kun tampan banget. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Aku ingin hidup selamanya bersama dia.." **

Maaf itu bukan gaya saya juga. Saya tidak suka pakai cara gampang seperti itu, nggak ada tantangannya sama sekali pada saya. Tidak bisa saya tunjukkan kepada anda semua siapa suka siapa pada permulaan, harus ada prosesnya teman-teman. Biarkan semua mengalir bagaikan air. Bisa saja yang tidak suka pada awalnya menjadi suka, dan yang suka menjadi tidak suka. Saya mohon bersabar saja, jika anda mengikuti cerita ini, pasti suatu saat akan terang juga. Saya ingin menghindari dulu penulisan pasangan pada chapter awal agar saya bisa pikir-pikir. Kalau saran boleh saja, asalkan anda memiliki poin besar. Jika alasannya.. "Oppainya gede." Itu saya lewatkan langsung.

Berpikirlah dengan Logika. Saya lebih suka membuat cerita yang masuk akal, daripada yang memerlukan Hukum Anime nomor(lupa pasal berapa).

Jika masih ada yang bingung, akan saya jawab pertanyaan anda.

* * *

**Sekian dan terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview chapter ke empat dari Akar. Jadi yang suka hal seperti ini, silahkan datang dan jika tidak...ya udah. Saya sangat menghargai jika kalian mau untuk meluangkan waktu kalian untuk mereview chapter ini. Dan akan saya balas dengan PM jika ada pertanyaan. Oh ya, jika anda menemukan kesalahan penulisan(Typo) tolong dibilangkan ke saya. Saya tidak ingin ada di chapter ini cacat satu pun.**

**..**

**..**

**Type your review...here.**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	5. end

**General Warnings: **AU, canon divergence, language, violence, Naruto-centric, Emotionless Naruto, Root Naruto. And of course, OOC Mc**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not own anything.**

* * *

**Summary: **Tiba di dimensi yang lain akibat kesalahan jutsu Obito, Uzumaki Naruto, anggota ROOT, mencoba untuk mencari jalan pulang kembali ke tempatnya ia berasal. Segala cara akan ia gunakan agar dapat kembali dengan selamat ke dunianya.

* * *

**AN: **jumlah words bersihnya adalah 13.500words. Chapter terpanjang yang saya buat.

* * *

**chapter 5: End.**

* * *

"Silahkan pesan apa yang kau suka," Pria dengan rambut merah itu mengutarakan kepada Naruto dengan wajah Tersenyum. Pelayan wanita yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa memerah melihat wajah tampan dari Pria tersebut. "Jangan khawatir, aku yang akan membayar. Jangan menahan diri."

Naruto menaikkan alis matanya sesaat, "Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak akan segan-segan jika memesan sesuatu, kau tahu?" Meskipun begitu, Pria yang duduk di seberangnya hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman. Ia hanya menganggukan saja, jika ada orang yang ingin mentraktirnya, itu sudah kewajiban untuk memesan apa yang termahal disediakan oleh cake cafe. Ninja itu kemudian memanggil pelayan yang tersedia, dan memulai menyebutkan pesanannya dari A-Z. Apa yang menarik ia lihat, akan disebutkan Naruto. Sepuluh menit memilih dan menulis pesanan, akhirnya pelayan itu pergi menyiapkan pesanan Naruto, yang sayangnya tidak sedikit.

"Kamu memang tidak menahan diri, ya?" Sirzechs tersenyum melihat tatapan Naruto. "Apa kau yakin bisa menghabiskan itu semua? Atau kau mau membawanya pulang?"

Naruto menyesap Frappuccino yang ia pesan terlebih dahulu sebelumnya dengan tatapan yang masih terkunci kepada Sirzechs lucifer. Iblis terkuat yang saat ini pernah ia temui. Ia harus berhati-hati disekitar Iblis ini. Meskipun bisa menyembunyikan dan menekan kekuatannya hingga tidak terdeteksi, tapi Naruto tahu seberapa besar kekuatan yang disimpan sosok di depannya. Iblis yang harus dihindari dengan segala cara jika bertemu di medan pertarungan. Dan entah mengapa Kurama setuju untuk kali ini. Bijuu itu berkata sosok di depannya merupakan makhluk yang akan sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan bahkan jika Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Tapi hal itu tidak menjadi kekhawatiran Ninja dengan rambut kuning itu. Ia tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa dengan Maou dengan wajah tersenyum itu.

"Hentikan basa-basinya... "Mata pemuda itu menatap Sirzechs dengan datar, namun ada keingintahuan mengenai apa yang diinginkan oleh dirinya. "Mengingat statusmu sebagai Maou, aku tahu kau tidak akan datang menemuiku hanya untuk meminum kopi. Bukan begitu?"

Sirzechs kemudian tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Langsung ke titik permasalahan. "Kau benar, aku tidak datang menemuimu hanya untuk mentraktirmu. Lagipula aku meninggalkan Rating Game antara adikku dan juga Riser Phenex. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak aku lakukan. Kau pernah melihat Maid dengan rambut silver itu bukan? Yang wajahnya selalu ketat.." Melihat anggukan dari Naruto, Maou tersebut memberikan senyum bermasalah, "Dia saat ini pasti sibuk mencariku.."

"Itu...bukan menjadi masalahku. Bukan itu yang kutanyakan.. Maou-san. Melainkan alasan utama mengapa kau mau menemuiku. Ini pertama kali kita bertemu, tentu saja bukan?—aku tidak pernah mengingat memiliki masalah atau apalah yang bisa membuat salah satu dari Maou sepertimu menemuiku secara eksklusif." Naruto mulai menimpal dengan alasannya tersendiri. Tetap menjaga perbincangan ke jalan yang benar, meskipun setengah pemikirannya berada di hidangan di depannya. Jika terus begini, maka jenis makanan yang belum ia cicipi mencapi ribuan atau bahkan lebih. Konoha saja tidak memiliki sebegitu besar jenis makanan, di sini. Di dunia modern yang ia pijaki sekarang hal itu seperti tidak ada batasannya. Jika ia memang ingin pulang sebaiknya mencatat dulu resep-resepnya agar bisa mengembangkan kuliner Konoha yang sudah mulai kusam.

Aksi yang membuat Sirzechs menaikkan alis mata sesaat. Tanpa sadar tawa halus keluar dari sela kedua bibirnya, membuat Naruto yang awalnya mulai mencatat menatap ia dengan tatapan datar, meskipun ia bisa melihat tanda tanya yang mengambang di atas pemuda itu. "Kau memang terus terang." Dengan mata tertutup sesaat, ia memberikan manusia di depannya senyuman. "Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu seseorang sepertimu. Biasanya individu yang bertemu denganku akan berusaha memperpanjang pembicaraan dengan hormat. Entah membahas ini atau itu."

"Apa kau tersinggung?" Naruto bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Memang sopan-santun telah diukirkan ke otaknya sejak bisa belajar. Tapi, Sirzechs bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi dirinya. Dia bukan tuannya, bukan Hokage ataupun klien. Selain itu bertiga ia tidak ambil peduli. Tapi mengingat siapa sosok di depannya, mungkin orang bersujud di tanah yang dia injak merupakan kebiasan bagi Maou tersebut.

"Ah... tidak." Jawab Sirzechs dengan terhibur. "Berbicara denganmu merupakan waktu yang menyegarkan." Pria itu kemudian membuka matanya sesaat, dan menatap Naruto dengan netral. "Aku lebih suka begitu. Dengan cara seperti ini, aku dapat mengerti karakteristik orang yang kutemui. Lagipula aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali seseorang/Makhluk berbicara dengan santainya seperti itu padaku."

"Oh...begitu." Naruto mengangguk tanpa menatap Sirzechs, "Jadi, sudah kukatakan untuk terakhir kalinya... apa maumu?" matanya dengan tajam menatap raut wajah Maou di depannya, melihat dengan jelas akan ekspresi apa yang akan dimunculkan. "Jangan katakan ini ada hubungannya dengan Gremory-san?" ia langsung membuat kesimpulan. Mengingat tidak ada lagi petunjuk selain arah itu. Jika bukan karena masalah itu, apa lagi? Karena Naruto tidak mendapatkan berita aneh yang berkembang selain itu dari Underworld. Ada kemungkinan 70 persen hal itu benar. Sisanya merupakan hal tidak terduga yang mungkin atau tidak mungkin keluar dari mulut pria di depannya. Dan ditambah lagi hal tidak logikal seperti Sirzechs lucifer datang bertemu dengannya hanya untuk canda ria di sebuah kafe.

"Sepertinya kau mendapatkannya dengan jelas." Maou itu kemudian berubah serius untuk sesaat, meskipun masih memiliki aura tenang yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. "Hal itu memang benar... Uzumaki Naruto. Aku memang datang untuk membicarakan masalah itu denganmu." Sirzechs dengan cermat memperhatikan sosok di depannya. Yang pada saat ini tidak memancarkan emosi apapun. Sangat sulit untuk membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda dengan darah manusia yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. "Kau sudah tahu mengenai... masalah yang dihadapi oleh Rias, Adikku."

"Oh... itu ya." Naruto tersenyum sesaat. Seperti berhasil memojokkan sosok di depannya dalam pembicaraan. "Pertunangan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pernikahan. Aku tidak mengerti masalah apa yang kau dapat dari itu. Bukankah itu yang kalian pikirkan sebagai darah-Murni? Menikahkan dengan golongan yang sama dan sebagainya? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu ada hubungannya denganku... ataupun menjadi urusanku."

"Ya.. itu benar." Sirzechs menjawab dengan tenang. Menghiraukan nada yang mulai menuduh ditujukan oleh manusia tersebut. Meskipun cara pemikirannya sedikit berbeda dari orang lain yang ia temui. "Aku datang menemuimu mengenai... masalah tersebut." Ia pun mengulangi apa yang ia katakan tadi. Memanaskan sedikit topik pembicaraan penting yang ia akan bincangkan. "Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menatap sosok di depannya sesaat. Dan menutup matanya untuk sementara waktu memikirkan semua kemungkinan awal dan juga akhir pembicaraan. Yang memiliki akhir berbagai macam, dan kemungkinan besar dan kecilnya akan ke satu topik yang membahas masalah yang lebih besar. Tapi, sebaiknya pemikiran yang dirinya lakukan tidak terlalu berlebihan. Meskipun harus berhati-hati kembali jika bicara. "Aku mengerti." Ia bisa melihat Sirzechs tersenyum mendengar itu, tapi ia belum selesai. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa ini berhubungan denganku." Skakmat. Kekuatan tidak penting pada saat ini, lebih baik kemajuan otak dan juga menguasi topik pembicaraan jika menghadapi sosok seperti Lucifer Underworld satu ini.

"Kau tahu... Rias sangat tertarik padamu." Sirzechs menunggu reaksi yang akan biasanya dikeluarkan oleh anak muda jika mendengar seorang gadis cantik terkenal tertarik dengannya. Suatu permainan emosi. Tapi... sayangnya setelah beberapa detik, ia tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa dari Naruto, hanya tatapan datar yang seperti meneriakkan ketidakpedulian. Tapi dirinya belum selesai.. "Bukan dalam arti romantis pastinya."

"Itu benar." Naruto menjawab dengan ringannya, seperti tidak ada beban yang berada di pundaknya sama sekali. "Aku tidak menunjukkan karakteristik-ku sebagai predator alam liar. Tentu saja betina tidak akan tertarik padaku. Itulah hukum alam dan kemungkinan kebenarannya adalah 99 persen. Seorang betina akan tertarik dengan seorang jantan pada saat sang jantan menunjukkan kegagahannya, atau dengan kata lain kekuasaan dan kekuatan. Jikalau pun ada yang sebaliknya ketika seorang betina tertarik pada seorang jantan padahal sang jantan tidak memiliki nilai positif sama sekali. Itu hanya akan bertahan sebentar saja. Pada akhirnya sang betina mengetahui sang jantan tidak memiliki satu hal yang bisa diperjuangkan."

Jika tidak karena latihan yang diberikan sang Ibu dari lahir mengenai sopan-santun dirinya tentu saja akan menganga mendengar apa yang dikatakan anak muda di depannya. Meskipun ia bisa mendapatkan logis dari perkataan itu. Ya itu benar sih, seorang wanita tidak akan tertarik pada pria yang tidak memiliki sebuah nilai positif, dan jikalau pun ada... itu hanya apa? Ee-cinta pada pandangan pertama?—sebuah konsep yang sangat klise. Biasanya tipe ketertarikan ini hanya bertahan sebentar saja. Tapi... jujur saja, dirinya tidak akan menyangka Naruto akan menggunakan contoh dari binatang liar. Apa tidak ada contoh yang lebih...sopan?

Kembali lagi ke jalur utama.

"Ah... kau memang tidak bisa dibawa bercanda." Sirzechs tertawa halus, meringankan kembali suasana pembicaraan. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil di depan Naruto, yang sayangnya pada saat ini melihat dirinya dengan mata bagaikan predator yang tidak mau meninggalkan satupun pergerakan mangsanya. Dengan berdehem sesaat, ia kemudian mulai menyamakan ritme dari suasana. Yaitu ikut serius. "Sepertinya Rias sudah mengatakan terlebih dahulu apa masalahnya terhadapmu pada waktu sebelumnya, bukan begitu?" melihat anggukan ia pun melanjutkan. "Dan kau juga sudah melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana kepribadian dari Riser-kun yang satu ini. Pada awal pertunangan saat mereka kecil, aku yakin mereka berdua akan cocok. Mengingat kepribadian Riser yang belum terlalu... jauh seperti sekarang. Sebagai kakak yang sangat menyayangi Adik-nya aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rias jatuh ke tangannya. Apa kau lihat bagaimana koleksi _pieces_ yang ia bawa? Mereka semua wanita dengan taste masing-masing. Aku jamin dia telah menyentuh mereka semua. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rias-chan ternodai olehnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menjadi bagian Harem Iblis lain. Aku tidak-" Dan dari situ, entah itu hanya ilusi atau apa, Naruto bisa melihat bara api dari mata pria di depannya.

Uzumaki Naruto mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya. Dari pembicaraan terakhir, intonasi dari sosok di depannya mulai aneh. Seperti kehilangan ketenangan saat membicarakan adik-nya. Berpuluh-puluh alasan mengapa Rias tidak boleh menjadi anggota Harem dari Riser telah diutarakan dengan detail oleh Onii-san dengan sister-complex satu ini. Sungguh... ia tidak mengerti mengapa ini menjadi urusannya. Menikah, kawin, punya anak,_ bersetubuh_... atau apalah itu. Ia tidak peduli. Masalah orang lain, adalah masalah orang lain. Kecuali masalah itu mencakup dirinya juga. Bukankah seharusnya Rias bahagia mendapatkan pejantan yang memiliki kekuasan dan kekuatan?—Jika keluarga Phenex yang ia baca benar, maka klan itu termasuk klan iblis terkaya di Underworld. Jadi kenapa Rias menolak? Padahal Riser memiliki ciri-ciri sebagai Raja hutan. Buktinya dengan para betina yang mengelilinginya. Seharusnya Rias juga tertarik, bukan?— ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Hm, misteri...misteri.

"Singkat cerita. Kau tidak ingin adikmu menikah dengan Riser Phenex yang kebetulan tunangannya." Naruto menyesap sekali lagi minuman yang ia pesan. Meskipun kelihatannya mulai habis. Dirinya harus mendapatkan resep minuman satu ini, dan menjadikannya bisnis di Konoha. Tapi itu nanti, sekarang kembali lagi ke topik utama. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri? Aku yakin...sebagai Maou kau memiliki status dan kekuatan untuk memutuskan pertunangan itu dalam kedipan mata."

Sirzechs menghela nafas. "Jika begitu, tentu saja aku tidak akan berbicara padamu saat ini. Dan mungkin sekarang aku lagi berpesta ria dengan adik tercintaku karena dia bebas dari belenggu dari iblis ereksi burung itu." Melupakan kata-kata yang lebih sopan. Lagipula Grayfia tidak ada di sini, jadi sebaiknya bebas mengeluarkan unek-unek.

"Kau benar."

"Jika aku melakukan hal seperti itu. Tentu saja akan ada masalah yang tumbuh secara cepat; yang Maou pilih kasih 'lah, menyalah-gunakan wewenang 'lah. Semua berbau kental politik pada akhirnya. Dan dari masalah sekecil itu, akan timbul masalah besar yang terpaksa harus kuhindari." Pria berambut merah itu tertawa pahit. Memang seperti itulah sebenarnya, seorang Maou menggunakan kekuasannya untuk membatalkan pertunangan akan mendapat images yang buruk dari publik.

"Kau benar." Naruto mengangguk dengan pelan. Memang jika dipikirkan lebih baik lagi, apa yang dikatakan oleh Maou ini ada benarnya juga. Dirinya tidak perlu mengutarakan sebuah teori akibat aksi yang mungkin dilakukan Sirzechs. Karena berpikir sedikit dengan logika tentu saja sudah menemukan jawabannya. "Tapi... aku tetap tidak menemukan mengapa ini berhubungan denganku."

"Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain melakukan ini." Dengan menghela nafas panjang Sirzechs menatap Naruto. "Aku ingin kau-"

"Aku menolak." Naruto dengan datar menjawab Sirzechs. Tidak perlu lagi mendengarkan beberapa patah kata lainnya. Karena semua sudah jelas dari awal sosok ini berbicara.

"Hei, aku belum selesai.."

"Semua sudah jelas dari pembicaraan awal tadi."

"Jika kau sudah tahu dari awal, mengapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" ia terdengar terpukul ketika Naruto mengatakan sudah tahu dari awal. Jika benar begitu, dirinya tidak perlu panjang lebar menjelaskan mengapa dia harus membantu adiknya. Malah membuat pembicaraan semakin melarut. "Hei, apa betul, kamu tidak mau? Rias merupakan seorang Iblis yang masih memiliki hati seorang gadis. Saat dia kecil, dia pernah bercerita ingin diselamatkan oleh Ksatria berbaju baja." Sirzechs kemudian melihat kembali ekspresi dari Naruto. "Kau tahu? Rias dalam 3 minggu terakhir mengirimkan surat padaku mengenai betapa menariknya, dan susahnya dia mendapatkanmu menjadi bagian pelayannya. Dan dia juga berkata kau itu... aneh. Kurasa itu ada benarnya."

"Meskipun orang beranggapan seperti itu. Aku masih menghargai kemanusian yang tersisa padaku." Naruto terdiam sesaat, memutuskan apakah ia harus berbicara lebih banyak atau hanya bagian permukaanya. "Hanya satu pegangan itu yang membuatku berbeda dengan kalian... para Iblis." Melihat alis mata yang naik dari Sirzechs, ia hanya terdiam. Tidak berniat lagi untuk berbicara lebih jauh mengenai masa kelam-nya selama berada di Root. Namun sebuah ide atau pikiran spontan memasuki dirinya..."Mengapa tidak Issei-san saja... Bukankah dia merupakan seorang pemegang Naga Surgawi? Dia lebih memiliki tingkat keberhasilan jika begitu. Ditambah lagi dia menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap Rias.. lebih tepat tubuhnya. Kurasa itu sudah cukup."

"Ya, kau benar." Pria itu mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Tapi... apakah kau memperhitungkan tingkat keberhasilan Issei-kun pada saat ini? dia masih baru sebagai seorang Iblis. Kekuatan Sacred Gear-nya juga belum mencapai tingkat yang bisa mengalahkan seorang Phenex. Aku tidak mau mempertaruhkan tingkat keberhasilan itu. Jika Issei-kun melakukannya, maka hanya dengan keajaiban dia bisa menang. Hal yang... kurang meyakinkan bagiku. Sedangkan kau... akan mencapai seratus persen. Jika Issei-kun yang melakukannya dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang... hanya kekalahan total yang menjadi jawaban. Kau berteman, bukan? Dengan Issei-kun. Begitu juga dengan Asia-chan? Jika Rias sampai kalah... bisa-bisa Asia akan menjadi budak Riser. Dan kau tahu sendiri bukan, Riser suka mengoleksi berbagai jenis perempuan."

Ninja itu terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya, tidak terlalu merespon apa yang diucapkan oleh seorang Maou. Singkat kata, Iblis di depannya menggunakan sifat alami seorang Iblis. Tidak bisa dikatakan blackmail, tapi setiap kata yang terucap meneriakkan itu semua. Jika itu benar, Issei tentu saja akan kalah, dan lebih buruk lagi.. mati. Begitu juga dengan Asia. Dirinya tidak tahu, apa sosok di depannya sudah menyiapkan hal yang sama kepada Issei jika jalan Rating Game tidak sesuai rencana. Yang kemungkinannya besar sekali.

"Kau benar-benar... Iblis."

Menggunakan hubungannya dengan anggota peerage Rias untuk menjadi pancingan.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya." Sirzechs tersenyum. "Lagipula jika benar, kau melakukannya... Rias akan menyukaimu, kau tahu? Itu merupakan keberhasilan yang sangat patut dibanggakan."

"Dan apa yang menyebabkanmu berkata seperti itu? Tidak kah kau tahu, Rias mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada Issei-san." Jika apa yang ia observasi benar. Rias mulai memberikan Issei pandangan yang lebih lama, ketika Iblis muda itu tidak melihat. Menurut buku yang ia baca, orang yang terlihat tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya akan menatap lebih lama dari seharusnya. Dan terkadang memberikan ekspresi wajah tertentu. Tapi yang ia lihat dari Iblis berambut merah itu, ketertarikan itu belum mencapai tingkat sepenuhnya. Melainkan masih dalam tahap tertentu, yang bisa saja didorong untuk menjadi lebih dari sebelumnya, atau bisa ditarik ke arah lain. "Dan... bagaimana bisa kau yakin, aku memiliki kemampuan untuk mengalahkan Riser Phenex seperti yang kau katakan?"

"Tentu saja, aku lebih memilih menaruh keselamatan adikku terhadap orang yang lebih kompeten." Sirzechs kemudian memberikan senyum yang menyegarkan, tidak cocok dengan ucapan yang selanjutnya terlontar dari mulutnya. "Bukankah begitu..."

..

..

..

Naruto melototin matanya dengan seketika ke arah Sirzechs, kekuatan yang berada di dalam tubuhnya mulai perlahan keluar memenuhi ruangan dengan keinginan membunuh. Membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya pingsan dengan seketika. Meskipun sosok Iblis di depannya tidak terpengaruh dari itu. Ia tidak mengerti, dari mana Iblis ini tahu tentang informasi itu? Bagaimana bisa?

Maou itu tertawa halus melihat ekspresi Naruto dan juga pancaran kekuatan yang semakin lama semakin meningkat. Membuat permukaan lantai di bawah mulai bergetar dengan hebat. "Hei, bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok... tidak untuk saat ini." ia bisa merasakan Naruto dengan perlahan menurunkan tingkat kekuatan yang ia pegang. Jika iblis kelas bawah yang merasakan itu, tentu saja mereka semua sudah berlutut atau pingsan. Sayangnya ia bukan berada ditingkatan seperti itu. "Pada awalnya aku tidak percaya bisa menemukan seseorang sepertimu disini, Shinobi-san."

Cangkir yang berada di tangannya sudah lama pecah dan berjatuhan di lantai. "Dari mana kau tahu mengenai informasi itu? Aku tidak pernah mengingat pernah mengatakannya kepada siapapun, dan tidak ada satu orang atau makhluk yang tahu mengenai hal tersebut." Naruto berusaha menjaga nadanya tetap di bawah, tidak ingin menunjukkan betapa was-was ia pada saat ini. Makhluk di depannya ini berbahaya, satu hal itu sudah pasti benar. Jadi title Maou yang dikatakan oleh Azazel itu tidak main-main ternyata. Jujur, Naruto mengakui tidak mengetahui hal ini bisa terjadi. Dari seribu kemungkinan pembicaraan, ia tidak pernah menghitung kemungkinan yang satu ini; karena berdasarkan fakta dan sepengetahuannya informasi dari mana ia berada tidak ada yang mengetahui. Termasuk tentang 'apa' ia. Pantas saja Sirzechs ini percaya diri berbicara seperti itu dari tadi, tentu saja ia memiliki cara mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Otak Naruto berputar dengan cepat, mencoba membuat pembicaraan kembali berpihak padanya. "Jika kau mengetahui informasi itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa yang bisa kau berikan? Betul... aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui apa, siapa, dan dari mana aku... tapi aku juga tidak merasa harus merahasiakan itu. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa pada saat ini jika kau mengetahui informasi mengenai asal-muasal-ku, haruskah aku takut? Haruskah aku menaikkan pertahananku, atau menyerangmu? Itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Karena aku tidak menemukan kepentingan yang lebih dari itu." Ia tahu, pernyataan seperti ini akan membuat dua jawaban. Yang pertama Sirzechs menyerah, dan yang kedua... Maou ini memiliki sesuatu di kantongnya yang belum ia keluarkan. Naruto ingin membawa kedua jawaban itu secepat mungkin. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh sosok ini benar.

"Kau ingin pulang... bukan?"

Ternyata benar. Sepertinya Iblis ini mengetahui sesuatu tentang dimensi tempat ia berasal. Tentu saja jawabannya benar, tapi sungguh, dirinya mulai tidak percaya dengan setiap perkataan ciptaan di dimensi ini mengenai adanya jalan pulang. Setiap Makhluk yang ia temui, memang memiliki informasi dasar kembali ke Dimensi lamanya. Tapi, apa itu benar? Atau mereka memang mengetahui tapi tidak tahu caranya? Dan lebih buruk, hanya memanfaatkan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu dengan jawaban itu. Ada beberapa pilihan sudah di depan mata, Vali yang katanya mengetahui cara kembali lewat boss-nya. Entah siapa itu.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku. Ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan dapat membukakan pintu dimensi untuk kembali; dan tidak ada satupun yang berhasil membuktikannya sampai saat ini. Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu? Bisa saja kau memanfaatkanku untuk kepentingan pribadimu. Sesuatu yang tidak ku setujui sama sekali. Aku bisa saja menghentikan pembicaraan ini." nada yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto semakin lama semakin dingin. Dirinya sudah mulai menghadapi rasa frustasi akan siapa yang harus dipercayai. Semuanya berbicara dengan manis serasa yakin bisa membuka kembali lubang dimensi ke tempat asalnya.

"Hm, sayangnya aku bisa membuktikan itu, Naruto-san." Sirzechs tersenyum kembali. "Suatu ciptaan temanku pada waktu yang dulu, tidak sengaja mengantarkanku ke Negara elemen. Bukankah itu nama duniamu?" melihat anggukan dari Naruto, ia melanjutkan. "Kejadian itu terjadi karena kesalahan perhitungan, rencananya adalah membuat sebuah dimensi dengan tingkat ketahanan yang lebih tinggi sehingga bisa menahan kekuatanku. Tapi bukannya menciptakan, malah membuka lubang dimensi. Aku masih ingat itu, selama dua tahun... aku terperangkap di tempat tersebut. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Uzushiogakure."

"Tidak mungkin. Tempat itu sudah hancur rata dengan tanah saat peperangan dahulu yang disebabkan oleh serangan kolaborasi tiga Desa lainnya. Dan itu merupakan waktu yang sangat lama."

"Kau lupa... Iblis hidup lebih lama dari manusia." Sirzechs tertawa halus melihat ekspresi Naruto yang baru menyadari akan hal itu. "Mereka bahkan menganggapku keluarga mereka sendiri karena rambut yang aku miliki. Dan ketika adikku menceritakan tentangmu.. ingatan itu kembali lagi. Seorang Uzumaki berada di dunia ini, tentu saja aku ingin bertemu..." Ia terdiam sesaat melihat perawakan Naruto. "Hanya saja rambutnya tidak merah. Dan mereka juga ramah, berbeda denganmu." Wajahnya kemudian merenung sesaat ketika mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan Desa tersebut. Manusia di sana merupakan kumpulan orang yang berhati baik, dan tentram satu sama lain. Perang memang membawa rasa pahit.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa kembali?" Pertanyaan itu adalah yang paling penting.

"Teman yang aku katakan tadi, menciptakan kembali alat yang membuka portal tersebut. Jika kau menerima permintaan seorang Kakak ini, akan kupastikan kau kembali ke duniamu." Sirzechs tidak perlu mengatakan bahwa membuat mesin itu kembali membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Mengingat Ajuka pada saat itu telah membuang semua catatan mengenai pembuatannya dan titik kordinat Dimensi tersebut. Lebih baik meninggalkan beberapa kebenaran... jika Naruto menyetujui, maka pembuatan mesin itu paling tidak memakan waktu 3 tahun. Skakmat.

Naruto kembali terdiam. Semua informasi yang dikatakan sosok di depannya memiliki kebenaran yang pasti. Teknologi Iblis menurut Azazel juga lebih tinggi daripada milik fraksinya pada saat ini. Jika setuju, maka apa yang harus ia lakukan sudah jelas dan terang tanpa perlu ada pemikiran lebih jauh. Dibandingkan dengan organisasi apapun yang dikatakan oleh Vali tersebut. Yang menawarkan jalan pulang tapi tidak menyatakan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sedangkan ini sudah berada di depan mata.

"Ingat janjimu."

"Bagus sekali." Sirzechs kemudian mengeluarkan selembaran kertas yang memiliki simbol aneh dan memberikannya kepada Naruto. "Ini akan mengantarkanmu langsung ke depan pintu kediaman Gremory. Tinggal bayangkan apa tujuanmu, dan lingkaran sihir akan aktif dari selembaran itu."

"Hanya satu... aku tidak ingin membuat hubungan lebih dalam lagi dengan dunia ini. Aku bisa menggunakan segala cara, bukan?" Naruto bertanya sekaligus memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia terima jika begini. Lebih baik menggunakan cara itu daripada seperti ini. Asalkan hasilnya sama.

Sirzechs mengangguk. "Itu terserah-mu. Semua kuserahkan padamu. Aku akan mengurusnya dengan keluarga Phenex agar negosiasi bisa dilakukan kembali. hal yang cukup gampang bagiku." Dan ia kemudian tersenyum kembali, sebelum menjentikkan jarinya. Dan aura merah mengelilingi cafe, membasuh semua orang yang tadinya tertidur. Memberikan senyuman terakhir, lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah kakinya. Maou tersebut pun menghilang. Seluruh pelanggan yang tadinya pingsan mulai bangun satu persatu tanpa mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

Naruto melihat makanan di depannya. Dirinya baru ingat satu hal... Maou tersebut lupa membayar.

**..**

* * *

**..**

Issei menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Merasakan kekecewaan dan penyesalan yang mendalam. Mereka kalah... dirinya kalah. Rating Game yang merupakan satu-satunya cara agar Buchou bisa bebas tidak bisa dimenangkan. Ia tidak tahu harus menangis akan ironi atau takdir. Tertawa pahit akan kebenaran dan prediksi yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia benar, Naruto benar... meskipun dirinya tidak bisa menerima akan pemikiran yang diutarakan oleh temannya itu. Awalnya memang kelompoknya yakin akan menang, tapi.. setelah beberapa waktu terlewat dan menjalankan strategi, semuanya mulai kacau. Satu persatu rekannya tersingkir. Dengan begini... Rias akan menjadi istri Riser. Sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Buchou tidak cocok dengan Iblis seperti itu. Yang menjadikan wanita sebagai tropi kemenangan.

Tapi apa yang ia bisa lakukan? Karena pada akhirnya hasilnya sama saja. Apa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai seorang Pria!?

"Seandainya aku tidak selemah ini..."

**[Jika begitu... apa kau mau menjadi kuat?]**

* * *

"Naruto... kenapa kau lama sekali?" Azazel dengan sedikit kesal menatap Ninja yang baru mendatangi kediamannya pada saat ini. padahal ia sudah mengatakan untuk datang secepat mungkin. Tapi ini sudah 4 jam lewat. Pria itu terhenti sesaat dengan apa yang ia lakukan ketika melihat kondisi Naruto... "Di mana baju dan sepatumu?"

"Seekor kucing hitam liar mencurinya." Naruto kemudian memberikan Azazel tatapan yang mengatakan pembicaraan sudah selesai.

"Oh.. baiklah." Pria itu kemudian menyeringai, dan membawa sebuah wadah yang berisikan sesuatu. Dan menaruhnya di meja. Membuat Naruto menaikkan alis mata ketika melihat benda kecil yang mengapung di wadah tersebut. "Ini seperti yang kujanjikan..."

"Apa ini?" Tidak menyembunyikan rasa keingintahuannya, Ninja itu membawa dengan pelan wadah tersebut. "Ini bukan senjata yang kuminta..." melihat raut wajah dari malaikat jatuh itu, ia tahu sesuatu yang tidak benar terjadi. "Ini bukan Kunai bermata tiga yang kuminta.. " Naruto melihat sekali lagi benda kecil tersebut.. "Ini anting."

"Bukannya itu Yang kamu minta?" Azazel kemudian menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. "Tinggalkan cara jadul. Aku sudah mengerti cara bekerjanya teknik teleportasi milikmu. Daripada menghabiskan waktu menciptakan besi-besi seperti itu, lebih baik aku mengambil formulanya dan menerapkan sesuai sihir. Bukankah kau yang meminta itu?"

"Azazel... disetiap kunai itu terdapat fuinjutsu rumit yang berdasarkan pada pengait jurus yang aku pakai. Tidak bisa sembarangan dengan media yang berbeda."

"Kau meremehkanku nak. Anting itu bukan barang biasa. Coba saja kau pakai. Aku menerapkannya sesuai penelitian yang selama ini kulakukan. Aku telah mempelajari Sacred Gear yang rumit dan membuatnya sesuai kehendakku. Membuat mainan seperti ini merupakan masalah sepele asalkan kau mengerti apa yang kau buat, bukan begitu?" tidak melihat respon dari Naruto, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Jika kau tidak percaya, gunakan anting itu."

Pemuda itu ragu-ragu untuk sesaat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Azazel. Dan perlahan memasangnya, menembus daun telinga hingga setetes darah keluar membasahi. Rasa sakit kecil seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dibesarkan bagi dirinya. Asalkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Azazel benar... atau tidak. Harus dicoba. Pemimpin malaikat jatuh itu tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat anting yang sudah berada di telinga kiri Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya kecil. Pertanda sudah mengenali pemiliknya.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Anting itu bekerja seperti Sacred Gear, aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu hari mengingat apa yang kau minta tidak terlalu rumit. Anting itu telah menyimpan data mengenai formula yang kau gunakan, dan akan bekerja sesuai dengan sistem yang telah kuterapkan. Sekarang... lihat dinding tersebut, dan bayangkan Kunai bermata tiga itu tertancap di sana."

Naruto melakukan apa yang dikatakan, dan melihat dinding yang berada di ruangannya sekarang. Dan membayangkan Kunai tertancap di tempat itu, seperti merasakan chakra miliknya tertarik sedikit, Ninja itu melebarkan matanya ketika melihat jutsu-shiki yang telah tertempel di tempat yang ia lihat dan membiarkan tubuhnya tertarik pancingan jutsu.

Azazel tertawa dengan lebarnya, melihat Naruto yang telah berpindah tempat sebelum mata bisa berkedip. Kilatan cahaya kuning mengitari sesaat, dan Ninja itu sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda. Pemuda itu terdiam ketika berhasil menggunakan jutsu-nya, dan memegang dinding yang ia tadi rencanakan sebagai tempat munculnya. Mengelus permukaan dinding yang masih memiliki tanda jutsu-shiki. "Kau... hebat."

Naruto tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada saat ini. Disaat dirinya mengalami kesulitan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan Hiraishin ke jenjang selanjutnya. Bertahun-tahun melakukan penelitian dengan seluruh pengetahuan Fuinjutsu yang ia miliki... dan belum membawakan hasil. Di sini, Malaikat jatuh ini telah melakukan apa yang mustahil. Semua itu hanya memakan waktu satu hari.

"Hm... berterimakasih lah padaku, nak." Azazel membiarkan keberhasilannya menjadi penendang harga dirinya. "Sayangnya teknik itu hanya bekerja padamu."

Benar apa yang ia katakan, meskipun sudah mencoba pada awal pembuatan dan mendapatkan tanda yang sama muncul di dinding, dirinya tidak bisa menggunakan teleportasi tingkat tinggi itu. Ia mengaku, formula yang tertulis di kunai tersebut sangat rumit, hingga tidak bisa dipelajari sebelum mengerti kaligrafi itu sendiri. Yang sayangnya dirinya tidak pernah lihat sama sekali. Karena alasan itu, ia hanya bisa meniru dengan teliti dan menerapkannya pada Sacred Gear buatan. Jika orang lain yang memilikinya, tentu saja akan menjadi senjata tidak berguna yang hanya bisa menuliskan tulisan aneh di dinding dan begitu saja. Karena alasan itulah mengapa membuatnya cukup mudah. Sedangkan Naruto bisa menggunakannya sebagai senjata mematikan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Tentu saja... hanya dengan genetik yang sama sepertiku yang bisa merespon Hirashin. Selain itu tidak ada lagi." Ia terdiam sesaat memikirkan anting baru yang sudah terpasang di telinganya. "Apakah Sacred Gear ini memiliki batasan?"

"Ah.. aku lupa soal itu. Tentu saja, apa yang kau pakai sekarang belum komplit. Daerah persebaran yang bisa dicapai jutsu-shiki punyamu hanyalah lima belas meter. Selain dari area batasan itu, Sacred Gear tersebut tidak mampu untuk menciptakan tanda tersebut. Dan, kau hanya bisa menciptakan 3 tanda dalam radius lima belas meter. Itu sudah maksimal, lebih dari itu Sacred Gear mu tidak akan merespon. Jeda waktu juga tercipta selama dua menit sebelum kau bisa mencetak kembali tanda yang baru setelah melewati limit tiga jutsu-shiki. Karena apa yang kuciptakan menurut terapan sebuah proyeksi, tanda tersebut hanya akan bertahan selama dua menit juga dan kemudian hilang."

Naruto mengingat dengan cepat apa yang dikatakan oleh Azazel mengenai anting yang sekarang ia pakai. Dan langsung mengukir ke otaknya cara kerja beserta batasan yang dimiliki. Memang pengganti kunai tersebut cukup mengesankan, tapi memiliki kekurangan yang tidak dimiliki oleh pengait yang asli. "Apa masih ada yang lain yang harus kuketahui?"

"Mengingat Sacred Gear itu merupakan buatan, dan bukan muncul alami di tubuhmu. Maka anting itu akan selalu aktif dan terlihat oleh pandangan mata orang lain dan bukannya kembali ke dalam tubuhmu. Tapi hal itu tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh karena banyak orang akan menganggapnya sebuah aksesoris. Satu lagi, Sacred Gear itu butuh energi untuk mempertahankan penggunannya, jadi energi yang kau miliki akan disedotnya secara perlahan. Jangan khawatir, barang itu hanya mengisap 0,01 persen. Setelah itu... selamat menggunakannya."

Sungguh, Azazel ini merupakan makhluk jenius lain yang berhasil ia temui. Berhasil menciptakan sesuatu yang menurutnya mustahil dalam waktu yang singkat. Dan berhasil menemukan kekurangan dan juga kelebihannya dalam waktu itu juga. "Terimakasih, Azazel-san."

"Sekarang kau minum?" Entah dari mana, dua botol alkohol kini muncul di tangannya. "Ini barang bagus yang baru aku dapat, kali ini kau harus menemaniku minum sampai esok hari. Anggap saja bayaran karena telah mengerjakan barang itu."

Naruto tersenyum sesaat, dan memegang kembali antingnya. "Maaf, kali ini aku tidak bisa. Ada kontrak yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Asalkan itu tidak merugikanku atau Grigori, aku tidak peduli. Lakukan sesukamu." Pria itu menenggak langsung dari botol hingga habis setengah, dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Tapi... kau harus minum dulu! Aku kesepian tidak ada kawan minum!"

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya... apa kelemahan seorang Iblis?"

* * *

Satu hari sudah terlewat, tidak perlu menunggu waktu lagi. Naruto menjalankan rencananya dan tiba di kediaman Iblis yang termasuk dalam aksinya tersebut. Yaitu Hyoudou Issei. Dengan begini, apa yang akan ia lakukan lebih mudah terjadi. Meskipun tidak terlalu suka menggunakan temannya seperti ini, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya jalan yang aman.

"Issei-san."

"Huh, Naruto?" Issei kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya dan membiarkan Naruto masuk. Meskipun ia bingung mengapa Ninja itu mendatanginya. Begitu juga dengan Asia yang pada saat itu kebetulan berada di kamarnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak perlu basa-basi. Kau ingin menyelamatkan Rias Gremory, bukan begitu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Issei melebarkan matanya sesaat, dan mengangguk dengan cepat. "Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan diam begitu saja melihat Buchou bertunangan dengan Yakitori itu! Jika aku punya cara tentu saja aku akan datang." Dengan nada berapi-api Issei mendeklarasikan. Membawa tangannya ke dadanya dan menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Tapi... aku tidak tahu caranya." Ia terdiam sesaat, namun senyuman di wajah temannya mulai muncul perlahan. Entah mengapa, dirinya merasa ada kabar gembira untuk mereka semua.

"Karena itu, aku butuh bantuanmu... Issei." Naruto melihat Asia yang bersembunyi di belakang pemuda itu, terlihat dengan jelas raut wajah kekhwatiran yang terpancar dari gadis itu akan apa yang ia bilang. "Asia.. bisakah aku meminjam Issei-san? Untuk menyelamatkan Rias?" terlihat dengan ragu-ragu gadis itu mulai maju dan menatapnya dan Issei, serasa memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan.

Ninja itu tersenyum sesaat melihat raut wajah gadis itu, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan memastikan Issei tetap hidup."

Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk meyakinkan Asia agar bisa membiarkan Issei ikut. Naruto terkadang harus memiringkan kepalanya ke arah samping agar tidak mendengar pembicaraan kedua Iblis itu. Dirinya baru mengetahui jika dua orang yang saling dekat berbicara, maka harus sopan. Ya.. sopan untuk tidak mendengarkan subjek tersebut. Dirinya tidak mengerti mengapa harus melakukan hal seperti jika ada dua pasangan yang berbicara. Tapi, menurut orang-orang hal itu adalah hal yang sopan dan perlu dilakukan. Tapi, Issei-san tidak mengatakan bahwa Asia adalah pasangannya. Sedangkan Asia hanya memerah menggelengkan kepalanya jika ditanya soal permasalahan itu. Sungguh jalan pikiran mereka sangat susah dimengerti.

Jika strategi peperangan atau pertempuran, semua gampang untuk dimengerti dan digunakan secara se-efesien mungkin. Begitu juga dengan membuat yang baru agar mendapatkan kemenangan seratus persen atau melawan balik musuh. Sedangkan masalah dengan kehidupan sosial yang dimiliki tempat ini sangat susah untuk dimengerti. Kenapa kehidupan tidak seperti hitungan matematika yang memiliki jawaban yang absolut? Cara mereka bicara, perasaan mereka, semuanya berbeda-beda. Begitu juga dengan kepribadian mereka. Dirinya tidak bisa menghitung berapa jumlah kepribadian itu. Karena setiap orang yang ia temui memiliki kepribadian yang beda satu sama lain. _Hm, sebuah misteri._

Memang Danzo-sama tidak pernah mengajarkannya mengenai kebiasan hidup penduduk sipil. Yang harus diketahui adalah cara membaca lawanmu dan menentukan keputusan yang benar menurut perhitungan yang matang agar bisa membuat jalan keluar masing-masing disetiap situasi berbeda jika berada di medan pertempuran atau dalam menghadapi lawan yang memiliki strategi yang lebih tinggi. Hal itu lebih mudah untuk dipecahkan dan dimengerti daripada memahami apa yang dua Iblis ini katakan satu sama lain. Jika menurut buku yang ia baca, binatang satu sama lain akan langsung kawin ketika sang jantan mendominasi sang betina, atau mengalami proses ketertarikan. Dan hal itu sudah terjadi di depan matanya.

Tapi.. mengapa jantan dan betina ini tidak melakukan proses kawin itu?

Hm.. mungkin karena dirinya berada di sini, mengganggu ritual mereka?

Bisa jadi. Mungkin kejadian itu benar? Ketika dirinya melihat dengan dekat kedua kucing yang lagi kawin, keingin tahuan menguasainya dan membawanya menonton perkawinan itu. Dan duduk di samping kucing itu untuk sesaat, tapi tidak tidak lama orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Pada akhirnya kucingnya juga kabur. Kenapa mereka malu?

"Jadi, Naruto-san... bagaimana kita akan menyelamatkan Buchou dari Pria brengsek itu!?" ia kemudian memalingkan pandangannya ke arah yang berbicara, yaitu Issei, dan menatap sesaat mata temannya itu.

"Bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

* * *

Issei membuka matanya setelah berhasil tiba di tempat yang ia tuju. Sebuah pintu besar berada di depannya dengan dekorasi yang biasanya dimiliki kediaman bangsawan yang ia lihat di tv. Menarik dan melepas nafas serasa menunggu semua keberaniannya terkumpul. Tangan sudah menyentuh permukaan pintu, hanya tinggal mendorongnya begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jantung yang berdetak dengan kencang, atau akan aksi bodoh yang ia lakukan.

"Mudah-mudahan apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar." Kalimat itu ia ulang-ulang bagaikan mantra. Memutar kepala ke arah kiri dan kanan, ia tidak melihat Naruto berada di tempat, padahal mereka berdua berbarengan muncul dari lingkaran sihir yang sama. "Ke mana lagi dia? Ahh.. sial dah! Aku nggak peduli lagi!"

Dengan menarik nafas Issei kemudian mendorong pintu besar itu dan menutup matanya. Sudah mengetahui di mana Rias berada.

"BUCHOUUUU!"

Sedangkan seorang Ninja sudah menggunakan kemampuannya untuk mengendap-ngendap ke dalam tanpa satu orang pun yang menyadari ketika kegaduhan di mulai. Mendengar teriakkan dari Issei, dirinya sudah tahu jika rencana sudah bisa dimulai, tinggal memenangkan pembicaraan dan negosiasi agar bisa terjadi. Sirzechs sudah mengatakan bahwa dia yang akan mengurus semua itu. Sebelum masuk, ia menggunakan kage Bunshin dan melepaskan beberapa Klon berpencar ke tempat yang tersembunyi.

Naruto terhenti sesaat, ketika melihat meja panjang dengan jumlah hidangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. "Hm... misteri misteri. Sepertinya aku harus memecahkan misteri yang satu ini." meskipun perhatian Iblis lain pada saat ini masih kepada Issei, namun ia percaya bahwa pemuda itu bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

"Naruto?"

Sosok yang dipanggil terdiam sesaat, belum sempat memasukkan satu makanan pun ke mulutnya. "Sona?" melihat gadis yang ia kenal, Naruto terhenti sesaat, dan melihat garpu dengan potongan daging yang ia pegang, kemudian ke gadis itu lagi. "Kau mau?"

Sona Sitri, menghela nafasnya sesaat. "Tidak, kau bisa memakannya sendiri." Melihat Naruto mulai mengunyah ia hanya bisa menatap mata pemuda itu tanpa berpindah tempat, serasa menunggu jawaban atau penjelasan yang seharusnya dikatakan. Merasakan bahwa Ninja itu tidak akan memulai bicara, akhirnya Sona menyerah juga. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" mendesis dengan pelan agar Iblis yang berada di sekitarnya tidak mendengar. Pandangan sesaat melihat keributan yang terjadi, yaitu Issei yang saat ini dikelilingi peerage Rias yang lain. "Jangan katakan..."

"Kau bisa bertanya Sirzech-san jika kau mau." Naruto menjawab sesaat. Mendengar Maou tersebut berbicara mengenai permasalahan yang terjadi. Dirinya juga tidak mengelak ketika Pria itu memberikannya tatapan yang meminta jawaban.

Sona melebarkan matanya dan menatap Naruto kembali seakan meminta jawaban yang lebih. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini? Hyoudou-san juga. Apa yang ia lakukan? Kau tahu, dia sudah memulai keributan."

* * *

Sirzechs menatap kembali ke arah Naruto yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto dengan hal ini, tapi ia mengingat satu kalimat yang diutarakan Ninja itu pada waktu lalu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Riser bertanya dengan tidak sabar, melihat Tunangannya memberikan Iblis rendahan itu tatapan yang tidak ia suka. "Apa yang dilakukan iblis rendahan sepertimu di sini!?"

Rias menatap dengan hati berdebar-debar melihat Issei yang berbicara dengan berani. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Pion-nya datang seperti ini. "Onii-sama?"

Sirzechs memberikan senyuman yang meyakinkan kepada adiknya. Kemudian kembali kepada Issei dan juga Naruto yang berada di ujung. Semua mata juga mengikuti pandangan sang Maou. Mereka tidak mengerti mengapa sang Maou itu menatap satu undangan yang hadir. Atau seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Beberapa Iblis muda menatap terkejut akan kedatangan Naruto yang tidak mereka lihat dari awal. Sepertinya mereka sudah cukup mengenal sosok itu, tepatnya kelompok Rias dan Sona. Sirzechs tidak mengerti rencana apa yang akan dibuat Ninja itu jika begini ceritanya.. tapi sebaiknya ia ikut bermain saja terlebih dahulu, mengingat Issei adalah rencana keduanya jika Naruto tidak berhasil. Cinta seorang kakak lebih besar daripada apapun.

"Begini Riser-kun," Sudah jelas mendapatkan perhatian dari keturunan Phenex itu, ia kemudian berdehem sesaat. "Aku... kecewa, akan Rating Game pada waktu yang lalu."

"Tapi bukannya saya sudah melakukan seperti apa yang diminta oleh Rias? Jika aku memenangkan Rating Game, maka dia akan setuju menjadi istriku."Riser mencoba menekan nadanya di depan seorang Maou. Tapi rasa frustasi akan ketidakjelasan membuatnya kesal. Apalagi yang dipermainkan oleh Iblis ini. Iblis yang menghadiri juga merasa tidak mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Maou.

"Ya... itu benar." Sirzechs mengangguk. "Tapi... apakah Rating Game itu...adil? sebuah pertandingan yang berat satu sisi. Jelas saja Rias akan kalah dengan begitu mudahnya. Dari pengalaman, jumlah peerage, kekuatan. Meskipun menarik, tapi itu membosankan bagiku." Ia tahu dirinya sudah menginjak batasan yang cukup berbahaya. Dari tatapan Iblis baik itu yang tinggi atau rendah, "Bukan berarti aku mengatakannya tidak adil menurut sistem kita, tapi bagi diriku saja."

"Apa yang anda maksud?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sirzechs tersenyum, "Aku ingin melihat kekuatan sang Naga," dan seluruh mata tertuju kepadanya, "Yaitu Hyoudou Issei yang merupakan anggota Peerage dari Rias. Dan juga... sang Ninja-kun yang berada di sana."

Naruto menghentikan santapannya sesaat. Merasakan seluruh mata kembali kepada dirinya. _'Tidak bagus, apa yang kau mainkan Sirzechs, kau membuatku menjadi perhatian orang.'_

"Naruto.. apa yang kau rencanakan?" Sona bertanya dengan nada yang rendah, agar orang lain tidak mendengar. Tapi dirinya juga tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Dirinya sudah mengumpulkan petunjuk kecil dari setiap pembicaraan, meskipun belum yakin, tapi ia hanya memiliki satu jawaban akan semua yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

Sirzechs tetap dalam aura tenangnya, merasakan seseorang menghampirinya, ia kemudian memberikan senyum. "Bukan begitu, Ayah?"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Sirzechs?" Sosok itu merupakan Ayah darinya dan juga Rias. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anaknya ini dengan acara penting seperti ini. Meskipun sudah mendengar rencana yang telah dibeberkan oleh sang Maid.

"Tenang saja.." Maou tersebut memberikan tatapan kepada Riser, yang seperti mengatakan sebuah tantangan. "Naga vs Phoenix. Apakah kau pikir ini acara utama? Untuk membangkitkan kelompok yang memiliki pertempuran diantara makhluk legendaris. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan hiburan ini. Ditambah lagi dengan Naruto-san yang merupakan kenalan lama dariku. Jadi Riser-kun, maukah kamu menunjukkan kembali kekuatanmu, melawan seorang Naga dan Ninja? Aku ingin tahu siapa yang lebih kuat. Seorang Ninja hanya akan menjadi hidangan tambahan, karena dia tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh denganmu."

Riser mengepalkan tangan kanannya, akhirnya mengerti apa maksud dari sang Maou. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menerima begitu saja, "Jadi maksud anda, saya harus menghajar Iblis rendahan dan juga Manusia itu? Saya tahu apa maksud dari anda, Sirzechs-sama." Dengan kata lain sang Maou mengharapkan dirinya kalah dan membatalkan pertunangan. Rias sebagai hadiah. Sungguh, dirinya tidak takut melawan budak dari Rias itu, tapi tidak dengan yang bernama Naruto. Mengakui diri bahwa seorang arogan, tapi bukan sebagai idiot. Ia sudah melihat secara langsung pancaran kekuatan Ninja itu di depan mata begitu juga dengan kecepatan yang telah ditunjukkan.

Riser mengerti bahwa banyak orang menganggapnya sebagai seorang idiot dan arogan akan kekuatannya, tapi dirinya bukan seorang Phenex yang tidak memiliki otak. Jika mengetahui seseorang lebih kuat daripada dirinya, maka cara terbaik adalah mundur. Bukan melawan balik dengan yakin akan menang. Karena itulah dirinya mundur setelah mendengar peringatan Grayfia sang Maid. Jika tidak karena kekuatan yang dipancarkan pada saat itu, ia akan menghiraukan peringatan itu dan membakar satu persatu peerage dari Rias.

Sama saja ini dengan jebakan.

Tapi.. satu bukti penting yang ia miliki mengenai Naruto itu. Dia adalah seorang manusia, Makhluk paling rendah daripada Iblis. Tentu saja tidak mungkin bisa sekuat itu daripada dirinya, seorang Iblis berdarah murni dari Klan Phenex. Seorang Manusia tidak akan memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menembus batas kekuatan Iblis, bukan begitu?—itu merupakan sebuah kebenaran mutlak. Biar itu Ninja, penyihir atau apalah.

Jika menolak, maka reputasinya akan jatuh. Begitu juga dengan ketenaran keluarga Phenex, sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin ia terima. Iblis lain akan berpikir: Seorang Phenex kalah dengan Iblis kelas rendah, yang baru diubah dan juga seorang manusia. Di mana ditaruh mukanya jika menolak tawaran tersebut? Meskipun ia mencoba menjelaskan kekuatan sang Manusia itu belum diketahui atau dengan alasan lainnya. Underworld tidak akan mau menerimanya begitu saja. Mereka akan lebih tertarik dengan berita karena ia kalah dengan iblis yang dulunya manusia dan manusia itu sendiri. Iblis yang lain juga akan mulai memandangnya rendah, begitu juga dengan Iblis kelas bawah yang akan mulai berani melawannya berharap menang karena satu fakta itu.

Jika menang pun, reputasinya tidak akan terlalu naik. Iblis lain pasti akan menerima begitu saja, karena Issei itu baru dirubah menjadi Iblis meskipun Sacred Gearnya adalah Longinus. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Malah jika ia mengalahkan manusia itu, akan menjadi lelucon Iblis lain, karena dirinya beraninya hanya melawan kecoa kecil. Tapi dengan begitu, Rias akan menjadi miliknya. Tanpa perlu bertanya lebih lanjut. _'Cih, tidak ada pilihan sama sekali jika begini ceritanya.'_

Rias dengan khawatir mengepalkan kedua tangannya secara bersamaan dan menaruhnya ke dada, merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Inikah yang disebutkan oleh Grayfia akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? '_Issei-kun,' _melihat pemuda yang berani menyelamatkannya sudah cukup membuat dadanya merasa hangat. Dia berani datang begitu saja sendirian dengan rencana menyelamatkannya.

Mata gadis itu kemudian menuju satu arah, tempat Naruto berada. Dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Naruto datang? Apa tujuannya? Bukankan ia mengatakan tidak peduli akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Iblis atau ikut campur dengan masalah Dunia Supranatural? Terus... mengapa ia berada di sini?—pertanyaan itu serasa terus berulang di dalam hatinya. Tapi mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakaknya membuatnya bingung seketika. Tidak tahu harus merasakan apa akan kejadian di depan matanya. Issei juga terlihat terkadang memberikan pandangan sekilas. Seperti meminta bantuan di tempatnya..

Ia tidak mengerti.

Sirzechs hanya tersenyum disepanjang waktu. Merasakan tegangan yang mulai memuncak antara muda-mudi di sekitarnya. "Bagaimana Riser-kun?"

"Baiklah." Dengan suara seperti dipaksakan, Riser mengangguk. "Tapi... aku ingin anggota peerage-ku juga mengikuti pertandingan ini." ia bisa mendengar bisikan di sekitarnya, membicarakan apa yang ia maksudkan. Benar saja, jika melihat Rating Game pada waktu lalu, tidak hanya melawan Issei namun dirinya juga sudah menang melawan seluruh peerage Rias. Sekarang melawan Issei saja dan juga seorang manusia. Tentu saja satu jawaban akan tersisa di pertandingan akhir. "Itulah adalah syarat yang kuinginkan dapat anda penuhi. Atau saya bisa menolak acara hiburan yang anda maksud, dan melanjutkan pesta pertunangan tanpa memperdulikan dua orang idiot ini. Karena mereka tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Ritual suci ini."

Sirzechs terdiam sesaat mendengarkan apa yang diutarakan oleh Iblis muda di depannya._ 'Sepertinya dia cukup pintar..' _tapi, ia tidak pernah menyangka Riser akan meminta bantuan dari peerage-nya. Ia mengira Iblis ini akan melawan sendiri untuk membuktikan dirinya cukup sendiri melawan iblis rendahan dan juga manusia. Tapi jika ia mengatakan hal itu tidak adil, maka Riser bisa menolak dan melanjutkan acara karena hal ini sudah merupakan perjanjian sejak dulu. Kekuasaan sang Maou ada batasannya juga, tahu. "Baiklah, jika itu yang kamu mau. Padahal aku berharap Naga melawan Phoenix secara eksklusif tanpa ada campuran dan lainnya.."

Mata seluruh iblis melebar sesaat, ketika melihat kilatan cahaya kuning memenuhi mata. Dan seketika, pemuda dengan rambut pirang sudah berada di depan Riser. Mengejutkan semua yang berada di ruangan karena tidak bisa melihat kecepatan dari sosok tersebut, padahal mereka sebelumnya yakin Ninja itu masih berada di tempat duduk menikmati makanannya. Begitu juga dengan Sirzechs yang tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran dari Ninja di depannya.

"Itu boleh kau lakukan. Kau bisa membawa seluruh anggota peerage-mu kalau mau." Suara yang dingin. Tanpa emosi, bergema di seluruh ruangan, semua Iblis bisa merasakan maksud dari setiap perkataan itu. "Tapi.. aku tidak menjamin, peerage-mu... selamat, tanpa kehilangan beberapa anggota tubuh." untuk menyelesaikan itu, Naruto menatap dan tersenyum kepada anggota peerage Riser yang berada tidak jauh dari pandangan mata. Riser menelan ludahnya, melihat Naruto mengeluarkan tanto-nya dari belakang tubuhnya. Suara gesekan terdengar dengan pelan menandakan pedang pendek itu keluar dari tempatnya. Ia bisa merasakan ketajaman pedang itu sudah mengambil tempat ke lehernya, meskipun begitu... entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali. "Kau... boleh membawa semua peerage-mu... termasuk juga kamu, Mira.."

Gadis yang disebutkan langsung menutup telinganya dan berjongkok ke bawah seperti tidak ingin melihat wajah Naruto sama sekali. Ingatan itu serasa kembali terulang-ulang di depan matanya. Melihat mata tajam itu, merasakan bagian tubuhnya terpotong tanpa tahu sebelumnya.

"Mira!" anggota peerage Riser yang lain langsung menuju ke gadis yang jatuh itu.

..

..

Sang Maou hanya mengangguk melihat aksi Naruto itu. Meskipun ia merasakan itu sudah berlebihan, melihat anggota peerage Riser sudah jatuh mental terlebih dahulu. Padahal sang Ninja belum melakukan apa-apa. Benar, terkadang memberikan pergerakan mengejutkan akan membuat dan menusuk ketakutan tersendiri. Membuat lawan mulai meragukan dirinya. Permainan emosi seperti ini... memang benar, seorang Ninja.

"Jadi, Issei dan Naruto.. " Mendapatkan perhatian dari dua individu itu, ia kemudian tersenyum. "Jika kalian memenangkan pertandingan ini, apa yang kalian mau sebagai hadiahnya? Mengingat diriku yang meminta kalian melakukan ini. Tentu saja aku akan menyiapkan hadiah yang pas untuk kalian."

Issei dengan lantang langsung menjawab, tanpa berpikir panjang. "Aku ingin Buchou kembali bersama kami! Dengan kata lain, batalkan pertunangan ini!"

"Oh,begitu." Sirzechs mengangguk sesaat, membiarkan perasaan senang di dalam hatinya tersimpan. Tidak baik dirinya terlihat mendukung dengan rencana itu. "Dan kau... Naruto?"

Semua pandangan tertuju kepada Ninja yang masih menatap Riser tanpa memindahkan pandangannya sama sekali. Seperti sang predator yang tidak ingin meninggalkan pergerakan mangsanya. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang kuminta." Maou tersebut mengangguk, sepertinya permintaannya hanya itu saja. "Oh, ada satu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu? Kamu hanya bisa meminta sa-"

"Kau belum membayar makananku dan juga punyamu pada saat itu. Aku minta ganti rugi 200.000 yen beserta seragam sekolah baru dan juga sepatu."

..

..

"Ba-Baiklah." Pria dengan rambut merah itu mengangguk dan berdehem secara bersamaan, menutupi rasa malunya ketika melupakan hal sepele tersebut. Tidak perlu dua ratus ribu, sepuluh juta yen pun akan ia berikan jika Naruto bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Tapi mengapa hal sekecil itu diungkit pada saat penting seperti ini? hah...

* * *

"Sona-sama, apakah anda tahu dengan hal ini?" seorang gadis dengan kacamata bertanya pada sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Tetap memperhatikan Naruto dan juga Issei beserta akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Jika ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto, maka sang Kaichou akan terlebih dahulu mengetahuinya.

"Tidak.." Sona menggelengkan kepalanya, sembari mengigit kuku jari jempolnya. Alis mata mengkerut dengan tatapan yang menuju ke Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu soal ini... dan Naruto... dia tidak memberitahuku apa-apa. Tapi jika hal ini benar, maka kita akan bisa melihat kekuatan sebenarnya dari Naruto.. yang selama ini ia sembunyikan." Ia kemudian menatap ratu-nya, "Aku ingin kau merekam semua pertandingan, diambil dari semua sudut. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terlepas sama sekali."

"Baik."

* * *

"Akeno-senpai, sepertinya Naruto-san akan membantu juga." Kiba tersenyum sembari melihat Ratu dari Raja-nya. "Dengan tambahan Issei-kun, kita bisa berharap Buchou akan terbebas dari pertunangan ini."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Akeno menjawab dengan pelan, "Kita tidak bisa yakin begitu saja. Apalagi dengan orang bernama Naruto itu. Dia terlalu aneh dan misterius untuk bisa kita percayakan keselamatan Buchou. Beda lagi dengan Issei-kun."

"Benar." Koneko menjawab pendek.

Kiba menghela nafasnya sesaat, sepertinya sang Senpai masih kesal dengan kejadian waktu itu. Tapi meskipun Naruto memang sosok yang membingungkan, tapi ia tahu, bahwa Ninja itu dapat melakukan hal ini. Begitu juga dengan Issei.

Sedangkan Rias hanya terdiam menyaksikan kedua orang yang berani menantang Riser. Issei, ia mengerti mengapa Pion-nya itu ingin melakukan ini. tapi, Naruto? Pasti ada alasan tertentu yang membuat dia mau melakukan ini. Alasan apa itu, ia tidak tahu. Tapi, dirinya sekarang hanya bisa berharap.

* * *

Seorang Pemuda dengan badan cukup kekar terdiam di tempat, tubuhnya yang tinggi terkadang menjadi penghalang bagi Iblis lain yang berada di belakangnya. Ia menatap Naruto yang saat ini berada di jauh di depan. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang tersembunyi itu.

"Heh, menarik."

* * *

Tidak perlu menunggu lama Naruto dan Issei berdiri satu sama lain. Dimensi lain juga telah diciptakan karena takutnya kerusakan yang akan dibawa.

"Naruto, haruskah aku menggunakan itu? Aku telah mendapatkan kekuatan baru yang diberikan Sacred Gear-ku." Issei melihat Naruto yang memeriksa persenjataanya satu persatu. Ia tidak bisa menyebutkan apa saja itu, karena terlalu banyak dan kecil. Tapi, ia yakin dengan kekuatan ini; maka mengalahkan Riser dan anggota peerage-nya akan gampang.

"Maksudmu itu?" Naruto menaikkan alis matanya sesaat menatap pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. "Jangan. Jika apa yang kau katakan benar, memang kau akan bisa menang melawan Riser, tapi... apa kau melupakan peerage-nya yang lain? Mereka bisa saja menahanmu selama sepuluh detik itu terlebih dahulu. Dan selesai. Kau akan kalah begitu saja. Lebih baik ikuti caraku terlebih dahulu. Jika keadaan memaksa, baru kita gunakan seluruhnya." Meskipun ia ragu akan hal itu, karena jujur saja: ia lebih baik menyelesaikan pertarungan ini secepat mungkin. "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka karena menerima beban dari kekuatan yang kau terima. Aku adalah teman."

Issei terdiam sesaat, dan kemudian tersenyum melihat gauntlet yang sudah berada di tangannya.

"**Mulai!"**

Suara pertanda dari orang yang bertanggung jawab akan memulainya pertandingan. Dan masing-masing pihak telah mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh, yaitu sekitar 50 meter.

"Issei, ingat apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ikuti saja pergerakan yang akan kukirimkan." Naruto membawa satu tangannya ke arah Issei dan benang-benang berwarna biru tercipta dan kasat mata, kemudian mengambil ke beberapa bagian anggota tubuh pemuda itu. Issei bisa merasakan ada yang menarik tangannya, dan mengikuti.

"Aku siap." Ia memberikan tanda kepada Naruto. Ninja itu mengangguk, dan kemudian membuat satu segel tangan dan menaikkan tangan tersebut ke langit. Ia tidak akan membiarkan para Iblis ini melihat jurus-jurus-nya. Lebih baik mereka mengetahui sedikit kemampuannya daripada nantinya menjadi masalah di masa depan.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu." **Mengetahui bahwa tekniknya telah bekerja, ia membiarkan kabut tersebut menutupi semua jarak pemandangan. "**Sage Mode."** Dengan ini, maka akan lebih mudah mendeteksi di mana keberadaan para musuh. Inilah masalah yang ia dapat ketika berhasil menggunakan jurus kabut tersebut, ia akan kesusahan melacak para musuh, karena jujur saja, ia bukan seorang Ninja pendeteksi. Tapi dengan Sage Mode, maka area disekitar akan lebih mudah untuk dirasakan.

* * *

Seluruh penonton bisa melihat perubahan yang dialami oleh dimensi tempat pertandingan melewati layar lebar yang tercipta di ruangan tempat mereka menyaksikan pertandingan itu.

"Dengan begini, pertandingan tidak akan bisa kita lihat sama sekali." Seorang Iblis mengutarakan pemikirannya melihat layar yang buram tanpa menunjukkan satu orang pun di dalam.

Sirzechs hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, dan melihat pelayannya yang berada di samping. "Pindahkan Frekuensi-nya agar layar bisa menembus kabut ini."

"Baik." Sang pelayan itu kemudian menekan tombol kontrol yang berada di depannya. Dan pemandangan di dalam dimensi kembali seperti semula. Meskipun pada saat ini layar tidak berwarna karena berganti frekuensi, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk para penonton agar dapat melihat teknik apa yang digunakan oleh manusia itu.

Dan.. perawakan Naruto berubah di depan mata.

Pigmentasi ungu tercipta di sekitar mata, membentuk dengan tajam. Kemudian pada mata yang dulunya berwarna biru juga sudah mengalami perubahan menjadi berwarna kuning dengan iris terbelah bagaikan seekor ular. kulit yang sebelumnya putih berwarna kini telah berganti menjadi kulit putih yang sangat pucat bagaikan mayat hidup.

* * *

Issei menelan ludahnya ketika melihat perubahan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi jika ini jurus yang Naruto katakan, sebaiknya ia menurut saja. Meskipun ia merasa takut, karena tampilan Naruto mirip seperti ular, terlebih lagi pada bagian matanya. Naruto yang terkenal menatap orang dengan tajam, lebih mengerikan lagi dalam kondisi ini. Untung saja tidak ada ular yang tumbuh atau muncul dari tubuh Ninja itu, jika tidak... ia akan kabur.

"Issei, setiap tarikan yang kau rasakan, kau harus mengikutinya. Jika kakimu merasa ingin berlari kau juga harus berlari. Kau harus menuruti semua perintah yang dikirimkan benang yang terpasang di tubuhmu." Issei mengangguk, kali ini ia akan berjuang sebisa mungkin menuruti perintah. Dengan begini, maka Naruto bisa menggerakan tubuhnya ke tingkat yang lebih jauh agar bisa menghindari serangan mematikan yang membutuhkan pengalaman tinggi. Terlebih pula dengan kabut yang menghalangi pemandangan, jadi jalan satu-satunya selamat adalah mengikuti instruksi dari sang Ninja.

Naruto menutup matanya_, 'Tiga Klon sudah mengumpulkan energi alami, sedangkan dua untuk cadangan jika memerlukan Kage-Bunshin. Lawan berada dalam radius 45 meter. Belum bergerak. Mereka dalam kebingungan. Bagus.' _Ia kemudian menggerakan jemarinya dan bisa merasakan Issei mengikuti pergerakan itu._ 'Fokus terbagi menjadi tiga, Issei, musuh, dan tubuh sendiri. Persentase kemenangan... 99,9 persen.'_

* * *

"Riser-sama, bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa bisa menyingkirkan kabut yang menghalangi sekitar kita. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menghilangkannya. Seperti kabut ini terbuat dari materi yang berbeda."

Riser menatap anggota peerage-nya yang berada di sekitar meskipun kabut membuat hal itu susah. "Naikkan pertahananmu. Musuh akan menyerang kita secara tiba-tiba. Huh, dasar pengecut." Meskipun mengumpat tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dalam situasi ini. Kekuatan peerage-nya akan menurun drastis dalam keadaan seperti ini. Di mana penglihatan mata tidak bisa digunakan dengan baik. Sedangkan indera lainnya tidak pernah mereka latih.

"Serang ke berbagai arah, Yubbeluna. Gunakan sihirmu untuk membuat para pengecut itu keluar dari tempatnya."

"Baik."

Wanita itu membawa kedua tangannya ke depan, dan melepaskan sihirnya yang berbentuk api dalam jumlah besar namun menuju ke semua arah. Dengan tujuan mengetahui di mana keberadaan musuh. Suara ledakan terdengar di mana-mana, tapi tidak ada suara dari musuh. Yang ada hanya keheningan.

"Sial! Jika kalian berani, Keluar! Hadapi aku secara langsung!"

Sedangkan Naruto dan Issei.

"Issei kita akan bergerak, gunakan Sacred Gear-mu untuk menimbun energi dan lepaskan ke arah mereka."

**[BOOST]**

Issei mengangguk. Meskipun ia tidak tahu mengapa Naruto mengetahui kemampuan Sacred Gear-nya yang bisa menembakkan energi tersebut. Tapi pemikiran itu terlanjur terpotong ketika merasakan tubuhnya harus bergerak. Mengikuti instruksi Naruto, ia pun mulai berlari kecil di antara kabut. Sedangkan Ninja itu sudah mengambil arah yang berbeda saat berlari. Meskipun kabut membuatnya tidak bisa melihat sama sekali. Dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, Issei mencoba menahan nafasnya dan mengikuti arah yang ditujukan.

Saat ini mereka telah berada di arah kiri dan kanan dari peerage Riser. Berjarak 20 meter satu sama lain. Mengepung pada arah yang berbeda. Naruto bisa merasakan di mana mereka berdiri, tapi tidak mengetahui siapa di mana. Mereka tidak memiliki jalur chakra yang bisa memudahkan menentukan mana musuh yang benar.

Riser terdiam sesaat, dan menyeringai. Dirinya sampai lupa, "Yubelluna, gunakan sihir angin secara bersamaan denganku, kita akan menyingkirkan kabut ini dengan hembusan angin." Iblis itu kemudian membawa kedua tangannya ke arah yang berbeda, dan pusaran angin kencang muncul dari telapak tangan itu, menghembuskan seluruh kabut yang ada disekitarnya. Begitu juga dengan Ratunya yang membantu dengan sihirnya.

"**Doton: Ganban Kyū!"**

"**Dragon Shot!"**

Naruto tidak ambil diam, sudah mengetahui rencana lawan terlebih dahulu, karena itu ia langsung menyerang ketika angin sudah menyingkirkan kabut sementara. Issei juga sudah menerima perintah dan melepaskan tembakan energi dari Sacred Gear-nya. Empat dinding raksasa muncul di depannya dan meluncur ke arah Riser dengan kecepatan tinggi, sedangkan di arah berlawanan energi tembakan Issei akan melesat ke arah yang sama dengan seketika akan menghancurkan mereka, jika tidak bergerak dari tempat sama tersebut.

Riser mengumpat, dan langsung melompat ke atas langit menggunakan sayap apinya. Menghindari serangan berlawanan arah yang dilancarkan musuh, begitu juga dengan peerage-nya. Tapi.. sayangnya empat pion-nya termakan tembakan itu dan langsung terkapar seketika menerima tamparan dari dua dinding tanah yang menghancurkan tulang-tulang yang berada di tubuh. dan menghilang ditarik keluar dimensi.

"Sial!" Riser menemukan dua komplotan itu dan menembakkan semburan api panjang di arah para musuhnya. Namun Naruto yang sudah dalam mode sinkronisasi, bergerak secara bersamaan bersama Issei dan menghindari dengan mudah. Riser terkejut di dalam hati, melihat pergerakan Issei yang jauh lebih terkendali ketimbang hari yang lalu.

Ile, Nel, Ni, dan Li sudah tersingkir terlebih dahulu akibat serangan tak terduga itu. Hanya dalam waktu satu menit.

Karlamine dan Siris yang merupakan Kuda, tidak hanya berdiam dan langsung menggunakan kecepatannya menuju Naruto dan Issei secara berpisah. Mengeluarkan pedang mereka masing-masing dan menambahkan kecepatan agar dapat memotong kepala kedua sosok yang telah mengalahkan rekannya hingga terluka parah seperti itu.

Naruto mengeluarkan tanto-nya, dengan seketika langsung menahan ayunan pedang Karlamine yang cepat. Wanita Iblis itu tidak ambil diam, meskipun ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Melompat kebelakang sesaat, ia langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh ke Naruto.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu di sini!"

Ninja itu dengan seketika mengambil langkah ke samping, menghindari hunusan senjata dari wanita itu, dan langsung menggunakan lututnya menyerang perut Iblis tersebut. Kejutan udara tercipta dari punggung Karlamine, menghancurkan dengan seketika armor yang ia pakai. Air liur terlepas dari mulut akibat tendangan tersebut. Kekuatan dibalik serangan itu tidak dapat ditahan oleh Iblis itu. Naruto membawa gadis itu ke udara dan langsung berputar balik memberikan tendangan keras ke dada.

Dan Kuda dari peerage Riser terlontar puluhan meter menabrak dinding penghalang dimensi. Retakan besar bagaikan laba-laba tercipta di belakang wanita itu, sebelum ia tertarik ke luar dimensi dengan tulang rusuk yang hampir patah semua.

..

Issei yang mengetahui Kuda dari Riser menyerangnya mencoba membuat muka pemberani. Meskipun tahu ia akan kalah dalam kecepatan, selama ada Naruto yang mengendalikan tubuhnya dari jauh, ia akan bisa mengalahkannya. **"Promosi: Kuda!"**

Siris menyeringai dengan menghina. "Mau promosi atau apa, tetap saja kau akan kalah dengan menyedihkan!"

"Tidak kali ini!" Issei berteriak, merasakan tubuhnya dibawa bergerak, dan menghindari ayunan pedang dari Siris. Membuat gadis itu terkejut akan kemampuan Issei yang lihai. Pion dari Rias memberikan senyum lebar yang memperolok. Telah merasakan jantungnya berdetak, pertanda promosi disetujui. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia menghilang dengan bantuan pergerakan dari Naruto. Dan menepuk pundak dari Kuda Riser.

Siris menyiapkan dirinya akan pukulan keras yang akan mendarat di mukanya, ia tidak bisa menghindar, karena satu-satunya cara adalah menahan rasa sakit sementara. Pion di depannya tidak akan mungkin bisa memberikan serangan yang lebih keras. Namun sepertinya... tidak.

"**Dress-break!"**

"KYAAAAA!"

"Aku menyimpannya di ingatanku terdalam!"

* * *

"Issei.." Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya untuk terakhir kali melihat teknik mesum yang diciptakan oleh rekannya. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi lagi. Tapi, yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah kemampuan Issei yang seperti bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Tidak ada lagi gerakan yang terbuang atau tidak berguna. Saat ini Issei sudah bertarung bagaikan sudah ahli dalam masalah itu.

"Menjijikkan."

"Ara ara," Akeno hanya tersenyum sembari menutup mulutnya, ia tidak mengira Kohai-nya akan melakukan hal nakal seperti itu di depan banyak penonton.

Sementara penonton yang lain, yang termasuk Iblis berpengalaman dalam bertarung hanya bisa mengobservasi dengan diam akan pertarungan yang terjadi. Rencana dan taktik yang digunakan merupakan sesuatu yang menurut mereka bagus. Membuat lawan dalam posisi kebingungan dan membutakan indera terpenting. Gerakan yang ditampilkan juga bagus, saling terkordinasi satu sama lain dan berada dalam timing yang tepat menyerang musuh.

* * *

Xuelan dan Isabela yang merupakan benteng, tidak ambil diam dan melesat ke arah Naruto. Mereka dapat mengetahui sedikit dari kemampuan Ninja itu, dan tahu bahwa hanya benteng yang dapat mengalahkan kekuatan seperti tadi. Karena dengan sifat benteng, maka pertahanan dan kekuatan adalah cara yang tepat melawan musuh seperti Naruto, yang terlihat berada dalam spesialis itu.

Naruto menajamkan matanya, melepaskan sesaat kendali Issei untuk kedua kalinya. Menyimpan Tanto-nya dan kemudian menunduk menghindari pukulan dua arah, kemudian menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan dan melompat menghindari tendangan secara bersamaan yang mungkin menghancurkan manusia biasa. Sesaat di udara, Naruto kemudian berputar dan membuat segel tangan yang baru.

"**Senpou: Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Elemen api bercampur dengan energi alam, keluar dari mulut Naruto. Bola api yang membesar dengan seketika hingga berdiamater belasan meter. Hawa yang sangat panas sudah terasa hingga puluhan meter. Kedua wanita itu langsung membuat pertahanan ditambahkan kekuatan mereka sebagai benteng. Mengira dengan ketahanan mereka, maka bola api itu akan mereka terima.

Tapi...sayangnya mereka tidak akan bertahan dari itu. Jurus api bercampur dengan Sage mode.

"**AAAAKHHHH!"**

Bola api itu dengan perlahan padam, meninggalkan lingkaran hitam panas dengan dua wanita di dalamnya. Luka bakar yang sangat parah, bahkan harus mengalami pengobatan intensif jika menerima serangan dari Naruto. Yang mungkin menyisakan bekas luka bakar yang tak bisa hilang. Satu-satunya yang membuat mereka dapat bertahan hidup dan tidak mati dalam sekejap adalah:

Pertama, Naruto menahan banyak dari serangan itu.

Kedua, ketahanan mereka sebagai benteng yang membantu.

Lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah wanita itu dan menteleportasi mereka keluar dimensi.

Naruto kemudian melompat jauh ke belakang menghindari ledakan di tempatnya sebelumnya.

Sedangkan dengan Issei.

Dengan wajah penuh bangga, ia membuat wanita itu pingsan. Sekaligus menyimpan kembali bentuk lekuk dari tubuh yang telanjang akibat tekniknya. Ia berhasil... "Sungguh hari yang indah." Dengan bantuan dari Naruto, dan juga dari promosi, ia bisa menggunakan tekniknya ke tingkat yang lebih jauh. Tanpa perlu takut musuh akan menghalanginya. Jika terus begini jadinya, lebih baik Naruto yang terus menggerakannya.

"Ukh!" Issei terlempar beberapa meter ketika menerima serangan tongkat dari gadis bernama Mira tersebut. Dan kemudian juga tendangan di antara selangkang dari Shuriya, yang merupakan Iblis dengan kulit kecoklatan. "Ka-Kalian... curang. 'Itu' off-limit... "

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu di sini, dasar HENTAI!"

..

..

Naruto menahan nafasnya yang mulai berat. Sage Mode sudah habis 4 detik yang lalu. Kali ini lawannya adalah sang Ratu, Yubelluna. Yang memiliki reputasi sebagai 'Bomb Queen.'—jika analisis dari pertunjukkan kekuatan pada saat pertama tadi, maka wanita itu ahli dalam sihir api, tapi yang menganehkan adalah saat serangan itu mencapai ke suatu benda, baik itu dinding atau permukaan tanah. Akan ada ledakan yang tercipta.

"Sayang sekali... kau hanyalah seorang Manusia." Yubelluna mencela dari atas langit. Melihat Naruto yang berada di permukaan tanah, "Tapi itu tentu saja hal yang wajar. Karena Manusia memiliki batasan sendiri yang tidak akan bisa melebihi Iblis." Ia kemudian membawa kedua tangannya ke arah Naruto dan juga sekitarnya. "Kau tak akan bisa menghindari ini!" lingkaran sihir tercipta dan tembakan sihir api tidak terkira muncul, menghujani Naruto yang berada di bawah.

Naruto berusaha menghindari, jarak pandang dan pergerakan pun terbatas karena tidak bisa menghindari serangan dari wanita yang berada di udara itu. Inilah yang ia benci ketika bertarung; kesulitan bertarung dengan seseorang yang bisa terbang di udara. Jurus-jurus yang bisa menjatuhkan lawan dari udara hanya sedikit, kecuali menyerang menggunakan Klon dalam jumlah banyak. Tapi, sayangnya energi Sage mode sudah terisi untuk kedua kalinya dan tidak akan berguna untuk yang lebih besar.

Ledakan besar kemudian terjadi di area Naruto berada. Asap mengepul tinggi, dan kubangan raksasa sudah terlihat dari tempat itu. Yubelluna tertawa dengan senangnya, dengan begini musuh terberat Riser-sama sudah tersingkir, tinggal menyelesaikan si mesum dengan otak kotor itu. Tapi ia terhenti sesaat, ketika mendengar suara gesekan yang membuat telinga sakit, yang kebetulan dari arah tempat yang ia serang tadi.

"**Rasenshuriken!"**

Mata Ratu dari Riser melebar ketika melihat asap menghilang dengan seketika dari kubangan itu, seperti disedot oleh sesuatu yang berada di tangan musuhnya. Pusaran bola kecil dengan bentuk seperti Shuriken raksasa yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Ia tahu, bahwa jika terkena serangan itu sama saja dengan mati, tidak sempat untuk menyerang balik, Yubelluna membuat sihir pertahanan di depannya.

Dan Naruto melemparkan Jurus-nya. Dengan suara yang membuat gendang telinga hampir pecah, Rasengan versi selanjutnya itu melesat ke arah Ratu dari Riser, dan menabrak sihir penghalang._ 'Ayo!'_

Yubelluna mengirimkan energinya, mencoba menahan balik serangan dari musuh. Namun tidak bisa meskipun seberapa kuat ia mengirimkan kekuatannya ke sihir penghalang. Energi yang berbentuk seperti Shuriken itu seperti menggergaji dengan cepat pelindung yang ia buat dengan hampir seluruh tenaganya. Dan pupilnya mengecil ketika merasakan pertahanan terakhirnya hancur.

Naruto menutup matanya, menghindari dari efek Rasenshuriken yang berada di atas langit. Iblis itu tentu sudah kalah, dan kemungkinan mati. Tapi, jika benar kejadian tadi terjadi, mungkin juga Ratu itu sudah dipindahkan sebelum nyawanya menghilang dari tubuhnya. Jika ada yang bisa menyembuhkan luka internal dan luar yang akan diterima, ia akan menyalami orang itu.

Nafas sudah mulai memberat kembali, ia melihat pakaian dan juga tubuhnya yang luka-luka akibat dari serangan sang Ratu sebelumnya. Naruto tidak tahu ledakan yang tercipta bisa menjadi sehebat itu. Melawan musuh yang tidak diketahui kekuatannya memang menyulitkan. Jika sang musuh menggunakan serangan berbasis chakra, maka taktik melawannya juga akan mudah tercipta. Sekarang? ia bermain seperti Genin baru keluar dari akademi. Sesuatu yang mengesalkan Naruto di dalam. Terlebih lagi terperangkap dalam hujan api yang bisa meledak jika terkena kontak. Kekuatan ledakan juga tidak bisa ditertawakan, karena setiap bola api yang jatuh sama dengan ledakan Bunshin Daibuka. Jika Ninja yang tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan ini, tentu saja akan mati.

Naruto memberikan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Tepatnya ke Issei yang saat ini melawan anggota peerage Riser yang tersisa. Melihat dua gadis yang bugil, ia hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya sesaat. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa Issei menggunakan teknik seperti itu. Tapi mengingat sesuatu, ia merasa itu adalah waktu kawin bagi manusia. Karena biasanya, jika lawan gender telanjang di depan pria maka ritual itu akan dilakukan. Ritual membuat manusia baru. Tapi yang anehnya, mengapa para betina itu marah dengan Issei dan mencoba membunuhnya, bukannya menaikkan bokongnya agar Issei bisa melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai sang jantan. Hm... misteri, misteri.

Riser menendang Naruto di wajah dengan kaki yang diselimuti api hingga melayang puluhan meter. Kekesalannya sudah memuncak menjadi rasa marah. Beraninya makhluk rendahan itu mengalahkan semua anggota peerage-nya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju Issei, yang telah mengalahkan Pion-nya yang terakhir. Mereka memang benar-benar tidak berguna. Melawan seorang Iblis rendahan seperti pion sampah Rias. Membuat catatan untuk menukar piece-nya yang cacat ke Iblis lain jika semua omong kosong ini selesai. Riser Phenex tidak akan main-main lagi. Ia akan menghancurkan lawannya menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya. Penghinaan yang ia terima sudah besar jika ini terus berlanjut. Sudah mulai mendekat dengan lawan, ia langsung membuat bola api di dua tangan, dan melemparkannya ke arah pecundang itu. Tidak peduli jika peerage-nya terkena dalam radius.

Issei menghindar dengan seluruh tenaganya, namun tidak selamat sepenuhnya, ketika bajunya terbakar dari arah kiri. Dengan lekas, ia menyingkirkan bagian yang terbakar, sembari menahan rasa sakit akibat luka bakar ringan. Ia sungguh tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau bahkan menyerang peerage-mu sendiri! Iblis macam apa kau!"

Namun yang dibalas hanyalah gelombang api besar ke arahnya.

"Diam kau hama! Budak lemah seperti itu tidak akan berguna lagi padaku. Aku akan membuang mereka, dan mengganti yang lebih berguna! Mereka semua hanya bisa memuaskan nafsuku untuk sementara!" Riser mengeluarkan sayap apinya dan terbang ke udara. Membawa tangannya ke atas secara bersamaan, dan mengumpulkan seluruh energinya membentuk bola api raksasa yang melebihi apapun.

"Sial!" Issei mengutuk ketika melihat api yang mungkin bisa membakar satu blok rumahnya tanpa tersisa. Ia dengan cepat melihat Sacred Gear-nya yang sudah dalam bentuk selanjutnya. "Maafkan aku Naruto, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kekuatan ini!"

**[Tanggung sendiri akibatnya.]**

"Baiklah Merah-san. Ayo kita hajar burung ini!"

**[Welsh Dragon over booster!]**

Permata di tangan Issei mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Yang bersinar hingga memenuhi seluruh dimensi, mata tertutup sesaat ketika merasakan silau tersebut. Dan selanjutnya cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Issei. Armor terbentuk dengan cepat, memiliki bagian-bagian yang menyerupai sang Naga. Issei menutup matanya, merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya bagaikan air. Ia merasa kuat. Merasa bisa melakukan apa saja!

**[Hanya sepuluh detik. Setelah itu tubuhmu tidak akan kuat menahan kekuatan yang kuberikan. Gunakan sebaiknya.]**

Issei membuka matanya, dan secara bersamaan, Helm tercipta menutupi wajahnya. "Aku mengerti!"

Issei yang telah dalam mode barunya menatap Riser yang berada di langit dan berteriak. "Riser! Dengan ini aku akan mengalahkanmu, dan membawa Buchou kembali!"

Pemuda itu kemudian membuka tangannya, dan mengumpulkan energi sihir, dan kemudian menembakkan ke arah Riser.

**10**

Riser menelan ludahnya. Kacau, kacau kacau! Semuanya menjadi kacau gara-gara dua idiot itu. Dan sekarang musuh sudah mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar. "Diam kau!" dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki, Phenex itu kemudian menghindar, mengetahui kekuatan dari serangan itu sangat besar, hingga menyebabkan ledakan. Ia tidak ada waktu untuk menyaksikan itu. Yang sekarang lebih penting adalah menghindar dan kemudian menyerang kembali.

**9**

Namun ia tidak bisa berpikir selanjutnya, ketika Issei sudah berada di depannya, dan melancarkan tinju keras yang mematahkan rahang. Riser tidak kuat menahan tekanan itu dan akhirnya terpental jauh menabrak dinding. Riser tanpa perlu menunggu bangkit kembali, dan membiarkan tubuhnya kembali regenerasi dalam kecepatan tinggi, kemudian menyusul ke udara tempat musuhnya berada.

**8**

Dan kembali menyerang. "Meskipun kau memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, tapi kau masih Iblis baru! kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya, bahkan seranganmu seperti anak kecil!" Riser menghindari tendangan cepat musuhnya, dan kemudian menendang dada pemegang Sacred Gear itu hingga terbang jauh. Tidak selesai dengan itu, ia kemudian menembakkan ratusan bola api yang muncul dari tangannya. Issei Menabrak ke dinding dan menerima serangan dari Riser yang tanpa henti. Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

**7**

"SIAL! AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH!" Issei melindungi tubuhnya dengan tangannya, dan kemudian mementalkan setiap serangan dan melesat kembali ke udara, dan saling memberikan serangan tubuh satu sama lain. Menyerang, bertahan, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan. Kekuatan mulai menunjukkan perbedaan.

**6**

"Tempatmu di bawah makhluk jelata!" Riser menyatukan kedua tangannya, dan dua lingkaran sihir timbul di atasnya. Dengan segala kekuatan, ia menghantamkan tangannya ke kepala ber-armor Issei. Bagaikan meteor, Sang Pion jatuh ke permukaan tanah.

**5**

**..**

**4**

Issei mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, tapi tidak bisa. Ia tertahan. Kekuatannya juga serasa sudah mulai menghilang dari tubuh. terbukti dengan armor yang mulai retak di beberapa bagian. Efek dari serangan Riser juga mulai terasa berdenyut di berbagai tempat. Tapi... ia tidak akan menyerah. Hyodou Issei yang memiliki impian sebagai Raja Harem tidak akan menyerah!

**3**

Riser membuat teknik yang terpaksa ia keluarkan. Dengan mengkombinasikan kekuatannya mengendalikan api dan angin. Ia kemudian terbang ke atas, angin berkumpul bersama dengan api. Menciptakan aura serangan baru. Tangan kanan ia pusatkan sebagai tempat berkumpulnya kekuatan apinya yang paling kental. Seluruh kekuatan sihir yang ia punya dipusatkan pada satu serangan itu. Ia tidak akan kalah dengan seorang Iblis reinkarnasi dan juga manusia.

**2**

Sebelum Issei bisa berdiri, Riser meluncur dengan cepat ke permukaan dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya pada saat itu. Api yang melebar dari tubuhnya menjadi satu dan membentuk menjadi gerakan tajam ke bawah. "Rasakan!"

Kubangan besar tercipta berbentuk lingkaran api.

**1**

..

..

**0.**

Riser menyeka keringat yang berada di dahinya, melihat dengan puas hasil kerjanya. Meskipun tenaga yang mulai habis, tapi tubuh akan kembali ke kondisi semula berkat keturunan sebagai Phenex. Issei pada saat ini sudah pingsan tidak bergerak dengan luka-luka disekujur tubuh. Baik itu luka bakar, lebam, atau bahkan anggota tubuh yang berbeda arah. Tidak salah lagi patah tulang. "Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan-mu sekarang juga! Kau memang menjengkelkan."

Bersiap untuk membakar Issei menjadi debu. Riser mengumpulkan api di kedua tangannya. ia bisa mendengar teriakan dari luar. Tidak salah lagi dari rekannya yang sama tidak berguna. Ini akan menjadi pelajaran untuk Rias agar tidak bertingkah seperti ini. Seorang Istri hanya bisa menjadi kekuatan politik dan juga pemuas nafsu. Dan itu akan ia ajarkan pada malam ini. "Dengar Issei, aku akan memuaskan nafsuku terhadap Rias, akan kumasukkan penisku ke dalam Vagina perawannya, dan tanpa ampun akan kupecahkan lalu ku-setubuhi tanpa peduli ia meringis atau menangis!"

Namun Issei tidak membalas.

"Ma—"

***SRETTT!***

"**ZRESS!***

Riser memuntahkan darah dari mulut, merasakan luka baru dari punggungnya. "A-Ap-" sebelum ia bisa berkata apa-apa, keturunan Phenex itu telah menerima tendangan keras di wajah membuat dirinya terlempar menabrak dinding hingga kesekian kalinya.

Naruto melihat Issei yang berada di dalam kubangan.

Mata Issei terbuka sesaat...

"Ba..balas."

Dan pemuda itu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir di bawah tubuhnya. Sudah berada di luar dimensi.

Ia tidak suka ini.

Naruto tidak suka melihat temannya menunjukkan ekspresi itu.

"Teman harus selalu tersenyum." Ia berjalan dengan perlahan, membawa pedang pendeknya yang meneteskan darah Riser ke permukaan tanah. Suara langkah kaki yang bergema. Kesunyian yang hanya mengeluarkan setiap kata-katanya. Suara yang kecil, bagaikan terdengar ke seluruh pendengaran. Biarpun menutup telinga, suara Naruto akan selalu terdengar.

"Tapi... Issei-san, tidak tersenyum."

Riser perlahan bangkit dari kubangan di dinding. Luka di punggungnya tidak kunjung sembuh juga, padahal hal sepert ini tidak pernah terjadi.. kecuali. "Bangsat, kau menggunakan air suci!"

Namun, Naruto menghiraukan Riser. Tetap berjalan...

"Itu aneh. Biasanya Issei selalu tersenyum." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menatap dengan mata kosong terhadap Phenex yang sudah bangun itu.

"Akan kubunuh kau!" Riser melesat dengan sayap apinya yang menjadi penunjang kecepatan.

Naruto terdiam. Menatap Riser dengan tatapan kosong. Cahaya perlahan muncul dari perut, menjalar ke seluruh permukaan tubuh Ninja itu. Kobaran api kuning memenuhi tubuhnya dan menyelimuti kulitnya. Garis hitam muncul menghiasi kulit kuning berapi tersebut. Enam magatama hitam terbentuk di leher, kemudian menerus ke bawah perut membentuk lingkaran hitam.

***Kali ini saja... aku akan berhenti mengambil chakramu. Aku tidak suka dengan burung jelek itu.* **Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto terhenti sementara. Tidak merasakan respon dari tuan rumahnya.** *Apa kau mau berubah ke mode selanjutnya? Aku akan mengirimkan tambahan.***

"Tidak."

Seluruh permukaan lantai dimensi hancur dengan seketika. Membelah ke seluruh penjuru arah. Dari permukaan yang terbelah, terlihat kekosongan yang berwarna merah. Menandakan bahwa dimensi yang sekarang berada di bawah kakinya akan hancur dengan seketika. Dan menghubungkan kembali ke celah dimensi.

Naruto menatap Riser yang gemetaran. "Ini sudah... cukup."

* * *

Sirzechs mengeratkan cengkramannya ke kursi yang ia duduki. Mata melebar sesaat ketika merasakan kekuatan dari Naruto. Ia tidak akan mengira Ninja itu akan mengeluarkan kemampuan aslinya di tempat seperti itu. Jika terus dilanjutkan, tidak salah lagi. Riser akan tewas. Iblis yang berada di sekitarnya juga berpikiran yang sama. Bahkan yang Iblis kelas bawah sudah mulai berada di lututnya, bisa merasakan pancaran kekuatan sang Ninja yang seperti meluas hingga keluar dari dimensi. Tidak ada kemarahan, tidak ada perasaan. Yang ada hanyalah tekanan yang seperti memintamu berlutut.

Itulah pengertian Aura yang membasuh mereka semua.

"Sirzechs, siapa yang kau panggil ini?" Ia bisa melihat Ayahnya sendiri yang terkejut dengan kekuatan yang dipancarkan oleh Naruto. Itu tentu saja bisa dijelaskan. "Apa dia?"

"Dia hanya seorang Ninja."

* * *

"Sona-sama... apa kau melihat itu?" Tsubaki tidak melepas pandangan matanya dari layar. Melihat perubahan Naruto di depan matanya dengan seketika. Kekuatan yang memancar juga keluar dari dimensi buatan dan seperti ingin menekan dirinya ke bawah permukaan lantai. Butuh seluruh kekuatan untuk menolak aura tersebut.

"Aku.. tahu dia memiliki kekuatan." Sona juga memaku pandangannya ke Naruto. Tidak bergerak dan menahan nafas, "Tapi... tidak seperti ini."

Genshirou Saji, menunjuk layar dengan gemetaran. Semua akhirnya terbukti. Dari penyelidikan selama ini yang ia lakukan terhadap Naruto dan keanehan yang ditampilkan orang. "Ha'haa! Aku benar, dia bukan Manusia! Dia pasti alien. Tingkahnya yang aneh, tatapan yang aneh, dan kekuatannya yang tidak pernah terlihat. Dia pasti Alien!"

* * *

"Ternyata Buchou tidak sia-sia mencoba mengajak Naruto-san menjadi... Anggota peerage-nya." Kiba berbicara disela nafasnya, yang memberat karena menahan beban yang seperti berada di pundak.

"Tapi... tetap saja Naruto tidak menginginkan hal itu." Akeno menatap Naruto lebih lama. Tidak melepaskan pandangannya, tekanan yang seperti mendominasi, dan memintanya untuk bersujud ia coba untuk tahan dengan seluruh tenaga. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, orang lain akan melihat sifat alaminya.

Rias hanya tersenyum pahit, seperti baru menyadari hal tersebut. Meskipun sang Ninja mau menjadi pelayannya, tapi pasti akan ada satu masalah. "Lagipula... jika Naruto-san mau... bidak apapun tidak akan berhasil atau cukup untuk merubahnya..." Ia kemudian serasa mengingat sesuatu. "Dan lagipula Issei-kun harus kita periksa pada saat ini. Kita tidak tahu luka apa yang diberikan oleh Riser hingga menjadi seperti itu. Kita harus cepat."

"Tenang..."

"Serafall-sama!?" ketiga Iblis muda itu dan Raja-nya melihat sosok yang tidak pernah mereka kira akan jumpai pada saat seperti ini. Dengan cepat, mereka memberikan hormat dan membungkukkan badan.

"Hyoudou-san telah diantarkan ke Rumah Sakit yang berada di bawah kekuasaan Klan Sitri. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

"Kita harus menghentikan pertandingan ini sekarang juga." Tuan Gremory, yang juga merupakan Ayah dari Rias bersuara hendak berdiri mendatangi anaknya. Ditambah lagi, Sirzechs sudah mau melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun Tuan Gremory dihentikan oleh tatapan dari Tuan Phenex, yang merupakan ayah dari Riser.

"Tuan Phenex?"

"...Biarkan pertarungan tetap berlanjut."

Tuan Gremory melebarkan matanya, hendak berbicara akan kemungkinan 'kekalahan' di depan mata kepada keturunan dari temannya.

"Ini adalah pertarungannya. Maka dia harus menyelesaikannya. Karena sifatnya yang sekarang, ia akan menerima balasannya sendiri. Karena itu, aku akan membiarkan pertarungan ini berlanjut tanpa berhenti. Apa yang dilakukan anakku memang salah, dan sekarang... adalah waktunya ia belajar untuk tidak meremehkan dan memandang orang lain rendah."

Dan pertarungan terus berlanjut tanpa ada suara lagi.

* * *

"A-Apa ... kau..?" Dengan suara gemetar, Riser menatap mata Naruto yang berada di depannya. "Kau... bukan manusia.."

Naruto terhenti sesaat. "Banyak orang yang mengatakan hal itu. Aku pernah mendapat banyak julukan... anak haram. Makhluk jadi-jadian. Pembawa sial. Monster. Siluman. Boneka. Jinchuriki. Bahkan... sebuah alat." Ia kemudian membawa satu tangannya ke atas. "Aku bahkan lupa dengan nama-nama yang diberikan orang lain kepadaku. Tapi... sebuah nama tidak akan ada artinya bagi seseorang sepertiku. Karena.. pada akhirnya, aku akan mati tanpa nama yang diingat semua orang."

Riser memberikan Naruto tatapan merendahkan, "Kurasa itu benar. Kau memang makhluk jadi-jadian.."

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Tapi... sesuatu mengenai dirimu membuatku mendapatkan perasaan yang aneh. Kau begitu kasar dengan rekanmu. Padahal mereka selalu membantumu."

"Mereka hanyalah budak. Jangan bercanda."

Namun Ninja itu bagaikan tuli tetap melanjutkan. "Kau mau mengorbankan rekanmu untuk mendapatkan musuh. Padahal aku selalu berusaha agar rekanku tidak mati, meskipun tuanku menyuruh mengorbankannya jika mendapatkan keadaan yang menyulitkan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan itu. Aku bingung..."

"Kalau kau bingung, lebih baik kau MATI!" Riser bergerak dengan cepat, menyelimuti tangannya dengan api, dan bersiap memukul Naruto di wajah. Serangan mendadak. Tapi tidak berhasil, matanya melebar, ketika kepalan tangannya ditahan Naruto dengan mudah. Tidak ambil diam, ia menggunakan tangan yang satunya, tapi tetap ditangkap sosok di depannya dengan mudah. Menggunakan kaki, tapi pergerakan sudah ditahan terlebih dahulu dengan kedua lutut dari Ninja itu.

"Tapi...dari semua itu, kau melukai Issei-san. Seorang teman."

Mata Riser melebar ketika melihat dua tangan besar berwarna emas muncul dari belakang Naruto. Membuat kepalan tangan secara bersamaan. Ia mencoba bergerak, tapi tidak berhasil karena Naruto telah mengunci semua pergerakannya.

Tangan Chakra itu menghantam Riser ke bawah, membuat kaki sang phenex terkubur ke bawah. Belum sempat merasakan rasa sakit, satu chakra tangan yang tersisa langsung meninju tubuh Riser dengan kekuatan yang besar. Kejutan udara beserta suara benturan memenuhi area tersebut. Riser memuntahkan darah sebelum tubuhnya terbang ke arah yang berbeda.

Kembali menabrak pembatas dimensi yang hampir hancur itu. Dengan mengusap darahnya, Riser kembali berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia. Aku seorang Phoenix. Aku tidak bisa mati. Aku abadi!"

"Benarkah? Karena aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dari musuhku terdahulu. Tapi hasilnya sama saja... ketika kuhancurkan tubuhnya menjadi partikel-partikel kecil." Naruto membawa kedua tangannya ke depan. Dan chakra merah berubah menjadi hitam.

"**Bijudama."**

"AKGHHHH!" Riser bisa merasakan tubuhnya hancur dengan seketika setelah menerima bola hitam itu. Serangan yang mirip dengan Power of destruction yang dimiliki tunangannya dan juga sang Maou.

Nafas sangat memberat, kobaran api kecil kembali membentuk tubuhnya yang baru. "Kau...tidak akan menang. Aku abadi."

"Itu akan aku coba." Riser belum sempat mengkedipkan matanya, dan Naruto sudah berada di depannya, memberikan pukulan ke atas melalui dagu. Ninja itu tidak diam, kembali muncul di atas. Menggunakan kecepatan supernya dalam mode yang ia pakai sekarang. Menyerang secara beruntun menggunakan pukulan yang sudah ditambah oleh kekuatan Kurama. Riser tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Hanya menerima serangan itu tanpa bisa melawan. Tidak sampai jatuh ke permukaan tanah. Setiap serangan yang ia terima, akan menyebabkan kejutan udara yang besar.

Setiap serangan yang dilakukan Naruto dapat menyebabkan tubuh hancur dengan seketika beserta tulang yang berada di dalamnya. Sampai saat ini, Riser bisa bertahan hanya karena regenerasi supernya. Tapi semakin lama waktu berlalu, ia menyadari. Serangan Naruto lebih cepat daripada tubuhnya bisa kembali ke normal.

"Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi. Membawa tangannya ke atas langit. "Kalau begitu, akan kupastikan yang selanjutnya tidak akan bangkit kembali." mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong terdalamnya, ia kemudian melemparkannya ke atas. Air dalam jumlah banyak. Riser juga seperti mengetahui apa air itu, dan membasahi tubuhnya. "Air suci... kelemahan Iblis."

Belum sempat berteriak, Naruto berputar di udara, dan menggunakan siku-nya menghantam dada Riser. Hingga suara keras beserta kejutan udara yang menembus kecepatan tinggi terdengar kembali. Bagaikan meteor, keturunan Phenex itu jatuh ke permukaan tanah, dan menciptakan kubangan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kondisi dimensi yang sudah hampir runtuh, membuat Iblis di luar khawatir.

Mata Riser bergetar ke seluruh arah, ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi pada saat ini. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat ia rasakan di seluruh tubuhnya. Regenerasi-nya bekerja dengan sangat lambat, menyebabkan rasa sakit yang seharusnya sudah hilang dalam sekejap semakin lama terukir di dalam tubuhnya yang bagaikan boneka rusak. Ditambah lagi dengan air suci tersebut. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto mendapatkannya, tapi Air suci itu sangat berbahaya dari biasanya. Tingkat kemurnian dari senjata yang digunakan musuhnya tidak pernah ia lihat dan rasakan. Meskipun ia terkena air suci, peyembuhannya hanya akan memakan 3 menit kurang atau lebih dari biasanya. Sedangkan ini? ia tidak merasakan tubuhnya bekerja untuk kembali sembuh.

Tenaga sudah habis.

Mental seperti dalam batas akhir.

Berpikir saja tidak bisa lagi.

Naruto membawa kedua tangannya ke arah bawah, melihat Riser dengan tatapan kosong. Dari kedua tangan itu muncul bola hitam kecil yang membuat sekitar begetar dengan hebat. "Apa kamu merasakannya? Inilah perasaan Issei-san ketika ia berada di bawah, seperti kamu pada saat ini." Energi itu semakin memadat pada satu tempat, tidak membesar tidak juga mengecil.

"A... Am...pun." Dengan nafas terakhirnya, Riser berusaha mengucapkan kata yang tidak pernah ia katakan sebelumnya selama seumur hidup. Ia bisa melihat dari ujung matanya; Sang adik, yang juga merupakan salah satu Menteri-nya. Terbang dengan sayap api, dengan air mata yang mengalir. Inikah namanya rasa takut? Disegala pikiran kekalahan, ia tidak pernah berpikir akan dihancurkan oleh Makhluk yang lebih rendah daripada dirinya. Seorang Manusia... atau bukan.

Tapi, ia senang adiknya khawatir akan keadaannya.

..

"Tidak. musuh menyerang, sekutu membalas." Naruto membalasa tanpa emosi.

**"Bijudama."**

**..**

**..**

Dan Riser Phenex menghilang dari pandangan. Tidak ada sisa dari tubuhnya yang berada di kubangan itu. Hanya percikan api kecil, yang kemudian padam dengan seketika. Tidak ada lagi api yang melahirkan kembali tubuhnya beserta jiwanya yang sudah mengalami kekalahan paling besar. Hanya kematian yang menjemputnya.

Dan pada hari itu, hari di mana klaim Phenex sebagai Iblis abadi telah dihapuskan.

..

..

* * *

**Kolom tanya-jawab:**

Pertama, biarkan saya sujud kepada anda-anda yang telah mereviews pada chapter sebelumnya. Saya memberikan rasa berterima-kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada anda sekalian yang telah memberikan saya pengertian apa makna reviews yang sebenarnya. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena anda telah menunjukkan di mana kesalahan saya. Sungguh banget. Saya harap itu akan terus bertahan.

**1**. Humor? saya tahu DxD merupakan LN/Anime yang berbasiskan itu. Tapi, saya tidak terlalu fond dengan genre tersebut. Memang akan ada beberapa kejadian atau scene yang menunjukkan hal tersebut. Tapi cerita ini bukan bertujuan untuk hal itu. Jika anda mencari yang humor dan menunjukkan kekonyolan tingkat tinggi. Maaf, ini bukan cerita yang anda cari.

**2**.Mengenai Sirzechs dan apa yang terjadi di atas sana: Hey, dia iblis. Apa yang kalian harapkan?

**3**.Riser mati. Titik tanpa koma.

**4**.Ya, saya pake logika juga nulis. Bagaimana seharusnya karakter mengambil apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di depannya dan berpikir. Se-arogannya Riser, dia juga punya otak.

**5**.Mengapa dengan Sona? hey, saya suka dengan gadis pintar. Pacar saya saja seorang ketua OSIS #PLAK!NGGAKNANYA!

**6.**Karena liburan sudah usai, Mengingat saya sudah berada di kelas 3 SMA. Maka update akan tersendat-sendat.

Dan terakhir, terimakasih kembali atas reviews kalian, baik itu panjang, sedang. Saya membalas reviews dari kalian kok. Jangan anggap saya tidak pernah membaca reviews kalian atau tidak dibalas, saya selalu baca kok. Bukan berarti tidak dibalas, hanya saja terlewat untuk dibalas.

Chapter ini panjang. Benar. Rencana-nya saya akan bagi dalam dua bagian. Tapi, saya pikir-pikir lagi, saya tidak ingin membuat chapter panjang-panjang. Baik sedikit. Ya, banyak orang yang kurang setuju dengan ini karena terlalu biasa membaca yang chapter pendek-pendek. Yah, saya ikut gaya luar aja.

Dengan begini, Riser Arc selesai. Nggak seperti yang lainnya hingga belasan chapter. Itu adalah yang saya incar.

* * *

**Mengenai Pairing.**

Saya sudah membuat polling mengenai pairing. Jika kalian bersedia, silahkan buka profil saya dan pilih menurut apa yang kalian suka. Karena dengan itu, saya berharap dapat dibantu dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini. Saya ingin melihat bagaimana pemikiran kalian. Kalian boleh memilih tiga, pikirkan dengan baik-baik dan pilih dengan akal sehat. Karena polling itu akan mungkin, atau tidak mungkin akan menjadi final pairing cerita ini.

* * *

**Sekian dan terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview chapter ke lima dari Akar. Jadi yang suka hal seperti ini, silahkan datang dan jika tidak...ya udah. Saya sangat menghargai jika kalian mau untuk meluangkan waktu kalian untuk mereview chapter ini. Dan akan saya balas dengan PM jika ada pertanyaan. Oh ya, jika anda menemukan kesalahan penulisan(Typo) tolong dibilangkan ke saya. Saya tidak ingin ada di chapter ini cacat satu pun.**

**..**

**..**

**Type your review...here.**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	6. Simple

**General Warnings: **AU, canon divergence, language, violence, Naruto-centric, Emotionless Naruto, Root Naruto. And of course, OOC Mc**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not own anything.**

* * *

**Summary: **Tiba di dimensi yang lain akibat kesalahan jutsu Obito, Uzumaki Naruto, anggota ROOT, mencoba untuk mencari jalan pulang kembali ke tempatnya ia berasal. Segala cara akan ia gunakan agar dapat kembali dengan selamat ke dunianya.

* * *

**AN:** Bersih words, 10.050 words.

* * *

**chapter 6**: Simple.

* * *

Sunyi.

..

Hening.

..

Tanpa suara.

..

Membisu.

..

Tidak ada satu patah kata-pun yang terdengar dari arah mana saja, akan apa yang terjadi. Baik itu dari Aula besar tempat para penonton menyaksikan pertandingan, dan juga yang berhubungan dengan semua itu. Riser Phenex... mereka tidak bisa melihat Iblis itu kembali ke dunia kehidupan. Api kecil yang padam merupakan pertanda nafas terakhir dan juga akhir dari seorang Phenex. Semua mata hanya tertuju kepada satu figur.

Semua layar yang ada di Aula itu hanya menunjukkan satu gambar yang tidak bergerak, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Yang pada saat ini dalam ekspresi datarnya. Seluruh sudut lensa kamera yang ada menunjukkan semua itu, dari wajah, postur tubuh... dan juga tatapan mata yang dingin.

Chakra Kurama dengan perlahan menghilang dari permukaan kulitnya. Melepasnya ke udara... bagaikan sebuah nafas yang baru selesai diproses di paru-paru.

Retakan di mana-mana, kubangan besar disegala mata bisa memandang. Kehancuran dari tempat itu tidak akan bisa diperbaiki lagi dengan sihir; karena sudah jelas, dimensi buatan tersebut sudah hancur total. Hanya menunggu hitungan menit untuk menjadi satu dengan celah dimensi yang berbahaya bagi siapa saja.

Naruto mengambil langkah.

Suara langkah kaki yang berdengung di kesunyian itu. Namun, tidak sampai beberapa langkah, ia terhenti. Karena ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya. Pemuda itu melihat mata sosok yang berada di depannya untuk sesaat, dan kemudian mengambil langkah ke samping agar dapat berjalan keluar dari dimensi yang sudah hancur itu. Misinya sudah selesai, itu sudah cukup.

"Mengapa..."

Suara feminim yang menjadi pembuka pembicaraan. Sebuah kata yang terdengar tidak memiliki emosi di dalamnya, namun mengandung banyak arti. Naruto menghiraukan itu, dan membungkuk sesaat untuk mengambil pedang pendeknya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dengan ini, maka satu lagi jaminan jalan pulang akan tercipta.

Tapi apa yang Naruto lakukan ternyata membawa kemarahan.

Ravel mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras, hingga ia merasa sakit sendiri melakukan itu. Tapi, ia tidak memikirkan itu pada saat ini. Yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pikiran adalah kematian sang-Kakak... dan juga orang di depannya. Orang yang telah membunuh Riser Phenex. "Mengapa kau membunuhnya!" suara yang bergema hingga ke seluruh arah.

Membuat Naruto terhenti untuk kesekian kalinya. "Karena... itulah keputusan akhir yang kucapai setelah memikirkan semua ini."

"Hanya itu!?" Suara Ravel mencapai tingkat teratas, hilang sudah rasa kesabarannya. "Hanya karena itu kau membunuh keluargaku!?—tidakkah kau tahu dia sudah minta ampun padamu!? Tidakkah kau mendengar rintihannya! Tidakkah kau melihat dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali! Apa kau tidak melihat semua itu!? Apa kau buta!? Apa kau tidak kenal belas-kasihan!?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya melanjutkan jalannya. Namun, kali ini ia terhenti untuk terakhirnya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari gadis tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak punya perasaan sama sekali!?"

Ravel mulai merasakan ketakutan di dalam hatinya, ketika melihat Ninja itu sudah mulai berjalan kepada dirinya. Meskipun dibalik keberanian mengucapkan semua itu, tapi ia tahu... oran—tidak, Makhluk ini yang telah membunuh Kakak-nya. Seorang Phenex. Mungkin apa yang ia lakukan ini akan membawa nasib yang sama dengan sang-Kakak. Dirinya bisa mendengar teriakkan dari Iblis lainnya agar segera cepat kabur dari tempat itu. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali di bawah pandangan dari mata Naruto. Dan akhirnya... sosok itu berhenti satu langkah di depannya. Tidak mengeluarkan senjatanya... tidak mengeluarkan 'Sihir' anehnya. Hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong...

"Itulah yang selalu kutanyakan dari awal."

Tidak ada kemarahan, tidak ada intonasi suara yang menandakan ketidaksukaan... melainkan sebuah pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada sendiri. Seperti tidak tahu akan jawaban yang ia cari.

Ravel menatap langsung mata kusam tersebut. Dan selanjutnya terdengar perkataan itu: "Aku melihat. Aku membaca. Aku memperhatikan. Orang lain berkata, perasaan itu ada di hati, ada di dada ini. Ada di tempat yang banyak dikatakan orang sebagai hati, padahal yang mereka tunjukkan tempat dari jantung. Mereka bilang: perasaan, memiliki tempat sendiri diantara organ yang menempati dada."

Perempuan Phenex itu tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dikatakan oleh Ninja tersebut.

"Aku terkadang melihat dadaku di kaca." Naruto memegang dada kirinya, "Haruskah aku membukanya? Haruskah aku memotongnya dan melihat apakah ada tempat itu? Apakah yang dimaksud dengan perasaan memang ada? Itu... sangat membingungkan. Aku tidak mengerti. Itu tidak logis. Tubuh manusia tidak memiliki tempat yang disebutkan itu." Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "...Itu membuatku tidak mengerti."

Karena terkadang apa yang disebutkan perasaan itu bisa ia rasakan, tapi disatu sisi tidak bisa ia artikan dengan kata-kata. Tidak bisa dijelaskan secara rinci. Apakah yang disebut dengan perasaan adalah disaat diri tidak ingin melihat teman terluka? Disaat melihat orang lain tersenyum?— konsep yang sangat sulit untuk dicerna.

"Tapi.. bukan itu yang kamu tanyakan, bukan?" ia melihat ekspresi dari perempuan itu dan tahu apa yang dia maksud. "Kau bertanya mengapa aku membunuhnya? Kurasa kau tahu: disaat aku melihatnya... diriku mengerti satu hal. Dia tidak akan menyerah setelah semua ini, dia akan mulai meminta keadilan dengan cara yang tidak benar. Membuatku susah pada akhirnya. Cara terbaik membunuh seekor ular, adalah dengan memotong kepalanya. Prinsip itu yang aku berlakukan disini." Banyak alasan yang ingin ia katakan mengapa harus ia lakukan hal itu. Tapi, ia akan memberikan apa yang diinginkan gadis ini.

"K-Kau..."

Naruto bisa melihat kemarahan, kekesalan, kesedihan, kehilangan... semua emosi negatif dari balik mata itu. Semua membawa satu hal pada akhirnya: yaitu kebencian. "Kau membenciku, bukan? Setelah aku mengambil salah satu keluargamu?"

"Ya. Aku sangat... sangat membencimu."

Naruto tersenyum sedih, dan mengikuti apa yang tidak logis di dalam pikirannya, yaitu perasaan yang tidak bisa ia ketahui dari mana asalnya. "Saat aku membunuhnya, dan juga... banyak lainnya. Aku mengerti satu hal: ketika darah sudah membasuh tanganku, itu akan sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan. Sekali saja merasakan itu, maka hal itu akan tetap datang. Aku tidak mengelak, aku tidak merasa takut. Tapi aku tahu, ketika aku membunuh, hal itu akan melahirkan kebencian lain dan orang yang berhubungan dengan orang yang telah kubunuh akan datang padaku. Dengan niat yang sama... yaitu membunuhku juga."

Ravel mendengarkan semua itu.

"Aku sudah menerima konsekuensi itu... ketika aku membunuh... pada suatu hari, orang lain juga akan datang membunuhku akan apa yang kulakukan. Membunuh dan dibunuh. Dan jika saat itu tiba, maka aku akan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Karena itulah aku... Karena begitulah aku diperlukan." Naruto memberikan senyuman, tanpa ada maksud lain.

"Jika begitu... benci aku. Jadikan aku kebencian seluruh hidupmu saat aku sudah mengambil nyawa orang yang kau sayangi. Jadilah kuat, jadilah yang terhebat. Dan disaat dirimu merasa bisa membunuhku... datanglah padaku." Ia membawa tanto-nya ke dada, tepat dibagian tajam. "Dan, tusukkan pedang berdarah ini ke jantungku. Dengan begitu... kebencianmu akan menghilang, bukan?"

Ravel tidak menjawab, hanya menatap pedang tersebut. Hanya bisikan kecil yang ia dengar selanjutnya.

"_Aku sudah mulai lelah. Ketika aku sadar, sejauh aku memandang, hanya ada darah... jalan hidupku sudah mulai kacau. Desaku mati... hanya impian kosong yang membuatku masih tetap waras." _

Naruto masih dengan senyumannya. Kemudian membawa pedang itu ke kedua tangannya, dengan satu tangan dibagian pangkal dan satu lagi di bagian tepi tajam. "Jadikan ini milikmu, gunakan ini untuk membunuhku... jadikan aku kebencian terakhirmu."

Pedang berdarah yang sudah membunuh ratusan orang... atau bahkan ribuan.

"Karena hanya kau yang akan keluar dari lingkaran kebencian. Saat kau membunuhku, tidak akan ada yang datang padamu... tidak akan ada yang membencimu.. tidak akan ada yang berencana membunuhmu, karena... aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa untuk peduli dengan itu. Aku seorang Ninja, hidup sendiri. Mati tanpa nama untuk diingat."

Naruto memegang dengan perlahan tangan kanan dari Ravel, tidak terkejut sama sekali ketika gadis itu tidak melawan dan membiarkan tangannya dipandu ke arah pangkal Tanto tersebut. Ia membawa kedua tangannya agar Ravel dapat mencengkram pedang tersebut. Dan kemudian melepaskannya. "Itu mudah, bukan?"

..

Suara tamparan ke wajah terdengar.

..

Naruto membawa tangan kanannya ke pipinya. Bisa merasakan semua tenaga dari Iblis muda tersebut, "Itu merupakan serangan pertamamu. Aku akan menunggu ketika kau berhasil menusukkan pedang itu ke dada ini."

* * *

Kali ini ia berada di ruangan yang cukup mewah, jika orang awam melihatnya. Penuh akan dekorasi yang hanya bisa dimiliki orang kelas atas atau bangsawan. Dengan interior yang seperti hanya ada dalam sebuah dongeng. Naruto duduk dengan tenang di sofa yang telah disediakan, tubuh tegak lurus saat duduk dengan kedua tangan berada di paha. Tempat ini merupakan ruangan yang dikhususkan baginya...

Seorang pelayan datang, dan menaruh teh di depannya tanpa rasa takut atau apa. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah wanita yang menolak permennya. Garry...Garay...Grayfia. Iya, sepertinya itu. "Terimakasih."

Grayfia memberikan tatapan datar, namun membungkuk. "Sebagai pelayan Gremory, itu sudah tugasku untuk melayani... tamu yang ada."

Naruto mengangguk, namun tidak membalas. Hanya menikmati teh yang disediakan dan juga cake yang ada. Hanya Grayfia ini yang ada di tempatnya. Ia bisa merasakan pembicaraan yang berada di luar, atau di ruangan lain. Antara Sirzechs dan juga dua orang yang sepertinya lebih tua. Masalah apa itu, ia tidak tahu. Tapi, sepertinya sangat intensif. Ia tidak perlu melihat, tapi tatapan dari sang pelayan seperti mencoba membuat lubang di punggungnya. Tapi, Ninja itu membiarkan itu semua. Asalkan wanita itu tidak bertindak lebih dari apa yang seharusnya, maka aman-aman saja.

"Lucifuge-san, bolehkan aku bertanya?"

Grayfia menaikkan alis matanya akan permintaan itu termasuk dengan panggilan-hormat tersebut. Berpikir beberapa detik, ia mengangguk. "Selama itu berada di pengetahuanku, aku akan mencoba menjawabnya."

"Apa konsekuensi yang aku dapatkan, jika aku membunuh seorang Iblis darah murni?"

...

...

"Wajarnya adalah... kematian." Grayfia menunggu reaksi dari Ninja tersebut. Tapi tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, hanya senyuman yang sudah ia ketahui... kosong. "Tapi mengingat pertarungan ini adalah Resmi. Maka hal itu sudah dibenarkan. Meskipun kemungkinan kematian hanya 70 persen, mengingat sistem yang telah dipasang menerapkan; Transportasi dengan segera jika seseorang telah mencapai ambang-kematian."

"Jadi mereka bingung, bukan begitu?" Naruto tersenyum dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada wanita tersebut. "Mereka bingung, harus melakukan apa padaku. Apakah aku harus mati, atau dibebaskan, atau bagaimana... jika melihat status dari Riser, aku tahu... hal tersebut mungkin benar. Dan jika apa yang ku-prediksikan sama... maka kemungkinnan besar aku akan mati."

"Itu benar."

"Tapi... jika begitu, aku juga akan melawan. Karena aku hanya melakukan sebuah misi. Misi yang harus ku-jalankan dan selesaikan dengan segala cara. Yaitu, membebaskan Rias dari Riser. Dalam kontrak yang tercantum, Sirzechs-san tidak mengatakan aku harus melakukannya seperti apa. Apakah Riser-nya harus hidup, atau mati."

Grayfia melihat kesempatan. "Jika apa yang anda katakan benar, di mana kontrak itu? Kontrak antara Iblis dan Manusia memerlukan sebuah ritual penting. Dan kemungkinan bagi anda untuk mati akan besar, jika Lucifer-sama memutuskan tidak membantu anda dengan itu. Mungkin saja beliau mengatakan hal kontradiksi dan menyalahkannya kepada anda. Melihat status-nya, populasi Iblis tentu saja akan lebih percaya dengannya ketimbang seorang manusia yang baru pertama kali baru mereka lihat."

Melihat Naruto sudah mendengarkannya, ia melanjutkan: "Jika begitu, hukum Iblis akan menarikmu ke akar permasalahan ini. Mengingat Kebanyakan populasi Iblis memandang rendah Manusia, aku katakan... kesempatanmu hidup hanyalah tiga puluh persen dari ini semua."

Sang Ninja menatap muka datar dari Grayfia, yang sepertinya memiliki kemampuan untuk menyelimuti raut wajah aslinya. Membuat susah memutuskan mana yang benar, dan mana yang salah. Apa yang dikatakan Pelayan tersebut memiliki kebenaran sendiri jika satu fakta tersebut dinyatakan. Riser sudah mengakui permintaannya tapi dirinya tetap membunuh Iblis itu. Sebuah kesalahan besar dan juga pelanggaran peraturan. Iblis lain juga akan berpikiran sama setelah melihat video pertandingan itu.

Yang sebenarnya membuat usahanya sia-sia. Mengingat Iblis yang berada di sini bisa mengganti frekuensi dan dapat menembus kabut.

Meskipun memikirkan jawaban dari permasalahan itu. Dan juga kemungkinan yang tercipta disetiap celah, hasilnya: jawabannya sama saja. Dirinya akan mati. Karena telah melanggar peraturan tersebut. Dengan kata lain, apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Grayfia adalah.

"Nyawamu berada di tangan Maou-sama." Grayfia menyelesaikan kesimpulan Naruto. "Oh, untuk tambahan... Sirzechs-sama memiliki alibi saat pertemuannya denganmu membahas rencana itu. Di seluruh pendengaran dan penglihatan publik dunia bawah, Sang Maou menghadiri Rating-Game tersebut."

"Mengejutkan."

Wanita itu menunggu... menunggu... dan menunggu. Tidak ada pernyataan lain yang keluar dari manusia muda itu. Bahkan ekspresinya kembali berubah menjadi santai. Seperti tidak takut pintu kematian yang 'mungkin' diputuskan baginya. "Hanya itu? Tidakkah kau sadar? jika bukan karena Maou-sama, kau mungkin sudah dieksekusi di tempat."

Naruto dengan cepat menatap Grayfia di mata, memberikan tatapan es-nya, yang membuat wanita itu tersentak sedikit. "Jangan bercanda denganku. Aku memang tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Tapi, bukan berarti aku seorang Idiot yang tidak mengambil rencana cadangan jika misalnya sang Maou mengkhianati perjanjian tersebut. Kalian Iblis, makhluk licik, serakah, dan juga pintar. Kalian pikir bisa menipuku dan menjebakku dalam sebuah lubang? Jangan bercanda denganku." Ia kemudian melemparkan sebuah perangkat ke meja, beserta plastik dengan isi tertentu.

"Apa itu...?"

Ninja itu tidak menjawab, hanya menyalakan perangkat kecil tersebut. "_**Kau sudah tahu mengenai... masalah yang dihadapi oleh Rias, Adikku."**_

"_Pertunangan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pernikahan. Aku tidak mengerti masalah apa yang kau dapat dari itu. Bukankah itu yang kalian pikirkan sebagai darah-Murni? Menikahkan dengan golongan yang sama dan sebagainya? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu ada hubungannya denganku... ataupun menjadi urusanku."_

"_**Dan kau juga sudah melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana kepribadian dari Riser-kun yang satu ini. Pada awal pertunangan saat mereka kecil, aku yakin mereka berdua akan cocok. Mengingat kepribadian Riser yang belum terlalu... jauh seperti sekarang. Sebagai kakak yang sangat menyayangi Adik-nya aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rias jatuh ke tangannya. Apa kau lihat bagaimana koleksi pieces yang ia bawa? Mereka semua wanita dengan taste masing-masing. Aku jamin dia telah menyentuh mereka semua. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rias-chan ternodai olehnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menjadi bagian Harem Iblis lain. Aku tidak—"**_

Grayfia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya."I-Itu... suara pembicaraan Sirzechs-sama denganmu.."

"Bukti yang cukup untuk menjelaskan konspirasi yang telah dilakukan." Naruto menatap Grayfia dengan datar, "Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa dibawa bercanda... Grayfia. Jangan bermain-main denganku."

Naruto hanya diam saja ketika melihat Es yang tercipta seketika menghancurkan perangkat tersebut. "Dasar bodoh. Aku masih punya copy dari pembicaraan tersebut." Ia bisa melihat Grayfia mulai berubah dalam ekspresi. Sesuatu yang ia cari dari waktu yang lalu. Akhirnya ia bisa mengerti sosok seperti Iblis yang satu ini. "Dan aku masih punya Video CCTV dari Cafe tempat kami berkunjung. Cangkir yang ia minum lengkap dengan bekas bibirnya, beserta sidik jarinya." Beberapa waktu terlewat dan Grayfia tidak membalas, "Bukankah itu menarik? Seorang Maou menggunakan kekuasannya dan bermain di belakang menciptakan kejadian terencana agar Adiknya bisa terbebas dari hubungan suci. Dan mengakibatkan kematian, yang sudah direncanakan?—seperti ini." Naruto mengeluarkan perekam lain dan menyalakannya pada bagian tertentu.

"_Hanya satu... aku tidak ingin membuat hubungan lebih dalam lagi dengan dunia ini. Aku bisa menggunakan segala cara, bukan?"_

"_**Itu terserah-mu. Semua kuserahkan padamu."**_

Naruto melihat ekspresi dari Grayfia, dan kembali tersenyum. "Kau bisa mengerti dari perkataan ini. Meskipun maksudnya lain, tapi bagi orang awam, mereka akan mengira ... Riser." Ia menyesap teh-nya sesaat. Tanpa melihat Grayfia yang berdiri di seberangnya. Uzumaki itu terhenti sesaat, dan menaruh cangkirnya di meja. "Mau melawanku...?"

Kilatan cahaya tercipta sebelum bisa berpikir.

Naruto muncul di belakang wanita itu dengan sebilah kunai sudah berada di leher wanita tersebut. Ia sudah bisa merasakan pergerakan energi dari Iblis tersebut. Mata pemuda itu kini kembali berubah menjadi mata ular, dan kulitnya memucat. Satu klon berisikan chakra alam sudah kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Tiga klon yang menyerap energi sudah terbagi dalam masing-masing tugas. Satu dan dua untuk peerage Riser dan Riser-nya itu sendiri. Dan ketiga... jika masalah seperti ini muncul. Dirinya sudah merasakan terlebih dahulu jika hal seperti ini mungkin akan terjadi. Melewati Sage-mode, ia bisa mengetahui energi yang berada disekitarnya, begitu juga dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan wanita tersebut. "Sebelum kau bisa bergerak, Kepalamu akan putus dari bagian yang lain."

Grayfia menelan ludahnya. Hancurkan semua rencana, orang ini bukan tipe yang bisa ditekan atau diancam.

Merasakan tangan dingin yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan kasar, untuk menghentikan semua pergerakan, dan juga kunai tajam yang siap memotong leher dalam sekejap jika menciptakan gerakan... satu gerakan salah. Nafas teratur dari manusia di belakangnya bisa ia rasakan melewati telinga dan leher. Sungguh... kecepatan manusia ini jauh di atas rata-rata. Bahkan tidak bisa dirasakan sama sekali.

Grayfia merasakan bisikan dan juga hembusan nafas yang menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. "Dengarkanku Grayfia-san... aku tidak peduli siapa kau, dan apa kau. Demi keselamatanku aku akan melakukan apapun. Termasuk membunuh kalian semua. Jadi... jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk mengancam atau menekanku. Biarpun usiamu lebih tua dariku... tapi hal seperti ini sudah kujalani sejak aku lahir. Ini tidak ada artinya sama sekali bagiku..." Naruto mendesis dengan suara dinginnya. "Orang terakhir yang melakukan ini padaku, kini sudah hancur seperti Riser... **kau mengerti**?"

"...Aku mengerti." Keinginan menguji malah menyerang balik.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu... kita lupakan pembicaraan ini." Pemuda itu melepaskan pegangannya, dan wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap kedua mata sang-Ninja yang bagaikan ular dengan raut wajah was-was dan... selanjutnya ia tidak tahu akan hal itu. Mengambil langkah ke belakang agar melepas jarak yang terlalu dekat. Naruto masih bisa merasakan pandangan itu, tapi yang penting sekarang adalah; tidak ada yang berani mengancamnya dengan cara seperti itu... belum.

Naruto kemudian duduk kembali dan menikmati secangkir tehnya. Untung saja teh tersebut tidak diracuni. Meskipun pelayan itu melakukannya, Kyuubi akan langsung menghancurkan benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya. Bijuu yang tidak suka kontainer-nya dikotori. Tapi misalkan hal itu terjadi, maka hasil dari pembicaraan tadi mungkin akan berakhir berbeda. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercayai jika seorang lawan bicara menyembunyikan emosi-nya. Tidak seperti Issei dan Asia yang bisa terbaca bagaikan buku yang terbuka. Meskipun itu berlaku bagi dirinya sendiri... tapi ia tak ambil peduli.

* * *

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat dua pasang mata langsung tertuju ke arah suara tersebut.

Sirzechs dengan senyum di wajah berjalan masuk, diikuti oleh dua Pria dewasa dengan pakaian yang juga bisa dibilang mewah. Langkah Maou itu berhenti sesaat ketika merasakan tekanan yang sepertinya sudah menghilang sebelumnya. Pertanda ada kejadian yang terjadi sebelum ia masuk antara Istri-nya dan juga si-Shinobi. Namun, ketika memberikan sekilas pandangan terhadap Grayfia, dengan maksud bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Seperti tidak ada satu hal yang terjadi. Melirik pandangannya ke arah Naruto, ia hanya diberikan tatapan datar. "Kuharap kami tidak meninggalkanmu terlalu lama, ada hal yang kami harus.. urus."

"Itu tidak apa-apa, asalkan apa yang kalian urus tidak ada hubungannya denganku... aku tidak peduli." Jawab Naruto dengan datar. Mata pemuda itu kemudian menatap sesaat kedua Pria yang baru duduk di depannya. Dengan aura yang nyata menunjukkan seorang bangsawan atau kelas atas. Baik dari gaya duduk, maupun pakaiannya. Hal itu sudah sering ia lihat ketika menjalankan misi memandu Daimyo. Bedanya adalah pakaian tradisional yang mereka pakai.

Sirzechs tersenyum mendengar itu. "Kau mungkin sudah melihat kedua sosok ini. Mereka adalah Tuan Phenex, dan juga Tuan Gremory, yaitu Ayah Riser dan juga Rias."

Tuan Gremory memberikan senyuman kecil, meskipun matanya seperti mengobservasi Naruto. Sedangkan Tuan Phenex hanya memberikan tatapan mengetahui. Ekspresinya netral. Tidak ada kebencian atau sebaliknya.

Tuan Gremory, merupakan seorang Pria yang terlihat dalam usia tiga puluh tahunan. Bagitu juga Tuan Phenex. Rambut yang memiliki kesamaan jika terlihat sepintas, baik itu Rias dan Riser. Wajah yang terlihat muda mungkin merupakan suatu teknik sama yang digunakan Senju Tsunade. Atau juga status mereka sebagai Iblis membuat mereka awet muda. Hal itu tidak penting baginya.

"Jadi kamu yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Pria berambut merah itu bertanya.

"...Benar."

"Kemampuanmu tadi sangat menarik, penuh akan kejutan. Penggunaan strategi yang matang. Begitu juga dengan Sekiryuutei yang merupakan budak dari Putriku." Ia memuji dengan anggukan sambil memegang dagunya. "Penguasaan elemen, Senjutsu dengan karakteristik hewan, dan juga transformasi seperti armor yang terbuat dari api."

Ninja itu hanya mendengarkan, tidak menjawab, dan tidak juga membenarkan pernyataan itu. Ini bukan saatnya pamer atau menunjukkan bentuk dan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Sudah cukup Iblis-Iblis ini melihat sekilas dari kekuatan penuh Kurama. Semakin kecil mereka mengetahuinya, semakin baik itu. Hanya Ninja bodoh yang mau memamerkan kekuatan penuhnya.

"Apa kau yakin dirimu bukan Youkai?" Mata pemuda itu beralih ke kepala keluarga Phenex tersebut. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya terdiam sedikit. Karena dirinya tidak yakin betul akan jawaban yang ia akan katakan.

"Aku seratus persen Manusia. Terlahir dari rahim wanita manusia, dan berasal dari sperma Pria Manusia. Silsilah keluargaku menunjukkan diriku keturunan Manusia." Naruto menjawab dengan menutup matanya, serasa mencoba mengingat hal tersebut. "Jadi, kurasa aku adalah seorang Manusia." Meskipun ia kurang tahu mengenai silsilah itu.

"Oh..."

"Ya."

...

...

Sirzechs berdehem sesaat. Memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta dari perkataan Naruto. "Kau pasti bingung mengapa aku membawamu ke sini, bukan begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk, meskipun pandangan matanya tertuju pada satu sosok. Yaitu, Phenex satu ini. Ia tidak merasakan aura negatif yang menandakan satu hal, yang biasanya diberikan orang lain kepadanya jika dirinya membunuh salah satu orang terdekat dari mereka. Apa Iblis ini tidak merasa apa-apa saat anaknya mati? Atau ada hal yang lain?—dirinya tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang benar. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Jika hal seperti itu terjadi, biasanya salah satu kerabat musuh atau rekan musuh akan mencoba membalas dendam kepada pelakunya. Yang tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Atau dia bisa menyembunyikan emosinya pada saat ini? menyelimutinya dengan aura ketenangan, dan dibalik itu semua... ada kemarahan yang mendidih. Hal tersebut membuatnya susah membaca karakteristik seseorang.

"Apakah ini masalah kematian Riser? Yang berada di tanganku." _Terpancing-lah_.. itulah apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Membuat lawannya langsung ke titik sudut, dengan serangan psikologikal. Ia bisa melihat jari Pria itu berkedut untuk sesaat. "Apakah karena itu? Jika kau bertanya... maka aku tidak menyesal. Dan itu adalah pilihan akhir yang harus kupilih." Tidak perlu menebak akan ekspresi tersebut, ia tahu akan jawaban selanjutnya, dan melanjutkan: "Seseorang mengatakan padaku untuk mengalahkan Iblis phenex, hanya ada dua. Yang pertama dengan terus mengalahkan mereka secara terus menerus, sehingga dia jatuh kelelahan dan tidak bisa bangun untuk regenerasi.

Yang kedua adalah menghancurkan mereka dengan kekuatan yang jauh dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan sehingga seluruh tubuhnya musnah tanpa debu. Aku hanya mengambil jalan yang lebih efisien. Karena aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang jauh berkali lipat dari biasanya, tapi hanya bertahan dalam beberapa menit. Sedangkan cara lama, akan membuat diriku lelah. 45 persen dan 99 persen." Ia bisa merasakan tegangan yang mulai memuncak. Keheningan yang mulai mendalam antara satu sama lain.

Percikan chakra api kuning muncul di permukaan telapak tangan Naruto. Siap untuk melindungi siapa yang memilikinya.

Tuan Phenex melihat manusia muda di depannya. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, dan melihat dengan tenang mata dari sosok yang telah membunuh anaknya. Api kuning yang pernah ia lihat saat pertarungan tadi. Ia sadar anak ini mencoba memprovokasi dirinya. "Aku akui... diriku tidak pernah menyangka kejadian seperti ini terjadi."

"Sayangnya kau bukan seorang peramal."

Menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Ia tidak akan terkena.. "Itu benar. Riser memang anak yang sedikit.. bermasalah. Ke-aroganan menguasai dirinya, sehingga ia mulai memandang rendah Makhluk yang berada di bawahnya. Aku berpikir, pada suatu hari... karma akan membalas kelakuan tersebut. Dan pada hari ini, hal itu kau membuktikannya. Jika seseorang yang berasal dari kelas tertinggi yang mengalahkan Riser, ia akan menganggapnya sebagai kewajaran semata. Dan itu tidak akan merubahnya sama sekali. Tapi, jika sosok yang tidak pernah ia ketahui, makhluk yang tidak memiliki ketenaran. Dan ditambah lagi... seorang Manusia. Mungkin dari ini ia akan menyadari kesalahan itu, dan mulai merubah pandangan hidupnya jauh lebih baik; begitu juga dengan harga orang lain."

Naruto terdiam.

"Hal itu terjadi. Apa yang kuharapkan terjadi... saat aku melihat Riser kesulitan melawan kalian berdua, harapan itu sudah muncul. Tapi, anak itu tidak hidup cukup lama untuk menyadari kesalahannya, dan belajar." Tidak ada kebencian, tidak ada kejengkelan, tidak ada kesedihan. Tuan Phenex berbicara dengan normal. Tapi dari setiap kata yang telah terucapkan... mereka tahu.

"Itu kehidupan. Siapa yang kuat, dia yang menang. Siapa yang berada di atas, ia akan selalu melihat ke bawah. Siapa yang berkuasa, akan berusaha mengendalikan sesuai keinginannya. Di mana ada kemenangan, di situ ada kekalahan. Di mana ada kematian, di tempat itu ada kehidupan." Ninja itu terhenti sesaat, membiarkan Iblis tersebut mencerna apa yang ia katakan. "Siklus kehidupan, selalu berputar-putar, dan pada akhirnya melewati titik yang sama."

Keturunan Uzumaki itu menutup matanya sesaat, seperti mengingat kembali kehidupannya. "Dari apa yang kulakukan... dari satu nyawa yang kuambil. Akan melahirkan kebencian. Akan membawa semua hal negatif itu padaku. Mereka yang hidup; menakutiku, membenciku karena apa yang kulakukan. Disaat aku mencoba mengampuni nyawa mereka, salah satu pasti akan menusukku dari belakang. Apa yang kulakukan, menerimanya? Tidak. Selama tubuh masih bisa bergerak, selama lima inderaku masih berfungsi... satu hal yang selalu dalam pikiranku. Hidup."

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, "Jadi selama aku merasa bisa. Maka aku akan hidup. Dan ketika ada seseorang yang berhasil melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kulakukan terhadap Riser Phenex... aku akan menerima kematian itu dengan tangan terbuka. Jadi... aku akan menganggap hal itu wajar jika kau mau membunuhku karena apa yang kulakukan. Kalian adalah Iblis, makhluk yang lebih mengerti apa yang kukatakan, bukan begitu?"

..

..  
"Itu benar." Ayah dari Maou itu menjawab, "Apa yang kau lakukan akan membawa kebencian, dan juga kemarahan Klan Phenex padamu... kau bisa saja mati.."

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli dengan itu? Jangan bercanda. Aku sudah mengatakan, selama aku bisa melawan, maka kugunakan seluruh kekuatanku. Dan disaat ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dan memusnahkan aku, maka saat itu akan kuterima dengan tangan terbuka. Mata untuk mata... satu nyawa yang mati, akan membawa kematian lain."

Aura yang mengelilingi Naruto semakin meningkat, meskipun pemuda itu tidak bergerak. Aura merah darah yang memancarkan kebencian yang sangat mendalam. Dari bawah kaki pemuda itu, retakan tercipta, menjalar dengan cepat, dan saling beranak satu sama lain. Hingga dari retakan itu, satu ruangan yang dulunya kokoh kini hampir hancur porak poranda. "Meskipun kalian berpikir seperti itu... aku merupakan Ninja yang sangat sulit untuk dibunuh."

Dan bagaikan angin lalu, tekanan hebat itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bergerak, bukankah begitu yang kau pikirkan? Oh... ayah dari Iblis yang kubunuh?"

Tuan Phenex itu tidak menjawab, menatap mata Naruto tanpa berkedip. "Ya.. kau benar. Kau tahu? Istriku sangat sedih dan marah ketika kau membunuh anak kami. Ia ingin kau segera dieksekusi akan kejadian itu. Begitu juga Ravel, dan juga diriku."

Anting Naruto bersinar sesaat, membuat mata dari Iblis itu melebar sedikit. Tiga shiki-jutsu tercipta di tiga arah yang berbeda. "Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak kita mulai?"

"...Tapi tidak."

"Ha?"

Ayah dari Riser itu menguatkan suaranya, "Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Karena semua sudah jelas pada akhirnya, Perjanjian sudah dibuat. Dan aku harus mengikutinya. Aku tidak bisa membalas dendam, ketika pertandingan itu sudah resmi dibuat. Kalian memang diminta bertarung dengan seluruh kekuatan tanpa batasan. Kau membunuhnya ketika pertandingan masih berlangsung. Kesalahan sistem yang terlambat membawa Riser keluar dari Dimensi, merupakan kesalahan terbesar yang menyebabkan itu terjadi. Selama lawan masih berada di arena pertandingan, maka segala sesuatu yang terjadi di tempat itu, merupakan adil bagi semua pihak."

Tuan Gremory melanjutkan, "Dengan kata lain, kau tidak akan terjerat hukum yang berlaku di Underworld. Kau bebas untuk pergi, dan membawa hadiah yang telah disiapkan."

* * *

Kedua Pria kepala keluarga itu sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Mengingat masih ada masalah yang harus mereka selesaikan, sebelum sesuatu yang lebih besar bisa terjadi. Yang tersisa, hanyalah Grayfia, Sirzechs dan juga Naruto.

Grayfia membawa sebuah koper, dan menaruhnya di meja tempat Naruto berada.

Sirzechs menatap Naruto, "Dengan ini, keluarga Phenex tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun terhadapmu. Segala bentuk kekerasan yang berhubung kematian Riser dan diluar pertandingan, akan dianggap sebagai pelanggaran hukum. Oh, dan itu adalah uang yang kujanjikan. Satu juta yen untuk acara yang telah kau hadiri."

"Ini diluar perjanjian.." Naruto membalas tanpa melihat uang yang berada di dalam koper terbuka itu. "Yang kuminta hanyalah dua ratus ribu. Bukan satu juta yen."

"Anggap saja sebagai bonus." Ucap Maou Lucifer itu dengan nada ringan, serasa tidak mempermasalahkan jumlah uang yang ia keluarkan. Melihat pemuda itu mengambil uang dari koper itu, ia merasa masalah sudah tuntas. Ternyata tidak. ketika Naruto hanya mengambil satu ikatan uang, dan kemudian mengembalikan koper itu di depannya.

"Dua ratus ribu. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Aku Ninja, aku menerima misi sesuai kontrak sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis dan juga bayaran yang berada di dalam itu." Naruto membuka perkamen yang ia bawa, dan membukanya. Menunjukkan semua pembicaraan yang telah dikutip pada waktu lalu. Dengan seketika, api membakar perkamen itu menjadi debu. "Dengan ini... kontrak sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kau menyelesaikan apa yang aku minta."

Pemuda itu berdiri, "Sirzechs-san aku harap... kerja sama seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

Maou itu menaikkan alis matanya mendengar itu.

"Pikiranmu dan Pikiran Istrimu sungguh kotor." Mata Naruto berubah menjadi dingin, "Jangan pernah mencoba menguji atau mengancamku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kalian suka, atau tunduk pada kalian." Tatapan itu ditujukan kepada wanita yang berada di ruangan itu. "Selain itu, tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Baiklah, apa yang kau minta sudah mulai dikerjakan. Jika sudah selesai, aku akan menghubungimu kembali." Sirzechs, menaruh tangannya di bawah dagunya sebagai penahan. "Untuk sekarang, nikmati kemenanganmu. Satu hal yang paling disukai Iblis meskipun apa yang yang kau lakukan adalah... Kekuatan. Mereka tidak terlalu peduli jika kau membunuh seorang Iblis. Asalkan dirimu menunjukkan bahwa dirimu kuat. Selain dari itu bukanlah masalah. Jadi jangan terkejut jika banyak yang akan tertarik padamu."

"Aku mengerti." Sebelum pemuda itu bisa keluar dari ruangan hancur tersebut...

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Ravel Phenex, Naruto?—dengan begini..."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Itu urusanku. Bukan sesuatu yang harus kau pikirkan."

* * *

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada langit yang berbeda. Bulan yang terlihat menerangi malam, tapi terasa berbeda dari bulan yang berada di dunia manusia. Malam yang bukan malam. Semua seperti buatan. Jika apa yang dikatakan Azazel benar, dulunya Underworld memiliki langit yang berwarna ungu. Tidak ada siang dan tidak ada malam. Tapi sekarang, berkat dari Evil piece yang kebanyakan merupakan reinkarnasi yang berdiam di dunia manusia.. dan para Maou yang mengubah itu semua. Agar membuat para Iblis reinkarnasi merasa nyaman saat menetap di Underworld.

Sebuah ciptaan yang mengagumkan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang mata manapun. Underworld memiliki luas yang sama dengan yang dunia manusia. Menggunakan ilusi atau apalah yang bisa menciptakan bulan palsu dan siang dan malam buatan... itu sangat... mengerikan. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana? Dengan cara apa? Semua itu berada di dalam pikirannya saat melihat Underworld.

Kini ia sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Sebuah Rumah Sakit besar..

Naruto tidak ambil pusing untuk mengingat nama atau tempat yang ia datangi sekarang. Tapi, menurut informasi, di sinilah Issei dirawat, begitu juga dengan peerage dari Riser. Saat memasuki Rumah Sakit itu, tidak ada yang berbeda. Malahan Rumah Sakit itu terlihat seperti Rumah Sakit kebanyakan di dunia manusia. Tidak ada yang membedakan satu sama lain. Baik itu dari meja resepsionis, ruang tunggu.

Ninja itu tahu, jika seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya, tapi ia membiarkan itu semua.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang wanita muda menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang terlihat terlalu dilebarkan.

"Hyoudou Issei... aku ingin berkunjung."

"Dia berada di kamar pasien 56." Wanita itu menjawab kembali dengan kedipan mata. "Jika kau tidak tahu tempatnya, aku siap kok mengantarmu..."

"Tidak. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

Mungkin itu yang disebutkan oleh Sirzechs.

* * *

"Hahahaha..." Issei mencoba tertawa dengan paksa. Meskipun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Disampingnya ada Asia yang dengan setia, menunggu dan juga ikut membantu penyembuhan. "Aku pikir tadi aku berada di dunia manusia. Ternyata masih di Underworld."

"Issei-kun, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Aku lagi menyembuhkanmu." Asia mengingatkan Issei dengan nada khawatir.

"Tapi, pertarunganmu tadi memang hebat. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bergerak seperti itu." Kiba memuji dengan senyum di wajah, "Saat kita berlatih dulu, kemampuan bela dirimu bahkan jauh dari yang tadi aku saksikan. Kerja-samamu dengan Naruto-san juga begitu. Kalian seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama."

"Ara.. ara.. apakah Issei-kun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami." Akeno menyambung dengan wajah tersenyum, dengan jemari menutupi bibirnya. "Kau tahu, Onee-san ini tidak suka jika seseorang berbohong." Meskipun menunjukkan paras seperti itu, aura yang mengelilingi Akeno sudah jelas menunjukkan apa maksudnya.

"Itu benar." Koneko mengangguk dengan suara kecilnya. Meskipun wajahnya datar bagaikan papan, tapi matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran kepada keselamatan rekannya, yaitu Issei.

"A-Aku mengerti.." Pemuda dengan hormon tingkat tinggi itu mengangguk gugup. Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan yang masih bersarang di pikirannya hingga pada saat ini. terakhir kali yang ia lihat sebelum pingsan adalah anggukan dari Naruto. "Oh... bagaimana dengan pertandingannya? Riser? Peerage-nya? dan yang paling penting Naruto?—bagai-"

"Hei.. hei tenang."

"Maaf, hanya saja aku ingin mengetahui hasilnya." Ujar Issei dengan tatapan minta maaf. Namun matanya menunjukkan keseriusan.

Kiba melihat rekannya yang lain, dan kemudian mengangguk sesaat. "Riser mengalami kekalahan total."

"Oh... bagus! Sekarang dia akan mengerti kalau Buchou bukan miliknya!" belum sempat untuk merayakan kemenangan, ia di timpal dengan berita yang belum diutarakan.

"Dan.. mati."

"Huh?"

Melihat wajah bingung dari Pion tersebut. Akeno menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan detail setelah dia tidak sadar diri. Tidak lupa dengan kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. "Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, Riser bukanlah bandingan terhadap Naruto-san. Ia tidak berkutik melawan teknik aneh yang dilakukan olehnya. Begitu juga dengan peerage-nya yang lain. Akibat luka separah itu, Dokter mengatakan kemungkinan mereka untuk bisa kembali normal hanyalah 20 persen. Meskipun perawatan telah selesai, namun luka separah itu tidak akan mungkin bisa hilang."

Issei mengangguk dengan pelan. "Dan Naruto..."

"Saat ini dia sedang bertemu dengan Sirzechs-sama, Tuan Gremory, dan juga Tuan Phenex. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bahas, tapi kemungkinan besar adalah kematian Riser." Kiba menjawab.

"Apa.. dia akan dihukum?"

"Aku tidak tahu... tapi Naruto-san adalah manusia. Namun beda lagi ceritanya jika dia membunuh Iblis berdarah murni dari 72 pilar."

* * *

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding di samping pintu menuju ruangan Issei. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Atau harus bersikap seperti apa. Apakah ia harus mengucapkan semoga sembuh, atau.. apa. Apakah Issei akan memberikan pandangan yang berbeda setelah melihat apa yang ia lakukan?—Ninja itu tidak tahu mana yang benar. Untuk kali ini... ia ingin bersikap seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Bukan dari meniru cara orang lain peduli pada sesamanya. Melainkan...

"Naruto-san?"

Pemuda itu melirik asal suara itu.. "Ah, Gremory-san... kau terlihat... senang?"

Yang ia maksud adalah Rias Gremory. Perempuan menyusahkan yang menganggu kesehariannya. Sok pintar. Dan sebagainya... tipe Iblis yang suka mencampuri masalah orang lain. Setidaknya masalah yang Naruto hadapi.

Rias melihat Naruto yang sekarang, pakaiannya kini sudah berubah. Sekarang, sosok yang di depannya hanya mengenakan kaos oranye beserta celana pendek. Layaknya orang biasa yang sering ia lihat di dunia manusia. Senyuman kini berada di wajah Ninja itu. Namun... kali ini ia tahu, bahwa apa yang berada di wajah itu, bukanlah senyuman alami. Melainkan palsu..

Rias tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan pada saat ini. Tidak mengerti... mengapa sosok seperti Naruto. Yang menunjukkan jelas tidak menyukai dirinya, mau membantu mengalahkan Riser. Mau memperjuangkan kebebasannya bersama dengan Issei. Apa tujuannya? Tapi meskipun dari segala itu, ia merasa bahagia bisa terbebas dari pertunangan dengan Iblis yang jelas tidak ia sukai.

Naruto... sosok misterius yang ia temui. Apa yang ia ketahui selama ini hanyalah berasal dari tingkah laku dan gerak-geriknya yang berada di sekolah. Dia seperti menonjol sendiri diantara yang lainnya. Jika orang menghabiskan waktu dengan temannya... Naruto terkadang merenung sendiri menatap langit dibalik kaca. Hanya berbicara ketika diajak terlebih dahulu. Atau hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan Issei dan Asia. Baik... itu benar. Naruto selalu membantu orang yang berada disekitarnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Orang menganggap Naruto baik... meskipun terkadang tingah lakunya aneh. Bukan berarti orang menakutinya, bahkan kebanyakan siswa atau siswi menyukai kepribadian dari pemuda satu ini. Rumor juga sudah mulai beredar di sekolah, tentang kedekatannya dengan Ketua OSIS yang terkenal ketat. Sona sudah mengatakan itu dengan jelas di depan wajahnya sendiri: agar menjauhi Naruto. Ia tidak akan mengelak akan hal itu, selama beberapa minggu terakhir, Teman masa kecilnya itu sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan terhadap Ninja itu.

Mungkin hal itu yang membuat Sona tertarik akan Naruto...

Tapi..

Sekarang, yang ia lihat.. adalah seorang manusia yang tidak memiliki jiwa sama sekali. Dirinya masih mengingat betul apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto terhadap putri Phenex itu. Seseorang yang seperti dilahirkan untuk menyembunyikan emosinya dari penglihatan orang lain. Mengunci semua itu di dalam hati tergelapnya dan dikubur di kesadaran terdalam.

"Berhenti dengan senyum palsumu.."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Aku-"

"Dan hentikan dengan 'tidak mengerti' itu juga." Rias menatap serius terhadap Naruto, "Aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang kuucapkan. Aku tahu jika apa yang terjadi selama ini kau mengerti. Bukan apa yang terjadi disekitarmu yang membuatmu tidak mengerti. Tapi, kau yang tidak mau mengerti!"

Semua itu sudah mulai terungkap, dari kecerobohan sesaat. Dari perkataan yang diucapkan olehnya. Dari gerak-geriknya.. dari perkataan sebelum Rating-Game dimulai. "Jika kau mengerti emosi orang lain. Mengapa kau tidak mengertikan itu sendiri terhadapmu. Berpura-pura tidak mempunyai perasaan dan di lain sisi bertingkah seperti orang normal."

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Tidak mempunyai perasaan tapi bertingkah seperti orang normal. Susunan kata yang kau katakan membuatku bingung. Apa maksud dari pernyataanmu itu? apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa bingung?—Orang lain tidak pernah bertanya seperti itu. Kurasa ke-bahagianmu membuatmu melupakan kenyataan." Pemuda itu mencoba meyakinkan Rias dengan senyuman sempurnanya. "Atau kau sedang sakit pada saat ini? jika begitu aku mempunyai obat..."

Dan pertandingan hari ini menunjukkan semua itu.

"Mengapa kau berperilaku seperti ini... kau seperti boneka."

"Sungguh... aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Aku bukan sebuah boneka, terakhir kali aku periksa, aku berasal dari dua manusia berbeda gender yang melakukan pembuatan manusia baru. Dan apa yang kulakukan selama ini adalah atas kehendakku, bukan siapa-siapa."

Rias mengerutkan alis matanya mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan orang ini dari dulu hingga sekarang. "Naruto... aku tahu kau berbohong. Aku tahu.. aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Bukan seseorang yang kau anggap teman, atau rekan. Tapi, sebagai seseorang yang peduli dengan orang yang berada disekitarnya.. aku berharap, suatu saat kau mengerti." Gadis itu hanya memberikan senyuman pahit terhadap pemuda tersebut, dan tanpa melihat balik, masuk ke dalam ruangan Issei, untuk membawa makanan khusus yang harus dicerna pion yang menyelamatkannya.

Ia tidak tahu lagi harus merasakan apa lagi pada sosok misterius ini. Ketertarikan perlahan berubah menjadi kebingungan...

Sebaiknya dirinya tidak lagi mencoba untuk mengenal Naruto. Hanya akan ada ketidakpastian yang pasti menunggu. Sekarang lebih baik menerima apa yang ada di depan mata. Yang mau menerimanya dengan apa adanya meskipun sifat buruk yang dimiliki.. orang yang menyelamatkannya. Dirinya sudah berjanji, jika ada yang menyelamatkannya seperti itu... ia akan mencoba mencintai sosok tersebut. Diantara semua itu, cuma Issei yang dapat jatuh dalam kategori itu. Karena dirinya tahu.

Mungkin Naruto datang menyelamatkannya hanya karena permintaan dari Issei. Dan... bukan sebaliknya.

Sebaiknya... perasaan itu dikubur sebelum tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang lebih membingungkan.

Ya... ia mencoba.

"Issei-kun, aku datang membawa makan malammu."

..

Naruto yang melihat Rias masuk ke dalam ruangan dan berkumpul dengan peerage-nya yang lain hanya bisa terdiam. Melihat pintu itu untuk sesaat, tangannya hendak membuka namun... terhenti. Dan langkah bukannya menjadi maju untuk masuk. Melainkan mundur... dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, langkah kaki terdengar mulai menjauh dari pintu tersebut.

* * *

..

..

"Ternyata kau di sini..."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, memalingkan pandangannya dari danau kecil yang ia lihati dari tadi. "Sona?"

Gadis itu berdiri di tempatnya semula, memberikan Naruto senyuman pahit. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini? kau tahu, ini bukanlah tempat untuk tidur. Jika kau mau, aku akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu di kediaman keluargaku."

"Sebaiknya tidak." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan senyumannya sendiri. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu untuk kali ini."

Membisu kembali. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan sama sekali. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, gadis itu telah duduk di sampingnya, meskipun tanah kotor yang mungkin menodai pakaiannya. Meskipun begitu, Sona tidak terlihat terganggu pada saat yang bersamaan. Danau bersih yang berada di depan pandangan sudah cukup untuk menjadi pencuci mata, dengan cahaya rembulan yang memantulkan permukaan air. Terkadang, gadis itu melirik matanya ke sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Yaitu Naruto... yang sekarang terlihat merenung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hm... kurasa kau tidak akan mau tahu.."Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun..

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan itu padaku? Jika aku bertanya... apa yang kau pikirkan; maka kau akan menjawabnya. Bukankah kau yang mengatakan hal itu, jika aku merasa bingung denganmu maka aku boleh menanyakannya." Pemuda itu membeku ketika mendengar itu. Wajah gadis itu seperti menunjukkan kemenangan yang baru ia raih. Namun Naruto tidak bisa membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh Sona. Karena itu semua benar apa adanya. Ninja itu mengambil waktu beberapa saat untuk memikirkan jawabannya akan apa yang diutarakan oleh Kaichou tersebut.

"Aku bingung... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Langkah apa yang kuambil. Kiri atau kanan. Benar atau tidak. keinginan atau memang tugas. Disaat aku menemukan sebuah jawaban, aku berpikir itu bukanlah jawaban yang kucari. Disaat aku merasa mengerti... kebenarannya aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. " semua itu telah ia pikirkan. Dirinya telah mencoba menggunakan segala cara untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan diri itu. Tapi... tidak ada cara yang berhasil. Semuanya tidak logis. Perhitungan tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Naruto... kau tahu? Kau terkadang terlalu berpikir berlebihan, sehingga melupakan satu hal yang paling penting dalam kehidupan kita. Baik itu manusia, iblis.. atau apapun itu." Gadis itu melepas kacamatanya sesaat, dan menatap Naruto dengan matanya sendiri tanpa ada penghalang. "Aku tahu, kau pintar. Kau cerdas. Bahkan.. seorang genius dengan segala apa yang kau raih. Tapi, apakah kau merasakan sesuatu setelah memiliki semua itu?"

Ninja itu memiringkan kepalanya sesaat, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Untuk mengetahui banyak hal dan informasi, itu merupakan sebuah pedoman agar aku bisa membalas apapun yang datang padaku. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika memiliki hal itu. Bagiku, yang merupakan seseorang yang dapat mencerna informasi lebih cepat dari manusia biasa, itu merupakan sebuah kemampuan. Dan untuk mendapatkan jawaban terbaik, aku harus membuat perhitungan matang berdasarkan fakta dan informasi nyata yang telah terbukti. Disaat itu aku merasa lebih aman."

Sona menghela nafasnya sesaat, namun tersenyum pahit. "Jika begitu, apa yang membuatmu ragu? Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya itu sendiri. Apa yang membuatmu bingung dan tidak pernah menemukan jawaban adalah karena kau terlalu jauh mencari. Semua itu ada di sini.." Gadis itu menyentuh dada Naruto dengan lembut. "Ini adalah misteri yang belum bisa dipecahkan oleh ilmu manusia. Dan... untuk kali ini, aku ingin kau merasakan itu."

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, serasa tidak mengerti. Namun, ia memegang dadanya, yang kebetulan masih disentuh oleh Sona. Menyentuh jemari gadis itu bersamaan dengan tangannya menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Sona melawan balik perasaan yang muncul di dadanya. Menolak menunjukkan wajahnya, karena jika sosok ini melihat itu.. maka dia akan menemukan warna yang sama seperti rambut khas Gremory. Mencoba menarik tangan kembali, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya menolak. Jantung yang berdetak kencang mulai terdengar oleh pendengaran.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Naruto menatap Sona untuk sesaat, tapi gadis itu menolak menatapnya balik. Sebuah misteri alam semesta yang sering ia lihat dari ketua OSIS ini.

"K-Kau.." Keturunan Sitri itu menelan ludah, mencoba menenangkan pikiran yang menguasainya. Ini bukan saatnya. Itulah yang ia coba teriakkan. "Sekarang cobalah kunjungi peerage Riser yang kau kalahkan. Dan lihat kondisi mereka, disaat itu, kau akan menemukan apa yang kukatakan. Kau akan mendengar bisikan itu. ketika kau mendengar semua itu.. maka kau telah menemukan jawaban yang kau cari."

Naruto terdiam kembali, mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sona. Sosok yang entah mengapa, selalu ada di sampingnya. Meskipun tidak pernah ia harapkan sama sekali. Dia selalu membantu jika dirinya mendapat masalah. Itu semua dimulai sejak penjelajahan kota Kuoh yang belum ia kenali. Baik itu dari tugas Sekolah hingga masalah makanan. Yaitu bento. Sejujurnya bagian akhir ia sedikit merasa kesal? Karena tidak bisa jajan di kantin. Tapi, dibalik semua itu, ia tahu Sona membantunya dengan tulus. Sesuatu yang tidak ia percayai hingga cukup mengenalnya sampai pada saat ini. Satu-satunya yang masih membuat Sona menjadi Iblis adalah keinginannya untuk membuatnya menjadi anggota peerage miliknya. Dan... masih banyak lagi, yang bukan menjadi urusannya untuk menilai karakter gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan itu benar, atau tidak. Tapi.. aku ingin mencobanya. Karena aku tahu apa yang kulakukan ini tidak ada salahnya." Naruto menatap Sona yang tersenyum kecil. "Sona.. kau merupakan seorang Iblis. Dan kau telah banyak membantuku... apakah ada yang kau inginkan? Selama itu tidak merugikanku, aku akan memberikannya padamu."

Pemuda itu sudah memikirkan apa yang mungkin bisa menyenangkan gadis di depannya ini. Mungkin Satu gudang ilmu pengetahuan dari Perpustakaan Negara? Atau dokumen-dokumen rahasia yang disimpan pemerintahaan Jepang?—biasanya, tipe seperti Sona, menyukai hal-hal berbau buku dan sebuah pengetahuan tanpa batas. _Itu terbukti dengan Danzo-sama, ia terlihat senang ketika aku memberikan dokumen rahasia Negara lain yang aku 'Pinjam'. Mungkin Sona juga.._

Sedangkan Sona berada di dalam dunia fantasi yang jauh berbeda dari Naruto.

'_Apapun...? Apapun... itu? jika aku memintanya menjadi anggota peerage-ku, dia akan menolak mentah-mentah. Pikir! Pikir! Sona! Kau gadis terpintar dalam generasi ini! pasti ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto-kun!'_

Berbeda dari pandangan lainnya. Kini, Naruto yang berada di depannya sudah berbeda. Naruto yang ia lihat mengenakan pakaian mahal dengan sebuah mahkota kecil di kepalanya. Dengan kuda gagah berwarna hitam di belakangnya. Dan entah mengapa, disekitar wajah pemuda itu, terdapat bintang-bintang bersinar.

Memang, pikiran seorang Gadis terkadang tidak masuk akal. Itu jika Naruto mengetahui apa yang diimajinasikan oleh Sona.

Naruto melihat dengan sedikit bingung, ketika menatap Sona yang memejamkan matanya. Dan entah mengapa badannya condong sedikit ke depan. Yang lebih aneh lagi, adalah bibir dari gadis itu seperti menyatu. Bagaikan menunggu sesuatu...

Sona menunggu...

Dan menunggu..

Dan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa dingin, namun... ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Tapi... rasa manis langsung melebur di dalam mulut. Sona membuka mata..

Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat, bukanlah wajah Naruto, melainkan tangannya yang memegang permen lollipop. Dan sekarang yang berada di mulutnya adalah.. permen.

"Aku tidak menyangkan balasan yang kau inginkan sebuah ...permen. Kau memang Iblis yang rendah hati.. membantuku hanya untuk balasan sebuah permen. Jika begitu, akan kupastikan selalu membalas kebaikanmu dengan permen terbaik yang sudah aku bandingkan satu sama lain." Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan pergi. Entah ke mana...

Sona terdiam sesaat. Atau lebih tepatnya membeku di tempat. Dengan Lollipop yang masih berada di mulut, ia membawa satu tangannya ke dahi, dan mengelus wajahnya dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Naruto.. kau idiot."

Dengan ini, perjuangan Sona Sitri, yang tidak kenal pantang menyerah... dimulai!

* * *

Suara langkah kaki Naruto bergema saat ia masuk ke dalam satu ruangan. Ia hanya berada di pintu yang ia buka sebelumnya, dan terdiam di tempat itu. Penglihatan menyusuri semua sudut ruangan itu. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya, yaitu para Iblis yang terbaring lemas di kasurnya. Perban-perban yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh. Dan juga peralatan medis yang terhubung ke anggota tubuh. Mata mereka melebar sesaat, ketika melihat sosok yang telah menyebabkan kondisi mereka pada saat ini.

Mata itu masih sama, masih seperti menunjukkan ketidakpedulian. Datar bagaikan lautan yang tenang, dan juga menyeramkan, karena mereka tahu apa yang berada di balik pandangan itu. dibalik kulit tersebut... tersimpan monster yang tidur. Suara kecil yang seperti menjerit keluar dari beberapa pasien yang berada dalam satu ruangan itu. Seakan ingin kabur dari sosok ini sejauh yang mereka bisa. Namun, tubuh tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan... mungkin tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat masih dirasakan, meskipun sudah diberikan obat pengurang rasa sakit dengan dosis tinggi... tapi semua itu hanya sia-sia.

Naruto berjalan kembali, langkah kakinya bagaikan suara detak jantung mereka yang semakin cepat.

"Apa... yang... kau... mau..?" Mata pemuda itu menuju ke suara yang memasuki telinganya tersebut, meskipun perban yang hampir membungkus tubuh sosok tersebut, namun warna rambut yang terlihat diantara perban membuatnya mengenai siapa itu, Yubelluna. Ratu dari Riser. "Kau... telah... membunuh... Riser-sama... apa kau.. mau.. menyelesaikan... kami.. juga?"

Suara yang keluar terdengar serak, kecil, dan dipaksakan. Seperti apa yang ia katakan membutuhkan seluruh tenaganya. Meskipun begitu, ia menyuarakan pemikiran semua anggota peerage yang dalam kondisi kritis, dan mungkin tidak akan bisa lagi berguna bagi sebuah peerage lainnya. Mereka sudah menerima nasib ketika mengetahui kondisi mereka setelah bertarung. Yang sekarang ada hanyalah rasa bersyukur bisa hidup... tapi, dengan luka seperti ini yang mungkin tidak akan hilang selamanya... mati merupakan jawaban yang lebih baik daripada merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Yang mungkin bisa kembali normal tanpa luka adalah Mira dan Shuriya, karena mereka menghadapi Issei. Tapi, melihat kondisi mental mereka setelah beban terberat dijatuhkan. Maka hal itu mungkin tidak akan berguna lagi...

Yubelluna tahu, bahwa dari sekilas pandangan pada saat pertemuan pertama mereka di dunia manusia. Sosok ini berbahaya. Dari tatapan, maupun dari cara bicaranya. Ia tahu aura yang dipancarkan pemuda itu berbeda dari Peerage Rias yang ada pada saat itu. Dirinya sudah mencoba untuk memperingatkan kepada sang Raja, yaitu Riser. Tapi, bagaikan angin lalu. Iblis berdarah murni itu menghiraukan semua apa yang ia katakan. Melihat kepercayaan diri si Raja, ia pun ikut-ikutan. Dan, setelah semua itu. Tidak ada kata untuk penyesalan... karena semua sudah berakhir.

Ratu itu tahu bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini. Dokter mengatakan, dirinya tidak akan bertahan lama. Dengan seluruh saraf dan juga organ penting yang rusak akibat serangan itu. Air Mata Phoenix juga tidak akan berpengaruh untuk menyembuhkan luka seperti ini. Padahal hal itu bisa dilakukan, dengan ratusan Air mata. Tapi, dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa di Underworld. Tuannya sudah mati. Harga sebesar itu tidak akan mungkin dikeluarkan oleh keluarga Phenex maupun Iblis lain. Sekarang, dirinya hanyalah iblis reinkarnasi yang sudah dibuang, bahkan tidak ada gunanya lagi. Jadi, ketika melihat Uzumaki Naruto yang memasuki ruangan mereka, rasa ketakutan itu sudah menghilang dengan sekejap. Memang, mati lebih baik daripada menderita seperti ini.

"Tidak... aku tidak datang untuk menyelesaikan kalian." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan datar, dengan postur tubuh yang tenang. "Kenapa kalian berpikir seperti itu?—bukankah pertarungan sudah usai? Aku tidak mengerti.."

Yubelluna mengerti. "Jadi... kau... ingin... menghina... kami. Silahkan.." begitulah yang ia harapkan. Manusia memang terkenal akan hal tersebut. Akan membesar-besarkan kemenangannya di wajah orang yang mereka kalahkan.

"Dan untuk apa kulakukan hal seperti itu? Hal tidak penting dan tidak membawa keuntungan bagiku. Sungguh, kenapa kalian sangat suka membanggakan kemenangan kalian di depan wajah orang yang kalian kalahkan. Apa ada kepuasan diri setelah melakukan itu? atau ada hal yang lain?" Hal seperti itu banyak terjadi di dalam hidupnya yang singkat. Para Iblis itu tidak menjawab, atau memang tidak bisa menjawab. Memilih diam, dan mencoba membuat diri mereka sekecil mungkin dari pandangan yang ditujukan oleh Manusia tersebut.

Beberapa waktu terlewat...

Nafas yang awalnya memburu, perlahan kembali normal. Seperti mereka sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan kedatangan sosok ini. Hal yang membuat mereka bisa sedikit lega, adalah Ninja tersebut tidak memasang postur menyerang atau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Yubelluna, merupakan satu-satunya yang berhadapan dengan Ninja itu. Karena Naruto berdiri di sampingnya, berbeda dengan budak yang lain, yang memiliki susunan tempat yang berpisah. Memberanikan diri, ia menatapnya. Hati sudah bersiap untuk melihat pancaran mata mengerikan yang ia lihat pada waktu lalu. Namun, apa yang ia lihat kini adalah tatapan yang seperti mencari sesuatu, bagaikan memutuskan sebuah jawaban yang harus dipilih. Mungkin manusia ini berpikir untuk membunuhnya atau apa. Sungguh, Yubelluna tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan.

"Kalian tahu, seseorang baru saja mengatakan padaku: agar mencoba untuk mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh hatiku... seharusnya aku menyelesaikan kalian semua dan selesai dengan itu. Agar tidak ada saksi yang melihat kejadian. Tapi, itu sama saja aku harus membunuh semua Ras kalian. Itu adalah aturan yang seharusnya aku ikuti jika berada di tempat asalku."

Pernyataan itu membuat jantung mereka berhenti sesaat.

"Metode itu merupakan cara terbaik menurut tuanku untuk menjaga sebuah rahasia yang penting. Terkadang aku merasakan hal itu... tidak adil. Semua kata yang menunjukkan keburukan bisa dihubungkan dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Terkadang aku berpikir; mengapa aku membunuh mereka? Apakah semua itu seharga dengan apa yang kami pentingkan? Tidakkah ada cara terbaik selain itu. Setelah berpikir cukup lama... aku terlambat menyadari hal itu. Kalian bukan musuhku lagi, bukan?"

Tidak perlu menunggu jawaban, Naruto melanjutkan. "Tidak ada lagi perselisihan yang bisa kita mulai. Karena semua sudah diselesaikan dengan kematian Riser Phenex. Jadi... aku mencoba mendengarkan apa yang disebut Sona-san sebagai: Hati Nurani. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi ia berkata itu seperti sebuah bisikan di telingaku ketika melihat keadaan kalian. Dia berkata padaku, agar melihat kalian sekarang... dan berpikir bagaimana seharusnya. Dan kalian tahu? Aku mendengarnya..." Dengan senyuman di wajah ia menimpal, "Itu sebuah misteri, bukan?"

'Mantan' anggota peerage dari Riser hanya bisa menatap bingung orang yang menyebabkan mereka seperti ini. Seperti... bahagia. Itulah pancaran dari raut wajah dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Dan sebelum mereka bisa berkedip, energi kuning yang mereka lihat pada saat itu kini muncul dari tubuh Naruto. Mata melebar ketika melihat energi itu berubah bentuk seperti tangan dan menuju ke tubuh mereka. Ingin berteriak karena kematian yang akan menjemput. Peerage dari Riser itu menutup matanya...

'_**Perasaan... apa ini?'**_

Itulah apa yang mereka rasakan setelah menutup mata. Bukannya rasa sakit yang dirasakan. Itu merupakan tangan energi yang sama menghancurkan Riser, tapi... bukan rasa sakit yang diterima. Namun kehangatan yang seperti menjalar ke tubuh. Membasuh bagaikan air hangat yang perlahan menyentuh permukaan kulit. Rasa dingin di anggota tubuh yang lumpuh... kini menjadi hangat. Rasa sakit akibat tulang yang hancur... kini mereda dengan cepat. Suara keras dari dalam tubuh seperti menandakan tulang-tulang yang kembali tumbuh.

Kulit yang melepuh hitam akibat teknik api, kini mulai berubah ke warna asalnya. Bersamaan dengan apa yang hilang..

Tulang yang hancur, kini digantikan dengan yang baru.

Organ yang hilang, tumbuh bagaikan tidak pernah hilang.

**Lima belas menit kemudian.**

Yubelluna menatap Naruto yang perlahan memegang dadanya dengan tangannya. Bukan dalam aksi mesum yang ia pikirkan. Jemari yang terlihat menyentuh tanpa ada keraguan. Tidak ada menyeringai atau aksi yang membuat hal itu sensual. Dan energi yang tidak ia ketahui itu kini menjalar dari tangan pemuda itu dan memasuki dirinya. Ratu itu tahu dirinya tidak akan merasakan apapun meskipun aksi apa saja dilakukan oleh Ninja ini. Karena seluruh sarafnya telah rusak tidak bisa diperbaiki. Namun... kali ini, ia merasa sakit. Sakit yang teramat sangat. Seperti seluruh tubuh dikejutkan dengan listrik tegangan tinggi.

Seharusnya ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit... tapi... rasa itu menggigit tubuh secara perlahan.

Suara jeritan ia keluarkan.

Namun, setiap detik berlalu, suara tersebut mulai mereda..

Yubelluna meremas kepalan tangannya. Merasakan anggota tubuhnya mulai merespon apa yang ia inginkan. Namun, meskipun apa yang ia rasakan mulai menjadi lebih baik. Wajah pemuda yang melakukannya mulai menunjukkan lelah. Keringat yang bercucuran membasahi wajahnya.. namun Yubelluna tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun mengenai itu. kali ini...ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari mata Pemuda yang membunuh Raja-nya.

Tekad... dan... Harapan.

Dan selanjutnya yang ia tahu adalah kegelapan. Bukan karena kematian yang menjemput. Tapi... entah mengapa rasa kantuk menyerang tiba-tiba. Padahal ada banyak hal yang ia ingin katakan.. ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan. Ada dua kata yang belum ia sebutkan._ '...Terima kasih..'_

Naruto menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Dan mencoba mengendalikan nafasnya yang memburu disetiap detik.

***Dasar Bodoh.. kekuatanku hanya untuk menyembuhkanmu. Bukan hama LAIN yang seharusnya mati! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, ha?***

Kali ini, Naruto tahu ia harus menjawab pertanyaan kasar dari Kurama. "Terus.. mengapa kau memberikannya padaku? Jika kau mau, dirimu bisa menghentikan chakra yang kuambil dan aku tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal ini. Kurama, aku tahu kau bisa membaca pikiran dan melihat ingatanku."

Bijuu dengan ekor sembilan itu tidak menjawab. Berdiam diri akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Naruto menaruh tangannya ke dada, dan mengelusnya sesaat."Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang berada di dadaku pada saat ini. Apakah itu tempat hati yang dikatakan orang?—apa yang berada di dadaku terasa.. hangat."

***Naruto... ini kesempatanmu untuk mundur akan apa yang kau lakukan. Kita... lebih baik seperti dulu. Perasaan yang kau rasakan... suatu saat akan menyakitimu... percayalah padaku... jangan percayai siapapun... mereka... akan mengkhianatimu suatu saat... dan... itu sakit.* **Pemuda itu terdiam.. mendengar suara Kyuubi yang perlahan mengecil. Tidak ada kemarahan seperti biasanya.. seperti sesuatu yang berbeda telah terjadi.

"Kau... apa maksud dari semua ini?"

Ninja itu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Apakah kau sudah siap? Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat bagimu untuk menantangku ke dalam pertempuran hidup dan mati?"

Sosok yang disebutkan mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras, namun dengan perlahan melepaskan kemarahan sesaat yang menguasai dirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau ingin menyelesaikan mereka seperti apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Onii-sama!? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

"Tidak.. urusanku sudah selesai di sini. " Pemuda itu berjalan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, namun ketika hampir melewati Ravel, ia berbisik. "Aku akan menunggu disaat kau berhasil.. menusukkan pedang itu ke jantung ini. Aku ingin melihat sebagaimana besarnya kebencian ketika menguasai seseorang.. tidak, menguasai Iblis. Aku ingin merasakan itu.."

Ravel terdiam kembali, hanya mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan pelan. Dan matanya tertuju kepada pion dari Kakaknya yang telah mati. Kondisi mereka pada saat ini membuatnya melebarkan mata untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

Issei mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan. Tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Saat ini, di dalam kamar pasien ini. Hanya ada dirinya, dan juga sang Raja yang ia banggakan. Baik dari kebaikannya, maupun kesempurnaannya dalam segala bidang aspek. Sosok yang memang harus ditinggikan. Seorang Buchou memang harus seperti itu. Tapi, kali ini ia tidak bisa membuka pembicaraan. Entah mengapa...

Mungkin dari pandangan yang diberikan oleh Raja-nya menyebabkan hal itu. Ya itu mungkin. Pandangan yang seperti pernah diberikan mantan...tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Dan tidak akan pernah. Meskipun begitu, ia melihat keraguan di dalam mata Buchou miliknya. Dan sebagai Pion Gremory dirinya tidak akan pernah membuat Tuan tercintanya merasakan keraguan. Seorang Raja harus tetap kuat.

Rias menggenggam tangan kanan Issei, dan mengelusnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Issei, terimakasih telah datang untukku. Kau tahu, saat itu diriku mulai merasa semua jalan sudah tertutup. Dan mungkin, itu adalah takdirku untuk menikah dengan Riser. Kau pasti berpikir aku menyedihkan, bukan? Raja yang selalu kau banggakan ini... menyerah begitu saja?"

"Tidak! aku tidak akan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Kau merupakan Iblis yang mengagumkan. Berbeda dari Iblis-Iblis lain yang pernah kulihat tadi saat di acara menyebalkan itu! Dirimu merupakan seseorang yang aku banggakan dan aku hormati. Baik itu sebagai teman, atau Majikanku." Issei menjawab dengan jujur, dan nada yang tidak gentar sama sekali. "Aku mengetahui hal itu, Naruto-san telah mengajarkan hal itu padaku. Buchou lihat sendiri bukan? Meskipun Naruto hebat dalam segala bidang, ia tidak sempurna seperti apa yang kebanyakan orang pikirkan. Jadi, jangan pernah merasa rendah, karena sehebat-hebatnya orang, pasti akan memiliki sisi lemahnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang sempurna."

"Issei, tapi kau tidak. Kau memiliki keberanian untuk datang menyelamatkanku. Kau berani meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan ini semua.. aku.." Rias mendekatkan tubuhnya, bibirnya terbuka sedikit untuk menyatukan dirinya dengan Issei, tapi..

Issei memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Dan menahan Buchou-nya untuk melakukan hal yang ia takuti. "Tidak.. sebenarnya, jika bukan karena Naruto-san, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku menyesali itu... jika bukan karena Naruto-san, mungkin kau sudah menikah dengan Yakitori itu." dengan jujur ia memberikan cerita singkat kejadian yang sebenarnya sebelum pertarungan dengan Riser.

"A-Apa... maksudmu?"

"Seperti apa yang kukatakan... Naruto-san menaruh dan meminjamkan kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkanmu." Seharusnya Issei tidak akan mengatakan ini, ia tahu dirinya mengkhianati kepercayaan teman,..tidak. Sahabatnya. Tapi, dirinya juga tidak akan membuat Buchou tersiksa dengan kenyataan palsu. "Semua ini.. rencana dari Naruto-san. Dia mengatakan padaku agar tidak mengutarakan satu patah katapun akan apa yang ia lakukan. Karena dirinya tidak ingin terlibat dengan sesuatu yang merepotkan. Dia berkata padaku untuk mendapatkan hadiah utamanya. Tapi, aku juga tidak akan pernah berbohong pada Buchou!"

Rias menatap Pion-nya selama mungkin. Namun tidak menemukan kebohongan. Dengan memegang kedua sisi kepalanya, Rias menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak mengerti akan semua ini. Tidak satupun.

* * *

**Riser Arc, Ended.**

* * *

Super... huh...hah. Saya tidak tahu apa lagi yang mau saya katakan.

**Tanya jawab:** tentu saja.

Yang pertama. Kebanyakan pertanyaan sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Maaf saya tidak bisa menjawab sebagian dari PM. Tapi, saya baca semua kok review dari kalian. Jangan pernah menganggap tidak. Dan juga terimakasih buat, saran, kritikan, pujian, dan banyak lagi. Saya senang ketika anda jujur. Dan mengatakan perasaan kalian sesungguhnya terhadap apa yang saya tulis.

Yang kedua. Khusus untuk **Bohdongpalacio** Dan yang mempertanyakan Profesionalisme saya.

Akan saya jawab. Sekalian ini akan menjawab apa maksud saya dari membuat polling tersebut:

Oke, saya sungguh mengerti apa yang dimaksud agan-agan. Tapi, saya tidak memutuskan kepada pembaca siapa pairing dengan siapa. Mungkin anda salah pengertian atau saya yang salah menuliskan maksud. Apa yang saya pikirkan adalah: 'Wanita seperti apa yang disukai para pembaca? Apakah sama atau tidak dengan saya.' Bukan berarti, dari hasil polling atau opini pembaca akan menentukan pairing-nya. Kan, saya tuliskan: **Mungkin. **

Ditambah lagi, kalau masalah ini. Saya tidak peduli dengan pemikiran anda. Karena masalah pairings itu urusan saya. Baik ada atau tidaknya. Sekalian saya minta maaf dan mohon pengertiannya para pembaca sekalian. Seperti apa yang saya katakan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Author yang menentukan, pembaca hanya menambahkan opini. Bukan berarti menjadikan pacuan untuk saya ciptakan.

* * *

**P.S**: Sebetulnya saya mengalami kesulitan menulis chapter ini. Ada beberapa kendala yang membuat saya menghapus beberapa scene dan mengulangnya kembali. Entah takdir atau hari sial, buku saya yang berisi karakter/sifat dan bagaimana cara Naruto merespon sesuatu di sini... basah. Saya tinggal di kalimantan selatan. Dan jika anda baca berita atau nonton, beberapa hari yang lalu ada hujan besar yang menyebabkan banjir. Sigh... nasib-nasib. Bukunya jadi bubur deh..

* * *

Oh, soal polling. Sona yang memimpin. Hebat...eh. Dan yang kedua Grayfia... OMG. Apa karena sesuatu yang saya tulis dalam kurung waktu itu membuat para membaca vote itu. Maling istri orang.. eh.

**P.S.S: **Saya cukup kecewa dengan respon reviewers chapter sebelumnya. Yah.. apa daya. Terkadang menulis ada naik dan turunnya.

* * *

**P.S.S.S: **Oh ada berita gembira untuk kita semua. #MastinSongTheme. :Kini Romance juga ada.. plot-nya~

* * *

**P.S.S.S.S:**

AnonyMous chapter 5 . Aug 2**(Ini adalah salah satu reviews yang membuat saya bingung sendiri. Dan kemudian nepuk jidat.)**

_Thor Maaf .. Saya jujur aja.. Saya kecewa gan.. Dari chp awal,, Naruto nya jadi bawahan danzo -_- dan.. Kyk orang psikolog.. Dan kekuatanya.. Jauh dari kata hebat.. Kebanyakan orang yg suka kekuatan nya over power.. Terima kasih.. Mohon maaf ada kata kata yg membuat tersinggung.. Tapi jujur saya_

**Jawaban saya:** Mas, kenal nggak sama namanya plot cerita? Tunggu dulu... Orang psikolog? Adakah tawaran untuk menjelaskan bahasa indonesia dan pengertian yang benar kepada salah satu Guest imut yang satu ini?-Over powered?... **mastin... good.** cuma seperti itu saya bisa membalas. Hadeh... ada-ada aja. Coeg lu.

* * *

**Ee.. short notice: Saya sudah kelas tiga SMA. Jurusan IPA... kegiatan sibuk. Saya tidak akan jelaskan secara rinci, tapi dengan ini, saya ingin mengatakan: Update akan berjalan dua minggu sekali, atau bahkan cuma satu kali dalam sebulan. Tapi, saya bukan Author seperti Kris, yang satu kali update sebulan isinya cuma dikit. Saya sudah katakan, dalam satu chapter update-an terdiri dari 10.000(bahkan lebih) words. Jadi alasan saya sudah cukup untuk itu. Jika kalian tidak setuju, sekarang.. saya persilahkan mencoba menulis chapter sepanjang ini dalam waktu satu minggu. Siap-siap rambut rontok.**

**..**

**Sekian dan terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview chapter ke enam dari Akar. Jadi yang suka hal seperti ini, silahkan datang dan jika tidak...ya udah. Saya sangat menghargai jika kalian mau untuk meluangkan waktu kalian untuk mereview chapter ini. Dan akan saya balas dengan PM jika ada pertanyaan. Oh ya, jika anda menemukan kesalahan penulisan(Typo) tolong dibilangkan ke saya. Saya tidak ingin ada di chapter ini cacat satu pun.**

**..**

**..**

**Type your review...here.**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	7. Calm before storm

**General Warnings: **AU, canon divergence, language, violence, Naruto-centric, Emotionless Naruto, Root Naruto. And of course, OOC Mc**.**

* * *

**Summary: **Tiba di dimensi yang lain akibat kesalahan jutsu Obito, Uzumaki Naruto , anggota ROOT, mencoba untuk mencari jalan pulang kembali ke tempatnya ia berasal. Segala cara akan ia gunakan agar dapat kembali dengan selamat ke dunianya.

* * *

Chapter 7: **Calm before storm.**

* * *

Hari berganti dengan hari yang lain. Merupakan sesuatu yang akan selalu terjadi dan tidak akan bisa tergantikan. Suara langkah kaki yang berdengung, membawa rasa penasaran dan tatap mata ke arah datangnya bunyi tersebut. Mata melirik untuk sesaat, ada yang mengenali, memberi sapaan dan lainnya. Dan ada juga yang langsung memalingkan pandangannya. Sedangkan yang menjadi perhatian tersebut hanya memberikan anggukan kecil, meskipun tatapan matanya yang tajam memenuhi pemandangan tersebut. Namun hal itu sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk Akedemi Kuoh.

"Tatapannya mengerikan.."

"Ah, aku juga tahu kalau itu. Tapi, kata temanku yang berada di kelasnya, ia tidak seburuk itu kok. Lagipula dia ramah, dan jika pun hal itu tidak benar, mengapa dia tidak membuat masalah seperti kebanyakan preman?"

"Ya, juga sih. Aku tidak pernah dengar tuh, kalau Uzumaki-san pernah membuat masalah." Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya seraya mengangguk. Dan sekejap ekspresinya berubah menjadi jijik. " Daripada si Trio Mesum itu."

"Kalau itu mah, amit-amit cabang bayi. Dari tatapan mereka aja, kita sudah harus menjauh ratusan meter. Tatapan MUPENG."

"Apalagi itu?"

"MUPENG, singkatan dari Muka Pengen. Si Trio Mesum."

Suara tawa humor yang semakin mengeras. Sedangkan dua pemuda yang berada dijauh tempat, hanya bisa meremas-remas kedua tangannya yang telah memerah karena menguping pembicaraan dan juga sekaligus penghinaan akan grup tercinta mereka. "Kurang ajar! Sial! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Seorang pemuda dengan potongan rambut gundul berdiri dan menggubrak mejanya.

"Tahan kawan!" Tidak mau ambil diam, teman yang berada di sampingnya langsung memeluk pinggang dari pemuda itu dan berusaha menahannya agar tidak melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Lagipula kenapa sih iri amat? Biasanya pas Kiba lewat, santai aja kamunya." Ia kemudian melirik ke samping, "ISSEI!" Motohama berteriak kepada temanya yang lagi santai menyantap makanannya. "Kau juga bantu! Kalau Matsuda sampai menggila lagi, bisa gawat kitanya."

Hyoudou hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian meneguk air mineralnya. Mengeluarkan nafas lega, ia kemudian menutup matanya."Hm, begitu? kalau jalan cerita sampai begitu... aku nggak ikutan deh." Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat itu berkata dengan santainya, serasa tidak memiliki beban atau peduli untuk menghadapi kelakukan para sahabatnya pada saat ini. "Lagipula ini sudah jalan hidup kita. Kita yang memilih menjadi para mesumer sejati. Dan tanpa rahasia-rahasian. Kita harus menanggung akibatnya. Naruto-san meskipun tampangnya yang sedikit menyeramkan, tapi dia tidak berperilaku aneh. Tentu saja akan banyak orang yang lebih menerimanya daripada kita."

..

..

..

Issei membuka matanya dan menemukan dua wajah asing dari temannya. "Huh?"

Kedua pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya seperti tidak percaya sama sekali. "Issei... apa kau benar-benar Hyoudou Issei?" Seperti tidak puas dengan tatapan bingung dari lelaki yang sekarang berada di depan mereka. Kedua anggota dari Trio Mesum itu menarik kerah dari baju Issei, dan mulai menggoyangnya secara tidak teratur dengan sekuat tenaga.

"HUOHH! KAU BUKAN _ISSEI_ YANG KAMI KENAL. Sejak kapan Issei bisa ngomong seperti itu!?"

Pemuda yang menjadi Iblis itu tidak bisa menjawab sama sekali, akibat apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua sahabatnya, meskipun memiliki tenaga untuk melempar kedua temannya hingga puluhan meter secara bersamaan, tapi ia tidak akan menggunakannya. Hari-hari seperti ini harus dijaga. Harus dipertahankan, meskipun sakitnya terkadang bukan main. Karena itu, Issei hanya tersenyum tidak jelas meskipun pertanyaan dari Motohama dan Matsuda yang mulai mengada-ngada.

"Ano..."

"ASIA-CHAN!?" Kedua manusia itu langsung melepas Issei, dan membuat pemuda itu terjatuh ke lantai, dengan mata yang berpusar. "Apa yang bisa dibantu oleh kedua pejantan tangguh ini?" Dengan memasang muka semenarik mungkin yang bisa mereka pikirkan, kedua pemuda itu langsung menyambar ke depan gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ise-kun." Meskipun ada keraguan dalam perkataannya, Asia memberikan senyuman kecil namun tetap memberanikan diri. "Bisakah.. aku berbicara sendiri dengannya? Jika itu tidak menganggu..."

Seperti daun layu yang jatuh dari pohon, kedua pemuda itu membatu dengan ekspresi kekalahan total. "Ah... nasib, bahkan Issei... dan Asia.."

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Issei dengan senyuman mengikuti gadis itu dengan senangnya. Gadis itu juga seperti merasa dalam daerahnya sendiri, memberikan senyuman manis kepada pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Uzumaki Naruto saat ini dalam dilema. Ada dua jenis cake terbaru yang saat ini dijajakan di kantin. Dua jenis cake dengan rasa yang berbeda dan juga bentuk, namun memiliki keistimewaan yang berbeda satu sama lain. Terbuat dari bahan terbaik, dan juga proses yang memakan waktu lama hingga menghasilkan karya terbaik dari yang terbaik. Dari rumor yang ia dengar, katanya cake tersebut memiliki rasa yang bisa membuat lidah meleleh hingga seluruh rasanya menempel hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

Pelajar yang lain kini sudah menjauhi area yang sekarang Naruto tempati. Untuk mengetahui sifat dan juga karakteristik dari Murid baru tersebut, ada beberapa siswa yang memberanikan diri melihat gerak-gerik pemuda yang termasuk golongan pendiam itu selama beberapa hari. Dan, katakanlah semenjak suatu kejadian yang tidak ingin terulang lagi. Terbuat satu peraturan yang tidak resmi, namun melekat di setiap siswa-siswi Akedemi Kuoh. Mengenai kejadian yang sama persis akan terjadi.

Yaitu:_ Ketika Uzumaki Naruto terdiam dengan tatapan tajam di kaca yang memisahkan dirinya dan Cake yang dijual. Maka radius 5 meter dari tempat itu harus dihindari dengan segala cara. _Hanya satu hal yang pasti ketika tidak menjalankan peraturan tersebut.

Bibi yang menjaga kantin itu hanya menyeringai kecil melihat pelanggan nomor satunya tersebut. Yang saat ini sedang mencoba menentukan pilihannya. "Ayo, Naruto.. kau membuat kantinku sepi jika kau tetap berdiam seperti itu. Lihat, murid yang seharusnya datang ke tempatku kini pindah ke tempat lain."

"Hm.. itu bukan urusanku. Ini adalah sebuah misteri yang tidak bisa kupecahkan sama sekali. Aku sudah menjalani hidup dengan keras, berdarah.. dan penuh akan kegelapan." Setiap kata yang keluar di mulut pemuda itu hanya diiyakan bibi tersebut. Pemuda labil jaman sekarang memang mengerikan. " Tapi, sebuah pilihan tidak bisa kutentukan saat ini. Aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Lagipula... bagaimana bisa sebuah cake bisa membuat lidah meleleh?"

Bibi penjaga kantin menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Daripada repot tidak jelas menjelaskan hal yang seharusnya dipelajari anak SD, ia memilih cara terbaik mengatasi masalahnya. "Jika kamu bingung, beli saja keduanya." Mengingat jumlah cemilan yang sering dibeli Naruto, dirinya merasa pemuda itu bisa dengan mudah membeli apa saja yang diinginkan oleh jiwa mudanya.

Naruto memberikan tatapan serius kepada bibi tersebut, dan kemudian mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menggoyangnya, beserta kepalanya yang menggelengkan kepala. "Jika itu benar, kedua cake ini bisa meninggalkan rasa yang lama, dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk memakan satu dan kemudian satunya lagi, maka rasa alami dari cake itu akan bercampur. Dan tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai spesial lagi." Ninja itu terdiam sesaat, dan kemudian membuka dompetnya. "Lagipula duitku hanya cukup untuk membeli satu cake. Hm... misteri misteri. Bahkan orang pintar sepertiku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana."

Bibi itu menarik nafas yang dalam untuk kesekian kalinya, menghadapi keanehan dari murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan juga hobinya.

Mata Naruto berputar arah dengan cepat, ketika melihat sebuah tangan kecil hendak meraih sesuatu yang seharusnya kepunyaannya. Dirinya tidak akan menerima seseorang pun yang berani menyentuh cake miliknya. Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi apapun juga, Naruto mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan kecil tersebut sebelum bisa menyentuh permukaan dari kepunyaannya.

"Lepaskan."

"Maaf, untuk kali ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang mencoba mengambil cake yang sudah dijanjikan kepadaku." Naruto menambah tenaganya, merasakan kekuatan gadis kecil itu bertambah disetiap detiknya. Meskipun sebenarnya cengkraman yang ia gunakan bisa menghentikan seorang Jounin kelas rendah. "Dan, siapa bilang cake itu boleh kau sentuh. Tolong, dengan hormat jauhkan tanganmu dari kepunyaan Uzumaki Naruto; yaitu _Aku_."

"Kau belum membayar, dengan kata lain itu bukanlah kepemilikanmu." Jawab singkat, padat dan jelas dari gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih salju tersebut. Tatapannya yang datar, namun dibalik semua itu terdapat rasa tidak ingin mau kalah. Sedangkan Naruto secara bersamaan juga tidak mau kehilangan cake yang seharusnya ia beli.

"Oh, apakah dirimu pernah mempelajari jika binatang menandai daerah kekuasannya, maka jenis lain tidak boleh mencoba untuk mendatanginya. Itulah ucapan yang tepat untuk apa yang kau lakukan pada saat ini." Mata pemuda itu menatap dengan dingin, "Kau. Telah. Berada. Di. Daerah. Kekuasanku." Setiap kata yang diucapkan penuh akan keseriusan dan suara yang lantang. Naruto melakukannya agar gadis berambut putih ini mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tapi kita bukanlah binatang. Dan kelakukan Naruto-senpai saat ini persis seperti binatang. Bukankah Naruto-senpai seorang Manusia?"

"...Bukan itu yang menjadi masalah sekarang." Ninja itu berdehem untuk sesaat, "Masalah saat ini adalah kau ingin mengambil cake yang seharusnya kubeli."

"Kalau begitu... cepatlah memilih." Koneko menjawab balik dengan singkat. Serasa tidak memiliki kesabaran sendiri akan tingkah manusia yang berada di depannya. "Senpai mengambil satu, dan aku yang satunya." Di dalam hati, gadis itu berbangga bisa menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa dan bisa membantu pemuda itu dengan masalah sepele yang dianggap kebanyakan orang kekanakan.

_Umur tidak menentukan kedewasaan seseorang._ Sebuah kalimat yang selalu menjadi pedoman dalam hidupnya.

"Dan masalahnya, diriku tidak suka berbagi dengan orang lain. Aku ingin mempunyai kedua dari cake itu. Tapi karena krisis yang baru-baru ini kuhadapi, aku tidak bisa mengatur keuanganku pada saat ini. Dan mengambil jalan singkat untuk menghemat."

Koneko terdiam sesaat, dan menatap pemuda itu tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Hanya satu kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto ini. "Egois."

"Dan aku tidak mendengar itu." Naruto menjawab dengan nada datar yang lebih datar dari Iblis muda tersebut. "Ini adalah prinsip hidup. Dengan kata lain, jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, maka orang lain juga tidak bisa."

Koneko menggembungkan pipinya melihat tingkah dari Naruto yang saat ini terjadi. Seberapa besarnya kesabaraan yang dirinya miliki, namun untuk masalah seperti ini, dirinya merasa mulai frustasi. Sebelum manusia di depannya ini datang, ia bisa mendapatkan cemilan apa saja yang ia inginkan tanpa perlu mengantri atau takut kehabisan. Karena kebanyakan orang akan luluh dengan seketika jika melihat dirinya. Meskipun tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilannya, namun paras yang ia miliki memang terkadang membawa keberuntungan tersendiri. Dan semua itu berubah sejak _nega-, _tidak, Naruto datang. Untuk menandingi dan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya juga tidak mau kalah, Koneko selalu keluar pertama saat bel istrahat berbunyi, dengan harapan dapat menjadi pembeli pertama di kantin tersebut.

Namun, hal hasil Senpai tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu duduk dengan nyaman ditemani beberapa jenis cemilan yang biasanya selalu ia beli. Itu sebenarnya bukanlah yang menjadi masalah, karena sang Bibi kantin akan selalu menyiapkan cukup banyak. Permasalah utamanya adalah... Naruto memborong semua itu. Toujou Koneko mengaku dirinya bukanlah murid yang cukup baik, namun jika masalah absensi kelas, dirinya bisa disebut selalu hadir. Hanya akan membolos jika ada keperluan penting yang berhubungan dengan Dunia Supranatural. Membolos jam kelas, hanya untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan terlebih dahulu... meskipun malu mengakuinya, tapi Koneko melakukannya.

Dan hasilnya, gagal total. Ya, karena Uzumaki Naruto selalu tepat berada di depan meja kasir saat Koneko tiba di kantin. Dengan Sang-Senpai yang sudah membayar jajanannya. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang ia ambil ketika melihat pemuda itu terus-menerus. Bahwa Naruto telah membolos semua jam pelajarannya. Tapi, setelah melihat daftar kehadiran Uzumaki Naruto dengan bantuan rekan Iblis yang berada di Akedemi Kuoh. Ternyata murid yang bernama Naruto selalu hadir dan mengikuti semua pelajaran tanpa ada masalah sama sekali.

"Berada di dua tempat... apa itu bisa?"

"Hm, kau bilang apa?" Naruto menaikkan alis matanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa Senpai-pelit."

Koneko menghela nafasnya, bersiap untuk beranjak pergi dan membeli makanan ringan yang lain. Meskipun bukan cemilan favoritnya, tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk mengganjal perut.

"Untukmu." Suara itu menghentikkan pemikiran gadis kecil itu dan tanpa banyak pikir melirik ke arah tersebut. Serasa tidak yakin, ia melihat tangan itu kembali dan berpindah lagi ke .. itu adalah dua cake yang tadi dipermasalahkan. Namun, sayangnya cake itu tidak lagi utuh. Yang rasa keju sudah terbelah, begitu juga dengan yang cokelat. Hanya sebuah pisau kecil yang menjadi penghubung semua itu. Memberikan tatapan tanda tanya, namun balasan yang ia dapat hanyalah anggukan dan senyuman kecil. Senyuman yang ia tahu menunjukkan ketulusan.

Meskipun sedikit ragu, Koneko tetap menerima pemberian tersebut dan tanpa pikir panjang melahapnya satu persatu. "...Enak."

"Ya, itu memang enak." Naruto mengangguk seraya memakan potongannya. Dan ketika semua telah tercerna, barulah Koneko menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu.. bukankah Senpai mengatakan tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli dua cake?" Rasa kosong pada kantong rok kecilnya membuatnya membeku untuk beberapa saat. Dan memberanikan diri melihat sebuah _benda_ pada tangan kiri pemuda itu, yang sayangnya pada saat ini berusaha disembunyikan oleh Naruto. Sebuah dompet merah muda.

Naruto menatap kembali pandangan Koneko saat ini.

"Hm, misteri.. misteri. Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya."

"Bohong."

* * *

Seorang gadis yang hendak masuk masa kedewasaannya kini duduk dengan tegap lurus. Sebuah kebiasan yang sudah ia terapkan sejak kecil. Ekspresi wajah yang serius, diiringi dengan tatapan mata yang bergerak dengan setiap lembaran kertas yang berada di tangannya. Dengan tangan kanan yang menulis di sebuah lembaran surat yang baru. Suara pulpen yang bergesekan dengan kertas memenuhi ruangan yang hening tersebut.

"Tidak.. aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mencobanya." Hanya kalimat itu yang terulang dalam beberapa waktu. Setiap kertas yang ia tulis, dengan pasti gadis itu akan mengutarakan perkataan itu.

Tidak biasanya, Shitori Souna atau Sona Sitri dalam keseriusan yang teramat sangat seperti ini. Hal ini sudah berlangsung beberapa hari dan tanpa sadar kantung hitam telah menghiasi di bawah kelopak matanya. Beberapa kali atau bahkan berpuluh kali para budaknya berusaha memberikan bantuan untuk menghadapi masalah yang dialami oleh sang Ketua OSIS/Majikan. Namun, kata tidak yang akan selalu menjadi jawaban yang terdengar.

Genshirou Saji menghela nafasnya kembali. Melihat Majikannya masih dalam kesibukan. "Padahal sudah dibilang, biarkan kami yang mengurus semua itu. Lagipula hanya menuliskan surat resmi penolakan, bukan?" Meskipun berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi dirinya sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi untuk berbicara di dalam hati dan akhirnya mengeluarkan pemikirannya.

Semua itu terjadi karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, atau tepatnya seminggu yang lalu. Berita Uzumaki Naruto yang berhasil dengan 'mudah' mengalahkan Keturunan Phenex, yang terkenal akan regenerasi dan juga air matanya yang sangat berharga, menyebar layaknya sumbu api ke seluruh penjuru Underworld. Bukan hanya itu, tapi terimakasih juga atas perkembangan teknologi manusia dan juga Iblis, video tersebut juga diunduh ke Iblistube. Di mana para Iblis dari semua kalangan dapat melihat pertarungan sengit tersebut. Pertarungan antara seseorang yang mengaku dirinya hanya 'Manusia' dan juga Iblis yang menyatakan dirinya abadi.

Semua pertanyaan menjadi satu. Penyelidikan juga dilakukan dengan cepat mengenai sosok Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan hanya dari kalangan Iblis reinkarnasi, begitu juga dengan Iblis kelas atas yang memiliki keturunan murni. Seluruh Koneksi di dunia manusia, dan sebagainya digunakan untuk mencari secercal informasi mengenai pemuda itu. Namun, berapapun jumlah biaya yang dikeluarkan... semua usaha untuk dapat mengetahui lebih baik mengenai manusia itu berupa: Nihil.

Hal itu sudah sering terjadi. Setiap peerage Iblis akan berusaha merekrut siapapun yang memiliki potensial atau kekuatan yang bisa menjadi pembalik kartu kemenangan. Pada dasarnya Iblis menyukai kekuatan. Dan untuk membawa atau mengundang ketertarikan dari seorang Manusia, maka Iblis memerlukan semuanya untuk lebih mengerti tentang Uzumaki Naruto. Agar dapat membuat penawaran sangat menarik yang bahkan bisa membuat siapapun tergiur. Untuk melakukan semua itu, maka golongan Iblis harus lebih mengerti terlebih dahulu akan kepribadian targetnya.

Dan semua itu berhubungan dengan surat-surat yang sekarang dalam proses dibalas oleh penguasa Kuoh. Atau lebih spesifiknya Sona Sitri.

Pada suatu waktu, Naruto datang dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kekesalan. Meskipun tidak terlalu ditunjukkan. Namun, dari tatapan matanya saja mereka sudah mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda yang membawa satu kardus besar amplop yang memenuhi lokernya. Dan dari sampulnya saja sudah terlihat kemewahan kelas atas. Ada yang diselingi benang emas, dan sebagainya.

Dari sekilas pemikiran, pada awalnya mengira itu adalah surat cinta. Tapi asumsi itu langsung disingkirkan dengan seketika, mengingat Naruto bukanlah tipe pelajar populer. Dan meskipun populer, maka surat sebanyak itu juga mustahil. Lain lagi ceritanya dengan Kiba Yuuto, yang memiliki fansclub dengan materi pembelajaran sosok itu sendiri. Ketika melihat sedikit dari isi surat itu, maka Sona lah yang bereaksi terlebih dahulu. Mengambil kotak itu dan langsung membuat surat balasan baru.

Isinya tidak lain adalah tawaran atau undangan untuk masuk ke peerage Iblis. Ada dari peerage kelas rendah, ada juga yang dari kelas atas. Semuanya berada di dalam kotak tersebut. Untuk manusia biasa, jika melihat isi dari surat itu bahkan akan langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang. Mengingat banyak pemikiran dunia dikendalikan oleh Uang, maka tidak salah jika ada beberapa kalangan manusia yang menjadi Iblis reinkarnasi karena masalah seperti ini.

Namun, kita tidak bisa langsung menilai seseorang yang menjual jiwanya kepada Iblis karena masalah harta begitu saja. Ada yang membutuhkan biaya untuk pengobatan seseorang yang mereka sayangi. Itu merupakan contoh kecil dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik manusia yang melerakan jiwanya menjadi iblis. Yang selamanya tertutup dari pintu Surga.

Tidak hanya itu.

Tawaran dan alat negosiasinya juga bermacam-macam.

Dari harta yang tak akan pernah habis tujuh turunan.

Tanah atau wilayah kekuasan. Baik itu di dunia manusia atau underworld.

Senjata kuat yang memiliki sejarah masa lalu.

Bahkan mimpi tergila dari anak muda yang memiliki hormon tinggi, yaitu... Harem. Harem yang berisikan wanita-wanita tercantik dari seluruh penjuru Dunia. Baik itu manusia ataupun Iblis itu tersendiri. Dan tentu saja... Perawan. Alat negosiasi seperti itulah yang biasanya digunakan Iblis untuk mengundang makhluk seperti manusia untuk menjadi anggota peerage atau budak mereka. Dan tidak sedikit pula yang jatuh dan menerima tawaran itu.

Namun, sayangnya... Naruto bukanlah manusia biasa yang Iblis temui. Ia bukanlah tipe yang bisa dengan mudah dibujuk dengan semua itu. Karena di matanya semua itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga. Bahkan tidak sama sekali. Manusia yang hidup dengan jalan Ninja, dan juga akan mati di jalan Ninja itu sendiri. Sebuah perkataan yang terngiang di telinga Iblis muda yang mengenal Naruto. Singkat kata, semua tawaran itu ditolak olehnya tanpa pikir dua kali. Meskipun dengan jumlah alat tawaran yang digunakan.

Saji menghela nafasnya kembali. Setidaknya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membawakan Sona secangkir atau beberapa cangkir kopi untuk tetap bisa bertahan untuk beberapa waktu lebih lama. Sona Sitri tidak akan berhenti jika ada suatu tugas yang ia emban atau pekerjaan yang membutuhkan perhatiannya sendiri. Ia akan mengerjakan semua itu hingga tuntas tanpa ada permasalahan kedua. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa dirinya jatuh cinta kepada Ketua OSIS yang sekaligus merupakan Raja-nya. Masih ada harapan kecil yang bersarang di hatinya, agar Sona dapat mengerti akan perasaanya.

Dirinya tidak mengerti mengapa seseorang seperti Raja-nya bisa menyimpan perasaan terhadap Naruto yang menurutnya monoton itu. Baginya Naruto tidak memiliki karakteristik yang membuat wanita bisa tertarik kepadanya. Dia tidak terlalu tampan, pakaian yang digunakan juga tidak mengikuti trending. Begitu juga dengan kepribadiannya yang... sedikit membingungkan dan aneh. Dan meskipun dari semua sisi negatif tersebut, satu hal yang lebih parah dari semua itu adalah: Dia bisa menarik perhatian Raja peerage tersebut tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Saji sungguh tidak peduli jika Naruto itu kuat, memiliki banyak harem atau apa sebagainya. Namun, ketika dia berada di lingkaran ketertarikan sang Raja maka lain lagi ceritanya.

Dibelahan dunia manapun, tidak ada laki-laki yang suka ketika melihat perempuan yang ia cintai ternyata menyukai orang lain. Ditambah dirinya sudah berjuang cukup lama untuk mendapat balasan yang sama. Sedangkan orang ketiga tersebut dengan waktu yang singkat. Waktu berlalu dan dirinya hanya bisa menelan pil pahit.

Saji juga ingin melihat gadis yang ia sukai bahagia... meskipun harus menerima kekecewaan yang mendasar.

"Saji, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara itu membuat pemuda itu terkejut untuk sesaat, namun menenangkan diri ketika mengenali suara tersebut. Suara dari wakil ketua OSIS Akedemi Kuoh sekaligus Ratu dari Raja-nya, Tsubaki Shinra. Kakak kelas yang juga termasuk dalam jajaran siswi tercantik di Akedemi Kuoh. Meskipun ekspresinya yang selalu terlihat serius. Dengan memberikan tawa gugup, Saji menjawab. "Hahahaha... sebagai pion dari Kaichou, itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantunya sebisa mungkin."

"...Benar."

Dari jawaban itu saja, Saji sudah tahu alasannya tidak akan dipercaya. "Hanya saja..."

"Kau merasa kasihan melihat Sona-sama bekerja seperti itu, bukan?" Gadis berkacamata itu menjawab dengan nada pelan. Melihat ekspresi dari pemuda itu, Shinra sudah yakin akan jawabannya. "Kau seharusnya tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari Raja kita. Dan juga ini berhubungan dengan Naruto-san, jadi seharusnya itu wajar saja."

"Tapi, bukankah ini masalah yang seharusnya diselesaikan oleh Uzumaki itu sendiri? Kenapa jadi memberikannya ke Kaichou?" Saji mencoba memberikan alasan valid yang mungkin akan memperkuat opininya. "Peerage kita tidak ada hubungannya dengan peerage lainnya dari Underworld, begitu juga dengan tawaran mereka. Seharusnya dia yang menghadapinya dan memutuskan sendiri."

Tsubaki terdiam untuk sesaat dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak mengerti. Semua ini ada hubungannya. Termasuk apa yang terjadi." Gadis itu melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan untuk sesaat, "Aku tidak berkenan menceritakannya, tapi pada akhirnya Sona-sama merasa berhutang budi pada Naruto-san dan juga Hyoudou-san. Kau sudah tahu bahwa Rias-sama merupakan sahabat dari Sona-sama, jadi itu wajar saja jika Raja kita juga ingin membalas budi."

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Dan karena itulah mengapa kau tidak bisa mendekati Sona-sama dari apa yang seharusnya." Perkataan itu membuat Saji melebarkan mata, meskipun berpikir dengan keras, ia tidak menemukan jawaban apa yang ia cari. Belum sempat memberikan tanggapannya, gadis itu telah melanjutnya. "Dan coba kau pikirkan, Naruto-san selama ini selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Tanpa meminta bantuan orang lain."

Saji mengangguk untuk sesaat. Mengingat hasil observasinya terhadap siswa satu itu.

"Dia tidak pernah mempercayai orang yang berada disekitarnya lebih dari batasan normal, mungkin hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Hyoudou-san dan Argento-san. Namun, kita juga tidak tahu akan hal itu. Dari postur tubuhnya, aku sudah melihat dia merupakan petarung terlatih yang bisa menyerang apa saja dalam sekejap jika keadaan mendesak. Semua itu terbukti ketika dia mengalahkan Riser Phenex pada pertandingan waktu lalu."

Meskipun mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Ratu tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa hubungannya dengan semua itu.

"Ketika Naruto-san datang ke ruangan OSIS, tempat kita berada. Itu sudah menunjukkan kepercayaannya sudah meningkat dari sebelumnya. Dengan kata lain, Naruto-san sudah mempercayai Sona-sama untuk membantunya dengan masalah yang ia hadapi. Ia sudah mempercayai Raja kita lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan jawabannya kepada para peerage yang tertarik dengannya tanpa mengutarakan satu katapun. Karena Sona-sama sudah mengerti apa keinginan Naruto-san tanpa harus menanyakan lagi. Dan Naruto-san sudah percaya akan kemampuan Raja kita untuk bisa menjawab semua itu tanpa adanya masalah di masa depan." Tsubaki berhenti sesaat, membiarkan Saji menyerap semua apa yang ia katakan.

"Lagipula... tidakkah kau lihat, Sona-sama saat melakukan pekerjaannya?"

Saji tidak perlu menoleh lagi untuk memastikan. Karena ia tahu, Raja-nya tersebut saat ini sedang tersenyum.

* * *

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke pohon yang berada di halaman sekolah tersebut. Meskipun merupakan sebuah sekolah yang termasuk taraf internasional, Akedemi itu juga tidak lupa memberikan kenyamanan bagi muridnya. Baik dari fasilitas pembelajaran, maupun dari segi ruang terbuka yang berada di lingkungan sekolah itu. Dan itulah yang sekarang dinikmati Naruto pada saat ini. Pepohonan rindang yang berada di belasan meter dari gedung utama Sekolah itu tumbuh rapi sejajar, dengan kursi panjang maupun jenis lainnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut, terdapat lapangan lari. Atau biasa disebut_ track-and-field. _Dan kebetulan atau tidak, lapangan itu saat ini dipakai untuk olahraga kelas tiga. Dari kelas mana, Naruto tidak mau tahu dan tidak ingin tahu. Karena Akedemi Kuoh kebetulan merupakan institusi yang dulunya sekolah khusus perempuan, jadi wajar saja jika yang olahraga pada saat ini kebanyakan adalah kaum hawa. Ketika berlari, siswi dengan dada yang sedikit lebih besar dari yang lain pasti akan menyebabkan guncangan yang menyebabkan dada tersebut bergetar. Dengan cuaca yang sedikit panas, keringat pun tak terhindarkan. Menyebabkan garis pakaian dalam kebanyakan siswi terlihat, maupun lekuk tubuhnya.

Ninja itu sungguh tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang menarik dari pemandangan yang berada di depannya. Issei-san berkata bahwa dirinya akan mendapatkan pemandangan yang membahagiakan ketika melihat aktivitas tersebut. Sayangnya... Naruto tidak menemukan apapun yang indah dari kegiatan itu. Jika dilihat dari perbedaan dari dunianya dan juga dimensi ini, maka latihan seperti itu hanya dilakukan oleh anak akedemi kelas pertama. Sedangkan Ninja yang berusia 17-18 tahun akan berada di lapangan, memasuki pekerjaan sebagai Ninja yang berbahaya.

Tapi, mereka adalah manusia yang dalam masa kedamaian. Bukan dalam masa peperangan atau saling invasi daerah lain. Atau setidaknya begitu yang mereka pikirkan. Meskipun terlihat seperti ilusi yang suatu waktu akan pecah, namun kedamaian seperti ini juga sudah terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan di Negara elemen. Setidaknya mereka bisa hidup hingga bisa memiliki anak dan cucu, daripada dunianya yang usia rata-rata hidup tidak bisa ditentukan sama sekali.

Ada perasaan tersendiri yang bisa ia rasakan pada saat ini. Membuatnya berpikir akan semua yang telah terjadi. Tubuh seperti lebih ringan dari sebelumnya, langkah kaki seperti bisa pergi ke mana saja tanpa perlu khawatir akan rantai yang selalu membelunggu setiap arah yang ingin ia tuju. Semuanya terasa berbeda dari yang dulu.

***Naruto...***

"Hm.. Ya, Kurama?"

***Apa yang kau rasakan pada saat ini?*** tidak seperti biasanya Kyuubi berbicara seperti ini. Itulah yang berada di pikiran Naruto pada saat ini. Nada kemarahan yang menjadi ciri khasnya menghilang, digantikan nada pelan bersahaja, kata-kata kasar yang selalu terngiang di telinga, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Dan... itu adalah keanehan. ***Bagaimana dengan tujuan kita? Apa kau lupa..***

"...Tidak."

***Kau terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kau tidak yakin.*** Kurama langsung menjawab dengan tepat. ***Mungkin ini adalah pengalaman baru bagimu, tapi ingat. Kau memasuki sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan. Jangan mencoba sesuatu yang tidak kau yakini, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau tidak boleh menaruh harapanmu pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti.***

"Itu benar. Kau akan selalu benar. Aku minta maaf..."

***Cih.***

"Namun, hidupku akan selalu menjadi datar. Bahkan menjadi minus diantara angka yang lain. Apakah aku harus selalu membunuh? Mencabut nyawa orang lain yang bahkan tidak kuketahui sama sekali... yang bahkan tidak pernah memiliki masalah denganku? Perintah, bukankah kita mengikuti perintah dari Danzo-sama?"

***Jangan panggil monyet itu dengan SAMA, dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Dan dia juga bukan tuanku, perbedaan kekuatanku dengan dirinya terlalu jauh bahkan aku tidak sadar jika bisa menginjak tubuhnya; Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Mengikuti. Perintah. Siapapun. **_**Kecuali...**_*****

"Kecuali?"

***Itu bukan urusanmu, bocah.* **

"Apa yang harus kau takutkan jika begitu?" Naruto menutup matanya, mengosongkan pikirannya dan terjatuh ke lubang yang dalam. Tubuh melayang dengan seketika lalu membalikan tubuh hingga kaki yang berada di bawah. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menginjak permukaan air yang menjadi tempat landasan. Berjalan diantara kegelapan, hingga sampai ke besi jeruji raksasa yang memisahkan dinding antara Kurama dan pikirannya. Berjalan tanpa takut, dengan suara gema yang berulang hingga tidak jelas. Tangan memegang besi dingin besar tersebut.

Dan kelopak mata terbuka, menunjukan iris terbelah berwarna merah.

Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Kita bebas. Kau dan Aku. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa memerintah kita di dunia baru ini... namun, bukan berarti aku akan lari dari kenyataan. Bukan berarti aku akan meninggalkan tanggung jawab yang seharusnya ku emban." Kurama tidak menjawab, tidak memberikan balasan yang menunjukkan penolakan atau persetujuannya. Hanya deru nafas yang tenang.

***Lucu sekali, kau berkata diriku bebas. Tetapi kau bisa berjalan ke manapun engkau pergi, tanpa perlu khawatir. Sedangkan aku? Berada di tempat ini, tidak bergerak, hanya duduk menyaksikan apa yang kau lakukan dari balik segel terkutuk yang dibuat oleh Ayahmu.* **

"Ingat perjanjian kita.." Sebuah suara yang langsung mendiamkan Rubah besar tersebut, "Ketika aku mati, itu adalah hari kebesanmu. Segel itu sudah kuubah. Jika Yondaime-sama menginginkan dirimu ditelan Shinigami setelah kematianku, maka aku sudah merubahnya. Ketika diriku mati, itu adalah hari di mana engkau Kurama Bijuu terkuat terbebas."

***...Itu memang benar.*** Satu mata yang terbuka kini tertuju kepada mata biru kusam tersebut, ***Menunggu 50-60 tahun lagi bukanlah sebuah masalah, waktu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan kupermasalahkan. Aku mempunyai semua waktu di dunia ini.***

"Sekali membuat janji. Aku akan selalu menepatinya... itulah yang akan kulakukan."

***Karena itulah aku lebih suka dibebaskan di dunia kita daripada dunia ini.***

"Karena kau tidak merasa menjadi yang lebih terkuat setelah mendengar adanya Tuhan, dewa dan segala macam yang melebihi kekuatan manusia?" Kurama tidak menjawab, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui perbedaan kekuatannya dengan makhluk yang supranatural seperti itu. Meskipun ia ingin mencoba kekuatan yang dimiliki dengan makhluk terkuat supranatural.

***Tidak... hanya saja, tempat ini berbeda. Jauh berbeda... ini bukan habitat kita. Dirimu adalah mesin pembunuh, jangan mengelak itu. Kau tidak akan bisa merubahnya, ketika merasakan emosi manusia yang berada di tempat ini; kau bukanlah orang yang cocok tinggal berbaur dengan kehidupan damai ini. Di satu sisi, kau tidak ingin masuk lebih dalam ke dunia supranatural yang berisikan makhluk yang bahkan memiliki kekuatan Tuhan. Namun, lama kelamaan kau malah mendekatkan dirimu dengan kelompok kecil itu.***

"Aku tahu dan kurasa hal itu tidak bisa kuhindari. Karena itulah aku tidak membeberkan informasi diriku terlalu dalam, agar tidak ada yang mengetahui satu hal pun. Meskipun hal itu terjadi, semuanya tidak akan berguna sama sekali." Naruto mengelus jeruji untuk sesaat. "Ketika waktunya tiba, kita akan memikirkannya kembali." Pemuda itu mengambil langkah mundur untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian berhenti karena mendengar suara dari partner-nya.

***Jangan menyesal ketika perpisahan harus diucapkan.***

"Rekan yang kukenal selama beberapa tahun saja mati di depan mataku sendiri. Dan aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hubungan kecil yang terjadi pada saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi kita. Karena mereka tidak akan mati, perpisahan hanyalah saling mengungkapkan. Perpisahan tidak akan seburuk melihat rekanmu mati."

Kurama menutup matanya, membiarkan Naruto keluar dan kembali ke kesadarannya.

***Kau memang perlu banyak belajar.***

* * *

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah keberadaan seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Insting pertama yang bekerja adalah mencoba mengambil kunai dan menusuk siapapun orang itu. Namun, ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal Naruto pun terhenti sebelum aksi itu bisa terjadi. Dengan menarik nafas berat ia kemudian melirik ke samping.

"Aku kira kau tidak sama seperti Hyoudou-san." Suara itu terdengar kecewa, "Ternyata kau mempunyai kebiasaan untuk melihat perempuan basah akan keringat saat olahraga."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Naruto mengusap matanya untuk sesaat, "Aku hanya mengikuti saran yang diutarakan oleh Issei-san dan pada akhirnya ketiduran karena tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang menarik dari melihat mereka."

Gadis yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Berteman dengan Hyoudou-san merupakan sesuatu yang tidak dilarang siapapun. Asalkan kau tidak meniru kebiasan buruknya."

"Oh... Sona." Pemuda itu seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, ketika melihat sosok gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Postur gadis itu melengkung duduk, tidak seperti biasanya yang tegap. Kulit seperti memucat dan juga bibir yang mengering. Namun yang menjadi perhatian utama dari Ninja itu adalah lingkaran hitam yang berada di bawah kedua mata gadis itu. "Kau... tidak tidur."

"Aku menyelesaikan semua balasan yang diperlukan terhadap surat tersebut dan pada saat ini dalam proses pengiriman ke underworld. Hal itu sudah kupastikan agar semuanya terkirim langsung ke alamat-alamat yang tertera." Sona menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak bisa istrahat jika pekerjaanku belum selesai sama sekali."

Naruto hanya terdiam, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya datar namun ia mengerti kerja keras seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis tersebut. "Sona..."

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Terimakasih."

"I-Itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku." Sona tergagap dan melihat arah lain, "Lagipula, dengan ini kau lebih percaya padaku."

"Hm?"

"Tidak ada." Gadis itu membesarkan suaranya, menutupi agar tidak terdengar bagian terakhir tersebut. Namun, tidak berlangsung lama ia merasakan tangan pemuda itu mulai membelai lembut kepalanya, "Seharusnya aku menganggap ini perlakuan tidak sopan yang melanggar peraturan. "Meskipun dirinya mencoba memberikan nada yang tegas, namun lama kelamaan suara itu mati di setiap detiknya. "Tapi, untuk kau... aku akan membuat pengecualian."

Iblis itu hanya menikmati suasana yang ada, meskipun tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang terucapkan. Namun, dirinya tidak merasa itu diperlukan sama sekali untuk saat ini. Waktu serasa tidak berlaku baginya, karena dirinya selalu tahu itu. Mencuri pandang sesekali, untuk melihat ekspresi dari pemuda yang berhasil menghangatkan hatinya untuk saat ini. Dirinya ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh lelaki ini. Mencoba mengerti dibalik wajah datarnya yang bisa mengelabuhi siapa saja tanpa pengecualian.

"Naruto... apa yang akan kau lakukan di masa depan?"

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan tatapannya itu. Membuat Sona menghela nafasnya sesaat, sepertinya jawaban yang seperti ini merupakan mekanis pertahanan dari sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Sona berjanji untuk menghilangkan kebiasan buruk dari Ninja tersebut.

Sona tersenyum, meskipun dirinya tidak yakin ekspresinya yang sekarang asli atau tidak. "Aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu, meskipun aku mengetahui bagaimana kebiasan dan juga kesukaanmu secara general. Ketika kau menghadiri pesta pertunangan Rias dan juga Riser, aku merasa semua sudah ada kesalahan. Aku khawatir... sungguh khawatir ketika Maou-sama memintamu melakukan pertarungan tersebut. Diriku sudah mempelajari sejarah keluarga Phenex dan juga kemampuan mereka yang luar biasa. Semua seperti menjadi mimpi terburukku ketika melihatmu dan Hyoudou-san melawan kekuatan seperti itu."

"Tapi, kekhawatiranmu itu tidak diperlukan. Aku masih hidup, masih duduk di sampingmu tanpa adanya luka satupun."

"Salahkah aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Meskipun ingin menjawab, meskipun ingin membalas perkataan itu. Naruto tidak bisa menemukan kata yang bisa menjelaskan apa maksudnya yang sebenarnya. Entah mengapa, dari perkataan itu membuatnya merasa membeku. Baik dari luar atau dalam. Ada sesuatu yang menjalar ke dada kirinya, menghangatkan sanu bari.

Bagaikan patung, pemuda itu terdiam dengan sendirinya. Tidak terbiasa mendengar perkataan seperti itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaikan pengalaman baru yang sangat aneh, namun simpel. Wajah itu seperti membesar di penglihatannya, mendekat dengan perlahan bagaikan magnet yang menarik satu sama lain. Pemuda itu tidak bergerak dari itu, hanya menerima dan menunggu akan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis berkacamata tersebut.

..

..

..

Dan Sona terjatuh, seperti boneka tanpa tali yang mengendalikannya. Dengan kepala yang bersandar di dada Naruto dan seluruh beban ditumpukan kepada pemuda itu. Mata tertutup dengan tenangnya, nafas yang keluar dengan tenangnya membuat pemuda itu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya Naruto sadar, lelah seperti apa yang membuat gadis ini bisa pingsan pada akhirnya. Ia menyentuh sesaat bibirnya, masih bisa merasakan kontak antara dirinya dan Sona.

Sungguh, dirinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan pada saat ini.

"...Kau...tidak...peka..."

Gumaman yang membuat otak pemuda itu bekerja sendiri. Tidak memahami maksud dari kata-kata itu. Menghela nafas, dan melihat langit untuk sesaat, dirinya kemudian memeluk gadis yang ketiduran tersebut. Memberikan kehangatan untuk beberapa saat yang bisa tubuhnya berikan. Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur.

Meskipun ada beberapa siswa yang lewat memberikannya tatapan aneh.

Dan benda apa itu yang mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya?

* * *

Rias melepas kacamata bacanya dan menutup buku yang tadinya ia baca. Dari jendela kaca ruangan Markas peerage-nya, dirinya bisa melihat pemandangan biasa dan juga tidak biasa. Yaitu Sona dan juga Naruto. Jika dirinya mempunyai kamera pada saat ini, maka momen seperti ini harus diabadikan. Karena mungkin bisa menjadi bahan _pembicaraan_ antara dirinya dan juga teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Tentu saja akan banyak kesenangan ketika melakukan itu semua.

Suasana hatinya beberapa waktu ini sangat membaik. Meskipun dengan kesibukan sebagai Raja sebuah peerage, tapi apa daya itulah kewajibannya. Namun, berkat kejadian baru-baru ini semua sudah berubah dengan menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan lebih baik dari beberapa tahun sebelum ini, semuanya berkat pertaruhan yang dilakukan oleh Riser dan juga Ise. Dan... tentu saja, Uzumaki Naruto. Karena berkat mereka berdua kebebasan bisa ia raih meskipun dengan kematian Iblis tersebut. Walaupun ada rasa kasihan akibat takdir yang harus diterima Riser, itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak diperhitungkan sama sekali.

Seluruh beban yang berada di pundak menghilang begitu saja. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan, tidak ada lagi hari yang harus dihitung ke akhir cerita. Tapi dari semua itu, akhirnya dirinya menyadari apa yang kurang. Kekuatan. Dirinya tidak buta bahwa banyak Iblis lain yang bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari Riser atau yang lainnya, dan Peerage-nya masih belum bisa dikatakan apa-apa dengan para Iblis kelas atas tersebut. Semua sudah terbukit di kala Rating Game melawan Riser, meskipun tidak resmi tapi peraturan yang digunakan sama saja. Rias memang mengakui dirinya menyayangi semua bidak yang menjadi bawahannya. Bahkan menyediakan apapun agar mereka menjadi nyaman bersamanya. Tapi kadang kala, sebagai Raja ia harus bersikap tegas untuk menyongsong masa depan.

Dengan pikiran yang lebih jernih jauh dari masalah, gadis itu mencoba memikirkan strategi latihan terbaru untuk anggota peerage-nya. Guru terbaik, akan ia coba untuk hubungi menggunakan kekuatan keluarga Gremory. Dirinya ingin agar para bidaknya bisa menghadapi dan bertahan dengan diri sendiri. Cukup kuat untuk bisa melawan kelas tengah Iblis atau selebihnya lagi.

Sona...

Mungkin sahabatnya itu tahu mengenai program latihan yang sesuai untuk masing-masing bidaknya. Dengan begitu, Rias membuat rencana pertemuan dengan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Buchou."

"Akeno." Rias membalas sapaan tersebut tidak lupa memberikan senyuman kepada ratu-nya. Ia melihat sahabatnya itu melirik ke arah jendela, tidak salah lagi melihat apa yang ia pikirkan dari tadi. "Kurasa kita haru membeli kamera untuk disimpan di ruangan ini, siapa menyangka? Kita dapat melihat Sona tanpa ekspresi dinginnya." Gadis itu terkekeh kecil, mengeluarkan opininya akan apa yang terjadi. Namun, entah mengapa Akeno tidak merespon. "Akeno?"

"Ah... " Akeno terdiam sesaat, "Hanya saja ada yang lupa kulakukan."

"Hm?"

Ia kemudian melirik sesaat kepada Rias dan memberikan senyuman sedih. "Kurasa aku salah paham dengannya. Uzumaki Naruto... tanpa berpikir panjang pada waktu itu, aku menamparnya di wajah dan kekuatan yang kugunakan jauh diambang batas garis kekuatan manusia. Setelah itu semua, aku berpikir buruk akan maksud dan juga banyak hal lainnya."

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, Akeno." Rias tersenyum sesaat, "Aku saja mengalami hal seperti itu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan dia. Meskipun begitu, aku mencoba mencari tahu lebih dalam sebelum menilai. Walaupun terkadang tingkahnya menjengkelkan, tapi kurasa itu adalah bagaimana caranya menilai kita terlebih dahulu. Naruto menyudutkan kita dengan tingkah dan juga sifatnya, dia mencoba membuat kita mengeluarkan warna kita yang asli. Diri kita yang sebenarnya..."

Gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang itu terdiam sesaat serasa menyadari sesuatu. "Dan kurasa dia berhasil."

"Begitulah." Iblis dengan rambut merah itu kemudian menatap kembali dari jendela, "Sona mengatakan Naruto merupakan seseorang yang berada di ambang genius, melihat dari IQ, pola pikir, pengendalian emosi, maupun dari cara penyelesaian masalah yang ia lakukan. Bidang akedemi juga bukanlah tandingan lagi untuk sekelasnya. Tidak salah jika kita bisa terkecoh dengan mudah."

"Aku harus minta maaf kepadanya. Tentang semua itu dan juga berterimakasih." Senyum Akeno kemudian berubah menjadi lembut, "Karena telah membantu menyelesaikan permasalahan itu." Rias hanya tersenyum, tidak membalas. Namun sebuah pertanyaan membuat Rias terdiam untuk yang pertama kali.

"Rias... apa kau yakin putri dari Phenex itu tidak akan membuat masalah ketika transfer ke Akedemi Kuoh, mengingat _apa_ yang terjadi." Ia berbicara dengan pelan, serasa tidak yakin akan topik yang ia ungkit.

"Peraturan dan Hukum sudah dibuat jelas, Phenex dilarang melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan kepada Uzumaki Naruto, dengan cara apapun. Dan semua itu sudah tertulis di kontrak yang telah dibuat dengan sihir." Rias menjawab dengan serius, "Jika hal seperti itu terjadi, maka konsekuensinya akan diterima."

Mengingat apa yang diutarakan oleh Naruto pada waktu itu... dirinya tidak yakin akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika hal itu memang terjadi.

..

..

Akeno kemudian duduk di seberang teman kecil sekaligus Raja-nya. "Jadi, apa kau menyerah untuk merekrut Naruto?"

"Hm, tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku kepada siapapun, baik itu manusia atau makhluk yang lainnya. Jika pada akhirnya diriku tidak bisa memberikan alat penawaran yang berarti padanya, maka semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku tidak memerlukan bidak yang dari awal memang tidak menginginkan menjadi Iblis reinkarnasi." Rias kemudian menghela nafasnya sesaat, serasa tidak ingin membahas topik yang berat, karena itu ia menggantinya.

"Dan, bagaimana dengan Ise-kun? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Nfufufufu~ aku tidak tahu Buchou-sama sudah memberikan nama panggilan yang baru kepada Issei." Akeno memberikan tatapan menggoda. "Tentu saja, sang Pion merah dengan armor kerasnya datang menyelamatkan sang Putri. Jika begitu ceritanya, aku juga ingin berada di posisimu." Ia kemudian menaruh jarinya ke dagu seraya mengingat kejadian tadi, "Kalau tidak salah, Ise-kun dan Asia-chan pergi makan bareng."

Rias terdiam untuk sesaat dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau salah Akeno.."

"Ara?"

"Tidak, tidak apa. Sebaiknya kita menyusul Issei, Asia dan yang lainnya. Kita tidak mau bukan ketinggalan?" Rias memberikan senyum sesaat dan kemudian berdiri, diikuti oleh Ratu-nya. Sesaat hendak keluar, gadis itu memberikan tatapan terakhir terhadap apa yang terjadi di luar jendela itu. Senyuman itu terjatuh.

* * *

Langit malam jepang akan selalu tertutup oleh polusi yang disebabkan kendaraan mereka. Cahaya bintang yang meredup di kala malam, akan sangat sulit untuk ditemukan, apalagi di daerah perkotaan. Namun, meskipun begitu... terdapat fenomena aneh yang terjadi di sebuah hutan yang terdapat di Jepang. Tepatnya di langit itu sendiri. Bagaikan kenyataan yang terbelah, itulah yang terjadi pada malam itu. Lubang hitam yang berbentuk kotak perlahan muncul dari ketidakadaan, membesar...

Hingga sebuah jemari lembut keluar. Cahaya menyinari untuk beberapa saat, bagaikan jendela langit. Malam yang terbelah itu kemudian semakin membesar, hingga membuat jalan tersendiri hingga muat untuk dilewati seseorang. Kimono yang terbuat dari bahan terbaik melayang di atas udara, menutupi tubuh indah dari wanita itu sendiri. Rambut bagaikan surai panjang itu sendiri terbawa angin dengan mudahnya...

Mata tanpa pupil yang melihat keadaan sekeliling untuk beberapa saat. Bagaikan bisikan yang berasal dari dalam jiwa.

"**Ke mana pun engkau pergi, diriku akan selalu menemukanmu."**

* * *

**Sesi tanya jawab:**

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang menurut saya sudah saya balas dengan PM tersendiri. Mereka adalah pembaca yang memang membutuhkan penjelasan cukup rinci dan juga yang menarik perhatian saya. Bahkan ada yang berupa pujian dan juga saran yang sangat saya hargai. Untuk kalian yang membaca dan juga mereview dalam rupa apapun,** Terima kasih banyak. Saya sangat menghargai itu semua.**

Dan ada beberapa PM yang memang menanyakan mengapa saya tidak mengupdate fict saya. Jujur saja... saya memang sibuk. Bahkan tidak memiliki waktu sama sekali untuk memeriksa list follow story saya.

**Dan untuk:**

**Phein. Pemimpin: **Kamu adalah contoh pembaca yang tidak tahu berterimakasih. Saya bukan mesin penulis yang bisa mengerjakan sebuah fic tepat waktu, mengingat saya memiliki banyak masalah di real life yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu. Saya tidak bisa mengedepankan cerita saya daripada masalah itu dulu. Kata-kata kotormu memang mencerminkan bagaimana engkau diajarkan oleh orang tua kamu. Sungguh saya kecewa banget. Saya sudah berusaha menjelaskan tapi... yah... kamunya aja _like a boss._ Kalau kamu tidak suka bagaimana cara saya mengupdate cerita, saya sudah saranin, un-favorite cerita saya.

* * *

**AN**: Dan sebuah update. Hah... syukurlah. Tidak ada yang mau saya katakan dalam chapter ini. Meskipun akan ada pembaca yang merasa chapter ini kurang menarik. Namun, bagi saya sang Author. Ini merupakan pondasi awal alur yang akan berpisah jauh dari canon-nya. Karena jujur saja, setelah ini mungkin memang ada satu atau beberapa bagian yang akan sama dengan canon, tapi pada akhirnya semua akan terselesaikan menurut pemikiran saya. Mengingat jumlah words yang saya tulis. Saya bisa mengatakan dengan jelas, cerita ini akan tamat dalam kisaran 20-25 chapter. Dengan semua masalah terselesaikan. Ada beberapa ending yang mungkin sudah saya bayangin. Baik itu _sad ending, tragic ending, _ataupun_ happy ending_. Semua bisa saya lakukan jika dalam masa penulisan ini.

* * *

**AN 2**: **Chapter ini belum di _proof reading_ atau di_ beta-ed_ terlebih dahulu. Jadi kemungkinan typo, kata tidak baku, dan berbagai macam kesalahan lainnya akan terlihat. Saya memang ingin memperbaikinya, tapi ini sudah larut malam dan anda tahu? saya sudah tidak tidur selama 2 hari full hanya karena mengerjakan tugas. Jadi, jika para pembaca ingin atau mau bersedia membantu saya. Maka bisakah anda mencari setiap kesalahan tersebut? Agar keesokan harinya bisa saya perbaiki langsung. Saya memang tidak biasanya seperti ini, tapi kondisi memaksa.**

...

**Sekian dan terimakasih telah membaca chapter 7 dari Akar. Jadi yang suka hal seperti ini, silahkan datang, dan jika tidak...ya udah. Saya sangat menghargai jika kalian mau untuk meluangkan waktu kalian untuk mereview chapter ini. Dan akan saya balas dengan PM jika ada pertanyaan. kritik kontruksi, kesalahan typo saya terima semua. katakan apa pendapat kalian, jika menemukan kesalahan jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu saya.**

**Type your review...here.**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


End file.
